Lust & Lunacy II: Back into your System
by Mizz Moneypenny
Summary: Lust & Lunacy's second sequel. The final chapter of Lust and Lunacy II: Back into your System. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

As ever, I own no one stated in this story except for Roxy. This is the second sequel to 'Lust and Lunacy'. The year is 2007. Please rate and review. This chapter is more of a brief outline, rather than a proper chapter but it will set the scene. Enjoy!

PS If you didn't read Lust & Lunacy, this might notmake much sense to you. To read the first sequel to Lust & Lunacy, The Bitter End, click on my user name. Please review it, the following chapters will make more sense with them too!

* * *

It was the Raw after the night of Wrestlemania 23. The WWE's owner, Vincent Kennedy McMahon walked down to the ring with a purpose. He smiled to the fans, many of which knew why he was down there. Picking up a microphone, the aging promoter began his speech.

"As many of you know, last night at the biggest event known to man, Wrestlemania 23. Raw's General Manager Eric Bishoff lost to Theodore R Long and not only lost his match, but he also lost his job. That left me with a dilemma, or so I thought. I sat in my office, and I considered who would do a good job keeping Raw in order. I must have sat in my leather chair for about an hour until I came up with an idea. I came up with a person that although has only ever shared the duties of General Manager once before, I felt she was the perfect candidate for the job. We haven't seen her in a while so please give it up for Roxanna Richards!"

Roxanna walked out to the ring to a mixed reaction. Many people were glad to see her back, others didn't really know how to act. The last time the fans had seen her inside a WWE ring was two years ago, after Wrestlemania 21...

_Flashback: Monday, 4th April 2005: Lita, Kurt Angle, Roxy and Randy Orton were stood in the ring, silence. Roxy had just learnt that Randy was using her to create the first 4th generation superstar in WWE history._

_"That's it, I'm outta here!" Roxy muttered._

_Randy stopped her. He took a hold of her left arm. She looked into his huge blue eyes. She stopped in her tracks and stood back at her spot in the ring._

_"Rox, I know that I've been a pretty lousy boyfriend but please, give me one more chance. I promise to make it up to you, I'll get to know you better, inside out if that's what it takes. Just please, don't give up on us yet." Randy pleaded, holding Roxy's hand while doing so._

_Roxy shook her head. Deep down, she knew that she was making a mistake. Her head was saying no, but her heart was saying yes._

_"Roxy, I love you, please?" Randy continued "I'll do anything you want me to, I'll give you anything you want just please, don't go!"_

_"Randy, I love you and I care about you but i'm not in love with you. I can't commit to anything, I'm sorry."_

_Randy felt his heart snap in two. Man, why did he say the things he had done? _

_"Please Roxy..."_

_"I'm sorry Randy. Listen, one day, there will be a girl out there that you will be willing to give your heart and soul to. I just don't think I'm that girl. Please Randy, give me time." _

_Randy nodded as tears tumbled down his face. Roxy kissed him gently on the temple before walking with both Lita and Kurt to the backstage area. All three people went to get into their cars immediately, not once looking back._

_Randy stood in the ring. Nobody could replace Roxanna. Not ever._

_"Roxy!" He whimpered collapsing his head on the top rope that faced the entrance._

_End of Flashback._

Roxy got into the ring as Mr McMahon handed her his microphone. She smiled. She really had missed the roaring on the crowed.

"Wow...It's great to be back!" she started "Ummm, as many of you know, two years ago was the last time I was on Raw and it wasn't exactly how I wanted to leave the wrestling business, not through them circumstances. But now I'm back, with a Vengeance and ready to shape Raw up! Next week on Raw, we are going to have ourselves a Draft Lottery!"

The crowed cheered as Mr McMahon clapped in approval.

"Also, one on one next week, it shall be Raw's champion, Triple H, vs Smackdown's champion Eddie Guerrero! But I would just like to point out one thing; whether we were friends, enemies or whatever before now it is time for us all to be professional and to get along like civil human beings. Whether you like it or not, I AM Raw's General Manager and that's how it shall stay!"

Roxy stated, leaving the ring with a big smile plastered all over her face. It truly was the chance of a new beginning.

After the show had ended, Roxy went and got in her new black & silver sports car before driving back to her flat in New York.

She speeded down the American Highway, wind sweeping through her long, curled, brownish hair. Her smile still remained as she shoved a CD into the player.

Since she had left the WWE, she had been single. Ok, strictly, it wasn't true. Gavin. Yes, Gavin, whom she had met in England, was his name. He worked for her Mother, Charlotte, who had introduced them. He was gorgeous in a kind of rough, 'I'm not straight edged' way. Quite tall, he had like shoulder length, black hair and the most gorgeous, dark chocolate brown, meltable eyes. His smile was charming yet arrogant and his dress sense was unique. Everything about him was infatuating, especially his butt!

At first Roxy didn't want anything to do with him, not after everything with Mr Orton. Gavin though was so damn persistent. He wanted her, and after some convincing from her Mother, him and her started going out together. When she told him she was moving back to America, he was more than happy to go with her to manage her Mother's business from across the British side of the pond.

The funniest thing about it all was, her Mother had forced her into a relationship Roxy wasn't ready for and then didn't seem overly happy when she tried to get away from everything. Gavin was a charmer, perhaps too much so...

Roxy though, had made a few rules to herself. She liked not having any out of work commitments and felt that at age 21, she should be living life how she wants to, not how anyone else wants her to.

At last, Roxy was back at her flat. She parked her car in a parking space and walked inside her flat. It no longer stunk of cigarette fumes and alcohol but of the sweet sent of lavender.

Once inside her flat, Roxy kicked her shoes off and removed her blazer. She slouched on her settee and turned the TV on. She smiled to herself when she saw her speech being re-aired on TV from Raw. Life was certainly good at that moment in time, but what about next week after the Draft Lottery?


	2. Chapter 1

This week on Raw was to be one of the biggest nights of the year; The Draft Lottery. No one in the WWE were exempt from moving shows, not even the Commentators JR, Jerry, Tazz and Michael Cole. So far, they hadn't been changed round but there is always a first time for everything, right?

Roxy got out of her car and locked the doors. She made her way into her office and looked around. It reminded her of when she first stepped into a General Managers office...

_Flashback: April, 2004_

_Roxanna sighed once again. She glanced herself up and down to make sure that what she was wearing was appropriate. She wore a purple/black top with black trousers. She thought that she's better make a little effort with her appearance, just this once anyway. She opened the door to Raw's General Manager's office slowly, not knowing what to expect. Then she walked in..._

_Eric Bishoff was on the phone and he was taking notes as he listened and argued to the person on the other end of the line. Then he noticed Roxanna who stood there looking very out of place and worried. Eric sneered at her before muttering "I'll talk to you later, I've got a guest!" and with that he'd put the phone down. _

_He stood up looking manically into her clear, blue eyes, eyes that he had seen somewhere before but he couldn't quite put his finger on where. _

_"Who the hell are you and more importantly, what the hell are you doing in my office?" Eric screamed at her._

_"I...well...ummm..."_

_"How the hell did you get passed security?"_

_"There was no-one there!"_

_"Rubbish! Well you'll get to see some now! SECURITY!"_

_"Don't you even want to know why I'm here?" Roxanna begged as security guards came rushing into the room and grabbing her from behind._

_"No not really...amuse me!" he said witlessly._

_"You're my father!" She replied, silence stunning the room._

_End of Flashback._

It made Roxy laugh to think of that moment now. Her Father's face was a picture! That one moment had made up for him not knowing her all of her life. Placing her brief case on the floor, a knock came at the door.

"Come in!" she spoke, wondering which Raw superstar she would be speaking to first.

"FOXY ROXY!"

She should have known who it was going to be...

"Triple H, what can I do for you?" Roxy sighed.

"I am exempt from the changes tonight, right?"

"Nope, everyone is included. EVERYONE!"

"Roxy, you'd better get me back here on Raw if I get moved to Smackdown!"

"First of all, it's Miss Richards to you. Secondly, I don't have to do anything you think I should do. Now, will you leave my office or should I get security to make you leave the building, huh?"

Triple H stormed out of the room in a huff. Roxy laughed to herself. Man, it was good pissing Triple H off on the first official day of her new job! Roxy sat in her leather chair and looked through the list of ratings the past year on Raw. Lets just put it this way; they hadn't been good to say the least. Roxy tutted when there came another knock at the door.

"Roxy!"

"Lita, how are you?"

"Great, you're even better right?" Lita giggled as the best friends hugged in the office. Although they had still kept in touch, they hadn't seen each other for about one and a half years. With Lita busy in her wrestling career and Roxy busy doing her own thing, it left little time for socialising.

"Li, can I ask you of one thing?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you call me Miss Richards while we are at Raw, you know, I don't want to be a hypocrite, from my speech last week."

"Of course, I understand. Anyway, I'll see you later, got to go and get ready."

"Bye." Roxy spoke, as Lita left the room.

It was finally time for the draft lottery. Roxanna, or should I say Miss Richards, made her way out to the ring in front of the Raw crowd. Smackdown's General Manager, Theodore R Long, did the same. Him and Roxy shook hands as he walked past her. This year, 5 superstars from each show shall be swapped. Roxy was hoping to get some of the bigger name superstars over to her side, and she knew Mr Long was sure to be thinking the same!

The stadium was packed with dedicated fans, who were more than ready to witness the Draft Lottery. Only about 65 - 70 of the arena was full. 'Hopefully I can change that!' Roxy mused to herself.

Everything went quite smoothly through out the whole night. So far, Raw had obtained Rob Van Dam, Booker T, Scotty 2 Hotty and Miss Jackie in exchange for Chris Masters, Muhammad Hassan, Edge and Sylvian Grenier. Now, it was time to announce the final person to be exchanged from Smackdown to Raw and Raw to Smackdown.

Theodore R Long went first. He turned the balls around in their cage for quite some time, until he finally opened the door and picked a name out.

"BATISTA!" he announced proudly, Roxy not really paying much attention to him. So far in the evening, she had chosen three male wrestlers who she felt to be very underestimated and an up and coming Women's Champion in Miss Jackie.

Roxy sighed as she spun the ball cage around and picked out another name. She opened the capsule that contained the next persons name...

"Kurt Angle!" she spoke, slightly on edge about who she had picked. He was after all the first person to tell her that 'he' was cheating on her...

_Flashback, about 2 years, 3 months ago, Kurt rings Roxy up._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Roxy, it's Kurt, Kurt Angle."_

_"How are you doing?"_

_"Good, listen, I thought that you ought to hear something."_

_"Ok...what?"_

_"I was at the Smackdown! tapings and I over heard John Cena on the phone."_

_"Who to?"_

_"Randy."_

_"And your point is..."_

_"They were talking about girls...how they would drop down before them just for sex."_

_"What has this got to do with me?"_

_"He was saying how young you are, and how he could have as many babies as he wants with you coz you are so young and eager."_

_"Kurt, are we on about my Randy? Randy Keith Orton?"_

_"Yes, I'm afraid so. John kept calling him Randy and Legend Killer."_

_"I...I don't believe you."_

_"Roxanna, please, I wouldn't tell you this unless it was true."_

_"I'm sorry, but I'm still not convinced. I'll try talking to him..."_

_"He'll only deny it Roxy..."_

_"Yeah, I guess..." Roxy sighed._

_End of Flashback._

She shook that thought out of her mind before welcoming Kurt over to the Raw brand...

* * *

Ok people, I hope you have enjoyed the first proper chapter to the story. You may not really like the story at the minute but, like Lust & Lunacy, twists and turns in the plot are soon to happen. If you want me to keep posting this story, give me a review, please? 


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to you guys who have reviewed. This story, just as a reminder, is set in 2007, therefore a lot has changed for Roxy and maybe Randy. Those changes will be rediscovered and answered shortly. Thanks for reading, here's the next chapter...

* * *

The next week at Raw was going to be hell, for sure. Roxy knew it was gonna be nothing short of a disaster. Through out the week, Theodore R Long had convinced Roxy to let him have both Muhammad Hassan's tag team partner, Davari, and Sylvian Grenier's partner Rob Conway put over to Smackdown! 'Don't worry, Vince has told me that he'll have a replacement for you that will make up for everything!' Mr Long spoke. Yeah right, where was the replacement gonna come from, the sky?

Roxy, for once, had to trust someone. Urgh, the word 'trust' just brought back memory's from a man she had given every ounce of trust in her body to.

Wrecking her thoughts, a knock came at her office door.

"Come in." Roxy sighed.

"ROXANNA!" called the voice.

"Eugene, how are you?" she asked, quite flatly.

"I'm ok thanks Roxy..."

"Ummm, Eugene, I'm sorry but while we are at Raw, please call me Miss Richards yeah?"

"Oh. Ok." he replied, quite saddened.

"Are you looking forward to your match against Scotty 2 Hotty tonight?"

"Yeah should be fun!" Eugene clapped up and down.

"Good, well you go and get ready and I'll see you after the show yes?" Roxy told Eugene firmly, nearly forcing him out of the door.

Before too long, the office phone started ringing...

"Hello, Miss Richards General Manager of Raw speaking, how can I help you?"

"Miss Richards, how are you getting along?"

"Everything's going fine thank you Mr McMahon."

"Good. Listen I wanted to congratulate you on the Draft Lottery the other week. The ratings went up a bit, so keep on with the good work!"

"Thanks, listen I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Mr Long at Smackdown! said that you have a replacement for both Rob Conway and Davairi."

"I do indeed, he is popping round to see you by the end of Raw."

"Oh, ok. Who is it?"

"You'll see soon enough. Oh, I've got to go, I've got another call coming through. Good luck for tonight."

"Thanks, bye." Roxanna said, more confused than before. Why the hell couldn't Vince have told her who it was then?

'Oh well, why not wait a few more hours!' Roxy thought sarcastically to herself.

In the mean time, she was thinking of ways to increase Raw's ratings. A couple of years ago at Wrestlemania 21, Kurt Angle vs Shawn Michaels stole the show. Maybe...

Miss Richards decided to walk down to the ring and announce the main event match for next week. She walked out to the ring to a few more cheers than a couple of weeks ago. She looked around the arena. This week it was about 75 full, which was an improvement, but still not enough to truly be classed as successful. She grabbed a microphone and started speaking to the adoring fans...

"Hello North Carolina! Thank you for coming out to Raw tonight. Listen, I have an announcement that will not only concern you, nor the fans next week in Arizona but the great WWE fans all over the world! You see, I was sitting in my office, thinking about what should be our main event match next week, live on Raw. Then I was thinking about what an advantage it was having the only Olympic Gold Medallist in WWE History on Raw. And then, I remembered Wrestlemania 21 when HBK tapped out to Kurt Angle. So next week, only on Raw, it will be the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels vs the Olympic Hero Kurt Angle part II!"

The crowd roared in excitement. They couldn't believe they would get to see the greatest Wrestlemania match ever be replayed!

Roxy made her way to the back, more than just a little happy. She was caught up with a less than happy Kurt Angle...

"Did I just hear you right?"

"You sure did Kurt!" Roxy smiled.

"Rox...I mean Miss Richards, why not save the match until the next pay per view?"

"Kurt, come to my office, I want to show you something."

Kurt eyed Roxy up and down and grinned. What was it she wanted to show him?

"Kurt, these are the past years Raw ratings." Roxy said, handing Kurt the piece of paper.

Kurt looked at the listings in shock.

"Wow, not good are they?"

"Hardly! A block buster match that only you and HBK can delivery could be just the remedy!"

"Ok...I see your point." He said handing back the sheet.

Kurt and Roxy looked each other down like they had do so many times in the past...

"Ok, well, good luck for next week." she finally spoke, leading him to the door.

"Thanks." He said, walking back to his locker room.

Roxy slumped against the door. She didn't realise that being the General Manager was such hard work. She had to respect her Father at least a little for that...

She became distracted until her mobile phone bleeped. She had received a text. 'Alright Rox, can't wait to see you, hope everything is ok, call me when you can next go out love Gavin xxx.' Roxy half laughed to herself.

"He is so sweet." she muttered. She started to reply to her text when the door was knocked on again.

"Ok I'm coming." she shouted, walking over to the door, not taking her eyes off her phone.

"Yes?" she spoke, still not looking at who ever was at the door.

"Hey Roxy!" the familiar male spoke. Roxy dropped her phone in shock...


	4. Chapter 3

"What the hell are you doing here?" Roxy asked, picking her phone up from the floor. She couldn't believe her ex lover was standing in front of her.

"I'm coming back to Raw. Didn't Vince tell you?" Randy Keith Orton smiled broadly.

"He told me a guy was coming over to Raw but he didn't say who."

"Oh. Well, Is you Dad...I mean, is Mr Bishoff in?"

"Nope. He's no longer the General Manager of Raw."

"Oh. Who is then?"

"You're looking at her!" Roxy said proudly.

"Wow Roxy, that's great!" Randy said, hoping to invite his ex girlfriend for a hug.

"Randy, come into my office, we need to sort a few things out."

"Sure." Randy grinned just like a boy who had discovered what his penis is used for.

He was smiling for more than one reason. Just over a week ago, Doctors had given him the all clear for him to wrestle again, something that he thought would never be possible.Secondly, what he could only describe as his soul mate was the new General Manager of Raw.

He hadn't seen her for over two years. He didn't know if she was aware of what happened after she left Raw...

_Flashback, April 4th 2005_

_Randy nodded as tears tumbled down his face. Roxy kissed him gently on the temple before walking with both Lita and Kurt to the backstage area. All three people went to get into their cars immediately, not once looking back._

_Randy stood in the ring. Nobody could replace Roxanna. Not ever._

_"Roxy!" He whimpered collapsing his head on the top rope that faced the entrance._

_Suddenly, thundering blows bolted into his spinal cord. The crowd booed as Evolution attacked Randy from behind. The audience watched in desperation, hoping that someone would come out and save the day. No one could until the damage was done. Left bleeding in the middle of the ring, both Randy's love life and career were in tatters._

_End of Flashback._

He shook them memories out of his mind. He was too busy concentrating on the future and was more than happy when Vince McMahon offered him a space on the active roster.

Roxy was less than impressed. When they were both inside the office, she picked up the phone immediately and started dialling Vince's number. 'There has to be some mistake!' she thought to herself.

Randy however was too busy looking at the young woman standing in front of him. She was a little different to how he remembered her. Her short, black, spikier hair was now replaced with long, curly brownish hair. She wore a suit instead of her 'Gothic' like outfits, although they were more individual. Her eyes still had the same sparkle just like her Mother's. She even looked like she had lost a little bit of weight.

Roxy stood and curled the telephone cable around her finger. She looked at Randy from time to time only to spot him staring at her.

"I like your hair like that." Randy spoke, almost in infatuation.

Roxy grinned slightly before sighing.

"C'mon Vince, pick up the phone!" she mutter exhaustfully.

"Have you lost a little weight? You look good either way but..." Randy asked still eyeing her up and down.

"Randy...Hello? Vince...no not really...Randy Keith Orton is sitting in my office...as in my _ex_ boyfriend...yes...I did say that didn't I?...I know I said that...fine...yes you too...bye." Roxy grimaced at the phone, placing the receiver back down.

Randy was slightly hurt at how much emphasis she put on the word 'ex'. So what if it was true? Of course he was regretting everything he had said to John 'he's my best mate' Cena, but didn't realise that she was going to be the General Manager of Raw did he? He didn't realise that they would come face to face with each other after two years apart. Yet, he was kind of glad...

"What did Vince say?" Randy finally inquired.

"He said that we should get on like mature adults, nothing more, nothing less." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Things could be worse Rox..."

"Ok, lets set a few things straight. Number one, while we are at Raw, call me Miss Richards. Secondly, I just want a professional relationship with you, nothing else. Got it?" Roxy demanded angrily. She was fed up with him constantly looking at her.

"What happens if that isn't all I want?" Randy asked, his blues eyes looking at Roxy like a puppy, so big and bold.

She melted. His eyes were gorgeous. 'Focus!' she urged herself.

"Randy, please, ok? I can never, ever forget nor forgive you for what happened before. Tell me we can just work in a professional capacity with each other, yes?"

"Fine, if I must." He glared. He knew how stubborn she could be, but she knew how persistent he could be.

She ran her fingers through her hair, obviously uncomfortable by the situation.

"So, ummm, when can you conduct a full schedule?" Roxy asked.

"In about a week. The Doctors have given me the all clear so yeah, things are looking up." he spoke.

"Well, see you next week at Raw, yeah?"

"Sure bye." Randy said leaning over Roxy.

She forced him out of the door, tears forming in her eyes.

"Please God, tell me this isn't happening!" Roxy whispered to the ceiling, in the biggest dilemma of her General Managership so far.


	5. Chapter 4

Randy, despite being told by Roxy that she didn't want him back, was more than prepared to do anything to get her back.

Since leaving the WWE he hadn't seen many of the guys. They were busy wrestling and he was busy nursing his back injury. He was however, having a few of the guys over to his flat to celebrate his return to wrestling.

He was looking forward to the future immensely. Not just in wrestling, but in a relationship with someone. Anyone. But one person in particular took to his fancy, Roxanna Richards.

Seeing her gave him a reason to believe everything could work out fine. She looked more mature, and he certainly was more mature. Roxy however is more complexed then most people which could bring annoyance to most men. Not to Randy though.

Thinking of her made him feel so euphoric. Thinking about the first time when he touched her for the first time at Raw...

_Flashback, Early May 2004 Trish is talking smack to Lita and Roxy:_

_"Well, well, well, nice to meet you Roxanna. I just don't get it though!"_

_"Get what?" Roxanna inquired._

_"Get why the hell you're hanging out with this piece of dog crap when you could be hanging out with someone like myself!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, really!"_

_"Well I'd sooner hang out with this piece of supposed dog crap rather than with a tart like you with the mind of a peanut!"_

_"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. I suppose you're not very well educated coming from England, ey?"_

_Randy was still in his locker room when he heard a familiar voice. 'She's back!' he thinks, while running to the door to see what's going on._

_"What did you just say?" Roxanna questioned._

_"Hey, hey, hey ladies, what seems to be the problem?" Randy asks politely._

_"She started it!" Trish replied child-likely while pointing at Roxanna._

_"She just called Roxanna uneducated!" Lita responded angrily._

_"Well Trish, I can reassure you that is not the case!" Randy said, putting his arm around Roxanna "At least her head doesn't contain as much air as them poorly constructed implant's of yours do!"_

_"Humph!" Trish responds before walking away, obviously frustrated._

_Randy removes his arm from around Roxanna._

_"Thanks." Was all she could say._

_"For what?"_

_"Sticking up for me just then, you didn't have to."_

_"No, I know I didn't but I wanted to!" He replied before walking back into his locker room._

_End of Flashback._

He knew that getting her back was to be more than hard to say the least. Her new position on Raw was going to make everything 10 times harder. He knew things weren't just going to fall back into place but he was willing to work for her. Even if that meant killing someone!

He was preparing drinks and stuff when the phone rang...

"Hello?"

"Randy, hi it's me."

"Roxanna, what are you doing ringing me?"

"Look, I wanted to apologise for the other night at Raw. For being so blunt and everything."

"It's ok, really I'm used to it!" Randy joked.

"No it's not ok! Randy, I know I can be a bitch so please just take my apology, yeah?"

"If I must!"

"Fine, so I'll ummm see you at Raw yeah?"

"Hey, I'm having a party tonight, just me and some of the guys. I was wondering If you'd like to come?"

"I'm sorry Randy, I've got loads of paperwork to do. Maybe some other time yeah?" Roxy lied.

"Yeah. See ya."

"Bye."

'Love you.' Randy thought, putting the phone down. His evening could have gotten a whole lot better in one easy step...

Meanwhile at Roxy's house, she was waiting for Gavin to come round any minute. Deep down, she knew who she would rather spend the evening with...


	6. Chapter 5

The following week at Raw, everyone was panicking. The General Manager Miss Richards hadn't shown up yet. People needed to know what matches they were going to be in. With an hour to go, Vince was irate!

Suddenly, who should come crashing through the doors but Roxy, looking more than a little flustered. She looked like she barely had time to get dressed, let alone apply make up. She headed straight for her office where a more than angry WWE Chairman was sitting in her seat...

"Miss Richards, what time do you call this?" Vince asked agitatedly.

"Late?"

"We need to know which matches are on the bill for tonight other than Kurt vs HBK!"

"I know, I'm sorry! I was..."

"Listen, I don't want to hear your excuses, I just want a run sheet for tonight!" Vince bellowed.

Roxy searched frantically in her briefcase to find the sheet. She handed it to Vince hastily.

"Thank you and don't let it happen again!" Vince warned, walking out of the door.

Roxy could have quite happily sat down and cried at that moment. It was only her third week on the job and her boss was pissed off with her already. She couldn't tell anyone the real reason she was late...

Randy made his way to Miss Richards office. He wanted to see how she was and to also ask if he was involved in a match tonight. He knocked twice before being told to come in.

"Hi Miss Richards." Randy beamed, looking at Roxy. She wasn't looking at him but at her arm, which she was holding gingerly. Randy saw a huge burn like mark on her arm, the size of an A5 sheet of paper. It look sore and itchy.

"What can I do for you Master Orton?" Roxy asked sarcastically, still looking at her arm.

"Ummm, is your arm ok?" Randy asked, visibly concerned.

"It's nothing, really." She assured, unconvincingly.

"If you're sure."

"Now, lets get down to business. What is it you want?"

'Apart from you, nothing.' Randy thought to himself.

"Am I in a match tonight?"

"Take a look for yourself." Roxy said, handing Randy the run sheet paper.

Randy grinned when he saw the second to last match of the evening...

"Thanks," Randy said handing back the paper "Are you sure your arm is ok?"

"Look it's fine Randy, really!" Roxy snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I should be the one saying that. You were only being helpful. Sorry."

"I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Sure." Roxy said, still distracted by her arm.

It was time for the 4th match of the evening. It was Mr Monday Night Rob Van Dam vs The World Heavyweight Champion Triple H in a non title match. Miss Richards had seen huge potential in RVD and was thrilled to sign him back over to Raw, where she thought he belonged. He had gotten lost in the mix at Smackdown! since returning from his knee injury about a year and a half ago, and Roxanna felt he is one of the best pure athletes to grace a WWE ring.

The fans accepted RVD into the main event style matches really easily. He was born to be in the ring, there is no mistake about it. Through out the whole match, the fans were chanting RVD's name, and were longing to see his signature move, the Five Star Frog Splash.

RVD had finally knocked Triple H off his feet with a standing dropkick, and it just so happened for The Game to land on his back. RVD took to the top rope like a duck to water only having Triple H's cheerleader Ric Flair knock him off the top rope. The referee called for an instant DQ.

Ric Flair dragged RVD back into the ring as him and Triple H started to stomp away on RVD. The crowds boos quickly turned to cheers as none other than Randy Orton stormed to the ring and knock but The Nature Boy and The Cerebral Assassin out in the middle of the ring. Randy helped his friend RVD up and raised his hand. The two men hugged in the middle of the ring as the General Manager came out to address the situation. Her arm was now covered over with her black jacket.

"Since Randy you are so eager to get revenge on your old team mates, I think it's time I announced the main event match for next week live here on Raw. It shall be Triple H and Ric Flair vs Mr Monday Night Rob Van Dam and the returning Legend Killer, Randy Orton!"

The arena erupted as the announcement was made but how will Randy cope in his first match in over two years?


	7. Chapter 6

Tonight was the night that Randy had been waiting for the best part of 2 years. Tonight, he'd be wrestling his first match against the bastards that nearly cost him his career. He knew that Ric Flair and Triple H could stoop low, but he didn't realise just how low. He had sat up many nights wondering why they were so bitter towards him. Just because he wanted to get to the top spot? Or because of the girl he was dating? Either way, tonight was all about redemption and having RVD in his corner, he knew that the best men would win.

After his failed suicide attempt, Randy felt more and more determined to rekindle everything good that was in his life before hand. When he woke up in hospital, he realised he couldn't just lay down and die for the whole world. He wanted to re-succeed. Tonight could be the first leap of doing so.

Randy was walking along the corridor when good friend Chris Jericho caught him up...

"Hey Randy!"

"Hi Chris, how are you doing?"

"Great, listen, me and a few of the other guys are going out later. We were wondering if you'd like to come with us?"

Randy didn't say a word. He just looked at Chris in such a way to say 'I can't'...

"Randy, look, I know you are still into Roxanna and everything but don't you think It's time to move on? She has made it pretty darn clear she doesn't want you back at the minute."

"Chris, on the contrary. I'm going to ask her out in a few minutes."

"What?" Chris sneered.

"I know it sounds crazy but I want her back. If I'm persistent, it's bound to work, it did before!"

"Randy that was before you called her 'loose'."

"I didn't mean it though. If I could turn back time, I would have never, ever, said that. It just...it just came out wrong."

"What ever you say man, my offer still stands, just in case you change your mind or something."

"Thanks." Randy said, making his way to the General Managers Office.

He knocked on the door before Roxy let him in. She was on her mobile to someone and gestured for him to sit down until she had finished.

"...Maybe you didn't...it still pisses me off though...whatever...it doesn't bother me...you can act like an arsehole for all I care...well if you did give a damn, you would act differently. Whatever!" Roxy angrily stated, turning her attention back to Randy.

"If it's a bad time..."

"No, it's ok thanks. I'm done ranting at the idiot at the other end of the phone!"

Both Randy and Roxy laughed for a few moments.

"I like your sense of humour." Randy enthused.

"Ok, now I'm scared! What do you want?"

"Who said I wanted anything?" Randy asked, Roxy knew he wanted something. She had seen that look several times...

"Randy, I think I know you well enough..."

"How's your arm?"

"Not too bad, still hurts sometimes."

"Oh, well, I was just wondering, are you doing anything tonight?"

Roxanna sighed. She _did_ know Randy. She knew what he had on his mind most of the time too...

"Randy I know what's coming next and my answer is still no, ok?"

"When...when you left, you said that I should give you time. Isn't two years enough?"

"No, it's not." Roxy shook her head.

"Why?"

"I cannot ever forgive you for some of the stuff you said about me. I thought I'd made it crystal clear a few weeks ago..."

"I know and Rox, if I could turn back time, I would never have been influenced by John to say them things."

"Randy, ever since I've known you, you could never take responsibilities for your own actions! When you beat Eugene up that time, it's was Triple H's fault, now it's Cena's fault you said them things? Randy, look deep inside of yourself. You are a grown man, and at 27 years of age, I would have thought you could take matters into your own hands and at least be man enough to admit to your mistakes. I guess I was wrong..."

"I am grown up Roxy and I sure as hell don't need anyone to tell me what to do!"

"Maybe so, but take my advice now; go out there tonight, do what you've got to do and keep healthy during your match. You're back here on Raw to wrestle, not date the General Manager!"

"Fine, we won't go out tonight but one day, there will have been a time when you would have been glad to accept my invitation!"

"I don't want to be anymore than just friends with you Randy, ok? Just leave it for now and have a good match tonight."

Randy didn't say a word, he just walked out of Miss Richards office in a vile mood.

'Tonight is all about revenge!' he thought slyly to himself, walking to his locker room to get ready for his tag team match with Rob Van Dam.


	8. Chapter 7

Randy went and sat in his locker room. He held his head in his hands in nothing more than pure frustration.

He suspected Roxanna was hiding something from him. The question is, what?

He looked around the room, then at the clock. Another few hours and he will have participated in his first match in over 25 months. A match which was high on emotion and negative vibes.

Randy changed into his gear and went and sat back down. Alone. In the dark. His frustration turning into focus. He knew exactly what he had to do.

The cool air swirled around him. He dug deep in his bag for his old 'Legend Killer Tour' t-shirt. 'Man, it's been a long time.' he smirked to himself. That t-shirt had so many of the business' Legends names on it, including Mick Foley, Ric Flair and his good friend, Shawn Michaels.

From a distance, the two men looked like they wouldn't get along for the love nor money. But they did. Shawn, like Randy, had back problems and was encouraged and inspired by Shawn's words of wisdom. Shawn was one of the first people to visit him after his suicide attempt...

_Flashback; June 6th 2005._

_Randy was sat in his hospital bed, moping. He looked at all of the cards he had received from different people, not one of them meaning a damn thing. They all echoed each other. The same words. The same pictures. The same meaningless messages that the foolish person who had sent it wrote. He couldn't look at them for too long. They made him want to vomit._

_Still wallowing in his pool of depression, he was less than happy when the nurse told him he had a visitor..._

_"Oh Randy..." the man gasped, shocked at how less Randy looked than before._

_To be truthful, he looked terrible. His once muscular body had vanished and turned into nothing more than skin and bones. His eyes had lost their usual blue sparkle, the same sparkle that made girls want to die for him. His skin, pale and lifeless._

_Shawn walked over to his friend and sat in his chair next to his bed. Randy looked at him but dare not speak. _

_"Why Randy, why?" he asked, frowning at his younger friend._

_Randy couldn't answer. He sat up. Tears fell down his face. Shawn hugged him, Randy's shaking sending HBK into his own state of shock. Randy had never seemed like the kind of person that would do anything like that. He was passionate about life and lived it to the up most._

_"I just can't..."_

_"Do what?" Shawn asked, gently forcing Randy's eyes to look into his._

_"Live without her." His angry tears said it all._

_Shawn knew that Roxanna's leaving had hit him hard. The poor bloke didn't know what to do with himself. Shawn embraced Randy once again, now tighter as he felt tears on his shirt. Randy was finally letting all of his emotions out, something which he hadn't done in such hast before._

_After a while, Randy pulled away from Shawn, the tears finally stopping. Shawn wiped away Randy's final tears and spoke._

_"I know, I know exactly how you feel. Like your whole world has been destroyed and there is no way to stop it. Believe me, I'm no stranger to that. The important thing to remember is that one day, maybe not now, everything will lead back to her, if it's meant to be. Fate can't separate you for too long. The attraction is too great. The attraction, like love, is too strong."_

_Most people wouldn't have understood what Shawn had just said, but Randy did. Randy nodded his head and did something he hadn't done in ages. Smiled._

_End of Flashback._

Ever since that day, Shawn had visited him every week just to check up on him. Randy admired Shawn. Not just for his in ring talent, but for his never ending optimism that had gotten him through this whole nightmare.

A knock came at the door, making Randy switch back into the present. Rob Van Dam walked over to Randy and sat next to him.

"So, you're big return in half an hour?"

"Yep, I thought it was never going to come!" Randy laughed faintly.

"If you feel like you want to stop the match at any point..."

"Rob, listen to me. There will be no need to quit, none what so ever. Tonight, Evolution is going to be put to an end!" Randy announced proudly, smiling to RVD as they made there way to the backstage area.

Roxy was in her office, eagerly awaiting Randy's match to start. She wanted to see how well the fans accepted him again, not to mention how well he could wrestle. But was that her only motive?

Triple H, followed by Ric Flair had made their way to the ring. They were more than ready to cripple Randy, even if that meant getting disqualified in the act.

Rob Van Dam entered the ring as Evolution were held back by the referee. RVD looked anxiously over at the curtain, awaiting his tag team partner.

Suddenly, Randy's music hit, making the noise in the audience rocket through the roof! Many had really missed the cocky, yet confident, third generation superstar who over the years they had learned to adore.

The crowed were really behind both RVD and Randy through out the match. When Randy got tagged in, all of the women screamed in excitement. To them, he was the '00s version of HBK. Randy however blocked their screams out. He knew what he had to do and couldn't take any chances.

During the match, both the Nature Boy and The Game had worked on Randy's back. He had been put in numerous submission holds including camel clutch and sharp shooter. Yet, despite the pain, Randy held on and when he couldn't, RVD held on for him, interrupting the move.

RVD had now decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. Triple H, who was standing on the apron, was taunting Randy and telling him to give up. Rob was infuriated. He ran to the other side of the ring and started pounding on Triple H, much to the annoyance of Flair. Ric got distracted and, trying to help his best friend, got shoved back into the ring by RVD.

Randy by this time, although unsteady, was on his feet. Out of nowhere, he hit his former mentor with the patented RKO for the three count!

The crowd, not to mention Rob, were smiling from ear to ear. Randy could hardly believe it. He had managed to get through his first match back and he felt good for it.

As Earl Hebner raised Rob and Randy's hands, they hugged, tears forming in both men's eyes.

Randy and Rob celebrated with the fans for a while before heading to the back. Both men were exhausted but ecstatic at the way the match had turned out.

Randy smirked as he headed to Roxy's office. He was trying to convince her to go out for a celebration rather than a 'date'.

He finally arrived at her office. He knocked but there was no reply. He opened the door silently, not making a noise and he couldn't believe what he saw.

Roxy was in the arms of another man. Randy's eyes widened, they were too involved with each other to notice anyone at the door.

Randy tutted to himself. His happiness turned to anger. His whole evening ruined. Unless...if she didn't want him, maybe somebody else would?

Randy hurried to Chris Jericho's locker room...

"Woe, where's the fire Randy?" Chris joked, Randy less than impressed.

"Does your offer still stand? Can I still come out with you tonight?"

"Sure Randy...we'll be going in about half an hour so if you want to get changed." Chris was careful with his words. Randy was a little more than pissed off...


	9. Chapter 8

Randy had finished showering and had gotten dried and dress. He looked in the mirror at himself, the snarl crept over the glass. If looks could kill, he would probably be dead by now.

Tonight, he had gotten redemption on the people that at one time were his friends. Karma had certainly taken a nasty turn on them but was bound to at some point.

Randy couldn't get his General Manager out of his mind though. He couldn't forget how good Roxanna had looked tonight, how good she still looked. Jealously had erupted over him when he saw the scum that was draping himself over her. His skin crawled as he glared at the unaware couple. He'd never seen her with another man, except for Kurt Angle or any of his friends or co-workers. It was true. His lust was still within him, the lust to claim back the girl who he thought was rightfully his.

He had tried to work out over the past half an hour how to go about the situation. Roxy didn't know that her ex was in the room, witnessing her snog another man. 'Maybe that's what she was hiding from me.' he thought, sprinkling his usual 'Obsession' cologne over himself.

He still missed her body, her body which slipped over him effortlessly. She was effortlessly sexy. He could understand the other mans wishes.

However, he wanted to beat the over man senseless for touching his 'girl'.

He longed to be her man again, the man that would protect, adore and make love to her. The man that she would come to in situations that could only be conquered by soul mates. Yet, he still saw her as his soul mate.

He wondered out of his locker room and headed towards the taxi holding his friends. He went and sat down, not saying a word to any of them.

"Are you ok Randy?" Shelton Benjamin asked.

"Fine, lets just go ok?" Randy said bluntly, shocking the others in the vehicle.

About 15 minutes later, the five men, including RVD and Paul London had arrived at the bar. Music blared loudly through the doorway, as the five men pushed past anyone who got in their way.

Straight away, the five men got down to business, drinking any dribble of alcohol in site. Randy however was loosing it. He had never been a big drinker, especially not since 'she' became addicted to the stuff a few years before hand...

"Are you sure you're ok Randy?" Paul finally asked, concerned by his friends lack of conversation.

Randy didn't answer straight away. He had spotted a figure on the dance floor, a figure that was enough to make any man leap for joy, in more areas than just one.

He looked at the youthful girl. She was beautiful in a 'slut-fest' kind of way. She barely covered her body up as she slithered around the dance floor like a snake looking for its next victim.

"Earth to Randy, are you ok?" Paul asked, again, now waving his hand in front of Randy's face.

"Just fine!" Randy slurred drunkenly, making his way over to the young lady.

She stopped in her tracks, surveying the man heading towards her. She clung to her friends arm, as she whispered to her. Randy smiled. His killer smile made the girl jump up and down in glee. She finally realised who it was. She knew how she could make all of the other girls in the country jealous by laying Randy Keith Orton AKA 'The Legend Killer'.

Both people didn't hesitate in grabbing each other, clinging to each other for dear life. They danced for ages and ages, both persons friends looking on in disbelief. Their bodies moved together in perfect harmony, making them look like they had known each other all their lives.

"Maybe he is over Roxanna!" Paul stated smiling.

"Never be too sure." Chris reminded.

Shelton, RVD and Chris were unconvinced by their 27 year old friends actions. Chris took it upon himself to try and pry him away from the slut he was holding hostage.

"Randy!" He called. Randy didn't say anything. Chris repeated everything he had just said.

"Go away!" Randy scowled, turning his attention back to the girl in his arms.

The girl looked at Chris in confusion, she could feel Randy's skin slipping away from hers. She whispered to him. He nodded in agreement as she lead him from the dark room.

Randy, if he wasn't so drunk, would question his own integrity. Alas, he couldn't. He was now just the wondering sheep, being led by the evil temptress into the mists of unknown.

They stood, in the unisex toilets, not talking just eyeing each other up and down. She smiled seductively, as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"Do me the honours." she spoke, handing him the string to her halter neck top to untie, making her amply sized chest visible for the whole world to view.

Randy gladly accepted, adrenaline rushing through his body.

He began to feel it, he began to feel excited in a way he hadn't felt in years. She ripped his shirt off before French kissing him, clawing her nails into his chest and back before biting his neck, making him scream with euphoria.

He lifted himself into her as she continued to lick and bite him. He was enjoying every minute of it, it made him not feel quite so empty, at least for a few moments.

Fatigue spread over him at a rate that was unimaginable. His first match in over 25 months had clearly taken it's toll on him.

He stopped his motions. She gave him a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't do it."

"Do what, c'mon you know you want me, your body makes me high on lust!"

"Even so, I can't."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"You... you don't love me, it's not right."

"I love your wrestling, your body, your moves, isn't that enough? You look so virtuous in here, so sexy."

She continued to force herself over him, the attraction was just too strong to hold in. She closed her eyes, pretending not to have listened to what he'd just said to her.

He pressed her away from him. He couldn't, it wasn't fair...

"I'm sorry." He declared, walking out the door, confirming his worst fears; he couldn't get over Roxanna Richards, no matter how hard he tried, and he was probably never going to.


	10. Chapter 9

Over the next few days, the events of Monday night had taken their toll on Randy. It wasn't so much the alcohol but more of the way it had an effect on him.

Neither Randy nor his friends could believe what he was about to do...with a complete stranger. A girl who looked like she had her fair share of men from all over the globe.

If Roxy was there, she would have told him not to judge a book by it's cover. Then again, she wasn't there. If she was, Randy would have been too busy with her instead of some tart.

Out of all of his mates, Chris had managed to stay the most sober out of all of them. He was a little more than peeved with Randy's actions...

_Flashback: Monday night._

_Randy had just walked out of the toilet area with a glazed look in his eyes. Eventually he managed to spot his friends, who had moved to a different area of the bar. Chris had just spotted a rather sleepy Legend Killer..._

_"What the hell was you playing at Orton?" Y2J yelled._

_"Can we just go, I really need to go home now..."_

_"Too damn right you do! What's your problem, huh? You're complaining that the so-called 'lady of your dreams' doesn't want you back but is there any wonder? You come out, get pissed and then go and shag the first girl you lay your eyes on!"_

_"That is not true at all..."_

_"How come?"_

_"I didn't have sex with her, I have better taste for starters!"_

_"I know you do, Roxanna for one thing! Look, we'd better just go, we can discuss this more as we go home."_

_"I don't want to talk about it." Randy stated, walking out of the smoky but then silent bar into the cold midnight air._

_He walked along hazily, thinking that a walk would clear his head. He thought it would put him back into a better mood before going back to the hotel._

_Chris, Rob, Paul and Shelton finally caught him up._

_"Wait up!" They all called, but Randy just didn't listen._

_End of Flashback._

Randy had however made it up to them all but he still hadn't discussed the girl with them. What was the point? They cuddled, they kissed but it wasn't the same as his beloved Rox.

Randy was now logged onto the internet. In a few minutes, Roxy was going to be on the WWE's Byte This! Internet programme. He wanted to hear every word she said...

Finally, the programme began as Marc Lloyd welcomed us.

"Hi I'm Marc Lloyd and today we are going to be joined by Smackdown! Superstar Rob Conway and ask him just why he turned his back on long-time friend and Tag Team Partner, Sylvien Grenier. But first, she is the new Raw General Manager with looks and a personality that could kill - in more ways than one! Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for Roxanna Richards!"

The audience cheered as the 21 year old went and sat next to the host. She had never been on a Byte This! Programme before so it would be a new experience for her.

"Hi Miss Richards, it's great to have you in the studio."

"Thanks, it's great to be here!"

"Good. Now lets get down to business, next Sunday, it shall be the first Raw pay per view that you shall have ever managed. Tell the fans what you have in store for them."

"Well, at the minute not a lot of matches have been announced and there is a very good reason for that. But I'm not gonna tell you now. If you all want to find out, then tune into Raw this Monday, you won't be disappointed!"

"Alrighty, well I guess that leads me to ask you how it is being Raw's GM?"

"It's pretty darn good at the minute, you know, everything is running pretty smoothly. I'm enjoying it. I love coming up with new ideas and matches."

"Some people would argue that at 21, you are too young to be the General Manager. Your thoughts?"

"I don't think that age should matter, in fact I think it should work in my favour. Over the past year, Raw's ratings have slumped quite significantly. Mr McMahon's idea of bringing me in is that, in a recent focus group meeting, we learnt that the majority of all WWE fans were in the age group of 16-32 years of age. Although it sounds quite a big age group, I think that it shows how the Monday Night Wars a few years ago shaped the business and how some people are still avid watches of the product."

"So what are your long term goals as the GM?"

"I think for one thing, we have to get the ratings up. Ever since about 1996/1997 the ratings began to have an affect on the actual shows. It's something that has needed to be improved for a very long time."

"You ordered a Draft Lottery a few weeks ago. Are you happy with the people you obtained during that?"

"I'm ecstatic! It's great having a lot of unpolished superstars such as RVD, Booker T and Scotty 2 Hotty at Raw. Them three haven't really had the opportunity to shine over on Smackdown! and I think it could be a new beginning for them. Miss Jackie, I feel, is a future Women's Champ, without a doubt. And Kurt Angle, well, he's just Kurt Angle isn't he? I mean he is the only Olympic Gold Medallist in the WWE's history so obviously that brings a new element to Raw also."

"You are taking Raw over to Australia to be taped for the very first time in a few weeks aren't you? Was it your idea?"

"Yeah it was. I figured that since places like Japan and England adore having the live TV show than why not Australia? Their fans are great, they really appreciate the product!"

"Now, I want to take us all back to a few years ago, April 2004 to be precise when you first came to Raw. You were looking for your Father weren't you?"

"Yes, indeed I was."

"Do you two still keep in touch?"

"Yes and no. I haven't really spoken to him over the past about 3 months. We aren't that close. Perhaps if I had known him all my life than maybe we would have been."

"One topic that you knew was bound to come up was that of your ex-boyfriend Randy Orton, who recently returned to Raw. Was you shocked to find him back on your show?"

This is the part of the show Mr RKO had been waiting for...

"Yeah, I was kind of. The last I heard, he wasn't coming back to wrestling at all."

"Are you glad he's back?"

"Why don't you just ask me the damn question?"

"Which question?"

"You know the whole 'Are you and Randy going out' question that you are hinting at?"

"Ummm..."

"To tell you the truth, at the moment, and he knows this, I told him when he first returned, I have no intentions of going back out with him. Some of the stuff he said, whether it was intentional or not, hurt me emotionally. It's so difficult to say whether we ever could go back out..."

"Do you still care about him?"

"Of course I do, you know, you don't go out with someone for a year and just stop caring for them. I never wanted any of this to go the way it had, it terms of his career and everything."

"You lost your virginity to him, at least that what you said the night after Wrestlemania 21..."

"Yeah and I fell pregnant with his child too."

"You had a lot of problems. Survivor Series 2004, the night you got stabbed..."

"I know, that is one of the nights that I wish I had never been born for."

"Do you know who stabbed you?"

"I don't want to elaborate on that." Roxy said, looking slightly upset.

"Oh...ok. Well, ummm, here is a few questions for you, the first one is from Becky via e-mail. 'Hi Roxanna, I'm loving what you are doing on Raw at the minute! My question to you is, what do you prefer doing; being the General Manager or accompanying someone to ringside?"

"Hi Becky, well I like doing both. If I had to pick one, I would say I prefer being the GM, purely because there are more challenges and it's a lot more work."

"Ok, now we have Stuart on the line..."

"Hey Roxanna!"

"Hi Stuart, what is your question?"

"First of all I would like to say how incredibly hot you look, particularly since coming back to the WWE!"

"Thank you!"

"I was wondering...would you ever consider doing a Playboy shoot at all? I know I would definitely buy it!"

"Ummm, to tell you the truth, and I'm sorry but that isn't in my plan. I'm not taking away from any of the WWE Divas that have been in the magazine but it is simply not me. I would sooner be remembered as the greatest General Manager Raw has ever had, rather than Randy Orton's ex girlfriend, Eric Bitchoff's daughter or another girl in Playboy."

"Are you currently going out with someone?"

"Maybe..." Roxy smiled mischievously.

"Would you ever go on a date with me..."

"Thank you Stuart, lets press on to the last question which comes from Luther, 'Would you ever wrestle in a match at all?" Marc asked hastily.

"Good question! To be honest, it isn't something I have ever thought about...I guess if it is someone who I feel needs putting in their place than yes, quite possibly!"

"That is all we have time for, thank you Miss Richards for joining us, can't wait for the next edition of Raw!"

"Thanks for having me!" Roxy stated, as Marc Lloyd introduced Rob Conway.

'Well, that puts everything into perspective...' Randy thought to himself, closing down his computer.


	11. Chapter 10

Backstage at Raw, there was to be a meeting concerning all of the details for the up and coming trip to Australia. Many of the superstars were looking forward to the event, others weren't...

Most of the superstars were sat in the biggest room of the arena, awaiting the arrival of both the General Manager, Miss Richards, and the WWE Chairman, Vince McMahon.

The members of the Raw locker room heading off on the trip were becoming impatient. They were sat in their 'Cliques', chatting about the whole event.

"I can't wait for the trip to Australia, can you Randy?" Chris Jericho asked.

"Yeah should be a blast." He said unconvincingly.

"What's the matter man?" Shelton asked, putting his arm around his friends chair.

"Nothing..."

"If it's coz you can't travel straight to Australia coz of your back and all, don't worry about it."

"You'll be with me, so we'll manage." Shawn Michaels stated.

"It's not that..." Randy muttered.

"What is it then?" RVD inquired.

Randy was about to answer when the jezebel of a Women's Champion Trish Stratus walked in. She was now an 8 time Women's Champ, something that annoyed Lita and Victoria no end. She cheated most of the time to win, and as a result, walked around the place acting like everyone owed her something.

"It's just..." Randy continued, his conversation interrupted when Vince and Roxanna walked into the room.

Roxanna walked gingerly behind Vince McMahon, looking depressed. Her longish, brown, curled hair fell over her left eye. It seemed too much effort for her to even push it back.

Randy stared at her. She looked like she was about to burst into tears at any minute, not announce 'the trip of a lifetime' to everyone. She sat in front of her co-workers, and pushed herself a little behind the mahogany desk. She looked down at the floor, hoping it would provide the answers to her million and one problems.

Through the whole meeting, Vince waffled. Many of the wrestlers looked like they were about to drop off!

"I hope he is not going to talk for too much longer, I really need the loo!" Y2J whispered to Randy. He wasn't really listening. His eyes were fixed on the brunette at the front of the room.

"...Now it's over to Miss Richards who will cover anything I have missed."

"Thanks Mr McMahon," she stood, looking like she was about to fall over at any moment. "In a few moments, I shall hand you all your flight tickets and give you the numbers to your hotel rooms that you shall be staying in. From Backlash, the main event shall be announced for the Raw main event match. This show could be make or break. We have to give the fans everything we can and deliver to the best of our abilities. We shall meet at the Airport on the Thursday, and get over to Australia about 24 hours later if everything goes accordingly. Apart from Shawn and Randy. You shall head over to Africa on the Wednesday and shall do the press conference hyping the tour over there in a few months time. Then, on the Friday, you shall both head over to Australia and join us for the house show Saturday morning."

Randy's eyes followed Roxy around the room. She handed out the envelopes to every person each of them thanking her. Then, she walked over to Randy and Shawn and handed them their envelopes. Randy wanted to grab her hand rather than the envelope but decided against it.

Randy was not the only person in the room questioning Roxy; Lita was too. Lita was Roxy's best mate and knew a lot about her, especially her facial expressions. She looked over to Randy who was also concerned.

"I guess that is all we have time for, go out there and have a good Raw people!" Vince ordered walking out the room.

Roxy didn't leave straight away. She looked through some papers she had in her hand as if they were the worlds biggest maze and she was trapped in it forever. Randy wanted to say something, really he did, but he didn't know how to. He thought that by trying to pry, he would hurt her in the process and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Lita however was determined to find out what's the matter with her. She hung around while all of the other superstars went to get ready for their matches.

"Hi, ummm Miss Richards, are you ok?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"No It's just you look a bit, well, pale and out of it."

"No, I'm ok thanks. Late night."

"With Gavin?"

"Yep you guessed it!" Roxy yawned.

"Ok...well...see you later yeah?"

"Sure." Roxy said as she carried on with her paper work in which was to be her office for the evening.

About 20 minutes later, a worried Legend Killer caught up with the red headed Diva...

"Hey Lita."

"What is it Randy?"

"You just spoke to Roxanna, right?"

"And what's it got to do with you?"

"Nothing, I just..."

"You just wanted to know if she's ok coz she looks ill, right?"

"Yeah. So..."

"Well, she claims that the only thing up with her is that she had a late night."

'I bet I know who with!' Randy sensed, making his blood boil.

"Thanks." Randy spoke walking back to his locker room. He wasn't needed in a match tonight but needed to be at the arena to hear the GM's big announcement...

He wouldn't have to wait too long. Half an hour later, Miss Richards was in the ring waiting for silence to fall upon the crowd.

"As you all know, my first pay per view as General Manager, Backlash, is this Sunday. Due to one thing and another, matches haven't been announced. For the Women's Championship it shall be Trish Stratus defending her title against both Lita and Victoria. A few weeks time in Australia, the Women's Champion shall defend her belt against Miss Jackie. The new Tag Team Champions, William Regal and Scotty 2 Hotty, will be against The Hurricane and Rosey. Finally, since Triple H hasn't been allocated with an opponent Sunday, and I simply don't know who to choose, we shall have a tournament instead. 12 men, who names shall be given in a minute, will wrestle each other through out the evening in hope of headlining the first Australia Raw's main event against The Game. Although knowing who's going to be in the tournament, they have no idea who they shall be against in their first matches. Those twelve lucky men are: Booker T, Chris Jericho, Rob Van Dam, Ric Flair, Eugene, Kane, Chris Benoit, Christian, Shelton Benjamin, Kurt Angle, Shawn Michaels and last but not least, Randy Orton!

The crowd were excited. It had been ages since a tournament such as this one would be played right in front of them!

Ric Flair was not so pleased...

"Miss Richards, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Putting you in a tournament, it only seemed right, the 16 time World Heavyweight Champion could be going against, and I quote, 'The best in the business'! Think about it Ric, it's a dream match for fans, once in a lifetime opportunity. Doesn't 17 time World Heavyweight Champion sound so much better than 16?" Roxy smiled, knowing that she was smearing it too much...

"You're right! WOOOOOOOOO!" A happy Ric stated, struting away from the General Manager.

Sorry for not updating sooner, keep the reviews coming, I love reading them! Thanks angel40689, did you read 'The Bitter End' too? That's the in between story to both Lust & Lunays.


	12. Chapter 11

Finally, it was the night of Backlash. Not only were the Superstars participating in the tournament happy, but the whole of the locker room was. The trip to Australia was only a few days away and was an event which could make or break the company in the Australian market. As they didn't get the live shows very often, many were convinced it would go down a storm. Other wanted to wait and see.

Randy was sat in his locker room, putting tape around his arm when his good mate Shawn walks in.

"Hey Randy, you ok?"

"Yeah thanks, you?"  
"I'm good. Looking forward to tonight?"  
"Should be cool."

"Nervous?"  
"Just a little!" Randy laughed.

"Don't be, it'll only put you off the game, no pun intended."

"It's just the fact that we have no idea who we will be facing, you know?"

"That is one of the downsides to the idea." HBK said, sitting next to RKO.

"I've never faced a lot of the men before. What's it like wrestling Kurt Angle?"

"Unpredictable, very fast paced. We've had good matches. We are one all after the other night on Raw so it's anybody's guess as to who's the 'best' between us."

"I would like to beat the crap out of him."  
"I know you would."

"He was the person to tell Roxy everything I'd said."

"He was."

"I just didn't mean it. I probably would have done the same thing in his position though if I'm fair." Randy stated.

Shawn was impressed. Randy really had grown up. He was a very tender individual at heart, a side which not many people had the privilege of seeing.

"Well, I'd better go, have some good matches tonight, hopefully I'll meet you in the final!" Shawn said standing up.

"Thanks man." Randy said, hugging him.

So far, Round one of the tournament:

Booker T defeats Eugene via pin fall.

Randy Orton defeats Christian via pin fall.

Kane defeats Chris Benoit via pin fall.

Kurt Angle defeats RVD via submission.

Ric Flair defeats Shelton Benjamin via pin fall (illegal roll up, referee didn't see it).

Shawn Michaels defeats Chris Jericho via pin fall.

Trish Stratus regained her Women's Championship.

Round two of the tournament:

Randy Orton defeats Booker T via pin fall.

Kurt Angle defeats Kane via submission.

Ric Flair defeats Shawn Michaels in the same way he did for Shelton Benjamin.

Rosey & The Hurricane become the new World Tag Team Champions, defeating William Regal & Scotty 2 Hotty.

Now, it was time for the main event, the Triple Threat Match to determine the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. It would be Randy vs Kurt vs Ric.

On the way to the ring, all three men passed Roxanna who was stood in the corridor. She said the same thing to all of them "Good luck." Randy still thought she looked depressed but knew that if she wanted his help she would ask for it.

The match was finally underway and through out, all three men blocked pin falls and submissions. When ever it looked like the match was about to be over, the other guy saved the other. It was very competitive through out. Both Ric and Kurt were taunting Randy. While Kurt was lying on the outside, Ric managed to put him in a figure 4 leg lock. Randy screamed in pain and looked desperately for the ropes. He hung on and hung on but Kurt never came to his rescue.

Randy managed to reverse the submission, sending him into bouts of pain. Kurt managed to regain consciousness and got close to Randy's face...

"You think you can make anyone tap Randy? Ha you must be joking! You can't even make an old man like Flair tap! You're so pathetic! There is no wonder Roxy doesn't want anything to do with you!"

Those final words took Randy out of the game. He let go of Ric and chased Kurt around the ring. He was irate. The two men pummelled on each other, neither man caring that the referee was up to a count of 7...

Suddenly the bell rang, stopping both Randy and Kurt in their tracks.

"And the winner of this match via count out and number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, The Nature Boy, Ric Flair!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Randy and Kurt were in shock, both irate at one another. They headed straight to Miss Richards office.

The burst in the door Roxy looking confused at both men. They started rambling.

"He should have been counted out ages ago, I would have made Flair tap and gone on to become Champion!" Randy yelled.

"Ha you couldn't make your Grandma tap Orton!" Kurt argued.

"That's enough, BOTH OF YOU!" Roxanna shouted. "Since you two hate each other so much, next week on Raw, it shall be the Legend Killed Randy Orton vs the Olympic Hero Kurt Angle in a Street Fight!" she announced, both men staring each other down.

But will everyone make it to Australia in one piece?


	13. Chapter 12

It was now Wednesday, the day Randy and Shawn travelled over to Africa before making the trip to Australia. Both men met at the airport and chatted through out the journey. They talked about many things especially the WWE...

"Do you like having Roxanna as the General Manager?" HBK asked.

"Never really thought about it that much."

"So, ummm, it's gonna be you vs Kurt?"

"Should be good. We're in a Street Fight so I should beat him. He's out of his comfort zone, it's gonna be relatively easy." Randy stated, in a quite cocky manor.

Meanwhile, back in New York, Roxanna was expecting best friend Lita at any moment. They were gonna be travelling from the airport there first thing in the morning and planned on talking through out the night. Roxy was glad of the company. It had been ages since her and Lita had spoke on a non business level. Roxy wasn't feeling too good though...

"Hi Rox." Lita greeted, as Roxy let her in the door.

"Hey."

"What's the matter?" Lita asked, noticing a bruise on Roxy's head.

"Nothing, really." she said grimly.

"Where's Gavin, I thought he might be over here."

"There isn't a Gavin anymore. We broke up."

"Why? What happened?" Lita questioned as they sat next to each other.

"He moved about 5 days ago to Australia. We argued. I broke it off with him."

"Oh...why did he move?"

"Business. He wanted to be the manager of the new offices over there. I wouldn't go with him. He didn't like that."

"Well, you might be able to patch things up with him when we go over there, might you?"

"I dunno if I want to." Roxy sighed.

"What happened to your head?"

"Nothing, I just caught the door, that's all, nothing to worry about."

"You haven't been..."

"Drinking? No, my love affair with alcohol is over." Roxy told Lita sternly.

Randy and Shawn were finally in their hotel room that they were sharing together for one night while in Africa. They had done the press conference, which was pretty tedious, at least Randy thought it was. Randy bags the bed nearest the window. The millions of stars could send him to a place of hope and relaxation, much like Roxy's eyes did and still do. Shawn placed his suitcase on the floor. Randy stared out of the window for a few moments.

"So what do you want to do for food?" Shawn asked.

"Could we get room service? I really can't be bothered to go and find some." Randy said dozily.

"Sure, that's fine with me. Do you mind if I take a shower, I want to change and everything. It's ok Vince setting the dress code but it's not very convenient when you have to travel in a suit." Shawn expressed, laying his jacket on his bed for the evening.

"I agree." Randy smiled half heartedly, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Back in a few minutes." Shawn said, walking into the bathroom.

Randy looked around the room. It was fine sharing the room with one of his best mates and all, but he missed the touch of a woman. The touch of Roxy.

From time to time, he would get himself into a state like this. One of the journalists at the press conference didn't help...

_"So Randy why did you say the stuff you did about your supposed soul mate, Roxanna Richards?"_

Randy had no idea what to say. Shawn saved him by asking for another question.

Randy searched for something in his wallet and took it out. Suddenly, Shawn walked out of the bathroom...

"Sorry, I forgot my..." HBK became distracted by the picture that was in Randy's hands. He walked over to him and looked at it. Randy sighed.

"Is this who I think it is?" Shawn questioned.

"Yeah, it is." Randy said, his eyes filling with tears.

"You mean, you carry a picture of Olivia around everywhere you go?"

"Yeah, sad isn't it?" Randy asked, a single tear dribbled down his cheek.

"Not at all." Shawn shook his head, sitting next to Randy.

"It's just...she's a part of me...whenever I need something, someone to love or just company, I look at this scan of her. She was gonna be my little princess."

"She always will be your little princess."

"Just because I never knew her, it doesn't mean I never loved her. You know, I was so excited when Roxy found out she was pregnant. I knew she wasn't, but I was. She grew into the idea of being a Mother though. I know I said I wanted a boy but honest to God, I didn't really care. I just wanted to be someone's Daddy, to give love to a baby like my parents did. I often thought about what she would look like, what features she would have of mine and Rox. Everything changed though. I can't do anything about it either." Randy sobbed, as Shawn put his arm around him.

"I know that no one can ever replace Olivia, but one day, whether with Roxy or another woman, you will be a Father. I know you'd be a great Dad too."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

"One thing that bothers me more than anything, I never knew who stabbed Roxanna."

"No one does. I don't know if Roxanna even does."

"She never, ever told me. She didn't tell the Police either. My one regret, apart from saying what I said, was that I couldn't prevent that, I couldn't prevent the death of my unborn baby. I told Roxy to stay backstage, it'll be safer than being at ringside, I said. But she wasn't."

"Look, don't blame yourself. Anyone backstage could have been stabbed. Whether it was meant to be purposely for Roxanna or not, just look on the marginally brightside. She wasn't killed too."

"I guess you're right." Randy said, half smiling at his wise friend.

"You know, she never stopped caring about you."

"But after she got stabbed, I dunno, everything changed. She didn't really want to know me anymore. She never readjusted herself."

"Just think about it for a moment. Ok, she was young and naive. She didn't really know if she wanted a family, if she wanted to be tied down."

"When Olivia died, it was like our relationship died too. Ever since that day on Raw, until know, I bet she never thought about me..."

"Randy, I know for a fact that's not true."

"What?" Randy asked, slightly shocked.

"No forget I said anything." Shawn said, standing up.

"Please Shawn, I have a right to know!" Randy demanded.

"Fine. You know, when you overdosed..."

"What about it?"

"She...she found you."

"Are you being serious?" Randy asked, slightly angry he hadn't known before.

"Yeah. Her and John, for whatever reason, were visiting you. They waited for a few minutes but you never opened the door. She opened the door with her key and found you..."

"What, as in Cena?"

"Yeah. They rang an ambulance, got you to hospital. Neither of them could face you afterwards though. I don't know why. Roxanna just told me she couldn't."

"I don't believe it..."

"When...when someone needed to clean your flat up, she volunteered. She said it was the least she could do for not looking you straight in the eyes and speaking to you afterwards."

"My strong Roxy...it sounds so unlike her."

"I know, but it's true." Shawn added as Randy stared at him in disbelief.


	14. Chapter 13

The next day, the remaining WWE Superstars were at the airport and were making their way over to Australia. Everyone was excited about the adventure to the Land Down Under. Vince McMahon and the superstars made their onto the aeroplane. Roxy would be busy organising the matches and Raw rather than gossiping to everyone. 'Oh well, it has to be done...' she thought to herself.

On the flight over there, the stars were chatting about Roxy.

"What's up with her, do you know Lita?" Chris Jericho asked.

"I dunno, she hasn't looked too well for a while." Lita commented.

"Maybe it's just stress with the new job and all." Victoria said naively.

"Whatever, like you look that pale while writing Raw!" Christian scoffed.

"Maybe, maybe not." Lita decided, gazing over at Roxy who was finishing what she was writing with Vince.

Lita urged Roxy to come and sit next to her. She smiled vaguely at her before coming and sitting next to the Queen of Extreme.

"Hey." She said plonking her hand luggage down.

"So am I in a match?" Christian asked from across the aisle.

"Yeah you are, but I'm not saying who with." Roxy said cunningly.

"Good coz my Peeps in Australia love Captain Charisma!" Christian said, slapping himself across the chest.

"Whatever!" Stacy laughed.

"So how are you today?" Y2J inquired.

"Ok thanks, you?"

"Yeah I'm good can't wait to get to Australia!" he smiled at her.

"Should be good." Roxanna said, kind of nervously.

"What's wrong?" Lita asked.

"Nothing, really, I'm fine."

"Only another 12 hours to go and then we are there!" Vince piped up.

Meanwhile, in Africa, Shawn and Randy were still in their hotel room. They really couldn't be bothered to do anything and with them travelling at about 1 o'clock in the morning, so they decided it was for the best just to stay in bed for the best part of the day.

12 hours later, the plane had landed in Australia. One by one, the Raw and Smackdown superstars got off the aeroplane and walked down the long flight of stairs. Cameras, media crew and paparazzi were all there to capture the moment. They all waved and smiled to the cameras and even signed a few autographs for excited fans. Two hours later, they were all in their apartments that they would be staying in for two weeks, doing their own thing.

Randy was alone in his hotel room. Shawn had gone out for a walk, just to get some fresh air before their flight later on. Randy saw it as a good opportunity to check up on his mates...

"Hello?"

"Hi Chris, it's Randy."

"How's it going?"

"Good, how's Australia?"

"Ok, quite hot, so how are you and Shawn?"

"We're ok, you know, Shawn's gone for a stroll before the flight in a few hours."

"Oh. How's your backs?"

"Ok, I held ice to it last night so it wasn't too bad."

"Well, that's good."

"How is everyone?"

"We're all fine you know, nothing too bad has happened."

"Why don't you just ask me how Roxy is, I can tell what you're thinking!"

"Ok, how is she?"

"Fine, no different to usual. Does look a little pale though."

"Really?" Randy asked hastily.

"Yeah but apart from that, she seems ok. We were talking a lot..."

"Say it!"

"Say what?"

"What ever it is you're thinking!"

"Did...did she say anything about me?"

"No."

"Oh, well that proves it then."

"Proves what?"

"She doesn't want me."

"Randy, you're not the centre of her universe, I hate to say it."

"I know...guess you're right."

"See you tomorrow yeah? Have a good flight."

"Yeah, bye." Randy sighed, hanging his phone up.

* * *

Hey, hope you guys are enjoying the story. Let me know yeah, please? 


	15. Chapter 14

Finally, it was time for the first edition of Monday Night Raw ever to be held in Australia! Randy and Shawn had a safe flight over to the Land Down Under and everyone was feeling good, confident that the show was to be a big success.

On tonight's card, it was gonna be:

Shawn Michaels vs Kane vs Booker T vs Christian vs Rob Van Dam vs Chris Jericho vs Shelton Benjamin vs Chris Benoit vs Eugene in an over the top battle royal to determine the #1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship next week on Raw.

Trish Stratus defends her Women's Championship against Miss Jackie.

Scotty 2 Hotty vs William Regal.

Randy Orton vs Kurt Angle in a Street Fight.

Triple H defending his World Heavyweight Championship against Ric Flair.

Roxanna was walking to her office when someone called behind her...

"Miss Richards?"

"What is it Kurt?" she asked turning around.

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure." she replied, holding the door open while he made his way into the office.

"Do take a seat."

"Thank you. About tonight..."

"I know it's gonna be great isn't it? Your match is gonna steal the show!"

"Do ya really think so?"

"I know so!"

"About the match, look, I don't wanna hurt Randy..."

"Really?"

"Well, physically anyway. I don't want to put him on the shelf again. Are you sure it's a good idea having a match of this style?"

"Look Kurt, if this really is concern you are expressing than I appreciate it but I can assure you that if Randy couldn't wrestle because of the state of his back he would say so. I have been advertising this match for over a week now, it's important that we go ahead with it..."

"So you don't care about the state of your employees?"

"No, I never said that!"

"What did you mean then?"

Before Roxy even got a chance to answer, a rather annoyed World Heavyweight Champion Triple H storms into the room. Both Kurt and Roxy stand up...

"So nice of you to knock!" Roxy smiled sarcastically.

"Beat it Angle, I need to talk..."

"Lets get one thing straight, I was in the middle of a conversation with someone and you have the audacity..."

"It's ok I'll leave Miss Richards. Triple H, good look in your match tonight. Just watch out for that door as you walk out this office, if might crush your ego, in fact, I'm surprised you can get in here anyway..."

"Ha ha, so funny Kurt, yet, so pointless, just like you!"

"Ok, just leave Kurt yeah?"

Kurt scowled at Triple H but left at Roxy's demand. Triple H and Roxy both sat down.

"I have a feeling I know what this is gonna be about..."

"How can you expect me to do this, have a match with my best friend, beat it up like there's no tomorrow, huh?"

"It made no difference when you did that to Shawn just before Summer Slam, 2002!"

"That was different, Michaels needed to be put in his place. Look, I'm not asking for much, but please, just change the opponent."

"Why?"

"Coz I've asked you to!"

"You'll disappoint the fans."

"Screw the fans!"

"That's it, I've had enough of this! You either defend the belt against Ric tonight or I shall strip you of your belt and suspend you indefinitely!"

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can! No further questions?" Roxy asked, opening the door for The Game to leave.

He sneered at her as he left, not saying a word.

A few hours later it was time for the Street Fight. Shawn Michaels had won the battle royal to become the #1 contender, Trish had regained her title by outside interference,

William Regal defeated Tag Team partner Scotty 2 Hotty.

Both men entered. Kurt and Randy pummelled on each other as soon as Randy had go into the ring after a loud cheer from the Aussie crowd. Both men quickly found weapons to use on each other. Kurt picked a steel chair and Randy found a bin, shouting "It's time to take the trash out!" The fans went wild. Kurt was ruthless through the match and it soon became obvious to Roxy that he was just bluffing earlier. He hit many attacks on Randy, but each time, he got up again, and came back stronger. That was until Kurt hit the third Angle Slam of the match...he realised that the Ankle Lock wouldn't do any damage to Randy's back so it was a waste of time using it. Kurt managed to pick up a three count as Randy lay bleeding in the middle of the ring after being busted open by a relentless Kurt.

Roxy went up to Kurt as he came into the back, looking rather proud of himself as he smeared Randy's blood over his chest.

"So much for not wanting to hurt Randy physically!"

"Roxy, sweetheart, keep your nose out. He's not your problem anymore." Kurt responded walking away.

'Why does it feel like it is my problem?" Roxy sobbed inside to herself.

While the main event was on, Roxy headed to Randy's locker room 'just to check up on him'. He was sat with a plaster over his forehead watching his old team-mates battle it out.

"Hey, do you mind if I come in?" she asked quietly.

"No not at all." Randy said standing up.

"I'm sorry..."

"What for?"

"Putting you in that match against Kurt..."

"Don't worry about it, you win some you loose some."

"Did you have a good flight the other day?"

"Yeah it was fine thanks. How was yours?"

"Good, well, I'm here in one piece so I guess it was!"

They both laughed lightly for a few seconds.

"Well, I'd better leave you for a while..."

"You don't have to, not if you don't want to. Stay and watch the rest of the match." Randy urged, sitting back down on the bench, patting the seat next to him for Roxy to sit next to him. She did so and smiled at him.

"How's your head?" she asked, touching the plaster softly.

"Hurts, but oh well, it goes with the territory."

"Guess so." She said leaning back against the wall.

Ric Flair vs Triple H was by far neither mans best match. Neither of them could face hurting each other and this was annoying Roxy...

"What the hell are they doing, having a barn dance?" she asked, more confused than anything.

Towards the end of the match, one person did pick up their game; Triple H. He managed to pin long term friend Ric after a Pedigree. He left the ring with a smile plastered to his face, Ric sat in the ring looking more confused and frustrated. Something was gonna give sooner or later...


	16. Chapter 15

Over the next few days, the Raw and Smackdown! guys were travelling around the area near where they were staying in doing house shows on alternate nights. The rest of time, when they didn't have to do promos and conferences or interviews, they hung out together and had a good time. Most of them tried to develop a tan on the beach and many of the Diva's went shopping. The General Managers didn't have to go to the house shows but Roxy did promise Lita she would be backstage at them all. The problem was, the past two shows, she hadn't been there at all.

Randy and Lita had tried finding her. They had visited her apartment, rang her phone and asked around but they couldn't find her. The last time Lita had seen her was when they were on the beach and a male fan asked if he could talk to Roxy for a while. She reluctantly agreed...

_Flashback: Tuesday morning. Lita, Roxy and a few other guys were on the beach, relaxing._

_"Lita, do you want a drink?" Roxy asked, the suns rays finally getting to her._

_"Sure, just water for me."_

_After asking everyone else if they required a beverage, she went and fetched the drinks. Lita took her sun glasses off and looked towards Roxy. She was talking to a black haired man, who had a dodgy tan! Roxy didn't look like she was arguing with him as such, she just looked thoughtful in what she was saying. Finally, she walked back to her friends and gave them each their drinks._

_"Who's that?" Stacy asked._

_"Just a ummm fan. He runs a website or something, wants me to have a word with him. I'll be back soon." Roxy said, plonking her orange juice down, making her way back over to the fan._

_End of Flashback._

By now it was Thursday and having asked everyone, Randy couldn't find Roxy. He was worried out of his mind. He was backstage at a house show and having completed his match, was preparing to make the journey back to his apartment for the evening. He was going to check Roxanna's apartment first just to make sure...

Suddenly, his phone bleeped.

"Hello?"

"Hi Randy, it's Lita."

"What's happened?" He asked, fearing it was about Roxy.

"She's in hospital."

"Roxy? What the hell happened?" Randy asked, storming out of the door.

"I dunno, they won't tell me. Coz I'm not related to her or anything. I was wondering, could you get down here and say your her brother or something? You could get in that way..."

"Ok, I'll be right there. Which hospital is it?"

"John Phillips County Hospital." Lita said, looking at the sign near the door she was standing at.

"I be there in about ten minutes, yeah?" Randy said walking outside. He recognised the name of the hospital. It was close to where they were staying.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, Randy was at the hospital, greeted by Lita who was stood outside the door.

"Right here's the deal; I've told them that you're her brother and that you will be here in a few minutes."

"They haven't told you anything?"

"No, they won't. They told me that I was obliged to know anything!" Lita said almost in tears.

"Ok, well, go back to your apartment and I'll ring you as soon as I know something yeah?"

"Thanks Randy!" Lita said hugging him.

"No probs." He said letting go of the worried red hair, and walking inside of the hospital.

Upon walking in, there was no one in the waiting room. Randy looked around and found the reception desk on the left hand side, with a young women, looking about as if she was Roxy's age, was filing her nails. The obviously bleached blond haired girl didn't notice Randy at all, even when he was stood right in front of her.

'No wonder this place isn't very busy!' Randy mused to himself.

"Excuse me?" he finally asked, ringing the desk's bell.

"Yeah?"

"I'm the ummm brother of Roxanna Richards. I was wondering, could you take me to her please?"

"I can get a doctor to in a minute. Could you just take a seat, and I'll get back to you in a minute."

"Thank you." Randy said, sitting down in the black plastic chairs.

After about five minutes, she pulled her thigh length skirt down a bit and went to find the doctor. Ten minutes later, she returned.

"He'll be with you in a few minutes. Would you like to go and wait in the waiting room?

"Sure, the seats might be more comfortable!"

"Don't bank on it!" She said, popping her bubble gum.


	17. Chapter 16

Randy walked into the plain room and sat down. She was right, the seats weren't that comfortable! The relative rooms brought back painful memories for Randy...

_Flashback, Survivor Series 2004, when Roxy got stabbed:_

_Just then, one of Roxy's doctors walked onto the room..._

_"Mr Orton?"_

_"Yes? How's Roxy and the baby?" Randy asked instantly._

_"I'm so sorry..."_

_"NO ROXY CAN'T BE DEAD, SHE JUST CAN'T!" Randy screamed._

_"Roxy isn't dead. However, we don't think the baby has survived. Once Roxy wakes up, we will do a ultrasound scan of her stomach just to check but I'm afraid there is only a 20 chance of success with the baby's life." The doctor frowned._

_"What...what about Roxy?" Randy asked nervously, not quite sure if he wanted to hear the answer._

_"Roxanna, well, she lost about 5 pints of blood. We are in the process of giving her blood transfusions to help her with the loss."_

_"Will...will she live?"_

_"Yes there is a good chance she will make a full recovery. At the moment, she is on extremely strong painkillers that will keep her sleeping through tonight and possibly all through tomorrow if needed."_

_End of Flashback._

That night was to shadow Randy for the rest of his life. Deep down, he knew that their baby would be dead. He just couldn't find it inside himself to confront it.

Then, Roxy's present doctor walked into the room...

"Mr Richards?"

"Ummm yes?" Randy said, shaking his hand. He'd nearly forgotten who he was meant to be. "How's my sister?"

"Roxanna, well, do you know what happened?"

"No."

"Well, she apparently fell down a flight of concrete stairs."

"Is she ok? When did this happen?"

"A few days ago. She's conscious if that's what you mean. She has broken a few of her ribs which are causing her problems at the minute and a few cuts and bruises. Nothing internally is wrong. She should be able to go back home tomorrow. She's just visiting, right?"

"Yeah. Can I see her?"

"Of course. I'll get the receptionist to take you in a few minutes."

"Thank you doctor." Randy said gratefully, shaking his hand once again. "Can I see her in a minute, I need to ring Mom."

"Sure, that's not a problem."

Randy went outside and sighed a sigh of relief. 'Thank God.' he thought, dialling Lita's mobile number...

"Lita?"

"Hi what happened?"

"Well, she says she fell down a flight of concrete stairs. She's been in hospital for the past few days. She's got a few cracked ribs and cuts and bruises. Nothing too serious, thankfully. She should be able to go home tomorrow."

"So you've seen her?"

"No I'm only telling you what the doctor has said. I'm going to see her now..."

"Thanks Randy, call me later, yeah?"

"Sure, bye." Randy said as he walked back inside the hospital to see his beloved Roxanna.

Randy walked back inside the hospital only to find the receptionist awaiting his return.

"Are you ready to see her?"

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." Randy smiled lightly.

"You know, you remind me of someone."

"Really, who?" Randy asked as he walked beside her down the corridor.

"I can't quite place the name to the face..." she muttered, putting a code into the security device.

Eventually, they found Roxy's room. A nurse was waiting for Randy...

"Ok, just a word of warning, be careful what you say, she's a little touchy at the minute."

"No different to usual!" Randy tried to joke.

"Ha, you guys! She's been ever so brave, she hasn't cried once, well not that I've seen..."

"That's my brave Roxy." Randy smiled.

The nurse suspected that they were more than just brother and sister, but daren't say anything. She opened the door for Randy, and as he walked in another nurse had just finished changing her bandages.

He stood in shock at the door. Roxy turned to face him. She looked awful. Her left eye was swollen and bruised, she looked like she had done more than just fallen over. Her arms were covered in cuts and bruises. She was hunched over, clutching her ribs. She shook intensely.

"Randy..." she gasped.

He dashed over to her and held her tight as the nurse walked out the room.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked, realising it was a stupid question.

"Yeah, of course I'm fucking fine!" She sobbed.

Randy sat next to her at the edge of her bed and rubbed her back gently. Her tears drooped onto his t-shirt. He knew that she hadn't just fallen down some stairs. Something more serious had obviously happened.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He soothed.

"No, not really." She whispered, holding onto Randy for what seemed like for dear life. He pulled her hair back off her face and cupped it tenderly in his hand. He placed his head next to her, the warmth had totally disappeared from her body.

They didn't speak for at least half an hour. Randy held her, trying not to cry himself. He knew that she was lying, he always was able to. Something was telling him that it was worst than he could begin to imagine...


	18. Chapter 17

The next day, Randy had agreed to pick Roxanna up from hospital in the morning and take her back to her apartment. He was determined to come to the bottom of what ever had happened.

Randy sat in the waiting room for a few minutes; he knew he was a bit early but, knowing Roxy, knew that she would probably order a taxi or drive herself home, instead of going with Randy in his rented car.

Just then, Roxy walked out still clutching her ribs as a nurse talked to her. Her doctor went and talked to Randy...

"Make sure that she takes these pain killers four times a day, with food. These other tablets are to be taken twice a day with or without food. They help her body to heal."

"Ok, thank you." Randy nodded, taking the tablets in his right hand. With his left hand he held Roxy's hand. She reluctantly placed her hand in Randy's and walked with him to his car.

Soon later, they were back at her apartment. The apartments themselves weren't that big but were big enough for most of the superstars.

Randy placed Roxanna's tablets on the table and smiled at her. She couldn't maintain eye contact with him.

"Ummm, thanks Randy for everything..." she said edging closer to the door.

"Roxy, I'm not leaving you if that's what you think, so sit down and I'll get you something to eat..."

"I'm not hungry." She said, sitting on the cream settee in the living room.

"Ok, well, you're gonna have to eat something soon to have the pain killers with."

"I know." she said, still clutching her ribs.

"So," Randy spoke, sitting next to her "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Roxy, please stop being difficult, just tell me."

Then, there came a knock at the door. Randy got up to find Lita standing at the door.

"Hey, Rox?"

"Hi." Roxy said, unenthusiastically.

"Are you ok, I heard what happened."

"Fine. Thank you." She said, not looking at Lita once.

"Is there anything you want me to get?"

"That won't be necessary."

Randy took Lita outside.

"What, is she being like this with you?" Lita asked.

"Yep, afraid so."

"What shall we do?"

"Look, I need to go to my flat, just to get something. Will you try and get her to talk while I'm gone?"

"Of course."

"I won't be too long." Randy said, fiddling with his keys to try and find the one for his flat.

Lita on the other hand, walked back into Roxy's flat and sat next to her. She held her shoulders and hugged her. Roxy sat there, emotionless. She didn't say anything nor do anything. She just sat there.

Randy returned half an hour later, to find Lita hugging Roxy. Lita shook her head which suggested to Randy that nothing had become of anything.

"Roxy, is there anything you need getting?" Lita asked, braking away from her.

"No thanks."

"Well ummm I'll be back later, I have to go for a magazine interview."

"See ya." Roxy said still staring into thin air as Lita shrugged to Randy. She left, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Roxanna, do you want me to do anything for..."

"Why does everyone think that I'm so incapable of doing anything for myself, huh? Just coz I hurt it doesn't mean I can't get or do anything for myself!" She shouted, walking over to the window, staring down to the blue ocean and pleasant sand. That picture didn't compare to the one in Roxy's head...

"We're only asking you coz we care." Randy reasoned.

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"I am not gonna leave you until you tell me what happens."

"I fell down some stairs."

"Like shit! C'mon Roxy, please, just tell me."

Roxy went and sat back down on the couch and turned the TV on. Randy just didn't understand anymore. She was usually so willing to talk about how she felt, everything had become increasing worse.

Randy walked over and turned the television set off. He'd lost patience.

"Roxy, for fucks sake, please just tell me?"


	19. Chapter 18

Randy went and sat next to Roxy. She leant with her elbows on her knees and looked at the floor. Could she trust the man that had deceived her before?

"Lita said something about a fan with you the other day, did he do anything to you?"

Roxy nodded her bruised head slowly. Her neck was killing her. Randy could just make out the purple and blue marks.

"What happened sweetie?" Randy asked gently, stroking her hair. "He didn't...he didn't rape you did he?" The thought of anyone touching her in that way made him want to vomit.

"No, I wouldn't let him..."

"Do you know who the fan was?"

"My ex...Gavin."

Randy's mind pictured the man who she was involved with a few weeks ago on Raw...

_Flashback: Randy and RVD celebrate after Randy's successful return match in over 2 years..._

_Randy and Rob celebrated with the fans for a while before heading to the back. Both men were exhausted but ecstatic at the way the match had turned out._

_Randy smirked as he headed to Roxy's office. He was trying to convince her to go out for a celebration rather than a 'date'. _

_He finally arrived at her office. He knocked but there was no reply. He opened the door silently, not making a noise and he couldn't believe what he saw._

_Roxy was in the arms of another man. Randy's eyes widened, they were too involved with each other to notice anyone at the door._

_Randy tutted to himself. His happiness turned to anger. His whole evening ruined._

_End of Flashback._

"Was he the guy you were snogging backstage at Raw a few weeks ago?"

"How do you know about that?" She asked, her voice and mind in a state of panic as she looked up at Randy.

"Well, I came into your office, and, there you two were...what happened between you two? Why is he here?"

Roxy leant back against the sofa. She looked around the room for some means of escape. This was not a comfortable situation for her to be in.

"He got a new job over here, I wouldn't come with him. He never understood, he didn't try to. Me and him, it was never love...only physically, not emotionally or spiritually."

"That mark on your arm, he didn't, did he?"

Roxy couldn't answer Randy. A single tear trickled down her face. She walked over to the window, wrapping her arms around herself.

The awful truth began to piece together for Randy. The burn like mark, the way she acted at the meeting about this very trip...so far it had been a nightmare rather than a celebration. He stood up and walked over to her. He stood behind her, the only sound in the room was the sound of her tears from her misguided relationship.

"How long has this been going on for?"

"About two months...to start with, it was only shouting and swearing. We'd argue and make up again. He'd still call me stupid though. He'd still insult me. About a month ago, that's when all the violence started."

"Bastard, I'm gonna kill him!" Randy roared, clenching his fists.

"No, please Randy!" Roxy begged, now facing him. "He said that it was all over now."

"And you believe him, huh?"

Roxy shook her head, but not very much. Randy couldn't believe that she had hidden this for so long...

"Why didn't you say anything? Just because we aren't going out anymore, doesn't mean to say that I wouldn't help you in a situation like that."

"I know, I didn't want to burden you."

"Burden? No way, people like him deserved to get their asses kicked!"

"He needs more than just his arse kicking."

"C'mon, sit down, I'll make us something to eat. You need to take your tablets."

"You don't have to, I..."

"Roxy, I'll make you dinner, just sit down, relax, ok?"

"Ok." She said, plonking herself onto the couch. Randy was at least to protect her, if nothing else.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter upset/offended anyone, it wasn't intentional! Please review! 


	20. Chapter 19

After eating the dinner that Randy had cooked, they both went and looked through the DVD's that Roxy had brought with her. It was mainly comprised of old wrestling matches and a few movies. Finally, they picked out 'Royal Rumble 1991' and shoved it into the DVD player.

"Back in a minute, ok?" Roxy said, heading towards the bathroom.

"Sure, I'll set this baby up." Randy said, fiddling with the controls. He was at least a little happier to know that she was willing to tell him about Gavin.

'That son of a bitch is gonna pay!' Randy said, looking in his wallet at his and Roxy's baby. The baby that, although dead, he thought about everyday. He smiled at Olivia, wishing that one day that he would be blessed with a child. Roxy came stumbling out of the bathroom and stared intentively at the photo that Randy held dearly in his hands.

"Olivia." She sighed.

"Yeah, ummm, DVD's ready." Randy said, trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"No, it's ok, if you wanna talk about her than we can do."

"We can talk and watch the DVD."

"If you want to." Roxy said, sitting next to him.

"So ummm...you ok?"

"What with?"

"Talking about her?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just it's been a while and stuff."

"Oh. Yeah."

"You never did actually tell me what happened," Randy spoke softly, "If you don't want to, that's fine..."

"No, I'm ok with talking about it. To be truthful, I have no idea what happened. I was just in the room, sorting a few things out when I heard someone enter the room..."

_Flashback, Survivor Series 2004:_

_"Randy, you're back early, did you win?" Roxy asked, shuffling about in her bag. She held the picture of their soon to be baby in her hand, her back facing the other person in the room._

_"Ummm." Spoke the person._

_"I can't believe it. Next year, we'll be parents. Strange huh?"_

_"Ummm." Said the person again._

_"I take it you didn't win..." Roxanna said, about to turn around. Then, she felt the unknown presence overpower her, jabbing a knife in her side before leaving the room._

_End of flashback._

"Oh. Babe, why did you never tell the police?"

"Not a lot to say, was there? I didn't know who attacked me, I just have no idea." Roxy reasoned, not crying a single tear.

"Even so..." Randy could tell that she didn't really want to talk about it anymore. He didn't want to unwillingly torture her. "So, what have you been doing since after Wrestlemania 21?" Randy asked, changing the subject.

"Stayed in America for a while, moved back to England, worked, got counselling, you know regular stuff all 19-20 year olds do."

They both laughed faintly.

"I kinda helped my best friend in England, Ice, set up her band and stuff."

"Ice?" Randy asked, looking slightly puzzelled.

"No, Ice isn't her real name. Her real names Lily, not very appropriate, huh?"

"Hardly."

"I helped her make their first music video. It's really strange, but cool. They played Download Festival the other year..."

"Really? Awesome! I would love to see the video! So, ummm, you got counselling over your alcohol addiction or something?"

"Yep, sure did. When I moved back my Mum kinda made me."

"By the way, how is your Mom?"

"Good thanks. Fine until she set me up with that piss head..." Roxy said, her voice braking slightly...

"Sounds like, on the whole, you had a better year than I did."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't know at all what Evolution were gonna do. In fact, until Cena told me, I had no idea what had happened."

"Why did Cena tell you?"

"Ummm...are you sure you wanna know?"

"Yes, of course."

_Flashback, one month exactly since Wrestlemania 21:_

_Roxy was sat in her flat, all alone drinking when there came a knock at the door._

_"Who the fuck can that be?" she slurred, dragging herself over to the door._

_"Hey, Roxanna."_

_"What the hell do you want Cena?"_

_"Look, I need to talk to you, please?"_

_"Maybe I don't wanna talk!" she said, almost child-likely, closing the door in John's face._

_"Please...I'm not gonna leave until you open the door!" He hollered._

_"Fine," Roxy sighed, reopening the door "You'd better come in, I don't wanna make a scene." she ordered, John walking into her living area._

_"Nice flat!" he enthused._

_"Whatever...why are you here?"_

_"I, well, I feel kinda responsible that you and Randy aren't together anymore."_

_"Listen crap boy, yes you might have been telling him what to say but he should have put you in your place. I guess he sent you round here didn't he? Yep, I can just imagine it; you and him go out clubbing, shag several different chicks and then he wants stability, well wupidu!"_

_"That's not the case at all."_

_"How come? Have you two been through everyone, including each other, and now need some drunk bitch like me to pick up the pieces? Please..." She hissed._

_"You have no idea what happened to Randy do you?"_

_"Did he get his knob stuck in his zipper?"_

_"Roxanna, please."_

_"Ok, ok what did Randy do that made him unable to lay women?" Roxy rolled her eyes._

_"Well, you know that night you left the WWE, when you, Lita and Kurt left the arena? Randy stood in the ring for a little while longer, screaming out your name..."_

_"Is this going anywhere? I need to go and get some more Brandy!"_

_"Fine, Evolution attacked him from behind and hit a sledge hammer into his spine. Now, he has a few metal plates in his back holding everything together. It's unlikely that he'll ever be able to wrestle again."_

_That made Roxy stop right in her tracks. All that she had been say, all her sarcastic comments were nothing more than shit compared to what had happened to Randy. She started feeling guilty..._

_"Where is he?"_

_"At home in his flat I presume. I haven't spoken to him ever since he got pissed off with me."_

_"Right, you can drive me there!" Roxy said, zipping up her jacket and searching for her keys. Her haze of booze wasn't hanging over her quite so badly._

_About half an hour later, they were at Randy's door. _

_"Are you coming in with me?" Roxy asked John._

_"Of course. I want to apologise."_

_John knocked at the door. They waited but no one answered the knock._

_"Randy?" John shouted._

_Roxy fiddled in her pocket to find the key to his flat. They never gave each others keys back to each other..._

_"What are ya doing?" John asked._

_"Letting myself in, I've got a bad feeling about this."_

_"Are you sure? It's braking private entry?"_

_"You are either with me or against me Cena, which is it gonna be?"_

_"Ok, I'm in, lets just get this over with."_

_Roxy unlocked the door as her and John entered Randy's flat. It was in a right state. Newspapers, photos, glass and pills were everywhere._

_"Randy?" John called. Both him and Roxy looked around only to find Randy sprawled out in his wheelchair._

_"Oh my God! Randy, can you here me?" Roxy shouted as she tried feeling for his pulse. "He has got no pulse. Quick John, ring and ambulance!"_

_John just stood there in shock. What the hell could have happened?_

_"John, do it, NOW!"_

_John found his mobile phone in his pocket and dialled 911 frantically._

_"Yeah I need an ambulance...and fast!"_

_Meanwhile, Roxy was trying to wake Randy up._

_"Randy, what happened? I'm sorry about what happened at Raw, you have to believe me, I had no idea that it was gonna happen! Please Randy, wake up!"_

_"Ok, the ambulance is gonna be here soon. Are you ok?" John asked Roxy sincerely, putting his phone back in his pocket. _

_"I'm ok, I'm more concerned about him at the minute." She said, stroking Randy's face._

_To be continued..._


	21. Chapter 20

_Continued..._

_After what seemed like hours, the ambulance crew finally arrived._

_"Can you tell me what happened?" One of them asked Roxy._

_"I dunno, we visited him and we found him like this..."_

_"It's a good thing you didn't try to move him, coz of his spine and all. Is there a pulse?"_

_"I couldn't really find on but he's still breathing."_

_"Right, can you pass me that pill bottle that's on the floor please? It looks like he's OD with that and this bottle of Brandy or something."_

_"Ok, it's kinda smashed though."_

_"Just get the bit with the label on it, we might need that later on."_

_"Alright."_

_The paramedics lifted Randy onto a spinal board and carried him to the ambulance. John and Roxy followed them, not looking nor saying anything to each other._

_"I remember being one of the people to take him to hospital when he got that sledge hammer pounded into his back."_

_"Really." Roxy said half heartily, not paying any attention to the man._

_Soon, they arrived at the medical facility. Hospital staff dashed to meet them, before leading Randy to the resuscitation room._

_Roxy and John were left with each other in a quiet room. The only sounds to be heard was John's foot steps and their heartbeats. _

_"What's taking them so long?" Roxy said in frustration._

_"Look, someone said they'd come and see us when they can, just be patient, ok?"_

_"It's all my fault!"_

_"How'd you work that out?"_

_"If..." Just then, the greying Dr Moore, who was dealing with Randy came in the room._

_"I believe that you two are Mr Orton's friends, yes?"_

_"What's the matter with him? Is he gonna be ok?" Roxy asked hastily._

_"At the minute we are in the process of pumping his stomach out to get rid of the alcohol and drugs that are in his system. He's stable at the moment yes. Would you like to see him?"_

_"Maybe later, excuse me." John said, walking out of the room._

_"Can I call someone first?" Roxanna asked._

_"Of course, I'll get one of the nurses to take you in a few minutes if you like. Would you like the receptionist to ring Randy's family up?"_

_"Yes please." She asked, walking outside._

_She sighed a sigh of relief. How could he have been so foolish? John came walking over to her..._

_"Well, see ya around."_

_"What? Where the hell are you going?"_

_"My record company's just rang me up. I need to go to an emergency meeting."_

_"So your stupid little hip hop album means more to you than your one time best friend, huh?"_

_"Not more, just that I need to go. Bye Roxanna."_

_"Thanks for nothing arsehole!" she shouted after him, finding Shawn Michaels phone number. Her hands trembled as she dialled the number. She got a hold of his wife._

_"Hi, Rebecca? It's Roxy, is Shawn in..."_

_End of Flashback._

"Just shows how little John cared..." Randy stated.

"When did you last speak to him?"

"It must have been about 2 and a half years ago now. I don't wanna speak to him ever again now. Thanks for telling me."

"How do you know if I'm telling the truth?"  
"Unlike some people, you can't lie babe, no matter how hard you try."

They stared deep into each others eyes. Then, there came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Randy grunted, walking over to the door. It was Lita.

"Hey, is Roxy still in?"

"Yep, I sure am." She said, walking over to greet her friend. Although she seemed a lot brighter, she was still clutching her ribs when she walked.

"Are you ok?"

"A bit better thanks. Do you wanna come in?"

"It's ok thanks, it's getting late. I promised I'd go and see Stacy about the Diva Shoot before the end of the night."

"Thankfully, I don't have to do that!"

"A shame really." Randy smiled.

"See you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Bye."

A few hours later, Roxy was in bed, trying to sleep. Randy had vowed to stay with her, but in the living area in case she needed anything during the night. It was now midnight, and Roxy walked back to Randy.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I...keep seeing him. He's everywhere. When it's dark, everything's worse." She said, nearly in tears.

"Shhh, It's ok listen, I'll come and tell you a bed time story."

"You being serious?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he said, ushering her into the bedroom.

They sat on the bed together, Roxanna engrossed in Randy's sexual innuendo filled remix of Goldie Locks and the Three Bears. She was still clutching her ribs, and it was plain to see they were bothering her.

"Do your ribs still hurt?"

"Uh huh."

"Get into bed." Randy said, following her in the act.

She lay on her right side, Randy placing his arms around her; his muscular, warm body, making her feel protected.

"It'll be ok, you'll see." Randy soothed, kissing her on the cheek, caressing her stomach as she drifted off to sleep, Randy not even considering letting go.


	22. Chapter 21

The next morning, Roxy woke up without Randy by her side. She looked at the clock. It was nine thirty. She was just to get out of bed when Randy walked into the room, holding a tray containing her breakfast and her tablets.

"Hey, how are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Ok, thanks to you."

They both blushed slightly.

"Well, here's your breakfast and tablets, I'm just going to start running your bath, ok?"

"Randy, really, you don't have to!"

"But I want to." He smiled.

Yesterday, although in pain, was good for Roxanna. She had finally let a few skeletons out of her closet and was more than happy to have Randy back into her life. He was more understanding and more kind than he was before. He had definitely grown up immensely.

Once finishing her breakfast, Roxy got out of bed and collected her clothes for the day. She walked into the bathroom where Randy was waiting for her.

"There you go, shout me if you want anything."

"Thanks a lot." Roxy said, taking her night clothes off and leaving them on the floor.

In the mean time, Randy sat in the living room and flicked through the TV channels, making sure that the volume was low enough to hear Roxy if she called. He loved doting on her, to Randy, spending time with her after original circumstances was great. He sensed that she enjoyed having him around too. Could this be the re-start of their beautiful friendship?

Roxy walks out of the bathroom half an hour later. She smiled at Randy, her hair still wet. Her semi tanned skin looked more radiant than it had done in days.

"Feeling any better?" Randy asked sympathetically.

"A little thanks."

"Good, coz I'm gonna take you out."

"What, now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"..."

"Look, you can't stay in here forever. Nothing bads gonna happen, I promise. I _won't_ let anything bad happen."

"Ummm..."

"Roxy, don't ever, and I mean _ever_, let that bastard get the better of you! You know differently to that! C'mon, please?" Randy begged, like a puppy dog. He was putty in her hands.

"Ok, just give me a few minutes, yeah?"

"Sure, whatever."

Shortly, Roxy reappears wearing a black shirt and tight dark blue jeans with kitten heels.

"Wow..." Randy gawped.

"Shall we go then?"

"Of course. Can I go and get my wrestling gear for later tonight. I've got a house show, remember?"

"Sure." She said. The shirt hung loosely off her so that her ribs wouldn't bother her as much. The swelling to her left eye was going down. She applied some purple eye shadow to make it blend in. The collar covered her neck up where she was still bruised and sore. Her arms were covered by her sleeves. She was beginning to feel a little better than she had been doing.

About an hour later, they were walking around the busy streets of Sydney. They sat in the sun's rays for a while and laughed, talked and joked. They strolled together before coming to a jewellers shop. Randy stared inside the window at the gold Rolex watch. Roxy preferred to look at the rings.

"What you looking at?" Randy asked.

"Nothing, really."

Randy looked over at the tray of white gold diamond rings. The one Roxy was looking at in particular has a heart in the centre with a single, clear diamond in the centre of that.

'One day, that will be yours.' Randy thought to himself, looking back over at Roxy, smirking as he did so.

A few hours later, they arrived at the house show.

"I'll just go and get changed. You'll be ok for a few minutes won't you?"

"Sure." Roxy said, heading over to the locker room where Lita was going to be.

"Yo." Lita said standing up "How are you?"

"Good thanks." Roxy said, a smile creeping over her face.

"I've seen that look before!"

"What look?"

"Don't play dumb with me, it doesn't suit you! So what happened?"

"Nothing happened, me and Randy just went out for a while."

"I mean, last night. I tried ringing Randy's phone but for some reason he wasn't there."

"Oh, he stay round mine for the night. We didn't...do anything if that's what you mean!"

"I wouldn't be mad if anything had happened!"

"Really? After everything..."

"That was a few years ago. You can't hold grudges forever. I've got to go, my match is next."

"Ok, bye!" Roxy said, hugging Lita on the way out.

A few minutes later, Vince McMahon found Roxy. He needed to talk to her.

"Can I speak to you Miss Richards?"

"What about?"

"A little rumour that I'd heard..."

Roxy knew what he was thinking...

"About that, nothing happened no matter what you heard I didn't have sex or anything..."

"What are you talking about?" Vince asked, rather confused "I'm on about the fact that you spent the night in a medical facility and you didn't tell me, that's all!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Are you any better now?"

"Yeah a little bit."

"What happened?"

"I fell down a flight of concrete stairs."

"Did you receive any injuries?"

"Cracked a few ribs, cuts and bruises, you know." Roxy hated lying to her boss. What else could she do?

"As long as you are ok. Listen, I need you to do me a favour."

"Ok, what is it?"

"A magazine have called at the last minute and they want a female member of the Raw team to go for an interview with them. Obviously I can't send the Diva's, it's when their photo shoots are. I was wondering, would you fly over to Europe Tuesday morning with both Shawn Michaels and Randy Orton to do the interview?"

"Yeah, that's no problem at all."

"So you and Randy will be able to get along?"

"Yeah, we have mutual respect for each other." Roxy grinned to herself.

"Good. See you at Raw." Vince said, carrying on with his business.


	23. Chapter 22

It was now time for the second edition of Raw from Australia. Randy and Roxy had decided to arrive at the event in separate vehicles - they knew how much the locker room loves to gossip.

Roxy found her office and sat down. A few seconds later, a knock came.

"Come in."

"Miss Richards, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I Mr Angle?" She asked the Olympic Gold Medallist.

"I heard about what happened, with you falling down that flight of stairs and all."

"I'm feeling better thanks."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Did you, ummm, drive to the arena alone?"

"Yep, why d'ya ask?"

"There's a rumour going around that you and a certain Legend Killer have been seeing each other again. Is that true?"

"Not as such."

"Roxanna, you deserve much, much, much better than him. He's nothing more than scum! Remember what he has said about you before?"

"I'm trying to forget."

"Don't forget nor forgive!" Kurt said sternly.

"Why?"

"Roxy, please, what ever you do, don't start re-dating him." Kurt begged, stroking Roxy's face gently.

"Kurt, whether you are being genuine or not, I really don't see as it is any of your business."

"Please, just hear me out. You are a beautiful, funny, smart woman who deserves so much better than him. He doesn't love you. He doesn't really care about you. Not like I do."

Roxy could barely believe what she was hearing! After all this time, was Kurt really confessing his love for her? She pushed his hand away from her face.

"Kurt, please, before we say something that we both might regret just leave my office."

"I just don't get it. He treats you badly, I treat you good, yet you won't even have a first look at me. You fall for a guy that is nothing more than a vain, egotistical, womaniser who only wanted you for sex and a baby. Who did you turn to when you needed help, huh? Me, that's who, me and you'll damn sure do it again. But I'd take you back. Do you know why? Coz, to me, you are heaven. To me, you are God. You are the ruler of my universe. I dream about you every night. I long to hold you, not like I did a few years ago, more intimately, I long to be your husband. I long for us to be in passion with each other. I long for your body to be on top of mine while we make sweet, juicy, hot love to each other…"

"Kurt, you are a married man with a young daughter!"

"I know, and I would give it all up for you. Karen would never have to know. Kyra would never have to know. You could be my mistress. In return, I would protect you. Randy never did that did he? Where was he the night you got stabbed huh? If I was your boyfriend, I would have protected you. I would have been stabbed instead. All for you, the woman that I love."

Roxy couldn't take much more.

"Please Kurt, just leave my office or I'll have to suspend you."

"What for, making sense? Telling you the truth? For telling you how I feel? For telling you what I should have said years ago? Please, Vince wouldn't accept any of it." Kurt snarled, walking out of the office in disgust.

'How could he say that?' she thought to herself. Yet, she feared that what he said was all painfully true.

About an hour and a half later, Randy came into Roxy's office. He had defeated Christian earlier that evening. He could see she was visibly upset.

"Hey, what's up?" Randy asked, holding her tightly.

"Nothing, really."

"It's not Gavin, is it?"

"Randy, nothings happened, I promise. What do you need?"

"Shawn's match has finished. Man, I can hardly believe Flair's nerve! He comes out and low blows Shawn so that Triple H retains his title by DQ. What a jackass!"

"Ummm."

"Ok, well, we'll go back and get all of our stuff from our apartments and then head off to the airport. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, you know, all I really want is to go home."

"Just a few more nights then that will be a reality." Randy said kissing her on her head.

"Good." she sighed thoughtfully.

Half an hour later, Shawn, Randy and Roxy were travelling back to their apartments to gather their belongings together. Would Roxy still be lost in Kurt's words? Would she ever tell Randy about what happened or would she pretend it never happened?


	24. Chapter 23

A few hours later, Roxy, Randy and Shawn were at the airport together. Their flight would take a long time. They were travelling to France and they would each have separate jobs to attend to when they reached their destination. Roxy felt kind of uncomfortable being in the company of Shawn and Randy. Sure she liked both of them but they were almost like Brothers.

After what Kurt had said to her about three hours ago, she felt sick to her stomach. The truth was, in 2004, she had liked Kurt. A lot. And yes, maybe she did have a crush on him. He was there for her when no one else scarcely was. That was years ago though. Now, she had changed and had to work in a professional atmosphere with him. How was she going to be able to do that after what he had said about her? It was going to be nearly impossible!

Roxy knew that if she told Randy, things were going to be difficult. Over the past few days, the former couple were getting more involved with each other again. Yes, things that he had said still bothered her but she wasn't prepared to let the past ruin her chance at a happy future. Roxanna knew that her and Randy were a good match for each other. Kurt's words still echoed in her mind. She could still see why he was saying it. Yet, she had no idea how strongly he felt about her. She had no idea that he would give his reliable family up for a chance to be with her. It scared her.

All the way over to France, Shawn and Randy talked happily about the whole trip. Randy glanced over at Roxy a few times, who was just staring out of the window.

_"Coz, to me, you are heaven. To me, you are God. You are the ruler of my universe. I dream about you every night. I long to hold you, not like I did a few years ago, more intimately, I long to be your husband. I long for us to be in passion with each other. I long for your body to be on top of mine while we make sweet, juicy, hot love to each other…"_

"Are you ok?" Randy finally asked when Shawn went to the toilet.

"Ummm, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just you look slightly pissed off. It's not your ribs is it? They're not bothering you are they?"

"No."

"Well, you can join in with our conversation you know."

"Maybe I don't wanna." she remarked.

"Look, Roxy, if we stand a chance together, we have to be able to talk to each other about anything." Randy said sternly.

"Yeah, I know." Roxy sighed, as Shawn returned to his seat.

* * *

Fifteen hours later, Roxy had finished her interview. Although it wasn't actually anything new, it actually helped take her mind off the previous days proceedings. She was sat in her hotel room alone, with nothing really to do. She didn't really have any idea where Shawn or Randy where, and to be quite honest, she didn't really care. All Randy had done was pester her about what was the matter.

_"I know, and I would give it all up for you. Karen would never have to know. Kyra would never have to know. You could be my mistress. In return, I would protect you. Randy never did that did he? Where was he the night you got stabbed huh? If I was your boyfriend, I would have protected you. I would have been stabbed instead. All for you, the woman that I love."_

Those words floated around her fragile mind constantly now. It wasn't Randy's fault that she got stabbed, she was certain of that. He couldn't have given the match up just to go and check on who she considered as 'stupid little Roxy'. Suddenly, a knock came at the door. At first, she chose to ignore it. 'Man, who ever it is persistent!' she mused to herself, finally finding the energy to walk over to the door.

"Hi, Roxanna."

"Hey Shawn."

"Look, I was just wondering if you'd seen Randy at all?"

"Nope, not since I left you two at the airport earlier."

"Oh. You seem upset. What's up?"

"Shawn, you're a good listener; if I talk to you about something, will you promise not to say anything to anyone?"

"Sure, what can I help you with?" he asked, as Roxy guided him into the room.

Shawn sat on the couch opposite Roxy's bed where she leant against the wall.

"It's something...it's bothering me...I don't know how to quite, ummm, say it."

"Go on, tell me, you have my word that it won't get past the door."

"Ok, here goes: last night, someone came into my office and confessed their love to me. They started basically trashing Randy and telling me how they long to have sex with me and for me to be his wife. He said that he dreams about me every night and how I am his world..."

"I take it that you are not happy about it?"

"No, I'm not. He started just saying all this stuff and...I don't know, it just kinda freaked me out."

"Who said it? Is it someone from Raw?"

Roxy nodded her head before answering Shawn.

"Kurt, ey?"

"He even said that he would give up his wife and child to be with me! The problem is, I don't know if I should be flattered or just plain disturbed."

"You know what, I really think I'm the wrong person for you to be talking to about this. You and Randy, by the sounds of it, are getting on well. Wouldn't you want him to talk to you about it if he had been told all of this by someone like Trish Stratus?"

"Of course."

"Well then, there's your answer!"

"It's just, I don't want him to act badly about it or anything. It's really awkward."

"I understand that but honesty is an important element in a relationship."

"Thanks Shawn, you've been a real help."

"Hey, what can I say?" Shawn said "Apart from Randy needs to know."

* * *

Will Roxy tell all to Randy? Check back soon. Please review! 


	25. Chapter 24

The next day, it was time for all three of the remaining WWE stars to return home. All of them were looking forward to getting home and in HBK's case, seeing his family. Randy, Roxy and Shawn were about to board the plane when Roxy's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Roxanna, I thought I'd just ring you up to ask how you are?"

"Kurt, what the fuck?" she whispered.

"Who you talking to babe?" Randy asked, putting his arms firmly around her waist.

"No-one. I'll be done in a minute, I'll meet you on the plane." She told him, placing her hand over the receiver.

"Ok." Randy said, kissing her on the temple and picking his hand luggage up to board the plane with Shawn.

"Kurt, why are you ringing me?"

"I'm just concerned about you that's all baby."

"Don't call me baby!"

"Why not?"

"Coz...it's wrong! Don't you understand? I'm not interested in you!"

"Apart from me, I guess Randy is as well! Haven't you thought about what I said at all?" Kurt pouted.

"Yes, nothing but. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go and catch my flight." she said, turning off her mobile.

Once boarding the plane, she found where Shawn and Randy were sat.

"You ok?" Shawn asks.

"Fine."

"Good, you go the window seat." Randy said enthusiastically.

"Lucky me, huh?" she commented sarcastically.

A few hours into the flight...

"I'll be back in a minute, I need to go for a walk." Randy said, grimacing.

"Guess his backs playing him up." Roxy said, turning to face Shawn.

"Yeah. Did you talk to him about you know what yet?"

"No. Kurt called me a few hours ago."

"What did he want?"

"Just to know if I'd thought about what he'd said."

"Please, do yourself a favour and talk to Randy when he gets back, ok? You'll feel much better about it. Look he's coming now, here's your opportunity." Shawn stated, trying to find his CD player from his bag.

"Hey." Randy said facing Roxy.

"Randy, I uh really need to talk to you."

"Sure honey what about?"

"Something that somebody told me the other night at Raw."

"Ok."

"But please promise me that you won't get mad and interrupt me before I'm done."

"Promise."

"Ok, well, this guy who's a wrestler kinda, sort of..."

"Stop stumbling!"

"Hey, you said you wouldn't interrupt me till I'd finished!" she said, slapping Randy playfully on the arm.

"Sorry, carry on."

"Thank you. Anyway, like I was saying, this guy really like wants me as in...he wants me and my body and sex."

"What? Who the hell is it?"

"Kurt Angle." Roxy muttered.

"Why? What? How would I be mad?"

"I dunno, I just know how much you can't stand Kurt that's all."

"It's not your fault your irresistible! As long as he looks but doesn't touch, I don't care."

"Are you sure? I told him to piss off but I don't know if he listened."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Yes, he said about how you are never there for me and other stuff like that."

"Ignore the jumped up little bastard!" Randy laughed "He's such a pervert!"

Roxy was sort of upset that Randy didn't feel stronger about the whole situation. A few years ago, he would have ripped Kurt's head off. 'Still, at least he didn't get pissy about the whole thing.' she told herself calmly.

Randy, deep down, knew it was always gonna come to this. He'd seen how Kurt acted towards Booker T's wife, Sharmell, a few years ago. He wanted to protect Roxy from the monster known to many as Kurt Angle, a Olympic Gold Medallist who did more in his first 11 months in the WWE than any other star in the business' history. Yet, Roxy was the General Manager of Raw. He didn't want to make things difficult between her and his co-workers. Things really had changed in Randy over the past few years but his hate for Kurt Angle was to remain the same. Always. Considering how to cope with the situation, he invited Roxy to rest her head on his abs, the same abs that millions of women around the world drooled over each week. He smiled at her.

"What ever happens, don't let it affect us, ok?" he whispered.

"I won't." Roxy gazed into his bold blue eyes longingly.

'Kurt's wrong,' she thought 'Very wrong!'


	26. Chapter 25

Everyone had arrived back into the USA safely. There were to be no Diva orientated matches on Raw this week. They were busy doing bikini photo shoots for their DVD. For Roxanna, that meant that Lita still had no idea about what Kurt had said to her a few weeks ago. All in all, tonight's Raw was going to be alright, considering how tired the Superstars were. Many were still feeling the affects of the flight a few days ago.

Roxy had received some good news from her doctor; her ribs were healing well and her bruises and cuts were getting better too. Although her ribs still bothered her, she was coping. Hell, it gave her an opportunity to sit on her backside and do nothing most days!

Randy came to her office to check up on her. Although they were all over each other, they weren't ready to start travelling with each other and officially start dating again. Yet. They weren't ready for the publicity.

"Hey." Randy said, clutching her midriff "You ok?"

"I'm good. Do you have a reason for being in here?" she asked, smooching him on his freshly shaven cheek.

"You're the best reason in the world." Randy said, fondling her and snogging her neck.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, what did I do?"

"Caught my bruise."

Randy gave up the kissing game and just placed his face next to hers.

"I never said you had to stop kissing me." she giggled.

"Good, I'm getting bored of waiting." he soothed, rehearsing his actions again.

"Uh hmmm." Someone coughed as they entered the room.

Randy and Roxy looked around in unison. It was Kurt Angle.

"Haven't you mastered the art of knocking first?" she asked him.

"No, I wouldn't need to knock if you two weren't all over each other like that!" Kurt said bitterly before continuing "Listen, I think there is something you need to know about."

"What's that?" Roxy asked Kurt in a slightly peeved manor.

"I dunno what exactly but at the far end of building, Maven and a few other guys have got some sort of substance in their room, some sort of drug."

"What you're saying is, you want us to come check it out?" Randy questioned, finally letting go of Roxy.

"Well, just Rox...I mean, Miss Richards but if you _have_ to come than ok." Kurt sneered at Randy.

The three people walked out of the office. The halls of Raw, empty, which was an uncommon sight. Kurt and Randy walked behind Roxanna, both men watching her every move. 'Man, she has a great ass!' Kurt mused to himself. Randy knew what he was thinking 'Yeah, and she's mine for keeping this time!'

Roxy, Randy and Kurt finally arrived at the locker room where the wrestlers where. Roxy contradicted herself by just walking into the room.

"So much for knocking!" Kurt muttered, as he lingered outside in the hallway. Randy followed Roxy as her sort of back-up.

"Ummm, hey guys, what are you doing?" Miss Richards asked Maven, Scotty 2 Hotty and Eugene to name a few.

"Nothing." Maven said, putting the packet of white powder back into his pocket.

"Don't lie to me, what have you got?" she asked, folding her arms.

"What are you even doing in here? This is a male locker room!" Val Venis commented.

"Unless there's something she's not telling us!" Scotty added, as his 'crew' laughed with him.

"Back off Scotty 2 Dorky, or I might just have to take you out!" Randy said sternly.

"So you like taking men out?" Maven asked.

"Watch your mouth fuckwit!" Randy warned.

"Maven, if you don't pass me the packet now I'm afraid there's going to be some serious consequences." Roxy told him, inviting him to place the packet in her right hand.

"I swear I had nothing to do with it!" Eugene said nervously as Maven passed Roxanna the packet.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked, holding the packet up to the light.

"Depends what you think it is, honey." Val smirked.

"Hey, what's going on in here!" Vince McMahon asked, closely followed by a smiling Kurt Angle.

"Maven, Scotty and Val were about to get their fix." Roxy stated, passing Vince the packet.

"I'm very disappointed," Vince said, looking around the room. "What do you think you're playing at?" He asked, turning to face Roxanna.

"Me! I never knew anything about it until Kurt came to my office!" she cried.

"Randy, what about you?"

"I know as much as Miss Richards does, honestly!"

"Right, I'll be keeping this. Any more for any more?" Vince asks, holding out his hands.

"Nope." The three men said, sitting back down on the benches.

"Miss Richards, Randy and Kurt, my office, NOW!" Vince bellowed, leading them out of the door.

Randy and Roxy looked in utter shock at each other. Did Vince really think that they were responsible for this?

Once inside his office, each person had explained their side of the story.

"You know, there is really nothing I can do about Maven, Scotty and Val. I will send them each for a blood test at the hospital just to make sure they have no drugs in their systems. Kurt, if this happens again, please come and tell me first. You're dismissed."

"Thank you." Kurt said, walking out of Vince's office.

"As for you two, well, I'm disappointed that you didn't contact me at all..."

"We were about to, Kurt beat us to it!" Roxy said.

"Miss Richards, you are not entitled to enter a male locker room unless granted permission either by me or by that person. You shouldn't have touched that cocaine at all, for all you know it could have been some kind of explosive. Randy, Miss Richards's General Managership has nothing to do with you. You shouldn't have been there. Hell, you shouldn't have been retaliating to what they were saying to you! For the best, I think both of you should take a weeks hiatus. No house shows, and no Raw next week until the air is clear. Equally, don't get in contact with anybody from the company who is present in this building tonight except for each other and me."

"Mr McMahon, you can't do that!" Randy protested.

"Oh I can, and I will!"

"But..."

"Want to make it two weeks?"

"No he doesn't! Come on Randy, lets just leave it." Roxy said, leading him to the corridors.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, dashing over to them.

"We're suspended for a week." Roxy said, as Randy grabbed his belongings to leave.

Hey, hope you guys liked this chapter. I would just like to point out, I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the whole cocaine thing, it wasn't intended to. I'm not saying those superstars do take drugs, I just wanted to add it into the story. Keep the reviews a coming, I love reading them:)


	27. Chapter 26

It was now Thursday and Randy and Roxy had agreed to meet at Randy's flat. Both were pissed off at Vince McMahon for his actions the other night on Raw. Never the less, it wasn't to be too many more days until they were allowed back on the road. It still didn't solve anything.

Randy was sat waiting for Roxanna. However, he did have some very interesting reading; it was her magazine interview from a few weeks ago.

_Daddy's not so little girl._

_Walking into our offices, the newest General Manager to the WWE Raw brand looked tanned and toned - yet bruised and battered - after two weeks in Australia. She seemed glad not to be in the public eye at the moment..._

_"I'm knackered, but it was well worth it!" Roxanna Richards laughs, taking another sip of her drink and sitting opposite me on the settee. "The fans in Australia are great, they really appreciate the product. I'm glad my idea finally was a reality."_

_The beautiful, bona fide 21 year old made her return to the WWE the night after Wrestlemania 23 after a two year hiatus. She left on bad terms..._

_"I didn't actually leave on bad terms with the company, just with some of the people in it." she reminisced "It was circumstances that made staying there very difficult, at the time. I've grown up since then, so have others. It makes life easier going into work and everyone not thinking you're an utter arsehole."_

_"Do you think that everyone there's an utter arsehole though?"_

_"No, not by any means. Like everyone, there are people that you get along with and people that you know you have to get along with for the sake of work. Tolerance is the key, something that I'm becoming more and more accustomed to."_

_Not bad for the illegitimate daughter of ruthless, umcompramising WCW Nitro leader, Eric Bishoff..._

_"I guess...I think coz I didn't grow up around him, I didn't have the opportunity to let a lot of his personality traits pass over to me. Having said that, if I had grown up around him, I do think I would have had a different perspective on many things. Who knows? Maybe I'd be in a porn video by now or a little wanna-be musician struggling to make a living somewhere. Them possibilities don't sound too appealing, huh?"_

_"Depends who you are..."_

_"That's what I'm trying to get at. It depends on situations that you are surrounded by and who you interact with on a daily basis. Pressures from peers and parents, situations like the, can change your outlook on life forever."_

_"Do you think that you would have been in the WWE if you weren't the daughter of Eric Bishoff?"_

_"Probably not, in fact, it's a total accident that I'm in the company in the first place. He gave me a contract just to shut me up! That backfired on him big time! I'm not the kind of person to hide my feelings and thoughts for too long. I don't think I ever could do that."_

_It's safe to say that Roxanna knows what she wants and equally, what she doesn't want. About three years ago, at the tender age of 18, she discovered that she was pregnant with then boyfriend, WWE third generation superstar Randy Orton's baby. After an unfortunate accident at Survivor Series, she lost the baby. Life spiralled out of control for her and she turned to alcohol and cigarettes for comfort, addictions which she has since over come._

_"It was just one of them things. If I'm honest, my heart wasn't entirely in the pregnancy. I never envisioned being a Mum at that age anyway. Not to say I never want to be a Mum or anything, I just wasn't ready for it at 18 years of age. It was a difficult time to deal with it and, I think that if it had happened now, I would have coped better. I wouldn't have let things rule me, I would never have gotten myself into the situation where I was so far gone I couldn't tell where I was. But, that's life, you live and learn from your mistakes."_

_"Do you blame anyone for it?" I ask, looking at her sparkling blue eyes intensively._

_"Security should have been tighter. Many people would blame Randy, including himself, but I wouldn't. It's all in the past; I can't sit here and say what should have been done. It's better not to dwell on it and just to look forward to the future."_

_"How is your relationship with Randy now?"_

_"Good. It's difficult. A lot of people would assume that after everything I said to him that Monday after Wrestlemania 21 that I wouldn't want to look at him again, let alone speak to him. You can't hold a grudge against someone forever. Never. And if you do, you shouldn't. Life's too short to do that." _

_"Ever consider going back out with him?" I questioned cheekily, not expecting an answer just a slap in the face..._

_"Maybe, maybe not." she winks._

_Good answer! As she removes her jacket, I notice a sea of bruises and cuts on her arms._

_"Concrete stairs. Just some advice; always watch where you are going, it sure hurts!"_

_"Last question; what's next for Raw?"_

_"You can expect ratings to go up and for more and more butts in seats at live shows, at least, that's what I hope will happen. I want to out do my Father, teach him a lesson for all them times as a child when he was never there for me. I'm back, and better than ever!" She smirks, feeling confident in her new venture._

Randy grinned. He admired her new found confidence and optimism. It possibly helped knowing a rumour, as they left Australia, that her ex-boyfriend scumbag Gavin had been arrested by police. Now, the story had been released in the US but he didn't know if Roxanna knew the truth...

The door bell rang.

'Oh well, time to find out.' Randy sighed, opening the door for his lover.

To be continued...


	28. Chapter 27

Randy opened the door to Roxy as she kissed him on the lips.

"Hey." She purred, cuddling him.

"How's my girl."

"Very good. Apart from one thing."

"Oh, what's that?" he asked, placing his hands inside the back of her jeans pockets.

"I've missed you." she smiled, flinging her arms around his neck.

"The feelings mutual." he muttered. "I've read your interview..."

"Did you like it?" she asked, letting go of him.

"It's awesome, dunno if Vince will like you using the word 'arsehole' though." Randy laughed, trying to impersonate her British accent.

"Screw him!"

"No thanks, I've already got a partner." he said, as they kissed passionately on the lips.

"Babe, there's something I need you to see."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" she asked, looking at his manhood.

"No, save that for later! I don't suppose you've read the papers today?"

"No, why, should I have done?"

"Not entirely but there's something I think you ought to read." he mumbled, thrusting the article into her hands.

Roxanna read the article in confusion and then it finally hit her...

"Oh my God!" she cried, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know."

"Poor Christina, is that her name?"

"Yep."

"How could the fucker...I can't believe I used to go out with him. The Police will want me to come forward won't they? They'll want me to say that he beat me up and everything...attempted murder! I knew he was nasty but not that nasty!"

"Babe, come and sit down. Everything will be ok..."

"How? If only I'd not lied before, that woman wouldn't have been raped and attacked by him. Why was I so stupid?"

"You were not stupid, not by any means, don't even think it, let alone say it. Like you said, you can't keep thinking of 'ifs' and 'buts'. What happened, happened. Nothings gonna change it. I'll support you no matter what. It doesn't matter." He soothed, holding her close.

"How am I gonna explain to Vince, huh? He's gonna be more pissed off with me than he already is!"

"No he won't. Look, he'll have to understand. Don't worry about it. Gavin's probably gonna go down anyway, regardless of what you say."

For the first time ever, Randy knew that Roxy was actually terrified. She'd been scared before, but never terrified. The truth was, he was terrified for her too. The word 'murder' spreads fear throughout the heart and mind of every human being on the planet. Randy was no exception to that rule and Roxanna was certainly not.

"Rox, you can't start blaming yourself for this. Gavin's vile, he needs locking away. You're not a bad person, at all. Don't punish yourself."

"I hate him so much."

"So do I. I want to smash him into thousands of pieces..."

"More like millions!"

"Whatever you want." Randy grinned, kissing the top of her head.

"It's just..."

"Just what?" He whispered.

"I...dunno, I wanna..." she started crying harder. Randy picked her up and lay her on his sofa. He sat on the edge next to her. He caressed her as her tears stained his heart.

"He could have raped me and I wouldn't have known about it!"

"You mean, they never checked?" Randy asked angrily.

"No...I can't remember what happened. It's a blur."

_Flashback: The day Roxy got attacked in Australia._

_Roxy had been getting drinks for her and her pals when suddenly, a voice came up behind her._

_"Hey hon." He spoke, leaning over her._

_"Gavin, wha...what?"_

_"Glad to see you. How's it going?"_

_"A lot better since I haven't seen you!" She snarled, walking away from him._

_"Yeah, right. You know, I've missed you."_

_"Like hell!" she said, continuing to walk._

_"No really. You're the love that I need. Please, can we just talk for a few minutes?"_

_"Fine, I'll take these over to my friends ok? I'm not talking to you for over five minutes."_

_"Ok." he said, watching his ex head over to her friends._

_'The red heads nice!' he smirked to himself, looking over at Lita._

_End of Flashback._

"What happened then?" Randy asked almost silently.

"We talked...then he did it."

"How much can you remember?"

"Not enough. I dunno, it's difficult. I don't want to talk about it anymore." she muttered, her eyes red and sore.

"There's no way you're going home tonight. Stay."

Roxy looked at Randy in a confused mannor.

"You know that I would never let any harm ever, _ever_ come to you." he reassured

"Ok." she smiled at him faintly, as he brushed away her tears.

"I love you so much, Rox. You have no idea how shitty life is without you."

"Almost as crap as life is without you." she grinned, as he grabbed her hand and escourted her to his bedroom.


	29. Chapter 28

Over the time they'd been off together, Randy and Roxanna had rekindled - and went further than before - in their new relationship with each other. Randy was still gentle with Roxy. She was still in a fragile state. Yet, he was the only one she felt comfortable around, comfortable enough to fully immerse him into her. And he felt the same way. Getting to know each other better was a memorable experience rather than a chore.

News of this was spreading around the locker rooms pretty quickly. Roxy had told Lita what Kurt had said and what Gavin had done to that poor woman in Australia. Lita was shocked about Gavin, but not about Kurt.

"He's fancied you for years, girl." she laughed, not taking the news seriously and not being shocked about it in the slightest.

Roxy wasn't as calm as she was hoping to be for her return to Raw. Besides the fact of her current business situation with Vince and the gossip of her and Randy quickly spreading, there was another issue pressing on her mind; Gavin. The US media had latched on to the fact that he had escaped from an Australian prison.

"There is no way he'll be able to get over here Rox, don't worry." Randy attempted to reassure her. Deep down, she knew he was right. There would be absolutely no way he'd be able to cross to the other side of the world, right? Security wouldn't be that slack, would it?

The truth was, Roxanna had felt weird all day. She felt like she was being watched at every angle, from every direction. Now she was at Raw, she knew anything was likely to happen. She also felt tired; she hadn't really slept for days. She sat up most evenings, looking around the room anxiously.

Vince wanted her to go to the ring later on in the evening and admit to her mistake as a General Manager, as far as letting employees have drugs goes. She was reluctant to do so, even more so that Randy wasn't allowed to get involved.

Randy, mean while, was having a hard time in the locker rooms. A lot of the superstars anticipated that he would get priority as far as main event matches go because of his girlfriend. Someone, rather unexpected, was more pissed off at this than anyone.

"Hey Eugene, no hard feelings over the other week?" Randy asked, holding out his hand.

"I hate you!"

"Why?" Randy asked, rather confused.

"Just stay away from Roxy yeah? You're the reason why she's acting so strangely." Eugene sneered.

"Whoa...what are you talking about?"

"The reason why she burst in here the other week. You made her!"

"No I didn't Eugene." Randy said, walking out of the locker rooms, heading over to the General Managers office.

Roxanna was sat talking on the phone to someone. Her and Randy were in the process of something major...

"Really? You mean we got it! Ok, sure I'll get you the details soon. Thanks bye!" she smiled for the first time all day, putting the phone down.

Randy stormed into the room.

"Whoa, what's the matter babe?" she asked, slightly intimidated.

"Your cousin!"

"What about him?" she asked.

"He blames me for you going in and finding the drugs the other week!"

"For fucks sake...ok, I'll get him to have a word with me." she said, picking up the phone and ringing his cell phone.

Randy left the room as Eugene and Roxy talked.

"...I just don't want him to hurt you again Roxanna."

"Fine, well, Eugene, I appreciate your concern but it isn't gonna happen. He's a changed man. Randy and I are in love, more so than before, and I'm sorry but it isn't gonna change this time."

"Fine!" Eugene huffed, walking out of her office.

An hour later, Raw was closing to an end and Roxy was about at the end of her forgiveness speech.

"As I said when I came to Raw that I was gonna be the best GM this company ever had, and so far I don't feel I've been doing so bad. That was until last week. Kurt Angle came into my locker room and started talking about certain superstars who have been messing with illegal substances. That's the reason I was unable to attend Raw and the house shows last week due to this delicate situation. So from now on..."

Roxy stumbled mid sentence, her eyes fixed on the tallish, black haired man that ran towards her. He hadn't shaven in weeks, it was plain to see by all.

Roxy eyes popped out of her skull and she stood in silence. Shocked. The man ran to her. She couldn't move. She daren't.


	30. Chapter 29

"Missed me?" The man smirked sleazily, his breath stinking of alcohol. A smell that now made Roxy's stomach churn in disgust.

"G...Gavin?" she stuttered.

He circled her intensely, looking her up and down in every area of her body.

"Healing nicely are we?" he gawped, licking his paling lips.

Roxy couldn't answer him, her mouth unable to speak a single word. She shook her head, her legs turning to jelly, her vision becoming uncertain.

"Well, you're coming with me." he urged, grabbing her tightly by her wrist. She heard a cracking sound.

"Just...get...off...me!" she screamed faintly. Her world becoming blacker by the second. She was in agony at the hands of Satan himself.

Suddenly, the Raw fans cheered as Randy came to the rescue. To his shock, Kurt was behind him. Kurt dealt with Gavin immediately as Randy dashed over to Roxy who was now in a heap at the corner of the ring.

"Rox?" he said, he knew she was on the verge of braking. He looked over at her and then at Gavin. Kurt was having problems.

"YOU BASTARD!" Randy yelled, busting Gavin open with a punch to his nose. Out of no where, cops finally dashed to the ring and arrested a bloody Gavin. Two of the cops held Randy back as he tried to attack Gavin again.

"You'll never get away with what you've done!" Randy roared at him. He managed to get out of the reach of the cops to make his way over to his girlfriend and Kurt Angle, who cupped her head gently in his palms.

"She's barely conscious." Kurt said, looking at Randy.

"Fuck!" was all Randy could say.

"We need to get her out of here. I think she's gonna need medical attention." Kurt said emotionally.

"C'mon, lets get her to a hospital." Randy said, scooping her up before kissing her on the head.

Rushing through the backstage, gossiping could be heard everywhere. Randy held Roxanna rigidly, so that he didn't hurt her. Her left arm was swelling drastically which made Randy feel like being ill. He could take pain and he longed to take Roxy's away from her.

Kurt looked over to Randy who was staring intensively at his beloved.

"I'll drive you to a hospital. Don't worry, she'll be just fine." Kurt tried to encourage his rival.

Randy lay Roxy's limp body across his lap on the lengthily journey. Kurt did his best to drive cautiously but quickly. He looked over his shoulder occasionally to find Randy cradelling Roxy in his arms.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Randy hissed, kissing her cold cheek.

"She will do, she's probably just out of it." Kurt reasoned.

Once finally at the hospital, Roxy was taken out of the arms of her boyfriend. Kurt and Randy were lead to the relatives room.

"Randy...are you ok?" Kurt asked sympathetically.

"No I'm not. What is it with Roxy and hospitals? This is the fourth time really since we've been together."

"Maybe she likes them or something." Kurt said carelessly.

"It's always some bastard hurting her. Why the fuck can't people leave her alone? I'm fed up of her suffering!" Randy moaned, his voice cracking.

"I really don't know..."

Kurt realised how much Randy genuinely cared for her. He couldn't match that. He couldn't top it either. He knew Randy was being serious and that nothing could break their inseparable bond. Not even an Olympic Gold Medallist.

"I know I've been a pretty shit boyfriend to her at times but I would never, ever consider hurting her. I've never been able to protect her have I? Survivor Series, Australia and now again with Gavin. She deserves better than a half assed wanker like me!"

"Hey, don't ever degrade yourself like that! You know it's not true!" Kurt said, pushing Randy slightly.

"You think it's true don't you?" Randy said, looking Kurt directly in the eye.

"No, I only said that originally to piss you off!"

"Oh."

"Randy, you can't be there for her 100 of the time. No way is it possible. In fact, I don't think she'd let you. And as for the whole half assed wanker thing, that's not true either. There's an aura that surrounds you two whenever you are near to each other, an aura that is only available between soul mates. You two are meant to be. Don't let anyone tell you other wise. Why would you be blessed with the ability to wrestle again as soon as Roxanna became the General Manager, huh? It's destiny."

"I want to be there for her 100 of the time. I miss her."

"I know. Listen, she'll be fine. She's probably just a bit under the weather or something, you know? Everything's probably been mounting up and then that man...who is he?"

"Her ex boyfriend, Gavin. He moved to Australia and stuff. Their relationship ended about a week before the trip."

"Something's telling me she didn't fall down a flight of stairs."

"She didn't. He attacked her."

"My God!" Kurt gasped "He didn't rape her or anything did he?"

"She doesn't know. She can't remember. It sounds like he made her pass out."

"Do the police know?"

"No. Please Kurt, tell me you won't say anything, ok?"

"I won't."

A knock came at the door. It was Roxy's consultant.

To be continued...


	31. Chapter 30

"Mr Orton, Mr Angle?"

"Yep, that's us." Kurt said.

"How is Roxy?" Randy asked impatiently.

"At the moment, we are getting her wrist plastered. She managed to brake it in three places."

"Will she need it resetting?" Randy asked.

"Fortunately, they are quite clean brakes so it looks unlikely. I just need to ask, her ribs were broken recently and what not; is she on any tablets still?"

"She takes pain killers occasionally for them. I think she took some this morning. Why, it's not a problem is it?"

"No, not at all, I just needed to know. She seems to be awfully fatigued though."

"Things have happened, she's not been sleeping too well." Randy interjected.

"Right well I'll get something to help her with that too."

"When can she come home?"

"Tonight, if you are really keen. I will need to put a stronger cast on her arm in a few days. Then, I shall decide whether or not she needs her arm straightening or not. The only thing I will suggest is that she doesn't do a lot over the next few days. Make her relax and not to lift anything that requires both hands. She'll be less likely to need further treatment."

"Oh." Randy sighed.

"Why, is that a problem?"

"No, well yes. We are arranging to move in together. We got conformation earlier that the house we want is ours and we can move in together whenever."

"Maybe it would be a good idea to hold it off for the time being or not to let her do so much. Anyway, if you want to see her, I'll take you to her. One moment." the Doctor said, exiting the room.

"A bit sudden isn't it?" Kurt asked Randy.

"After the problems we've been having, you know, it seemed so natural just to let it happen. I like having her close to me."

"Good for you." Kurt said, shaking Randy's hand "If you want a lift home, I'll take you."

"Thanks Kurt." Randy said, visibly happy that they were no longer as against each other.

Randy was then finally allowed to see his girlfriend. One of the nurses was about to ask her some questions.

Randy crept into the room and took a seat next to Roxy's bed. He winked at her. He could tell she was uncomfortable and needed some much needed TLC rather than personal questions.

"So you've been pregnant before?"

"Yes, but I miscarriage." she rolled her eyes before looking at Randy.

"You...you might be pregnant?" Randy asked.

"Anything's a possibility." said the nurse "It says in your notes that you felt like this when you were pregnant before."

"Yep but this is entirely different...I still had my period before, this time I don't. I felt sick before, this time I don't. Now, the only thing wrong with me is that I've broken my wrist. All I feel like doing is going home, with the man that I love to forget about tonight." she muttered monotony.

"I still want to do a test just in case." the nurse said tottering off to get a test.

"I hate this." Roxy murmured. She looked pale and drawn.

"You really scared me earlier. You blacked out on me, sweetie."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just want to go home, you know? I'm fed up with being so injury prone!"

"Yeah babe but you were two months premature as a baby. That could have something to do with it."

"Yeah, I was forever having time off school when I was young. It was quite bad; I once ate blueberries but I spat them back out. I think I was about 5. My throat started swelling and everything. I nearly died!"

"Woah! Is it still like it now?"

"I don't know; I daren't try them again."

"Once we move into our home it'll all change, I can guarantee it. Well, you won't keep getting hurt anyway! Why do they want you to do a pregnancy test?"

"I told them about what had happened in Australia. They didn't believe the concrete stairs story."

"Oh."

"Now, Roxanna, I need you to go and pee on this stick, ok?" the nurse said, handing her the pregnancy test in her right hand.

"Look, I really don't feel like doing this tonight, can't it wait?" Roxy asked, it was plain to see to everyone - besides the nurse - that she was in pain and needed a bed rather than a foetus test!

"No, I need you to do it now. I can tell it's going to be difficult. Do you need...?"

"That won't be nessacery thank you." Roxy stumbled her way over to the toilet in the other room.

'Maybe I should just spit on it rather than pee on it.' Roxy thought to herself but decided against it. After a few seconds, she was outside again still holding the currently white stick.

"Ok only a minute or two." the nurse said in anticipation.

Two minutes later...

"Nope, it doesn't look like you're pregnant."

"Can I go know?" Roxy asked, feeling a little woozy.

"Sure, after I get your pills then you can." the nurse said, disposing of the pregnancy test and getting her prescription.

Ten minutes later, Roxy and Randy were getting into Kurt's car. He turned to face his boss and his one time fantasy girl.

"Are you ok?" he asked warmly.

"Uh hu." she said, resting her head on Randy.

"I think she just needs to go back to my apartment with me." Randy grinned cheekily.

Roxy nearly fell asleep instantly.

"Rox, baby, you're necks gonna be sore if you sleep like that. Wait till we get back, yeah?"

"Ummm ok." she said drowsily.

An hour later, they were back at Randy's current location.

"Thanks." Roxy whispered to Kurt.

"You're more than welcome, hope you soon feel better."

The morning air hit them like a tonne of bricks. It was now 2am.

"Not long now." Randy soothed, looking at Roxanna.

She moaned, not quite sure what to do. Randy took it upon himself to carry her to his bed. He unlocked the door and wrapped the cool navy blue sheets around her fragile body. He kissed her and draped his arm over her body.

"Everything will be fine darling." he reassured, closing his eyes too, thoughts of Gavin still racing through his mind. He wanted to murder him, destroy him, make him pay for what he had done. Alas, he knew that wouldn't be the best for Roxy.


	32. Chapter 31

Tuesday morning. It was now 10am. Randy decided to get up gently without waking Roxy.

"Wow, them tablets did knock you out!" Randy whispered, kissing her cheek, before picking up the days post.

He entered his living room and looked around. It was hard for him to believe that he wouldn't be living there for much longer. So much had happened to him over the years he had spent in this apartment but was determined that him and Roxanna needed some more space. He was contemplating for them to start a family, but didn't quite know how she would feel about it. Being a Father would be a great way for him to move on from the death of Olivia. Suddenly, there came a knock at the door.

"Mr Randy Orton?"

"Yes, ummm, what's happened?" Randy asked the police man standing in front of him.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Randy said, closing the door behind him.

"I needed to ask you a few questions about last night. Who was the man that your boss, Roxanna Richards, was talking to?"

"It was her ex boyfriend, Gavin."

"You reacted quite violently. Any reasons?"

"He ummm attacked her recently. In Australia."

"Why wasn't this reported?"

"Roxanna didn't want it to be. She was terrified of him."

"I've heard a rumour that you two are buying a house together. As friends or as partners?"

"Partners. We recently started going out again."

"Oh. I don't this she's going to have to worry about Gavin anymore."

"Why?"

"He broke away from the handcuffs and, well, got ran over by a Land Rover. He was killed instantly."

Randy felt a sense of euphoria come over him.

"Really?"

"Yes, he suffered severe head and chest injuries."

Before Randy could say anymore, Roxy walked out of his bedroom looking quite flustered.

"Wha...what's going on?"

"It's ok Rox, the police man's just asking some questions about yesterday." Randy said, taking her by her good hand and sitting her down next to him.

"What about Gavin?" She sighed.

"He died last night Miss Richards."

"Really? How?" she asked, shocked but sounding quite happy.

"A Land Rover ran him over. He died instantly of head and chest injuries. If you don't want you don't have to but it would be helpful if one of you could come and identify his body."

"I'll do it." Roxy volunteered.

"Are you sure you want to do that sweetie?" Randy quizzed.

She nodded.

"What time?" She asked.

"Anytime before 5pm. That's all from me but someone may want to have a word with you at the station later."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Thanks for your time Mr Orton."

"Thank you sir." Randy said, as the policeman left his apartment.

"You think I'm mad don't you?" Roxy questioned.

"No, I just want to know why the hell you'd want to look at him again?"

"This is gonna sound strange but I need to know that he's definitely dead. I'll feel better knowing that he's definitely gone."

"What ever makes you happy." Randy decided "Hey, I got this through the post this morning." Randy said, handing her the magazine with his article in it.

"Cool." she said.

"You don't mind if I go and get changed do you?"

"No." she replied, flicking through the pages looking for his article.

_**Never letting go.**_

_**This week, I have been joined by pro wrestling's third generation superstar Randy Orton. Here, the 27 year old talks bluntly about the past, present and future.**_

_**How does it feel finally being back in the wrestling business?**_

_Good, yeah, I've missed the atmosphere not only of the guys backstage but the crowds and fans._

_**How is your back feeling?**_

_Not too bad. Like most injuries, you never fully recover from them; it's like if you brake your leg, it's gonna be weaker than before the accident._

_**What was it like growing up around the wrestling business?**_

_Strange in some ways. While my Father was away either in different parts of the country or world, it would just be me and my Mom for the majority of the time. I always remember when some of the guys came round to our house if they were in the area. They used to eat loads! One of the best bits was when Andre the Giant broke our banister! That never did get fixed! (Laughs)._

_**Back to about 2005. You thought you'd never be able to wrestle again after your former team-mates drove a sledge hammer into your back. What was your reaction?**_

_It was a mixture of disbelief and anger over everything else. I'd worked so hard to get to the position that I was and then it was taken away from me so quickly and in such an unjustified way. I did something stupid to my body after that and I abused it quite a bit._

_**Did you ever consider being able to get back into the wrestling ring?  
**At first, I thought I'd be lucky to walk again let alone doing anything physically active such as wrestling. It was one of the most amazing feelings to have when I was told I could wrestle again. I was in a good physical condition that I'd been working hard with to achieve. I felt great. Shawn Michaels was a great help and inspiration to me through out the time, so I can never thank him enough for his support over the past few years. _

_**How did you feel when you found out your ex girlfriend, Roxanna Richards, was the new General Manager of Raw?**_

_At first, I was surprised. I hadn't heard from her in years so I didn't know what she looked like let alone how she felt about me. When Vince first told me, I was questioning whether to move to Smackdown! or not. I dunno, I didn't want to make more of a jackass of myself than I did before. It was a difficult situation. After we lost Olivia (Roxy & Randy's baby), I did feel pretty crapy about it. I blamed myself a lot. Roxy's way of dealing with it was completely different to mine. Neither of us confronted our emotions enough to really get our relationship back to a better level. I didn't know how to act around her; I think I over saturated her a bit, I over protected her too much instead of loved her. When you're put in a situation where you think your girls gonna die, your whole sense of rationalisation goes out of the window. I wanted it all just to end, her state of suffering. That night was the worst of my life for sure. I kind of knew our baby was gonna die but I daren't comfort it, you know? _

_**So, I take it that you are kind of happy to have her back on Raw?**_

_Very much so. It's hard trying not to mix the one feeling of lust/love with professionalism. It was harder in the beginning coz I thought she looked better than she had done the last time I saw her. She looked fresher and redefined. _

_**Would you ever consider trying to go back out with her again?**_

_Without a doubt. She might say no but I say yes. What I said a few years ago was careless and unthoughtful and the truth is, I didn't mean any of it. On a personal level, I find her extremely attractive, funny and witty also someone I could imagine spending the rest of my life with. On a professional level, she's great also. I think she is really the person that could kick Raw's ass back into place. It needs doing, it has to be said._

_**Many would argue that your absence is the reason why the ratings dropped...**_

_(Laughs) No, I think it's coz Eric Bishoff is a knob head. He is still trying to re-establish WCW and that was his only motive in coming to the WWE. He didn't give a damn about his wrestlers or work force. Ask guys like Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero, they'll tell you how it was. He's always been in it for himself and himself only. He never really attempted to make Raw great or make the show have great ratings; he just cared about making himself look good._

_**I'd like to remind everyone that is your ex's Father...**_

_To tell you the truth, Roxanna hates him too. It's not hard to understand. He abandoned her and her 7 months pregnant Mom at their supposed wedding. Then again, I guess I do have to thank him in some ways. If she had known him all of her life, she may never have come over to Raw in the first place!_

_**True. Let's get back to your wrestling career; which moments have to be the best so far?**_

_The night I defeated Triple H to become the World Heavyweight Champion was awesome. I was pumped and ready. It opened a lot of new doors for me as I'm the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history. The Hardcore match I had against Mick Foley, well, that was strange to say the least. It hurt like crazy for ages afterwards! Taking all of the thumb tacks out of my back afterwards wasn't very pleasant though..._

_**Goals for the future?**_

_As far as wrestling goes, to get full blown revenge on Ric Flair and Triple H. They nearly cost me my life, something which is too precious to spare. I want to be a multiple time World Heavyweight Champion too and to be inducted into the Hall of Fame one day. Also, on a personal level, to sort things out between myself and Roxanna and to one day hopefully start a family. _

'Wow' Roxy thought to herself, looking at the picture of Randy's smile that shone back at her. She was impressed at how much he cared for her. She knew that the feeling was mutual.


	33. Chapter 32

Over the next few days, Roxy and Randy were collecting all of their belongings from their current apartments to move into their new house. It was in a new area of Connecticut, quite close to Stamford which held the WWE's head offices. They were both excited and anticipated the moving date of just over a weeks time. Roxanna's arm was now in a stronger cast and it did not need resetting which was a huge relief to both of them.

Now, they were in Roxanna's flat sorting through her belongings, if sorting was really the word. Randy was highly entertained by the lingerie draw...

"Ummm, wow, I've never seen this before..." he said, holding up a lacy black and pink corset set.

"Yeah, ummm, yeah." Roxy laughed shyly, taking it from his hands and dumping it in one of the boxes.

"I like it." he smirked at her blushing cheeks. He had never seen her so valnerable to her own clothing and style...

"I guessed!" she laughed again.

"I have a feeling it would look even better on you though." he grinned grabbing it from the box and holding it up against his torso.

"Was that a hint?" she asked.

"Maybe, or maybe you'd be even better naked!" he said, dropping it back into the box.

Her eyes widened as he scooped her off her feet. He kissed her passionately on the lips before placing her on the bed. She stood right back up and jumped onto his back as he turned around.

"Oughf!" he muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" she sometimes forgot about the state his back was in...

"No, you just surprised me a little." Randy was glad to see that she was no longer miserable. Things had been better since she'd identified Gavin's body on Tuesday afternoon. She was now certain that she could move on with her life.

"Take me to the living room!" she urged as he placed his warm hands on her thighs.

Once inside he deposited her on the sofa and knelt down before her. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pressed her nose against his. They smiled at each other lovingly.

"Has anyone told you that you're amazing?" he asked her, pecking her on the nose.

"Not lately." she cooed, kissing him on the temple. She released him from her clutches and walked over to her DVD/Video/CD cabinet. Her definitive collection was vast, a concoction of music from Black Sabbath to Iggy Pop and WWF/E, WCW and ECW tapes and DVD's.

"There's something I've been meaning to show you." she said, picking a video out from the cabinet.

Randy looked at the front cover in confusion as she tossed it on the floor.

"Porn?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that's the name of Ice's old band."

"Apart from her real name, why else do you call her Ice?"

"Well, one of her ex boyfriends told her that she was cold and has frozen stiff emotions. It came from that really. In her way, she turned it around to her advantage. She'd always been good at doing that. It was like that when we first meet. It was me, her a few other guys and girls. We would hang out religiously every Wednesday evening between half six and half ten, when we got to be about thirteen."

"How long have you known each other for?"

"Basically, my whole life. We were like sisters before I moved over here and before she started Porn up. Then, we kind of drifted apart until I moved back to England after I lost Olivia. We would go out drinking, smoking to pubs and clubs until all times in the morning. In many ways, I have her to blame for that. Hey, what ya gonna do? No ones perfect. I was too easily lead. Oh well." Roxy shrugged, putting the video into the player.

The music video started. The band were performing and in the background was a few strippers on podiums. Ice was completely different to how Randy had imagined her. He expected her to be dressed in a similar way to which Roxanna did. Instead, he found she wore a lot of bondage like clothing and a few chains. Her hair was died a weird shade of purple and she looked quite fierce. The band were performing a cover version of 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' which struck a cord with Randy...

_Flashback: The day Roxy temporarily went to live back in England._

_As she walked through the terminal door, she waved to him before promising herself not to look back. Randy was now a broken man who had lost his soul mate and baby within a month._

_He walked back to his car. He remembered all of the times him and Roxy would talk, laugh and sing to their hearts content. He prayed that it wouldn't be the last time either as he turned on the radio, hoping for something to cheer him up._

_One of the worst songs imaginable came on the radio, Total Eclipse of the Heart._

_Randy felt tears forming once again in his hypnotic blue eyes. The lyrics spiking at his heart._

_"Damn Bonnie Tyler!" He screeched, shoving a CD into the car on random._

_Another song that brought back constant memories of his beloved Roxanna, 'Stairway to Heaven' by Led Zepplin._

_"FUCK OFF!" Randy shouts, throwing the CD out of the car as he wallowed in his own pool of self pity and depression._

_End of Flashback._

Thankfully, those days were now behind Randy and Roxanna. He was now hoping that they would stay together forever. He knew how much of a cliché that was but he knew she was 'the one'.

"Cool video. Where did you get the inspiration for that from?"

"Mainly from the lines 'now there's only love in the dark'. Somehow, I dunno, it just kind of fitted. Plus, coz of the name of the band."

"She kind of scares me..." Randy murmured, not wanting to be offensive towards Roxy's oldest friend.

"She's not like that to be honest with you. She might look intimidating but I can tell you first hands she's a soft as a baby's arse!"

"I prefer your ass!" he said, kissing her once again.

"I know, but, we really must carry on packing. We aren't gonna get it all done if we are not careful!"

Randy pouted at Roxanna.

"Save it till later!" she smirked, unbuttoning some of his shirt and heading back towards her bedroom.


	34. Chapter 33

It was now time for another edition of Raw. Randy and Roxy were now travelling together. After all, most people knew that they were moving in with each other by the end of the week. Most people were excited for them, others hated the idea and some had their reservations but refused to publically state them. However, Randy and Roxy didn't care. They were in love, more so than ever before and both thought that what they were doing was the right thing to do, giving circumstances.

Upon entering the building, Vince McMahon came over to talk to them both...

"Excuse me. Miss Richards, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Good, is your wrist healing nicely?"

"Yep."

"Good, good. Listen, I need you after the third match, which is Booker T vs Eugene, I need you to come down to the ring. I have some important news not only involving you but the entire Raw roster!" Vince said proudly.

"Sure."

"Do you need me there?" Randy asked Roxy.

"No she doesn't. I've said it once, I'll say it again; while you are on Raw or at house shows, you must stay out of the General Managers business. Yes, I can appreciate after last week this will be hard, and not to forget that you will soon be living together, but there are going to be some changes here on Raw, and for the better!" Vince smiled, power walking away from the young couple.

"You don't think he's gonna fire me, do you?" Roxy wondered, un-intwining her hand from Randy's.

"Nah, I doubt it."

"I hope you are right." she sighed, looking over at Vince.

Sure enough, Roxy came down to the ring after the third match. She smiled at the crowd before grabbing a mircophone. Vince McMahon had done the same just a minute ago before her. The crowd were excited to hear what the boss had to say.

"Miss Richards, over the time you have been General Manager of Raw, you have done a fairly good job. The ratings have been going up gradually and you planned the biggest wrestling events in Australia's history!"

Roxy smiled and nodded. Maybe Vince wasn't going to fire her after all?

"However, over the time you have been here on Raw it seems that personal issues seem to be getting in the way of the task in hand. If it's not Randy Orton, it's some other person I've never seen before in my life. I'm glad that your personal life is getting back on track and that you are fitting in well with the Orton's, looking at that bandage on your arm but I don't feel that you are old enough, not that you are immature, but you aren't responsible enough to run Raw single handidly."

The crowd booed, they didn't agree with that statment at all.

"So that's why I am out here to introduce you to your co-General Manager. You shall each share the duties of running Raw 50/50 and will both have an imput into the decisions that will be made behind that very curtain!" Vince pointed.

"Who's it going to be?" Jerry asked.

"No idea, this is huge though!" JR yelled.

"Can I just say, I respect your decision Mr McMahon but..."

"No buts. This is happening whether you like it or not. Please, ladies, gentleman and Miss Richards, give a big, warm welcome to the new Co-General Manager of Raw...Eric Bishoff!"

Roxy's mouth dropped and her eyes buldged as her father came out to the ring. She hadn't seen him for ages and was glad of that. The only time that they had gotten along was when she was pregnant with Randy's baby, Olivia. Eric smirked with joy as he got into the ring and took Vince's microphone from him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You know, it's _great_ to be back here on Raw and even better since _my _daughter is following in her Daddy's footsteps. Maybe you could learn a lot from me, who knows, huh? But Roxanna, despite of our past differences, I can assure you that I want nothing more than us to get along, you know, get to know each other a little better and of course, to make Raw _the_ show to watch _every _Monday night. So, what d'ya say?"

Vince encouraged Roxy to respond...

"Welcome to Raw!" she scowelled, leaving the ring with a look that could kill on her face.

Eric and Vince shook hands.

"It's good to be back!" Eric sighed, smiling over at Roxanna who was shaking her head in disgust. She could barely beleive what Vince was doing.

Once backstage, Roxy rushed past everyone and went straight to her office. This would be the last time it would be just her office. She stuffed all of her belongings together and made her way out of the arena. Randy was waiting outside for her...

"Ok, ummm..."

"Lets go, I've had enough of this shit!" Roxy growlled, walking straight past Randy who quickly followed her.

"Whoa honey, calm down!" Randy tried to reason.

"What...why did Vince do that!" she yelled.

"To test you," Randy said as they got into his car "he wants to see if you can prove him wrong. Trust me, he wants you to."

"It feels more like a chore at the minute. I don't want it to feel like that. I love my job, or at least I did."

"Give Eric a chance, who knows, things might be different..." Randy said warily.

How will Eric and Roxy get along together? Check back for more soon...


	35. Chapter 34

Ok guys, I have updated 2 chapters coz I won't be able to update till next Saturday at the earliest :( (Not my fault!) So I thought I'd be nice and give you chapters 34 & 35 to make up for it! Happy reading,see ya soon!

* * *

Over the past few days, Randy and Roxanna had moved in together in their new house in Stamford, Connecticut which was quite near to the WWE HQ. This would be better for Roxy as for her being a co-GM which would likely mean that she would be doing more organisation for the Raw brand there. Mr McMahon had phoned her during the week to apologise to her and to give more reasons for his actions. One of the reasons was that he felt she wasn't doing enough preparation for the events. It was only a few weeks away from SummerSlam and no Raw matches had been announced. Vince also felt Roxy wasn't pulling her weight enough backstage. He told her to toughen up or face consequences. Vince felt that Bishoff would help bring back her old flare...

Eric Bishoff meanwhile was relishing in the thought of making life slightly difficult for his daughter. He knew how to piss her off big time and felt that he needed to be back, bolder and better than ever to succeed in doing so.

At the moment he was sat in their office waiting for her arrival. He needed to discuss SummerSlam as it had been a major issue pressing on his mind too. He wanted to out do Smackdown! and Roxy all at once.

Randy and Roxy just arrived at the arena.

"Good luck, and remember; don't let him get to ya babe." Randy urged, kissing her on the nose.

"I guess." she sighed, walking into her part office.

Eric was sat on the leather sofa with a smile like a Cheshire Cat spread all over his face.

"Well hello, and how are we today, huh?"

"Fine." she responded, bluntly.

"Good, good, good. How's the arm?"

"Fine." she repeated.

"Lets get down to business. What are we to do about SummerSlam huh? I have no ideas what so ever!"

"Me neither."

"Why not? You've been running the show for the past few months!" Eric replied bitterly, standing up.

"Yes, well, things have been quite difficult..." she said, putting her brief case on the desk.

"But come on, the event is two weeks away and nothing from our card has been announced!"

"I know. Ummm, maybe we could go out and tell the fans that by next week on Raw we will have some answers for them."

"I'll do it; I might make it sound like a positive thing rather than a negative." Eric enthused walking out of the office, slamming the door.

At the moment, World Heavyweight Champion Triple H was making his way down to the ring. By now, he had been a 12 time champion, something which annoyed everyone. He hadn't been talking to old friend Ric Flair for weeks after an argument that had erupted between the two over 'business'. Trips grabbed a microphone and began talking to the world.

"You know, for years and years I have carried this company single handily. I've done every type of match with every wrestler in this company to date and I've beaten them all too. No one can step up beyond my expectations and no one will from now on be able to beat me. Do you know why? Coz I'm the Game and no one, and I mean no one, can ever stop me. I'm the greatest of all time and I know that you've all heard it from me before but I keep reminding you coz some of you idiots still think it is the 80's when Hulkamania was running wild! But anyway, SummerSlam is in a few weeks and there isn't a number one contender. Hell, what's the point in a World Heavyweight Champion match? I've beaten everyone on both rosters, I might as well just go to the ring, pose and get my hand raised by the referee. But I want more than that. You see, I want a challenge, a real, challenge from anyone who I have never beaten before. C'mon, there has to be someone out there...

Suddenly, the music of Eric Bishoff hit the arena. The crowd booed as the former WCW promoter entered the ring and began to talk.

"You know what Triple H, you are absolutely right. No one can beat you."

"Thanks Eric, hey, it's great to have you back!" Triple H said, shaking Eric's hand.

"It feels good to be back."

"Yeah, it's way better than having that bitch of a daughter of yours running the entire show! She couldn't put a match together to save her life!"

Both men laughed for a while as the crowd booed.

"That's not right!" JR said.

"I know...she has great puppies JR!" the King laughed.

Then, Roxy's music hit. Despite what Triple H had just said, she was smiling from ear to ear. She had a microphone in one hand as she waved to the crowd in her cast.

"So I'm a bitch who couldn't organise a match to save my life huh?" she asked as Triple H nodded and Eric shrugged. "You said something quite interesting there Trips, ummm, something about not being challenged, defeating everyone, undertaking every match. That's right isn't it? Well, I can't offer you any new superstars but I can offer you a match at SummerSlam!"

The crowd cheered.

"Ok, bring it on!" Triple H said cockily.

"You see, I think it's time that you didn't just take on one, or two, or three members of the Raw roster in one match. No, no, no. How about the entire locker room? You see I have an idea, for the whole hour and a half of the Raw's match time shall be dedicated to the World Heavyweight Championship. The match type? A Golden Slobber Knocker contest! The objective is for you to start of in the ring with one opponent.They will have each chosen, at random, their number in which they can enter at. Now, to retain your title, you have to last the whole hour and a half without wither submitting or getting pinned. Then, you shall retain your World Heavyweight Championship after defeating as many men as you can. However, if you get pinned or tap out, that person shall stay in the ring, defend the belt on your behalf, and if they last as to the end, shall become the new World Heavyweight Champion!"

The crowd cheered. The match sounded great, and a change to all of the other title matches.

Triple H shook his head. Could his title reign be over?

"Of course, if you don't wanna participate, maybe I should just come down there and strip you of the belt entirely!" Roxy smirked.

"Fine, have your wish. I shall prevail!" Triple H scoffed, holding the belt high for everyone to see.

"Good." Roxy said, making her way to the back. "We'll soon see about that!"


	36. Chapter 35

Thursday morning soon approached and Eric and Roxy would be meeting with Vince to discuss the new plans for Raw. Eric was upset that his daughter had come up with such a fantastic plan for SummerSlam that he hadn't done. Vince greeted them both into the office and sat down.

"Welcome, both of you. I must say, I am most impressed with the Raw match at SummerSlam. Did you both come up with the plan?"

"No, I did it single handily." Roxanna smiled.

"Although I'm sure that it will be a huge success, you must both start communicating with each other more..."

Just then, Vince's daughter Stephanie walked into the room. Stephanie and Roxy had never really discussed business properly and had only ever spoken from time to time. She was Triple H's wife at one point and knew just how big a bastard he was.

"Hi everyone." Stephanie said, plonking her files on the table in front of her and sitting opposite her Father. "Sorry I'm late, the printer needed some more ink."

"It's quite alright, we are just getting started anyway." Vince said. "Anyway, we talked about why you would need to discuss things more didn't we Miss Richards?"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I will do in future it's just the Raw card needed announcing before it was too late. We need to advertise what we have."

"I quite agree even so..."

"I can fully understand why you wouldn't want to work with him though." Steph muttered, sneering at Eric.

"Alright, lets leave our personal feelings out of this shall we? Now, Roxanna, you said that you had a plan for Raw, would you care to tell us about it?"

A small yelp came from Stephanie.

"Are you alright?" Her Father asked.

"Daddy, can you ask Eric to take his hand off my thigh please!" Steph demanded.

Vince glared at his once enemy.

"What!" he asked, putting his hands out in front of him. They were marked by the pattern of Stephanie's tights.

Vince rolled his eyes in disgust. "Carry on Roxanna." he urged.

"I think that there needs to be drastic changes in the Women's division. The current Diva search, just like the last ones, haven't been doing anything for ratings. People boo them week in week out and, for the exception of Christy Hemme and Ashley, aren't respected in the slightest backstage. The ratings were good at the time but the crowd in the arena saw it all as a joke."

"Go on." Vince urged.

"So I think, after this Diva search we maybe shouldn't do another one. We are loosing money from it rather than gaining. I suggest what we do is send these women to OVW for a while and see if they can become wrestlers. If they can't, we cut them. In the mean time, we bring in real women's wrestlers such as Gail Kim, Nidia, Jazz and others from the Indy circuit to fill the space. Depending on what happens in OVW, we will keep at the end of it who we feel offers the most."

"It's a very good idea, I like it." Stephanie smiled warmly.

"Let me look at the figures," Vince asked Roxanna for her research. "What do you think of the idea Mr Bishoff?"

"Simply horrible!"

"Why?" Vince questioned.

"I like the Diva search, it adds a new element to our programming."

'All you like is seeing women in bikini's!' Roxy thought but daren't speak for fear of being unprofessional.

"I have to agree with Roxanna on this one. The negatives are more apparent than the positives. Give me time to think it over and we shall discuss it at our next meeting in a months time. Eric, any proposals?" Vince inquired, handing the papers back to Roxy.

"Ummm, no."

"What do you mean 'no'! You have just as much right to say what you think as Roxanna does! That's what you are here for isn't it?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not prepared..."

"Rubbish! A GM should be prepared at all times." Vince stated.

"Oh yeah, like she is!" Eric pointed at his daughter.

"Let's not get childish about this. Let's call that it for today." Steph reasoned.

"Yes, lets." Vince said "Well done Miss Richards!"

"Thank you."

Vince and Eric made their way out of the office. Stephanie hung around for a while as Roxy put her papers away.

"You know, you have some great ideas in that head of your. Don't pay any attention to Eric, he isn't worth it!"

"I know that!"

"I like your idea at SummerSlam."

"Hoping Triple H will loose the belt?"

"Yeah. Personally, I would like to see Randy win it. It would be great to see it happen from three years on, wouldn't it?"

"Very much so."

"Congratulations on moving in together. I hope you are very happy."

"Thank you." Roxy grinned "We will be."

"Good. Well, see you later." Steph said shaking Roxy's hand and leaving the office.

"Yeah, bye." Roxy waved. She would now be heading home. Randy and a few other guys had been decorating today. Ummm...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Can't wait to read what you guys thought of it! 


	37. Chapter 36

Once finally arriving home, Roxy plonked her brief case down near the front door. She could hear laughing coming from the front room.

'Like hell are the decorating!' she thought to herself.

In all truthfulness, there wasn't a lot of decorating that needed doing. The house was brand new and had already been decorated in whites and creams throughout. Although not directly Randy of Roxy's taste, it was suitable for the time being. Roxy had laid out a few designs for them to brows over of what she would personally like. Randy didn't really give too much of a damn - as long as his beloved girlfriend was happy, he didn't give to much of a shit!

As she walked along the laminate, oak wood flooring, she stopped at the doorway. She smiled warmly at the five men stood in the front living room, oblivious to the fact that she had walked through the door. Folding her arms gently, she smirked sarcastically at all three men who were covered in different coloured paints. She coughed lightly and Shelton Benjamin was the first to turn around. He tapped Randy on his bicep. Randy turned quickly to find Roxy smirking.

"Hey." he breathed, walking over to her and inviting her in for a hug.

She declined quickly, holding her hands up in front of her, shaking her head.

"Save that till after you get cleaned up. I don't want my suit getting messed up!" she joked.

"Why?" Randy pouted, still walking slowly over to her.

"I just told you!" she giggled, walking slowly backwards. She reaches the stairs where she runs and finally reaches her and Randy's new bathroom.

She locks the door upon entering the designer black and white tiled bathroom. It had gold swirls on some of the bottom tiles that surrounded the edge of the bath and sink. Roxy found some of her cloths from the airing cupboard before changing out of her suit. She scooped her clothes up before dumping them into the washing basket.

Upon leaving the bathroom, she walked out onto the landing where Randy was stood, waiting for her.

"What are you still doing up her?" she asked, confusedly.

"Greeting you baby...oh yeah, there's something I would like you to see."

"What?"

"You'll see." Randy said, gently pressing his hands against her shoulders and taking her over to their new bedroom.

Randy pulled the door two.

Before we go in, I hope you like it, I think you will...ummm...yeah, lets go in..."

"Randy, with all due respect we have four mates downstairs who are gonna find it slightly suspicious if we are in the bedroom for too long together!" she laughed slightly.

"They can wait, this can't!" he said, opening the door and pushing her in slowly.

Roxanna found out what Randy was meaning. Standing on the fourth wall was a huge canopy bed with white, gold and blue drapes flourishing it. She gasped slightly before jumping into Randy's arms.

"Oh my God, how did you know!" she cooed. It had been a dream of hers since being very little to have this style of bed as it was.

"Just an inclination I got in a phone call from your Mom."

"Is she ok? She's not mad or something?" she questioned cautiously.

"No, no she's fine. She just wanted to know how you were really. She said she'll call later."

"Oh ok. Thanks."

"It's good to see you happy..." Randy chuckled, kissing his partner on the lips.

After a few minutes, the couple realised it was time to go back downstairs to talk to Shelton Benjamin, Shawn Michaels, Chris Jericho and Rob Van Dam. As they walked into the room hand in hand, all four men had grins upon their faces.

"Nothing happened, I swear!" Roxy grinned.

"Sure, we believe you!" Y2J said, biting his lip.

"Ummm, yeah, so what have you guys done today?" Roxanna asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Well, we painted all five guest rooms and started on the dining room." Shawn replied.

"Cool, so can I see them?" Roxy asked impatiently.

After viewing all five guest rooms, all six people continued to talk for hours afterwards. All of the guests stayed in separate rooms for the evening as they would be doing house shows together over the weekend. All six of them would be travelling about together.

A little while later, Roxy's Mother, Charlotte, rang her up...

"So, how's the new house?" she asked amongst puffs of cigarettes.

"Awesome, it's interiors great! The guys have done a great job of it today..."

"I'm glad to hear it. Are you sure you and Randy are ready to be living together?"

"Of course I'm sure, I haven't been as sure as anything in my whole life!"

"That's what you thought before..." Charlotte muttered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing dear, it's just, well, I always thought you and Gavin would be together that's all..."

Suddenly, Roxy's world stood still. Images of the slurring, drunken brute from a few weeks ago on Raw sent chills up and down her spine. She could still smell his breathe, reeking of brandy, once a smell she cherished, now despised.

"Roxy darling, are you still there?" her Mother asked.

"Yeah..."

"You sound slightly unsure. It must have been a terrible shock to you when he died. I would have got in contact sooner, it's just I could never seem to get a hold of you. Gavin was such a lovely man..."

"Are you totally oblivious to anything that happens in this world?" Roxy irritably asked.

"No, why?"

"He...he raped someone in Australia. She nearly died."

"Good heavens he never, to you, did he?"

"He attacked me Mum...only the once. It was after I refused to live in Australia with him..." she cried, lying slightly. Gavin had hit Roxy before the main attack in Australia.

"Rox, baby, why on earth didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno...I just couldn't." she sobbed.

"That bastard!" Charlotte spat. How she longed to rid her daughter of these vile moments...

"Mum, listen it's fine. It's all in the past. I don't care about him anymore." Roxy reassured, drying her eyes.

"When did you and Randy start going out again?"

"While we were in Australia...he protected me...he listened."

"I would have done the same!"

"I know, I know. But Randy was there for me. He showed me love. I love him. Please understand..."

After a lengthily conversation, Roxy hung up the phone. She was upset at some of the harsh comments her mother had said, not just about herself but about Randy. Shaking her head, she looked over at the clock. It was half past ten and she needed to be up and half four in the morning to get ready to travel to North Carolina for house shows.

She climbed into her new bed next to Randy. He was already fast asleep, he had been for about an hour. Roxy kissed his hand that lay across the top of the satin bed sheets before laying down beside him.

"Parents...who needs them?" she whispered, looking over once again at Randy. He stirred slightly, but didn't wake up.

By half past twelve, Roxy still wasn't asleep. She sat up in frustration. There was no point in taking any sleeping pills, she would be too drowsy for the rest of the day. She decided to go down to the living room to watch TV for a while.

To be continued...


	38. Chapter 37

Slipping on her dressing gown, Roxanna crept down the wooden stairs before entering her new living room. Before entering, she could hear the light sound of the TV buzzing. She opened the door slightly to see who was there. It was none other than Chris Jericho.

"Chris, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if Fozzy were on the top 50 Download Festival Moments of all time."

"Were you?"

"Nah, it was mainly Sabbath, Motorhead and System of a Down. So, what's up? Why are you down here?"

"Couldn't sleep." she muttered.

"Oh. You had a long phone conversation with your Mom...can't you guys use e-mail or something?" he laughed half heartily.

"It's nice to hear her voice sometimes..." Roxy replied, sitting next to him on the black leather couch.

"You miss her don't you?"

"Sometimes. I don't miss the interrogation, that's for sure!"

"Ummm...still, you two were close."

"We still are I guess...I dunno, it's hard being so far away from her. Sometimes it would be nice to see her more often than I do."

"I can relate to that. I miss my family when I'm away from them. You see, it doesn't matter whether your family live in America, Canada, England, uh, Russia, when you are in the wrestling business, seeing them is a rarity. It's good when you do get to see them though."

"You have a son, don't you?"

"Yep, little Ash is only a kid. I miss him on the road sometimes chronic. Do you wanna see a picture of him?"

"Sure, if you've got one handy."

Jericho took a tiny passport sized picture of his son out of his wallet. The small blonde hair, blue eyed boy was obviously Chris' son. He had the same cheeky smirk and wavy hair.

Roxy admired the picture. Chris didn't know how lucky he was to have a healthy child.

"He's gorgeous...he looks so much like you!"

"Hey, don't let Randy hear you say that!" Y2J laughed, placing the image in front of his credit cards and receipts.

"What's it like being a parent?"

"Great...a lot of the time! When you've got past the whole pooping their pants stage, really, it's great fun! Then you get into the throwing up in the middle of the night stage!"

Chris and Roxy laughed.

"You wanna be a Mom, don't you?" Chris questioned gently.

Roxy took her time in answering. She looked at the ceiling.

"Chris, do you ever get the feeling that you were too young to appreciate such a good thing?"

"Sometimes..."

"That's how I feel. Olivia...mine and Randy's baby girl. I want to know everything that could have been her. You know? Everything from eye colour to her favourite TV show...everything. My heart wasn't in the pregnancy at the time. It seems too late for it to be now."

"Come on now, there will be plenty of time for you and Randy to have more children."

"Yeah but they'll never be like Olivia will they?"

"Perhaps not. You're lucky though. You can conceive naturally. A lot of women don't even get that far."

"True. Randy would love to be a Father, I know he would."

"I know he would too. Listen, don't ever let him know that I've told you this but he said that if you had died with the baby, he would have gone too."

"Really?"

"Uh hu. All day, while you were gone, he couldn't stop talking about you. We could hardly get a word in edge ways! Believe me, he's delighted to have you back with him and I personally have never, ever seen him so happy before."

"Thanks Chris, that was exactly what I needed."

"So, are you planning on having children now?"

"Nope, not at the minute. The timing isn't right. Maybe in a year or two...we haven't really discussed it that much."

Both unaware that Randy had been outside listening to every word they had just been saying, Mr RKO walked in the room.

"Hey, sweetie, why aren't you in bed?"

"I never knew you cared!" Chris joked smiling broadly.

"Ha ha. Not. Anyway, c'mon, we've got a long day tomorrow..." Randy reasoned.

"Don't you mean today?" Roxy asked, standing up.

"Yeah. Chris, what's up with you?"

"Fozzy weren't on the top 50 Download moments dammit!"

"Geez, you're obsessed!" Randy laughed.

"So would you be if you had a world famous rock band that played to 50,000 Fozzy fans at the Download Festival!"

"That was in 2005...it is now 2007, right Roxy?" Randy asked.

"Don't drag me into it!" she said, walking out of the room and closing the door after her.

"Chris, is she ok?" Randy asked in a slightly worried manner.

"Yeah, seems a little down. Said she couldn't sleep but didn't want any tablets. I think her Mom offended her while they were talking on the phone about something."

"Ummm, well, I talk to her later. She won't feel like doing it at the minute. Are you going to bed now Chris? It's just past 1 o'clock."

"Yeah, I'd better. Who's driving first in the morning?"

"I will, I don't mind. See you later Chris."

"Yeah, see ya." Chris said when he reached his bedroom for the evening. Plonking himself down on his bed, he realised just how sensitive his friends girl was. Someone who is meant to be a ruthless general manager surely can't be like that can they? Yet, he liked her because she was genuine. And that was the best thing about her and Randy's relationship, it was genuine, despite what many people thought...including Roxanna's Mum.


	39. Chapter 38

It was now 4am and Roxy hadn't slept a wink all night. When Randy returned upstairs, she closed her eyes tightly. He would only worry and pester her about what was wrong. She decided to get up and start getting ready to leave in half an hours time. No one else was up apart from RVD. He was just finishing packing his stuff. He turned around to see who it was.

"Morning." He greets, zipping his bag.

"Hi."

"You look tired, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, ummm, I'm fine thanks. Just eager to hit the road before the traffic starts..."

"Me too, I can't stand being stuck in traffic! Is Randy awake?"

"No, come to think of it, I don't think anyone else in the house is apart from us."

"Maybe we should wake them up - it's 25 minutes before we wanna get started."

Just then, Randy stumbles out of his bedroom, dressed and ready to go by the looks of things. He puts his arms around Roxy and kisses her on the top of her head.

"Hi Rob - you ok?" Randy asks.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You ok sweetie?"

"Ummm." she tried to enthuse.

"Good. I'll start packing the stuff in the van." Randy said, taking his and Roxanna's stuff to the van.

If there was one aspect of the WWE lifestyle that most of the superstars hated was getting up early to drive to house shows. They didn't particularly mind the travelling but they hated the early mornings and even later nights. Before they could go to bed, they had to wait for their adrenaline to calm down significantly.

Half an hour later, all of them were packed, in the van and ready to get to Carolina. Randy was driving while Shawn navigated. They sat up front with Roxanna while everyone else sat in the back with the belongings.

"Me, Kevin Nash, X-Pac, Scott Hall and Triple H used to travel with each other all of the time in a van like this," Shawn commented, "Then some of us went to WCW and me and Triple H fell out big time. Then, I couldn't wrestle anyway so it was quite sad how the clique ended up..."

"You know what they say, all good things must come to an end." Shelton commented.

"Yeah...including love." Roxy muttered.

"Thanks for that Rox." Randy tutted.

"No, I didn't mean like that, I meant with you know who."

"Oh yeah, I see, sorry, I thought you meant us."

"Nah, you two are a nice couple. You have to get the right balance between friendship, love, lust and trust to make a relationship work." RVD said.

"Where does the lust bit come into it?" Chris Jericho asked.

"Well you can't be too lustful of other women, or men. If you are then your relationships doomed." RVD warned.

"You can still look but not touch...you can't block sexual thoughts about other people out of your mind completely can you?" Roxy questioned.

"Can't you?" Randy inquired.

"You still look at Stacy Kiebler and I don't get pissy about it."

"Since when?"

"It's kinda obvious when she goes out to the ring and you stare at the TV monitor."

"Oh that Stacy Kiebler...yeah, she's ok. Nothing compared to you sweetness." Randy grinned.

"No need to be sarcastic!"

"Who said I was being sarcastic?" Randy asked in a shocked manner.

By now everyone was laughing at their play fight. It was so cute in a way how they were arguing about nothing.

It was now 12 o'clock, midday. Roxy's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Vince here. Are you making your way to the house show this evening?"

"Yeah we're nearly at the arena. Why?"

"I need you and Eric to do an interview for Raw magazine for next months edition."

"Ok sure. Bye. Great!"

"What?" Shawn asked.

"I have to do an interview with Bishoff."

"Good for you!" Chris said sarcastically.

Three quarters of an hour later, they had dropped their stuff off at their hotel and were at the arena. Roxy waited patiently outside the office for that evening. When Eric finally arrived, he looked annoyed.

"Great, on one of my nights off..."

"We don't have to be at any other shows each week except for Raw and the pay per view." Roxy muttered.

"Even so, I like my evenings off." Eric moaned.

"I think if it comes to that, we all do!" Roxy reasoned.

"But I had an appointment..." Eric continued to whine.

"What you do in private is your business not mine."

"Not one of those appointments."

"Whatever, I don't really give too much of a damn."

"Ok, sorry to keep you waiting." Shane McMahon said, opening the door to let his clients in.

"Hi Shane, I didn't know you'd be conducting the interview!" Roxy said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, well, I was in the area and I figured that if you were both available then it would be a great opportunity to do this. Now, I think Dad got slightly confused; this editions out by SummerSlam, so I need to go type this up and everything as soon as we've done. It won't take too long. I appreciate it's your nights off..."

"It's fine, I was in the area anyway."

"I wasn't." Eric mumbled.

"Well the sooner we can get this started the sooner I can leave you alone to do whatever you want…" Shane said, trying to be as polite as possible.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter! More coming soon, possibly Wednesday. 


	40. Chapter 39

Tonight was finally the night of SummerSlam, one of the biggest, and best WWE pay per views of the year. Three years ago to this very night, Randy Orton became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion of all time. Could he repeat history three years later?

Eric and Roxanna were in their office. All of the Smackdown! matches were to occur first. In the mean time, the guys from Raw would pick their number of entrance for the main event. Everyone was hoping for a number between 10 and 20. If you got a number before that, you would have to withstand an hour and a halves worth of punishment and might not even get the belt. However, if you got a number high above 20, you might not even get the chance to wrestle that night at all! Tensions were high.

Meanwhile, Shane McMahon had given Roxanna a copy of the Raw magazine article her and Eric were in together.

"It's a good spread!" Roxy enthused.

"It was a totally biased interview in your favour."

"I can't help that can I?"

_Father and Daughter at last?_

_Since Eric Bishoff returned to Raw, it's not only a few fans that haven't been happy. His co-General Manager of Raw was less than impress with the choice. That's right, nothing than his Daughter Roxanna Richards. These two have never had a good relationship together and something tells me this interview is gonna be explosive! Already, I can hear the two bickering outside the door, Bitchoff complaining about it being his night off. When I tell them that they can come in now, Roxanna seems more than ready! It's not hard to see why...Lets get to the true or false questions._

_**True or false: The WWE product is a lot better than it was 10 years ago?**_

_Roxanna: False. As much as I hate to say this, the competition from WCW helped kick everything up a notch in terms of quality of the product. TNA is catching up to their standards though, since getting the Spike TV main event Monday time slot._

_Eric: True. I'm in it!_

_Roxanna: I thought that would be a reason not to bother!_

_**True or false: ECW was better than WCW?**_

_Eric: False. ECW was created by slobs for slobs. _

_Roxanna: As opposed to Nitro who was ran by morons! ECW had something that Nitro never did: passion. The fans adored the product and there was a certain loyalty to the brand. _

_Eric: Are you kidding? We had Hulk Hogan on our show, ECW never did._

_Roxanna: Yeah, look where WCW are now? They haven't even had a pay per view since then unlike ECW!_

_**True or False: Evolution were the greatest faction of all time.**_

_Roxanna: No way! _

_Eric: False. The nWo were._

_Roxanna: What? No way!It was so bad, it wasn't even funny! D Generation X were way funnier. I grew up watching them really. The 4 Horsemen in WCW were the best thing to ever come from that place..._

_**True or false: There will be a new World Heavyweight Champion at SummerSlam?**_

_Eric: False. Triple H will survive and show us all again while he is the Game!_

_Roxanna: True. Triple H has had the belt far to long, his heads become far to big for it's own good. Someone's gonna get the better of him for sure!_

_**True or false: Raw is gonna run riot over Smackdown at SummerSlam?**_

_Roxanna: Oh hell yeah!_

_Eric: True. Of Course we are going to!_

_**Finally, something they can both agree on!**_

"I like the picture of me, I look totally in control!" Roxanna grins.

"Better than you did a few years ago!" Eric muttered, reminding her of her alcohol problem.

"As opposed to you who have always looked stupid!"

Their petty argument was disrupted when some of the Raw locker room came to pick their numbers. It was Randy, Shawn and Kurt Angle. They too were haven't an argument...

"Oh it's true, it's damn true! I'm gonna be the new World Heavyweight Champion by the end of the night!" Kurt shouted.

"The showstoppa', the main event, the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels is gonna be the new World..."

"Wait a minute, hasn't it occurred to you three that you might not win at all?" Roxy asked.

"No!" they all said simulatiously.

"None of you are gonna win - Triple H is gonna retain!" Eric stated, plonking the magazine on his desk.

"So men, are you gonna pick your balls?" Roxanna said, watching all men look at their private parts.

"Save that for later sweetie!" Randy whispered.

By this time, Eric had had enough. He was lent against the ball machine, which Roxanna was referring to. Each man was to pick a number from the spinny container. That would be his entrant number for the evening. Kurt went first before walking out of the room in a rather cocky manner. Shawn went next and frowned slightly to himself before leaving. Randy picked his number next. He cursed slightly under his breath.

"Is something the matter?" Roxy asked, walking over to Randy.

"I got number 19!"

"Still that's not too bad...you might get in, you might not but never the less..."

"Thank you Rox, for them kind words of inspiration. Hey, do you remember three years ago today?"

"How can I forget?" she said, kissing him warmly on the lips.

He hugged her hips thoroughly. How he missed her being pregnant...and how he missed his first opportunity to become a Father. He knew that he needed to ask her about it.

"Rox, ummm, I need you to listen for a few minutes..."

At the most inappropriate time possible, the phone started to ring.

"Hang on Randy...Hello? Yes, uh hu, everything's under control...yeah he's alright, a bit grumpy, you know him...yes...should be...yes...well thank you. Goodbye."

"Who was it?"

"Pat Patterson, he just wanted to make sure everything was running smoothly. He wanted to know how Bitchoff was aswell. So, ummm, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Suddenly, Randy felt like he had lost his nerve.

"Nothing, I'll talk about it later." Randy said, leaving the office. Roxy simply shrugged her shoulders and carried on with the work she was doing. With the impending start of this years SummerSlam, what would be in store for the Raw Superstars?


	41. Chapter 40

The SummerSlam pay per view continued. Roxanna was typing up a few reports for various things. Yet, she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't get Randy's voice out of her head.

'What does he really want to talk to me about?" Roxy mused to herself "Is he mad at me? Nah, he wouldn't be holding me like that if he was. Is he in trouble? Is he ill? Does he want to break up with me? No, we only just brought a house together. Maybe he's just nervous about tonight. Perhaps." She said to herself, dismissing any negative thoughts that clouded her vision.

SummerSlam had been a great pay per view so far. The Smackdown! Matches showed great quality to them. The World Heavyweight Championship match was about to get underway. As Triple H made his way down to the ring, Lita walked into the office.

"Hi, I thought I'd come and keep you company."

"Thank you." Roxy said.

"I bet you're gonna be on the edge of your seat for this aren't you?"

"Just a bit."

"Do you know what Randy's number is?"

"Yeah, number 19."

"Oh. Well, it might happen, you never know."

"I'm trying to be as unbiased as possible...but if he does win, I won't be disappointed."

An hour into the match and already 16 superstars had tried their hardest to win the championship. They were:

1 - The Hurricane.

2 - Christian.

3 - Val Venis.

4 - Eugene.

5 - The Coach.

6 - Viscera.

7 - Scotty 2 Hotty.

8 - Rosey.

9 - Gene Snitsky.

10 - Tysom Tomko.

11 - Matt Striker.

12 - William Regal.

13 - Booker T.

14 - Rob Van Dam.

15 - Tajiri.

Poor Shelton Benjamin had just been eliminated, due to Triple H smacking him in the head with a chair while the referee was distracted by some of the superstars on the outside of the ring. To everyone's surprise, Kurt Angle's music hit the arena and he entered the ring. He pummelled upon Triple H who was starting to get a little tired. Shelton Benjamin was a tough athlete, one that Triple H had never beaten. Until now. After ten minutes, Kurt had delivered an Angle Slam and hit the ankle lock on Triple H, making him tap out. There was to be a new World Heavyweight Champion after all!

"I don't believe it..." Lita gasped.

"I do!" Roxy laughed as Triple H slowly got out of the ring and made his way to the backstage area. Suddenly, the door burst wide open.

"I demand the next entry...NOW!" Triple H bellowed.

"I'm sorry Trips...you lost the belt fairly.

"No I didn't...I never tapped out!"

"Sorry, the referees decision is final."

"I bet it wouldn't be if 'Randy' was in the ring huh?" Triple H asked bitterly "I demand my rematch - tomorrow night on Raw and I don't care who I have to face, that belt will be mine!" he added, slamming the door shut on the way out.

"Pity he left so soon - he didn't give me a chance to say no!" Roxy smirked.

Meanwhile, Kurt Angle was adding the finishing touches to Chris Jericho who had refused to tap out. Alas, an Angleslam got the better of him...it was now number 18's turn to enter and to everyone's shock it was none other than HBK Shawn Michaels!

"Business is about to pick up!" JR reassured the fans at home.

"Yep, these men have had some awesome battles in the past...but who will get the better of who tonight?" Jerry questioned.

Surely enough it was a great battle. Both men displayed great heart and courage. But suddenly, in a bridge like pin, both men's shoulders were to the mat. However, the referee announced that Kurt was indeed the victor.

Shawn argued for a few moments with the referee who simply shrugged it off. With just over three minutes to go, could number 19 get the job done?

Randy's music hit as the crowd cheered. He raced to the ring and started delivering left and right punches to Kurt. Meanwhile, a disappointed Shawn made his way to the General Manager's office. By now, Eric was there too and Lita had left.

"Miss Richards, you saw what happened out there. I didn't loose but I didn't win." Shawn said, quite calmly considering.

"Rubbish! You lost." Eric yelled.

"I don't think you did..." Roxy said, her eyes still fixed to the television monitor. It was now into the final minute of the match and Kurt had delivered another Angle slam. The straps came down and he applied the Angle lock to Randy's right foot.

'Hold on baby...' Roxy thought in her mind.

Randy knew that he couldn't tap out. He didn't want to. With everything he had gone through in the past few years, giving up was simply not in his vocabulary. He edged his way closer to the ropes only for Kurt to pull him back again. He then reversed the move, sending Kurt leaning against the ropes...10 seconds left...Randy managed to get himself up with the help of the ropes...7 seconds left...He urged Kurt to get up...5 seconds left...out of no where, he hit the RKO...2 seconds left...he lay on top of Kurt. Alas he was out of time. Kurt Angle was the new World Heavyweight Champion. Randy couldn't believe it. He had won the match. No one ever got up from the RKO. He was seriously pissed off.

"Ha ha, lover boy didn't win!" Eric grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"That's it...come with me 'Mr Bishoff', we have an announcement to make." Roxy said, walking out to the stage area.

Eric's music hit with him still grinning like an idiot. He had a microphone in his hand.

"Ha ha, too bad Randy, tough luck. Now, as General Manager's we have had a few complaints about the way some of the pin falls and whatever this evening. So, next month at Unforgiven, it shall be a Triple Threat Match for the World Heavyweight Championship. It will be the champion, Kurt Angle, defending his title against, The Game Triple H and the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!" The crowd cheered but some were expecting a little more.

"However, in light of what just happened, with Kurt not getting officially pinned by Randy due to the time limit, it will be a Fatal Four way including...Randy Orton!" Roxy grinned much to Eric's dismay.

The crowd liked that match idea a lot better. Especially Randy. But what would happen in the lead up to the match?


	42. Chapter 41

The next night on Raw was to be explosive. Triple H was bound to be pissed off. Neither Roxanna nor Eric had given him an official one on one match up to fill his title return match clause within his contract. Roxy was to interview the new World Heavyweight Champion, Kurt Angle, since Todd Grisham was ill and not able to attend Raw. Maria, well, Vince McMahon fired her just days ago. He was fed up at long last with her incompitence and slackness. Roxy was glad about this in a way. It made more room on the Raw roster for returning women wrestlers. Of corse, at the minute, they were just plans. Nothing was set in stone. Soon, it may be come official but the current Diva's needed to be questionned on the plan. Lita though said a few months ago how she missed the competition. She liked working against Trish Stratus as they were good competition to each other but felt that she would like newer opponents.

Now of course Eric was was kissing up to Triple H. Eric of course was outraged that he had lost the World Heavyweight Title. Eric however knew that he couldn't make a formal decision without Roxanna being there.

"I'm sorry Hunter...I promise though that after she has finished interviewing Kurt Angle then you can talk to her. Until then, and it pains me to say this, I cannot make a decision without her being her first of all."

"Oh yeah, we'll soon see about that." Triple H warned.

Roxy was stood in the middle of the ring. The crowd didn't really have much idea as to why she was out there.

"Ok, last night, was indeed SummerSlam, as you all know. And I think it's fair to say that Raw pretty much wiped the floor with Smackdown!"

The crowd cheered. They agreed.

"Lets see the video highlights..." Roxy said.

The video showed the run up to last nights pay per view and had various superstars talking about how they felt about it.

"Tonight, Y2J will once again be the King of the WWE!"

"The Showstoppa', the main event, the icon, the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels is gonna be the new World Heavyweight Champion!"

"The Legend Killer will stop at nothing to get his title back. It's destiny. Tonight, history will be made again!"

"There is no way on earth Jack that I'm gonna loose my title. I'm the Game, the leader of this company and first and formost; I'm that damn good!"

All of the competitors that competed in the tournament were shown loosing. Then came the bit that everyone was waiting for...the moment when Triple H officially lost his title.

"It's my pleasure to intorduce to you, the New World Heavyweight Champion, your Olympic Gold Medallist, Kurt Angle!"

The fans were a little bit happy that Kurt was the new champion. Come on, anybody had to be better than Triple H, right!

Roxy smiled at Kurt as she passed him a microphone. He smiled back. He still had feelings for her and still thought that she was attractive. He knew that he could do nothing about it though.

"Thank you Miss Richards. Last night, at SummerSlam, I outlasted 19 other superstars to gain the World Heavyweight Championship. Randy, no hard feelings but you were just a little slow in getting up from the Angle lock. Shawn, you're right; you didn't win against me. You won't do at Unforgiven either. And Hunter, dearest Hunter, ha Mr 'No one can ever take my belt away from me'. Guess what; I just did and there is nothing as sure as this. If I hadn't done, Shawn or Randy would have finished you off perfectly."

To no one's surprise, Triple H's music hit and he walked down to the ring in his wrestling gear. He stared at both Roxy and Kurt before getting a microphone.

"Well, well, well, Mr Angle you're certainly running your mouth off aren't you, huh? Let me remind you who you are talking to. I'm the Game, a tweleve time World Heavyweight Champion and the best this industry has ever, and ever will, see. You might come out here with your shiney medals and belt but let me remind you; I never tapped out."

"Really?" Kurt asked, edging closer to Triple H's face.

"Let's just see about that, roll the futage." Roxy demanded.

The footage clearly showed Triple H tapping out to the Angle lock. Triple H was less than pleased.

"That footage is a hoax!" Triple H scowlled in defiance.

"Just face it Triple H; you tapped out..." Roxy grinned as the crowd broke into a chorus of 'You tapped out'.

Suddenly, the 'Sexy Boy' theme tune blarred out across the arena. The crowd cheered as Shawn Michaels made his way to the ring.

"Quit your whining and complaining, Trips!" Shawn said "You lost your belt fair and square. You're complaining as if you got cheated. I was the one cheated. Both me and Kurt got pinned which means a double loose."

Then, Randy Orton's music hit and the fans were on their feet. The Legend Killer took Roxy's microphone from her and winked at her sexually.

"Ok, I get the message. You two are angry. Shawn, lets face it man, we both got screwed. Hunter, you have no business being out here. You lost, face it, get over it. In fact, you're lucky that you are in this four way dance in a months time, at Unforgiven. You selfish bastard!" Randy shouted.

The crowd agreed. Triple H was fuming. He walked over to Randy and slapped him in the face. Shawn signalled at Roxy to get out of the ring. Roxy did so immeadiately and signalled for help from the back as all four men were now flying their fists everywhere. Security came in as soon as possible to break everything up. Then, Eric came to announcetwo matches for next week.

"Next week, live on Raw, it's gonna be Randy Orton vs Triple H and Shawn Michaels vs Kurt Angle!"

* * *

Hi guys sorry for the short chapter...the next is a lot longer and a lot more sexual I would like to say thank you to those of you who still read and review, it's good to know that this story is still entertaining some folk. In a few chapters time there will be a BOMBSHELL which should shake the story up at least for a while, so stick with me people, and thanks for doing so for this long! 


	43. Chapter 42

It was Tuesday, the night after Raw and all members of the roster were now at home. Roxy was trying to get to grips with the new kitchen which was proving quite difficult. Randy, however, was acting like a typical male. He was sat on his arse in front of the computer laughing. Roxy simply rolled her eyes. She couldn't be bothered to argue.

She was trying to cook a simple roast like dinner. She wasn't too bad at cooking but was desperate to try and improve her abilities. Things were not going to plan...

"BASTARD!" she yelled at the cooker, before kicking the oven door. Randy turned around.

"Ummm, do you need help?" he asked cautiously.

"No of course not..." Roxanna replied sarcastically.

"Why don't you leave it. We can go out for dinner."

"I don't really feel like it. Too much effort."

"Ok...come and look at this joke Chris sent me." Randy urged, trying to change the conversation.

_A woman walks into a chemists..._

_'Excuse me, I need something to help my husband. He's underperfoming.'_

_'I suggest Viagra.' The chemist replied._

_'Can I get it over the counter?' asked the girl._

_'Only if I have six!'_

Roxy looked blankly at the computer screen. Tears of laughter were now running down Randy's face.

"It wasn't quite that good." Roxy reasoned.

"Yeah, it was!" Randy giggled.

"How is Chris anyway?" Roxy asked, hoping to change the subject.

"He's ok, I think." Randy said, wiping the last shades of tears away from his face.

"He took a pretty nasty bump to the outside of the ring last night."

"I'll ask him."

_'Roxy wants to know how you are.'_

_'Why, does she need something?' Chris questioned._

_'No, she just noticed that you took a bad bump in your match against Kane last night...'_

_'I have a big bruise to the whole of my left side. Nothing to worry about. Thanks for caring Roxy :)'_

"Chris said thanks for caring."

"It's what all good General Managers should do."

_'She's an excellent General Manager...' Chris responded 'It's nice to have someone who genuinely does give a damn about the locker room in charge.'_

_'Don't let Bishoff hear you say that! He'll have a fit or something.'_

_'Oh well...' Chris wrote, quite coldly._

_'You can hardly tell that they are related can you?'_

_'Hardly! I like Roxanna for one thing. You have a great girl...'_

_'I know I do.'_

_'You're great too though Randy!' Chris joked._

_'Bless...I love you Chris.'_

_'I love you too Randy.'_

'Now he tells me he's gay!' Roxy thought to herself. "When were ya gonna tell me?"

"Tell you about what?" Randy asked, slightly confused.

"Tell me about you love of the same sex?" Roxy joked, putting on fake tears and a 'sad' voice.

"I thought you would never find out, my darling!" Randy twitched, bringing Roxy closer to him. "It doesn't stop me loving you." Randy said, gently smooching her.

Before Roxy could return the favour, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Roxy scowled. She looked through the keyhole to see who it is. "Shit!"

"What's the matter?" Randy asked.

"My mother!"

"How about we pretend we're not here if you don't wanna see her?" Randy suggested.

"Can't do that...as much as I would like to." Roxy said. She was still annoyed about there phone conversation the other week which ended in Charlotte calling Roxy a 'gullible bitch' and slamming the phone down. She's never adjusted to the fact that her daughters permanent home was in the USA.

"Roxy, I know you're there...let Mummy come in."

"This cannot be happening!" Roxy shook her head, walking away from the door.

"You go upstairs, I'll say that you don't feel very well or something and that you are in bed, ok?"

"Good idea." Roxy agreed, running as quietly as she could upstairs.

Randy opened the door and was greeted by Charlotte Richards. The last time he'd seen her, she was slightly slimmer. She had put on a lot of excess weight.

"Randall, darling, how are you?" she asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm ok, can you keep your voice down a bit?"

"Why?"

"Roxy's ill in bed. She has a bad headache and stuff."

"I know you're lying to me."

"I'm not lying..." Randy responded unconvincingly.

"Yes you are. I peered through your window before I came up to the door and saw you two kissing and cuddling and 'stuff'." she said, mimicking Randy. She dragged the cigarette away from her pink, glossy lips and puffed on it again.

Randy rubbed his hand over his lips and chin and looked to the ground. Roxy had outlined what she had said the other day, especially the ending.

"I don't think she really wants to speak to you at the minute, not after what you said to her the other day. I think you ought to come back in a day or two when the airs cleared a bit." Randy said logically, wafting cigerette smoke from his face.

"Fine. Tell Roxanna that my flight leaves on Thursday early afternoon. Here's the address of my hotel. I would really appreciate it if she came and talked to me. I want to apologise to her. What I said was uncalled for and I'm sorry for it." Charlotte said stubbornly.

"You should be telling Roxy that, not me."

"Just give her this and make sure she comes and talks to me, Mister Orton." Charlotte sneered, handing Randy and piece of paper. "BYE ROXY, HOPE YOU SOON FEEL BETTER!" she shouted insincerely.

Randy eventually closed the door on his girlfriends Mother. Roxy had usually spoke so highly of her saying how much she meant to her. Alas, they had drifted apart ever since she had moved back to America for the second time. Nothing was ever the same between the two again and it was probably never going to be.

Randy sighed at the piece of paper. What was it exactly that Charlotte wanted to talk to Roxy about? All he knew was that it probably wasn't going to be very pleasant.

Randy decided to go and give Roxy the paper. Deep down, against his better judgement, he knew he had to. He knocked on the bedroom door before entering. Roxy was stood on the balcony of the room, looking over the black railings to the ground below. She had just observed her Mother getting into the bright yellow taxi and taking another cigarette out of her handbag to her mouth.

He put the paper against Roxanna's bedside table and walked over to her. Her brown, long, curly hair danced underneath the summer's moonlight as the cool air swirled around her. She was oblivious to the fact Randy was standing behind her.

He crept behind her and placed his arms around her waist. He kissed her temple lovingly as he moved his hands to the inside of her shirt. He fumbled until he found her scar from where she had been stabbed. He felt her stomach move sharply inwards at this point as he traced the three inch line with his finger. She calmed down and leaned against him suddenly, resting the back of her head against his shoulder. He began to caress her stomach ever so lightly as she looked up to the beautiful stars in the clear, dark blue sky.

"What did _she_ want?" Roxy asked bitterly, after some time.

"Just to apologise really. She didn't mean to offend you. She wants you to visit her tomorrow or Thursday morning to talk..."

"Doesn't she realise I _have_ a job?"

Randy didn't answer. He knew Roxy wasn't looking for answers, at least not from him. He understood that she needed to resolve the problems that she had with her mother...and fast. Randy had always had a fairly happy family life, despite not seeing his Father all that much. His parents loved each other and each of their children, including Randy's siblings. It had never really dawned on him until now that Becky, his younger sister, was only a year younger than Roxy. Still, he'd said from the beginning that age doesn't matter, it's how you feel about each other.

"I'll visit her tomorrow. It'll give me a chance to calm down before the house shows son Friday." Roxy finally decided, braking the silence.

"C'mon, lets go to bed. It's getting late." Randy said. He could feel Roxy shiver slightly.

Once in bed, Randy turned out the light in the room and returned to cuddling Roxy's midriff. She looked in the opposite direction at the stars that shone through the window. It was a night when Roxy didn't close the curtains as she wanted to gaze at the peaceful, pleasant constellations like she did when she was a very young child. It helped her ease into sleep when she was either thoughtful or curious about something or when something was bothering her. The whites of her eyes were now a unique shade of blue.

Randy thought is was kind of romantic. Even more so now that people had accepted them as a couple. All apart from Charlotte but would her perception be about to change?

* * *

Thanks to viper-sa and Lixta who reviewed the last chapter :) 


	44. Chapter 43

Wednesday morning had soon approached. It was 8.27am and Roxy was about ready for her encounter with her Mother. She walked out onto the balcony and scanned the area of Connecticut that her and Randy now lived in. It was so peaceful. So much more than New York. You could hardly hear traffic ploughing through the streets unlike when she lived in a flat.

She investigated the piece of paper that Charlotte had given Randy a few hours ago. The hotel was only a 5 mile drive away from the house so it wouldn't take her too long to get there. Even in rush hour.

'Room 747.' Roxy read, folding the paper up and putting it in her pocket.

Randy by this time had woken up and was sat at the edge of the bed. He glanced over at Roxanna who was looking rather unsure of everything that enclosed her.

"You're going a bit early aren't you?" Randy asked curiously.

"I just wanna get it over with really."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm ok thanks. It would be best if I went on my own, I dunno how long this is gonna take. Have a lie in..."

"Nah, I don't really feel like it."

"Only if you are sure."

"Of course I'm sure." Randy said, approaching Roxy to smooch her.

"Goodbye."

"Don't worry about what she says, sweetie."

"I know, I know." Roxy sighed, leaving the house and going into the garage to get her black and silver sports car that she had hardly driven in ages.

The journey itself only took 20 minutes. Quite painless for the first thing on a weekday morning...

Once parking her car up, she walked into the Meadow Bridge hotel and stopped for a few moments to remind herself of the room number.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where room 747 is please?" Roxy asked one of the bell boys in the foyer.

"Yes, if you'd like to follow me, Madam." the red and gold claded man said. "Is Charlotte Richards expecting you?"

"How do you know about her?"

"Personal arrangements...you and her have very similar eyes...are you related?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm her daughter."

"Oh, ummm, yes, If you'd like to follow me." he said slightly strangely after the lift had stopped. "What TV show are you from?" he asked.

"I'm the General Manager on Monday Night Raw actually." Roxy said, rather proudly.

"Oh wrestling...what a load of crap!" he muttered "Ah yes, you're the one that's going out with that arrogant pissant...Orton."

Roxy scowled at him "It's so nice of you to form an opinion over someone that you have never met before in your life."

"Some of them deserve it." he said cynically "Here we are."

"Would you like a tip?" Roxy asked sweetly.

"That would be..."

Before he could say anymore, Roxy kneed him in the groin!

"Think before you open your ugly trap! Now tell Miss Richards I'm here and waiting." she ordered, folding her arms.

"Hey, I'm not a wrestler and I don't take orders from anyone!" the bell boy spat, holding his crotch.

"Just do it, unless you'd like another..." Roxy demanded, unfolding her arms.

"No, ummm, thank you. Miss Richards, your daughter is here to see you."

"Thank you, now you may go." Roxy smirked, he was like putty in her hands.

The man walked away gingerly as Charlotte opened the door.

"Roxanna, headache any better?" she asked sarcastically, between puffs of cigarettes.

"How many of them do you smoke a day?"

"60...maybe more."

"Mum, they have 4000 chemicals _per_ stick!"

"Nonsense, that's what they want you to think! By the way, I hope you weren't too rude to that bell boy."

"Why?" Roxy questioned, Charlotte now letting her into the room. She was still dressed in her nightclothes, not bothering to really make herself up for her daughter.

"He's Gavin's half brother...was...whatever. He has lived over here for most of his life, with his Dad who is Gavin's Father. He does know about you and Gavin.."

"Oh." Roxy replied. There was a slight resemblance between them. The same coloured skin and brown eyes. Cockiness...

"He's still upset that his baby brother's gone. I'm not surprised. I know I would be..."

"Look, I hope you haven't dragged me here on one of my days off to discuss my ex boyfriend."

"No I haven't. He just kind of merged into the conversation."

"I wish I'd never laid eyes on him. Bastard."

"You might say that but I still can't see it..."

"You calling me a liar!" Roxy yelled.

"No darling, I'm not. I know you wouldn't make anything up like that. It's just such a shock that's all. I honestly thought you and him were meant to be..."

"Well we weren't ok? Look, like I said, I don't want to be hanging around for too long so tell me what you want to say and then I'll go." Roxy said, looking at her watch.

"How's everything going, you know, between you and Randall."

"It's all going fine, great in fact, better than ever."

"I never had my daughter down for a fool." Charlotte murmured, sitting down on her bed, dragging the cigerette over her lips.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's cut to the point, he's using you. He did before."

"Not this time."

"How do you know?"

"When I was in Australia, he came and helped me. He visited me in hospital and took care of me. Do you honestly think he would have done that other wise, huh? He'd seen me and Gavin practically shagging before. He wasn't put off in the slightest."

"Maybe he wanted a threesome." Charlotte giggled, before spluttering on her cigarette.

"You are really starting to pi..."

"Calm down, I'm only joking." Charlotte replied, coughing.

"Do you want a glass of water or anything? Nicotine patches?"

"Roxy! Now look, if you knew what was good for you than you'd stay away from him for good, all men in fact."

"Why?"

"Look how me and your father turned out. I don't want...I don't want you to get pregnant and for him to leave you like Eric did with me."

"We've discussed this before and I've told you that it won't happen under any circumstances. Now, if that's all I need to go, I don't want to discuss this any further."

"There's something else..."

"Oh?"

"It's Ice; she needs your help..."

Meanwhile, back at the house, Randy was lying on the couch watching one of his many tapes of South Park. Even though he'd seen the episodes dozens of times before, he still got a kick out of the cartoon comedy. He was looking forward for the return of Roxy so that then they could spend the rest of the day relaxing together before they restarted their heavy work schedule on Friday. He liked his days off. He'd already been training at his local gym where he bumped into a few of his work colleagues, including Vince and Shane McMahon who both said how impressed they were with his in ring work since his return. That was gratifying for Randy, considering how damn hard he tried to work for the company each and every time he went out to perform in front of a live crowd. And he was loving every aspect of his life at the minute, something which he hadn't done in years. At about 11 o'clock, he heard a car pull up on the driveway. He knew it was Roxy coz of the way she was driving at the minute. Not very well considering she still has her arm in a cast for the next four weeks.

She unlocked the front door slowly before dumping her keys on the kitchen work top. Randy wasn't facing her at the time.

"Hey babe, how'd it go? Rox? Hey, what's' the matter?" Randy asked. Roxy's eyes looked red, like she had been crying.

"It's Ice; she's dying."

* * *

Maybe not the kind of bombshell you were expecting, huh? That's why it was a BOMBSHELL, lol. More ofIce's illness in the next chapter.Well, the next few chapters will give you the opportunity to meet some of Roxy's old friends back in England and Randy comes to a conclusion over his and Roxanna's relationship...quite an important one in fact.

* * *

Thank you to Roxxy1984 and FastFuriousChick for reviewing the last chapter, it's glad to know you guys are still enjoying the story! 


	45. Chapter 44

**Please read authors note at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

"What? Why?" Randy asked urgently.

"She's got kidney failure - her kidney isn't filtering effectively enough. She's on dialysis at the minute and the only hope for her to live is for a transplant." Roxy said, her voice visibly cracked.

"Kidney?" Randy asked in confusion.

"She was only born with one..."

"I'm sorry." was all Randy could think of to say. What could he possibly say to make everything right?

"I need to get over to England as soon as possible."

"I understand. Do you want me to come with you?" Randy questioned, hugging Roxy tightly.

"I really don't know if Vince will let us both have time off."

"Why don't you start packing your stuff and I'll give Vince a call. If we get a flight tonight, we can get one on Sunday to get back over to the states for Raw. It's worth a try..."

"Try, please, I need to get over there..." Roxy said, disappearing upstairs.

Randy dialled Vince's mobile number. He knew that Ice meant a lot to Roxy and that she needed to be with her friend at this terrible time. Eventually, he managed to get Vince.

"Hello?"

"Hi Vince, it's Randy."

"Ah, Master Orton, what is it?" Vince said almost in a Fatherly way.

"I know it is really short notice, and I'm sorry, but please can you excuse me and Roxanna from the week end house shows?"

"Why?"

"Roxy's best friend back in England is desperately ill with kidney failure. It looks like she may be dying. It would mean so much for her if she could get to see her..."

"Say no more, I understand. Yes you both can have the weekend off. Just wondering, will you both be back in America in time for Raw on Monday?"

"I definitely will be. Roxy should be. We plan on getting a flight so we arrive in the UK in the morning and then getting back over here early Monday."

"Ok, well, I hope everything will go alright for you."

"Thanks, bye Vince." Randy said, putting the receiver down. Deep down, Vince wasn't such a mean guy. He was good hearted and did genuinely care about his staff.

Meanwhile, Roxy was in the bedroom flinging anything into her bag that she so desired, without much thought going into it. She hoped that Randy would be able to go with her as a source of comfort but wasn't counting on it.

"Good news - Vince is both letting us go." Randy spoke, entering the room.

"Really? That's excellent!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Do you want me to give the airport and your Mother a ring just to let her know what's happening?"

"Sure, I can get your stuff ready. Book plane tickets back on Sunday as well." Roxy demanded lightly.

"Ok and don't worry, everything will be fine." Randy said, kissing Roxy on the top of her head.

Randy had found Charlotte's number and dialled it quickly.

"Charlotte - just to let you know, Roxy and I are travelling over to England, hopefully tonight. I'll give you a call a bit later to let you know the times. Bye." Randy spoke into the answer phone.

Five hours later, 4.53pm, Randy and Roxy were at the airport, getting ready to board the plane to England. Randy could tell that Roxy was deeply effected by what was going on - she'd hardly spoke the whole time she was in the car with him. Under the circumstances, he knew that he would feel exactly the same way in her position. She needed reassurance yet Randy had no idea in how to offer it to her.

Placing his hand on top of hers during take off, she felt cold. She was looking out of the window, he clenched hand pressed firmly against her lips. She looked at him as he smiled delicately at her. She daren't return the favour - it was no time at all for smiling. Her best friend needed her and she didn't know how to be of any assistance.

"Mum said we can stay at her house in my old room while we are over there." Roxy told.

"That's one thing." Randy reassured.

"God, why did this have to happen?" Roxy yelled as quietly as she could. Randy was glad that she was finally showing some sort of emotion.

"If we knew why this kind of stuff happened, everyone that was once alive but have now deceased would still be alive." Randy answered as logically as he could.

"It's just not fair - her and the band were recording their first album and everything. Now this has to happen..." she wailed, tiny tears tumbled down her reddened cheek from her tired eyes. "I love her."

"I know, I know but you don't know it might work out. We are here to be challenged and pushed to our limits, it's something that is inevitable. We just need to help her through the ordeal."

"It just doesn't seem fair. I know she's no angel, I realise that but it just seems so unjust the way all of this is playing out. She's like the sister I never had. You know, she didn't want me to move back to America, she hated the idea. Her Dad was in a band, not a very well know one. He did get quite a bit of airplay in some of the Southern States of America. She resented America for it. For taking her Daddy away for such long periods of time. Yet, that's how she realised that she wanted to be in a band, so she could desert those who she loved most. Well, that's how she put it."

Randy just sat and listened to all of Roxy's stories of Lily. She had some very fond memories of the metal chick back in England. He was genuinely interested in a lot of the tales that were still fresh within Roxanna's mind.

"Do Lily's parents know that we are going?" Randy asked once Roxy had stopped talking.

"I texted them on the way to the airport - I got their number from Mum earlier."

"Ok." Randy said. It was now 10pm and he felt shattered. "Sorry baby but I really need to sleep. So do you. Try and do so for a little while." Randy yawned.

"I will do - I just wanna go to the bathroom first." Roxy replied, getting up from her seat. Her backside was already nicely numb.

Roxy closed the door to the toilet and leant up against the door for a while. She breathed heavily as she gazed at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and had lost their usual blue sparkle to them. Traces of mascara smeared them, making her look almost lifeless.

"Please Lord - just make sure my friends alright." she urged, looking up at the cream ceiling for inspiration before heading back to her seat.

* * *

Hi guys, I hope you 'enjoyed' that chapter, pretty hard to I know! I realise that this is quite a touchy subject but it doesn't really get to gory or nasty. I will try to be as accurate as I can with all of the medical stuff but please stick with it. I'm sorry if this has hurt or offended anyone, it is not intentional at all. Thank you. 


	46. Chapter 45

By 1.30 am, the plane from Connecticut to London Heathrow landed safely. Randy and Roxy were oblivious to this until they heard the mutters of sleepy passengers ejecting themselves from the aeroplane. Roxy leaned forward - her head was killing her. She had been restless, unable to forget about the moment when her mother told her less than 24 hours ago that her best friend was seriously ill.

_Flashback: Wednesday._

_"It's Ice; she needs your help..." Charlotte told her daughter sternly._

_"Why? What's the matter? Does she need someone to make her new music video or something?" Roxy asked, quite naively._

_"Roxy, sweetheart, you'd better sit down." Charlotte said sternly, running her right hand through her frizzy hair._

_Roxy didn't like the way the conversation was heading at all..._

_"Lily is very ill. Her kidney isn't functioning properly. Without a transplant, she could die." Charlotte explained, trying her best not to upset her daughter._

_"What? Why the fuck didn't you tell me sooner, huh? Ring me up, tell me so that I could get the hell back to England and be there for her!" Roxy screamed._

_"I wanted to tell you face to face. I'm sorry, I know it is a shock..."_

_"Too damn right it's a shock! When did you find out?"_

_"Only a few days ago. Lily's parents rang me up. At first, they thought it would all be alright, just with dialysis. But it all turned wrong...she needs a donor."_

_"So that's the only reason they want me huh?" Roxy replied, standing up, folding her arms and facing the window._

_"No darling, not at all. They don't expect you to be a donor. Lily did ask for you though."_

_"She was fine a year ago..."_

_"It can come about really suddenly." Charlotte soothed._

_"When are you going back to London?" Roxy inquired, now facing her mother._

_"Tomorrow afternoon, 12.30pm. I didn't book you a seat, I didn't know whether you would be able to come."_

_"I need to, I want to and I will. I'll tell you what; I'll go back home, get in contact with Vince and then ask for time off. I'll need to be back in America for Monday though."_

_"Lily knows that...she said that just to see you for a few hours would give her enough time. She loves you. She misses you dearly."_

_"I feel the same..." Roxy replied, heading towards the door. "I'll be there, just give me time." Roxy added, leaving the hotel room._

_"Oh and Roxy?"_

_"Yeah?" she asked, turning slightly to face her mother, her hand still clasping the door knob._

_"I'm sorry for calling you a gullible bitch, it was wrong of me. Let me know what happens, you can use the house if you like...you still have a key don't you?"_

_"Yeah, thanks."_

_The past few minutes had been a daze for Roxy. She had no idea how a young, healthy person like Lily could turn so sickly over night. Sure, she did drink and smoke excessively some days and yes she had dabbed in a few kinds of drugs but she was changing. Lily knew that she was no longer an adolescence with pipe dreams of her band being bigger than Guns 'n' Roses. She was a young adult who was a part of a group of talented musicians that would one day hit the alternative music scene by storm. Sure, it may not be as huge or as promising as a band like Guns 'n' Roses were, but they were confident in their ability to perform and knew exactly how to achieve legend status in the music world._

_Roxy was now finally back at her car and the gravity of the situation had finally hit her; hard. She leant her forehead against the steering wheel as trickles of salty water stumbled against her skin. Everything that had happened to her in the past months seemed minor compared to what was happening to Lily._

_End of Flashback._

"You ok sweetie?" Randy asked, holding Roxy's shoulders.

"Yeah. Can't wait to get home." she murmured.

Half an hour later, they were both inside Roxy's old house. It had hardly changed, to Randy's memory. Roxy lead him to her bedroom and turned the light on as she fixed the curtains shut. Randy examined the room. Posters of Shawn Michaels and bands that Roxy adored were still plastered onto the walls.

"I dunno if HBK's face is gonna exactly gonna help me sleep - make me laugh, maybe!" Randy joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Roxy didn't respond she was too busy unpacking her case and laying her belongings out neatly on the floor.

"Leave that until morning darling, it can wait." Randy tutted.

"It is morning." Roxy said trying to sound witty.

"Come on - I wanna cuddle you." he urged, opening his arms out for her.

"Fine." Roxy sighed, giving in to temptation. "I wanna see her now." she whined slightly, closing her eyes against Randy's firm chest.

"I know you do - it won't be too long." Randy reasoned, stroking her hair calmly.

"Hey - are you saying Shawn's face is funny?" Roxy questioned, finally cottoning on to what Randy had said minutes ago, her eyes connecting with his.

"Well, yes."

"That's not nice! I'll tell him you've said that." Roxy wisecracked.

"He'd probably agree with me!" Randy chuckled.

"Still mean though..."

"Still mean though!" Randy replied, mimicking Roxy jokingly.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Coming with me - I can't say it's gonna be the most happiest of things."

"I know you would do it for me if Shawn or someone was seriously ill."

"Even so, you don't even know her. It was very good of you to want to come with me, fly about on your days off."

"Think nothing of it." Randy demanded, getting up to turn the light off before returning to Roxy. "Without you, I would have been bored."

Alas, Roxy didn't hear that bit, she was already asleep.

"Sweet dreams." Randy whispered, kissing Roxy's right cheek before embracing her once again and falling to sleep himself. He was equally as nervous about what today would bring but tried to force it to the back of his mind. Well, at least for the time being.


	47. Chapter 46

It was now 8.46am on the Thursday morning. Randy was still sleeping peacefully as Roxy clambered out of bed as quietly as she possibly could. Apart from Randy's soft breathing, rain drops pounded at the windows like a base drum. Roxy scanned her wardrobe to find an outfit for the day. She wanted to look as good as possible for Lily, which might have sounded a bit odd. In the end she decided on the t-shirt that Lily had brought her on her 17th birthday : If you think I'm a bitch, wait till you see my mother!

Roxy smiled brightly at the black t-shirt, splattered with green and blue writing. She remembered how herself and Lily had seen the shirt in the first place.

_Flashback: February 2003._

_Roxanna and Lily were in one of the many back streets of London. The blustery winter winds brushed against them as snow fell blissfully from the blackened city skies on the Saturday evening._

_"I can't believe your gonna be 17 at long last in a few weeks!" Lily's raspy voice stated._

_"What d'ya mean 'at last'? You only turned 17 in November!" Roxy chuckled, clenching her suede jacket closer to her chest._

_"I know but my girl needs to be with me on that one! Hey, what d'ya want anyway?" Lily asked, looping her arm with Roxy's._

_"I dunno really - make it a surprise."_

_"You always say that!" Lily screeched._

_"Coz I always mean it!" Roxy mimicked._

_"Hey look - Duggies - wonder if he's got any more cool stuff." Lily questioned, pointing over the road as to where she got her unusual clothing from._

_"Cool t-shirts!" Roxy said, looking over at the 'New Arrivals'._

_"Yeah, I like that bitch one." Lily said, unlooping her arm before taking her cigarettes from her coat pocket and lighting one. "Want one?" she asked Roxy, looking over at her best friend._

_"Nah thanks, I already stink like an ashtray!"_

_"Yeah, Mikey does go at it a bit doesn't he?" Lily nodded, referring to her and Roxy's old school friend._

_"We should really quit you know, it's so bad for our health!"_

_"Maybe." Lily responded in denial. "You really like that bitch t-shirt don't ya?"_

_"Yeah, my Mum isn't a bitch though, is she?"_

_"No but she'll see the funny side of it!"_

_"C'mon, we'd better get home before we freeze to death - neither of our parents will see the funny side of it then!" Roxy laughed._

_End of Flashback._

'Those were the good times." Roxy thought sadly, with a little tear in her eye. She collected her clothes and made her way to the bathroom that was just to the side of her bedroom. She undressed herself from her jeans and t-shirt, since she couldn't be bothered to change. She ran the shower for a few minutes to get the heat to the right temperature and started humming Lily's band 'Porn's' version of 'Total Eclipse of the Heart'.

Randy was now awake and heard the sweet sound coming from next door. He felt a little jet lagged from all of the travelling of yesterday, considering how he wished it was to be a quiet few days off. He pulled the covers off from over him and made his way into the bathroom, where Roxy was stood in the shower washing her hair.

"Morning angel." he cooed, kissing her slightly wet cheek.

"Are you ok?" she asked, as he undressed to join her.

"Fine at the minute."

"Good." she sighed.

Randy poured the red current flavoured shower gel onto the palm of his hand before massaging Roxy's back with the soapy suds. Then he noticed something about her that he had never done before...

"You have a tattoo?" he asked, looking puzzled at her arse.

"Uh hu - cool isn't it?"

"What does it mean?"

"It's Hebrew for 'Exist to love'.

"When did you get that?" he questioned, still fascinated by the black and blue marking.

"Before I came back to America - me and Lily decided to get matching tattoos. The only difference is that hers is black and purple. You like?"

"Oh yeah!" Randy gasped seductively.

"I thought you might." she giggled, dropping suds on Randy's nose.

"By the way, I've never seen that t-shirt of yours before..."

"No, I never bothered bringing it to America. Lily got it for me on my 17th birthday."

"It's funny." Randy smirked, believeing the slogan to be true.

After Roxy had prepared breakfast, both Randy and Roxy got ready to get going.

"Better just ring Mum - I need to know which hospital she's in."

"Hello? Charlotte Richards speaking."

"Mum, hi."

"Are you back in England?"

"Sure am. Tell me, which hospital is Lily in?"

"St Paul's, in Intensive Care - about a 15 minute drive. Do you know where you are going?"

"Should do by now!"

"I should be back late tonight. Don't bother waiting up if you don't want to."

"Ok see ya later, bye."

Sure enough, 15 minutes later, Randy and Roxy were both at the requested hospital. They found the correct floor and made their way nervously to the desk.

"Hi, ummm, I'm here to see my friend, Lily Martins. Can you tell me where she is, please?"

"Your name?" The large receptionist asked half arsely.

"Roxanna Richards."

"She did say something about you, I'm sure of it. Go and wait in the waiting room and I'll get someone to come and see you soon."

"Thank you." Roxy said as her and Randy made their way to the relatives room.

Roxy walked in the room and sat nearest the window. Randy sat next to her. He felt slightly out of place with not knowing Lily and everything. It was obvious to all that Roxy was worried about Lily's condition. She was once again looking out of the window, like she did on the aeroplane and hardly said a word to anyone.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked sympathetically.

"I guess - I dunno why I'm so worried..."

"Coz you care. It's just natural. At least it's not you in her position. I don't think I could have stood it." Randy spoke, his voice cracking slightly.

"Don't worry about me," Roxy said, facing him "I'm a tough little bitch."

'Then again, I always thought Lily was...' Roxy mused, waiting for someone to inform her on her best friends condition.

* * *

Thank you to those who still read and review, it is appreciated, lol! 


	48. Chapter 47

Roxanna and Randy had been sat in the waiting room for about 20 minutes and were starting to think that the receptionist had forgotten about them...

"Let me go talk to her." Randy groaned, slightly pissed off by the whole system.

"Excuse me, did you find out when Roxanna could see Lily?" Randy asked as calmly as he could.

"Oh that's what I forgot to do, I'll do it in a minute." the receptionist replied, stuffing her face full of biscuits, continuing to play 'Space Invaders' on her computer.

"I don't think you quite understand..." Randy breathed, annoyed at the lack of urgency.

"Sorry?"

"My girlfriend is literally tearing her hair out. She's worried out of her mind about her friend and all you can do is say 'I'll go in a minute'? Lily might not have 'just another minute' now get of your backside and see what's happening!" Randy ordered, walking back to the relatives room.

"Someone should be coming in a minute...that fuckwit at reception hadn't even seen anyone about it. Too busy feeding her face, stupid hag!" Randy ranted.

Roxy smirked slightly. She found it so amusing whenever Randy got really pissed off.

Sure enough, two minutes later, a young, blonde, female doctor entered the room.

"Roxanna Richards?" she asked politely.

"Yes that's me."

"Hi, I'm Doctor Stone. I apologise Sir for my receptionist, we're waiting for a replacement but when they arrive is another story! You're Lily Martins best friend, huh?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what's the matter with her or not?"

"I know that her kidney is in dier straights and that she might need a transplant." Roxy murmured.

"That's the basic outline of her condition, yes." Doctor Stone said, sitting opposite Roxanna and Randy.

"How did she get the condition?" Roxy questioned.

"Both her grandparents from her father's side were ill with problems related to the kidneys. Her grandfathers stored excess waste instead of getting rid of it and had high blood pressure to accommodate this. Her grandmother was diabetic which made matters worse for her."

"When...when did Lily become ill?" Roxy asked.

"She'd been monitored over the past 15 months after her grandmother died of his problems. Her father wanted to get her checked out and we found that her kidney wasn't getting rid of what they should be. We tried changing her diet and trying to get her off the alcohol but it didn't really seem to work. In the past month due to this we have put her on dialysis but we feel know that we need to transplant before things get too bad."

"She never said anything to me before. It seems a bit drastic..." Roxy spoke.

"It's one of the only ways that she may be able to live a healthy life." Doctor Stone explained. "If she had been born with two kidneys, she might have been stable enough not to need a transplant but unfortunatly that isn't the case. An upside to this is that she has a rare blood group and we have found someone in the local area who is willing to donate one of his kidneys for her. However, nothing is set for definate yet but we are all keeping our fingers crossed for her."

"When can I see her?" Roxanna asked.

"Her parents are in with her for a few minutes. I'll go talk to her and see what she says if you like." she said, standing up.

"Thank you." Roxy said, shaking the Doctors hand.

"Believe me, I don't want to have to do this to such a young girl but really I have no choice."

"There you have it in a nut shell." Randy said after the Doctor left.

"While I'm in with her, did you want to go to the gym across the road?"

"I can do." Randy said.

"I don't think I'll be able to see her for much more than an hour but then we can do whatever we want."

"Sure." Randy answered.

"You can see her now for an hour before the specialist arrives to examine her." Doctor Stone said "If you'd like to follow me."

"See you later, sweetie." Randy said in concern "Don't worry, it will all be fine."

"I hope you are right." Roxy said, kissing him on the lips. "Meet me here in about an hour, ok?"

"Sure, bye."

"Before you go in, I need you to put this gown and everything on, to stop the spread of infection or anything." one of the nurses told Roxy.

"Thanks." she said gratefully, entering the cold, green room.

Roxy made her way through the glass sealed door where Lily's parents, Mark and Lisa, were stood around. They really hadn't changed a lot since Roxanna last saw them a few years ago. Roxy peered over to Lily who looked pale and drawn. Her skin was a deathly shade of grey/white and she had large black circles under her hazel eyes.

"Roxy, how are you?" Mark asked. He hadn't really known Roxanna much as a child while he was travelling with his band but knew how highly his daughter thought of her.

"Ok thanks, how is everyone?"

"We're good thanks." Lisa smiled.

"Mum, Dad, can you leave me and Rox alone for a while, please? I need to talk to her privately." Lily muttered.

"Sure baby, whatever you want." Lisa replied, kissing her daughters head before leaving with Mark.

"See you later."

"Hey raspy - nice to know you haven't lost your voice." Roxy joked tearfully.

"No ones ever gonna take my voice away from me."

"Not even Brody from the Distillers?"

"Especially not her." Lily laughed slightly.

"Lil I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be, come on sit down. I thought that having you here would help lighten the mood."

"I don't know if I could..." Roxy wailed.

"Please don't turn into my parents, all they've done is cried since I've been ill." Lily pleaded.

"I know, but you're my best mate - I don't wanna loose you!"

"I'm not going anywhere, I can't, the record label won't let me!"

Both girls laughed for a few moments.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Roxy asked, reaching for Lily's hand.

"I didn't want to worry you. To be honest, when they first did the inital test, it was just a routine health check anyway. Before now, I didn't want you to feel like you had to come back over here. It's not fair on you - you've been doing such a good job kicking your Father's arse into gear!"

"You watch me?"

"Oh yeah, every Tuesday morning at 2am, it's the only place to be!"

"How's everything with the band going?"

"Good, well, until now. The albums gonna get released after I've had the transplant and got better."

"Have you met the donor?"

"No not yet. All I know is that he lives outside London, we have the same blood type and everything. Doctors say that if he wasn't 45 we could be mistaken for twins, we are so alike!"

"Really? Cool."

"The specialist who's coming in a little while is gonna ring him up. He hasn't strictly agreed to it or anything yet but he knows how much I need it."

"I pray that you do get it, I really do."

"When are you sticking around until?"

"Me and Randy are travelling back to America on Sunday afternoon to get to Raw, if that's ok."

"Randy's over here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I wanna meet him, see if he's better looking in real life than on screen."

"You know we got a house recently? Well, we got one with a canopy bed and everything."

"Whoa, someone knows how to spend, huh?"

"Yeah. You know I'm not with him for money..."

"I know and I knowyour mother would disagree but I'm happy for you. I know that it's been difficult for the two of you, but I do think that you two are good together."

"Thank you. Speaking of my mother, guess what t-shirt I'm wearing?"

"The bitch one? No way! You still fit in it!"

"I know!"

"It still looks great on you too."

"Thanks."

"I remember buying that for you - your Mum wasn't too impressed at first."

"Nah, she got used to it. She's changed."

"I know she has. She rang me up and started ranting on about how 'Randy's taken away my little girl' and all this other shite."

"She has issues with him."

"As long as you're happy and know that what you are doing is right, go for it. Don't listen to her, she's not in the relationship."

"She does make it difficult, like when she was at our house the other day and everything, she spoke to him like trash."

"Listen, when I get better, I'm gonna go to your fancy pad and I'm gonna see what your life is like." Lily decided.

"How do you stay so positive?" Roxy questioned, shaking her head slightly.

"Hey, someone's got to. It might as well be me."

"I don't think I could."

"I know you wouldn't be able and if Randy's anything like you say he would be crumbelling inside."

"He said that earlier."

"I envy you a little."

"Why?"

"You have such a great guy and everything - can I speak to him before you leave?"

"I don't see why not." Roxy shrugged.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks to Roxxy 1984 for the kind review last time. I've tried to be as medically accurate as I can be with this chapter and I once again would like to state that I do NOT intend to offend anyone with this storyline. 


	49. Chapter 48

As Roxy and Lily continued to reminisce, they reminded each other of how much they missed the other's company. They had been friends practically all of their lives so it was nice to catch up on a few memories...

"We always said that we would write, produce and direct this movie, didn't we?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, wasn't that the one about glamming up America or something?"

"It was. How old were we?"

"About 13 - I know it was when music started having a much greater effect on our lives."

"Yeah and the musicians would turn into Vampires over night and kill all of the pop tarts!"

"It would be so bad and funny!"

"I know. Shall we do it? When I get outta here, we can start emailing each other with ideas for the script and stuff."

"We should, yeah, who knows? It might even be quite good..."

"We said we'd always get Robert Plant to be the main character and Jimi Hendrix to be his right hand man so to speak..."

"That's fucked that up then!" Roxy laughed. "Poor Jimi's dead!"

"Too bad, still, the show must go on!"

Suddenly, a nurse walked in the room.

"I'm sorry Miss Martins but your guest will have to leave in about five minutes - the specialists here."

"Oh ok." Lily frowned.

"I tell you what, how about I come back with Randy on Saturday afternoon and we can talk some more about it?" Roxy suggested.

"Good idea - I'll get rid of my folks for a while, stop them miserable old gits moping about after me."

"I'll call you tomorrow, just to see what's happening, ok?"

"Awesome. Thanks for coming - I realise it's your days off."

"Hey, you're my best mate. Wild dogs couldn't keep me away!" Roxy laughed as she hugged Lily.

"See you soon, love ya!"

"Love you too." she said, kissing Lily on the cheek.

Roxy did feel slightly better knowing that Lily wasn't afraid or pessimistic about the whole thing. Or at least she wasn't letting on that she was. It felt good knowing that she was planning her future, even if her and her band wouldn't be able to travel about to much to start with.

Randy was waiting outside the relatives room while Roxy was washing her hands in the solution that was provided to all hospital visitors.

Randy had had a good work out in the gym and was even recognised by a few fans. Vince had called him just to see how everything was going and to also ask him to go to the Sky Sports centre in London to do a TV interview promoting Raw and Unforgiven tomorrow afternoon. He promised he would do it, even if Roxy couldn't be there with him.

Roxy walked over to Randy and smiled slightly at him. He knew that it must be good news.

"So, how's it go?" he asked.

"Good - the specialist is about to see her now and everything. They're gonna find out if the gentleman that has offered his kidney will actually donate.

"How is she about the whole thing?"

"Fine, in fact, she's more optimistic than me and her parents put together!"

"Really? Well, that's the correct attitude to have." Randy said, putting his arms around her shoulders.

"She wants to meet you before we go, just to see what you are like and stuff."

"I can't go tomorrow afternoon, Vince has told me to go and do an interview with Sky Sports for Raw and Unforgiven."

"I said we'd go on Saturday anyway. I could visit her while you are there tomorrow then..."

"If you wanted to than yes, I don't suppose it would matter."

"You don't need me there do you?"

"No, not at all. Sky are only expecting me anyway. What did you want to do this afternoon?" Randy inquired.

"I wanted to try and get Lil a present of some sort. I did have a few things in mind."

"Sure, I'll come with you."

After lunch, Roxy lead Randy down a few back streets of London that he personally wasn't familiar with. He knew the main parts of England's capital while travelling with the WWE but not everywhere. Finally, Roxy came across a shop called 'Duggies'.

"Duggies?" Randy quizzed.

"Yeah, back in the day me and Lily used to shop here quite a lot. She got this t-shirt from here. C'mon, Duggies really cool." Roxy urged, dragging Randy inside the purple and green florescent shop.

"Hey, what's up Douggie?" Roxanna asked the man that was bending down in front of the desk.

"Roxanna? Is that you?" he said, walking over to her and hugging her.

"Back from the US for a few days."

"What happened to your hand?" he interrogated, looking at her cast.

"Long story. How's business going?"

"Good. I haven't seen Lily in for a while."

"No she's really ill. That's why me and my boyfriend Randy are over here. She needs a kidney transplant."

"Really? Oh my God! Is she gonna be ok?" asked the balding man with a beer belly and a pierced eyebrow. He was covered in arm tattoos of just about everything you could think of.

"She should be. She's finding out today whether her donor is accepting or not."

"Send her my love won't you?"

"Of course. Do you recognise my t-shirt?" Roxy questioned.

"Sure do, Lily brought it for you. She said at the time how cool you thought it was."

"Anyway. Have you got any new arrivals?"

"I have something that I know Lily would love, come here." he requested, dragging a purple and black t-shirt from the bag. It read 'Music is mandatory - so piss off Britney!" in black swirled writing. It had chains leaking from the side and dangling from the sleeves.

"Awesome, I'll take it!" Roxy exclaimed, reaching for her purse.

"It was nice seeing you Roxanna and meeting you Randy." Duggie said, handing over the bag to Roxy.

"Thanks, it's been a pleasure." Randy said politely.

"Take care Roxy and send Lily my regards!" Duggie enthused.

"I will do - thanks, bye!"

After they left the shop, Roxy looked at her watch.

"Mum should be on her way by now."

"What time was her flight?"

"I think about 12.30. She should be home by 11pm at the latest."

"Do you wanna go home and eat or do you want to get something out?"

"I'm not bothered."

"Fine, Sushi it is!" Randy said, heading over to the fish restaurant across the road.

* * *

Thanks to FastFuriousChick It's great to know you still love this, don't worry, there is still a lot of material to get through, you'll get to find out pretty soon MissPhilippinesSuperStar is Lily's ok and finally to Roxxy1984 - I'm glad that my writing is having an affect on you (being positive or negative, lol!) but seriously, I hope your loved one gets better if they can.

Thank you for reading and remember to review!


	50. Chapter 49

By 11 o'clock that evening, Charlotte had made her way home. Roxy was watching the Smackdown! show broadcast live from America. It was quite boring - Batista vs JBL for the millionth time. Randy would have watched it but was taking a shower.

"Roxanna, I'm home." Charlotte screeched with her usual voice.

"Hey Mum."

"Wrestling?" her mother questioned, squinting at the TV screen.

"Yeah, Batista defeated JBL, again. Good flight?"

"The gentleman from across the aisle was very nice and the couple next to me were a bit so-so."

Roxy rolled her eyes. Couldn't her mother keep her eyes off men just for a few seconds?

"No, before you ask." Charlotte said, reading her daughters mind perfectly. "Where's Randy?"

"Just taking a shower." Roxy replied, turning the TV off.

"Have you seen Lily?" her mother questioned.

"Yeah - she seems in high spirits, talking about the future and stuff."

"She shouldn't get her hopes up too high just yet." Charlotte commented, opening her mail.

"I know but it's good that someone's keeping positive, I don't think I could in her position."

"When are you next going to see her?"

"Tomorrow afternoon while Randy's doing an interview with Sky Sports." Roxy informed her mum.

"I'll get her some flowers in the morning for you to take round there."

"She detests flowers mum!"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot. Have you got her a present yet?"

"Yeah, I went to Duggies. Man, he hasn't changed much, huh? I think he's got a couple more tattoos but that's it. You like?" Roxy quizzed, taking the t-shirt from the florescent green bag.

"'Music is mandatory - so piss of Britney!' I'm sure she'll love it Roxy, defiantly. Hell, your slagging Britney Spears off!"

"Great isn't it?" Roxy smiled broadly, folding her purchase back up before placing it in the bag.

Randy came down the stairs, his body still slightly claggy.

"Hi Miss Richards. Good flight?"

"Fine thank you."

"Good. Well, goodnight, I'm going to bed. I'm wiped!"

"I'm coming too. Night mum, see ya in the morning."

All three members of the Richards household had had a lie in and Roxy was the first to get up. She was waiting for a very important delivery from a jewellers she had found over the internet, based in London. They specialised in unusual chokers and necklaces, one of which Roxy had ordered for delivery at 10.30am for today. It was silver with red lacing in between the chains that fasted in the shape of a heart. She knew that Lily would love it, and although not cheap, would be the perfect present for her.

There came a knock at the door.

"Miss Richards? We have your jewellery here, if you could just sign for it please."

"Sure." Roxy replied, signing for the chocker.

"If you could just check it's the right order before we head on our way..." the delivery guy stated.

"Yep, it sure is. Thank you." Roxy said, reclosing the black box with a red ribbon on the top, right hand corner.

"Delivery?" Charlotte asked, walking down the spiral stairs to the hall way.

"Yeah, it's for Lily, I ordered it a few days ago. Pretty, isn't it?" Roxy smiled, showing her mum.

"You know her so well, don't you?"

"I should do by now."

"Do you wanna go alone to the hospital this afternoon?"

"I'm not really bothered. I don't really mind too much."

"In that case, I'll come with you. Her parents really need some moral support at the minute."

"Lil said they did. She needed me there to cheer her up. I think that they can't relate to her very well, you know, so they have to act all miserable around her."

"It's such a shame." Charlotte frowned. "Lisa is such a nice lady. Mark, well, I don't know him very well."

"Neither do I. I have very few memories of him from when me and her were little."

Randy finally emerged at the top of the stair case. He was dressed in his gym like outfit and look more refreshed than yesterday.

"Hey baby, you ok?" he cooed.

"I'm fine thanks. You going to the gym already?"

"Yeah then I'm gonna grab a bite to eat."

"You know, I've never seen you work out before. D'ya mind if I come with you?"

"No not at all."

"That's ok, isn't it Mum?" Roxy asked.

"Of course, I've got some paperwork to sort out first. Yep, meet me back here at about 2pm dear and then we'll go and see Lily."

While at the gym, Roxy did nothing. She'd picked up weights before but didn't really enjoy it. She was fascinated at how worked up people got while training. A few of the men recognised her and smiled. She leant back against the side of the wall harder, spying the men from afar.

"He he, this is funny." she laughed.

"How? I nearly dropped that 75 pounder on your foot!" Randy cried.

"No, I'm not on about that babe, those guys looking at us. They have no idea what to do."

"What, they wanna chat you up?" Randy questionned, turning to look at the two guys over near the juice bar.

"Yes, it's not just you that thinks I'm good looking, ya know?" Roxy scowled, slapping Randy playfully on the arm.

"No, I didn't mean that sweetie, all I meant was can't they just fuck off!"

"Hey, there's no need to get so worked up." she reassured, placing her hand firmly on Randy's forearm.

"I know, you can never be too careful you know?"

"Oh my God, it's Randy Orton!" a few teenage girls yelped.

"Hey, ladies, one at a time, please. There's enough RKO for everyone."

Roxy was not amused. Now she understood how he felt.

"See you later 'RKO'" she hissed, before strolling over to the two muscular men across the other side of the gym.

Randy turned around to find her friendly chatting to the two men. She could see him getting angry from the corner of her eye so she kissed them both coldly on the cheek.

"See you around?" she teased, turning back to Randy before giving him the 'eyebrow'.

He knew that she didn't mean it. She loved to play games with people, to act up just to get the reaction. He loved it though. She pouted sexually at him before leaving the gym. Randy looked at his watch. It was an hour before he was meant to be at the Sky TV studios. Vince had told him to get there half an hour early.

"Sorry ladies, the RKO booth is closed for the day. I have important issues to attend to." he said, leaving the girls star struck and wanting more.

* * *

Thanks once again for the reviews. I'm glad that I'm cheering you up Roxxy 1984, hope you liked this chapter :) I don't think it is a real shirt, FastFuriousChick, it was just a design I came up with off the top of my head. Trust me, I'd buy one too!

BTW, for any of you who like SLASH, on Monday, I'll be posting an unusual Halloween story...nope, sorry, it's not comedy. It's called 'Gone With The Sin' so look out for it.

Please review!


	51. Chapter 50

Roxy and Charlotte had just arrived at the hospital to see Lily. Roxy didn't want to make it too apparent but she was annoyed with her mother. Lily had told her about some of the things that Charlotte had said about Randy taking away her little girl. Roxanna knew that Charlotte wasn't over thrilled with her taste in men but was determined not to let her get the better of her. She loved Randy, even when he was playing up to his TV character in front of dozens of screaming adolescence. She found it really voluptuous how he acted around her. He'd never seen him act like it with any other person in the world. It was a great sign in her books.

Charlotte, on the other hand, didn't mind Randy. She thought he seemed like a nice chap and everything but didn't know whether he was being totally honest about his love for Roxy. Charlotte had never fully forgiven men anyway, not after what happened with Eric Bishoff. Not after the way he had abandoned her while she was 7 months pregnant. Still, it was her daughters life and she knew there was nothing she could really do about it.

When they found the word Lily was on, Roxy and Charlotte bumped into Lisa who was heading down to the cafeteria.

"Oh, Lily said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow." Lisa said.

"We both wanted to come and see if she is ok." Charlotte spoke.

"Yep, Randy's busy with interviews so I thought I'd visit Lil to keep her company."

"How sweet of you. You brightened her day up no end yesterday. She kept laughing at all of your memories!"

"At least she's being optimistic." Charlotte commented.

"True, yes. Well, see you a bit later, I'm going to go and sit with Mark and have a coffee."

"I'll come with you to give the girls a little time on their own."

"Bye mum, bye Mrs Martins." Roxy waved.

Randy was now backstage at the Sky Sports centre, waiting to go on air. He would be promoting Raw and Unforgiven as well as answering both questions from the presenters and viewers.

"Welcome to Sky Sports news, I'm your host Matthew Campbell. Today, live in the studio with us with have WWE Raw superstar Randy Orton here to answer any questions you might have. Hi Randy, how's it going?"

"Good, thanks."

"Excellent. Lets get straight down to business shall we? Last Sunday at one of the annual WWE pay per views SummerSlam, you were just seconds away from regaining the World Heavyweight Championship. Your thoughts?"

"You know what, I was so disappointed that I didn't regain what was rightfully mine at the event in which I gained the belt in the first place. At SummerSlam in 2004, I became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history, which is a great achievement in itself. Unfortunately, if I'd had just a few more seconds Kurt Angle would not be the Champ."

"You're to be involved in a Fatal Four Way on September 16th at Unforgiven in Milwaukee..."

"Yes I am and I can guarantee you that Angle will not be leaving Milwaukee the Champion."

"How do you rate the other two competitors, Triple H and Shawn Michael's chances?"

"Not altogether good. For two years, I was put out of action by Triple H for an unjustified reason, other than I took away his title the night before at Wrestlemania 21. But he doesn't intimidate me, in fact, he makes me more hungry for redemption and on September 16th, Milwaukee, Unforgiven, I won't be denied again!"

"Ok, we go over to Ricky who's on the phone right now, he has a question for you."

"Hi Randy, I was just wondering if you ever had any plans to follow in the footsteps of fellow third generation superstar The Rock and leave the company to become an actor?"

"Hi Ricky. At this time, I don't. I have never aspired to be like The Rock although he is a great inspiration to people like myself that have come from wrestling backgrounds. I love what I'm doing at the minute and I realise that I won't be able to do this forever but it's an addiction, once you get sucked in you can't get out again."

"Thanks for your question Ricky," Matthew said, "We have an e-mail from K-69 who would like to know if you would ever consider going on a date with her?"

"Sorry K-69 but I'm very happy with the girl that I've got. End of discussion."

"Another e-mail came in that sort of ties in with that it reads 'Hi Randy, what's it like having a relationship with your boss?'"

Randy blushed and breathed heavily at that question.

"Pretty damn good. She doesn't give me any special treatment if that's what you are implying, only when we get home." Randy winks.

"Did you get any heat from any of the guys in the locker room for your actions?" Matthew quizzed.

"To begin with yes, I did from a few people. Now, they have accepted it and learnt to deal with it. They kind of had to though." he laughed. "Roxy is fantastic, you can't stop true love."

"Our final email comes from Rachel in Keswick who would like to know who are your closest friends backstage?"

"Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho are my best friends within the business. Shelton Benjamin, Rob Van Dam and Paul London are also good mates."

"Will it be hard facing of against Shawn in your match at Unforgiven?"

"It will in a way as he helped me through my back injury and everything. He's helped me a lot but we realise that there is nothing wrong with healthy competition."

"Has the WWE got any plans in which to come back over to the United Kingdom?"

"After Survivor Series in November we are doing a tour and heading over to Japan and Australia before and after that, which is a great thing about this business; you get to experience so many other cultures. It's awesome!"

"Finally, Randy, have you got anything else to say to your fans before you leave us?"

"Yes, I do. Make sure you watch Unforgiven, live only on pay per view on Sunday, 16th September at 1am only on Sky to witness me, Randy Orton, regaining _my_ World Heavyweight Championship!"

"Thanks Randy, I'm afraid that's all we have time for. Thanks for joining us in the studio"

"My pleasure. Thanks to all of my fans who have supported me over the past few difficult years too."

Roxanna and Charlotte had just got back from visiting Lily.

"Well, at least she's in high spirits, she seems to be getting well adjusted." Charlotte said.

"Yeah, too bad I will only get to see her one last time before me and Randy go home." Roxy frowned. "It's good news that that man had agreed to be a donor."

"Yes, it's the best news to hope for."

"I coming back for after the transplant in three weeks, I'll come over on the Tuesday."

"Will you bring Randy?" Charlotte asked reluctantly.

"I don't know - maybe not. I will have to be back in America before the Friday for the house show meetings and stuff. Mum, I know you aren't keen on him, Lily said, but please, just be nice to him. He has changed, just give him a chance, huh?" Roxy begged.

"I am doing, it's just I know how upset you were about everything in April 2005. Remember? I was a shoulder for you to cry on when you got back here. I don't want you to be like that ever again dear, that's the only reason I want you to be careful."

"I understand, but I'm not as naive as I was, it'll be alright, trust me." Roxy said, hugging her mother tightly. "Lets go and watch the re-run of Randy's interview, shall we?" Roxy asked her mother who soon agreed.

But what will happen in the first encounter of when Lily meets Randy and when Randy meets Lily?

* * *

(Sorry for the dodgy last line - I just had to, lol!)

Thanks once again to Roxxy1984 and FastFuriousChick reviewing - I hope you enjoyed this chapter! FastFuriousChick, could it be Hot Topic that your friend saw that t-shirt?


	52. Chapter 51

It was now Saturday, and in about 24 hours time, Roxanna and Randy would nearly be back in America. They were both on their way to see Lily, whom Randy had never met before. He'd heard a lot about her and knew how fond Roxy was of her but was curious to get to know her a little bit; was she as fierce as she appeared to be on her band Porn's cover version of 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' or was she amiable and likeable?

It seemed strange to Randy to actually be accompanying Roxy into a hospital room rather than visiting her in it! As Roxy lead the way, he began to realise just how precious and valuable life really was. It made him question his past, presence and future a lot more than he had ever done before.

"Before we go in, just remember that she is my best friend and I have known her my whole life. I would be really appreciative if you two hit it off and got a long great." Roxy stated.

"I'm sure I'll love her." Randy replied.

"Great, well, lets go in shall we?" Roxy said, opening the door. A few of Roxy's old friends were stood near the door.

"Roxanna?" spoke a male first.

"Mikey! Wow, how are you and Rose?"

"We are very well thanks, and you?"

"I'm good - this is my boyfriend Randy!"

"Ahh yes, the famous third generation wrestler. Nice to meet ya." Rose greeted.

"Nice to meet you guys too." Randy grinned.

"We can't stop unfortunately but call us when you get back in America, ok?" Mikey asked.

"Sure, of course! Bye!"

"Bye. See ya soon Lily!"

Rose and Mikey left the room.

"Is there something I should know about them two?"

"Other than they've been going out for the past three months? Nah, nothing at all!" Lily chuckled.

"Really? Them two?"

"They're very happy together apparently. Hi Randy, the famous third generation superstar." Lily mimicked Rose.

"Hi, it's wonderful to finally meet you."

"Looking forward to getting back to America?" Lily asked, trying to start a conversation.

"In a way." Roxy nodded "Out of the way of mother dearest."

"She seemed ok yesterday."

"Ummm, I think she knew I wasn't very happy with her."

"I think she just misses your company a lot of the time. That's why she went to pick you up from America rather than ring you and ask you to get back."

"I'll buy her a dog for her next birthday - a bitch to match me!" Roxy joked.

"So Randy, what's it like dating Roxy?" Lily gossiped.

"All I can say is you have one very entertaining, funny, smart, attractive best friend." Randy revealed, looking over at Roxy.

"Thanks for the compliment, I never knew you felt like that!" Lily quipped.

"Has a date been set yet for your transplant?" Roxy inquired, feeling slightly embarrassed by the last few comments.

"Yes - September 17th."

"A day after Unforgiven." Randy noted.

"I promise I'll be here the next day." Roxy guaranteed.

"I'll understand if you can't be or something."

"I know you'd do the same if I was in your position."

"I would try. Hey, I've got some good news."

"What?"

"Zane Lowe really liked the video you made for us."

"He did?"

"Yeah!"

"Isn't he that Radio 1 DJ?" Randy questioned.

"Uh hu. Do you like rock music, Randy?"

"Definitely."

"What's the best album of all time?" Lily asked "In your opinion?"

"'The Black Album' by Metallica."

"That is a classic, I love it too." Lily commented. "A lot better than that shit today with all of the looped crap."

"It has no real talent to it." Randy added.

Roxy had remembered something.

"Speaking of dodgy musicians, I forgot to get you something out of the car." Roxy said, disappearing from the room.

"So, ummm, are you in a relationship?" Randy questioned Lily.

"No, I split up from my boyfriend a few months ago. He couldn't deal with all of the pressure surrounding my health - or so he said."

"If he won't stand by you through thick as well as thin there isn't much there." Randy included.

"I agree with you there. I know that Charlotte might doubt your commitment to Roxy but I don't. I think you make a wonderful couple."

"Thank you. I can honestly say I'd love to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Randy, I'm gonna give you some advice. Over the past few months, I've realised who my true friends and family are, the people that are willing to give up there time to come to my aide and I'd like to thank you for being a part of it. Do what you have to do in this life to be happy and successful coz you know as well as I do that you only get one shot. I don't wanna worry Rox but I know that my days could be numbered, I appreciate that. But if I do die, promise me that you will make her the happiest person possible no matter what. She deserves happiness after everything that has happened in her life. She deserves hope and light and I know that you can give her that. Love matters. To quote Metallica 'Nothing else Matters'."

"Don't you worry, I will do." Randy reassured, kissing Lily on the cheek. "So, what was Roxy like as a kid?"

"Basically like she is now except for she was quite shy. She tried not to be too emotional and then we hit puberty - things changed. She used to get male attention when we were out a lot of the time but it was more of the looking rather than the touching. She never really had that many boyfriends. She finds it difficult to trust people, so we are fairly lucky, don't ya thing?"

"Sure are." Randy responded, taking everything into account.

"I'm back, huh, here's your prezzies!" Roxy said, handing Lily the black packaging with purple and red fire work patterns.

"Thanks you shouldn't have! Hey, this rapping paper reminds me of when you cam over to my house on Bonfire Night and we burnt Rose's hair!"

"Oh yeah, Brandon, ha ha, he poured his lemonade over her to put it out! She never has forgiven us for that! By the way, what ever happened to Brandon?"

"He visited me last Wednesday, he's alright. Had to go away on business though. He's working in a bank you know."

"I always knew he'd become a wank...I mean, ha, banker!"

"You never have forgiven him have you?"

"Can you honestly blame me?"

"What happened?" Randy inquired.

"We used to go out...he cheated...I really don't have much luck do I?"

"You do know!" Lily smiled, looking over at Randy.

Lily opened the chocker in which she immediately put on with Roxanna's help.

"Wow, it's perfect, thank you!"

"Duggie sends his love by the way." Roxy remembered.

"I might have known the shirt would have come from there! Oh, it's perfect, thank you!"

"It's ok."

"Sorry, visiting times are over. Lily needs her dialysis." A nurse said, coming in with a trolley.

"I guess this is goodbye." Roxy said "I promise to visit after the transplant."

"It would mean a lot to me if you could...and you Randy. It's been a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasures all mine!" he stated, once again kissing Lily.

"See you soon - I'll call you whenever I can." Roxy promised, hugging her best friend.

"It's been awesome seeing you. It won't be too long before I'm wearing this outfit, performing and telling Britney Spears where to stick it!" Lily laughed.

Randy and Roxy were half an hour away from landing back down in Connecticut. Randy had enjoyed getting to know Lily and a few of Roxy's other friends better. He looked over at her sleeping as peacefully as possible while kids screamed up and down the aisle. He had thought about what Lily had said thoroughly. He wanted to show Roxanna exactly how much he loved her.

The question was, how?


	53. Chapter 52

Finally at Raw on Monday in Montreal, Canada, Randy was lounging around in the locker room with Chris Jericho and Shawn Michaels. HBK wasn't really over ecstatic to be in Canada at the moment...

"It's not all in the past...Montreal will always be remembered as the place where Bret Hart got screwed by me and the WWE." he stated, looking over at his friends in disappointment.

"Don't let them get the better of you," Chris encouraged "Go out there and have a great match with Kurt Angle. Don't try to be the big babyface, be the heel with Kurt, you haven't got a lot of choice." Chris added "Isn't that right Randy? Randy? Orton?" Chris asked, waving his hands in front of Randy's eyes.

"What?"

"What's going on Randall, why ya so spaced out?" Chris questioned.

"I'm just thinking..."

"'Bout what?" Shawn asked.

"What Rox's friend said the other day."

"What did she say?" Chris interrupted.

"She was telling me how love is the only thing that truly matters in life..." Randy said, his voice once again trailing off.

"Love's certainly the best thing that ever happened to me," Shawn interjected "Before I met Rebecca I was a broken man. I felt that I had no reason to carry on in life, not without wrestling. Then I met her and my life changed for the better. She helped me to become a better person and I am forever grateful to her and God for that." Shawn concluded.

"Jessica has given me so much affection over the years I have known her...I love spending every moment that I can with her, although life is sometimes tough, with me being a huge international rock and roll star!" Y2J exclaimed.

Both Randy and Shawn smirked. That was the funniest thing about Chris; his never ending dillusion in his quest to make his metal band Fozzy bigger than Slayer. Randy liked Fozzy and thought they were a good band but wasn't quite sure if they were really mainstream material, that of which Chris credited them for. Not that he wanted to be a pop star, he wanted to be the God of rock and roll. But he had high hopes for Fozzy and wanted them to be larger than life. Both Randy and Shawn doubted that it was to happen...

"How did marriage, you know, change your relationships?" Randy asked subtly.

"I think it made me and Jess appreciate each other more...it certainly made sense."

"It showed how dedicated me and Becky are to each other, although many people did doubt that we were ready for such a major thing."

"It demonstrates a lot of commitment to someone. It takes guts but if you find the right person it's important to do it." Chris reassured.

"Are you gonna 'pop the question' to Roxanna then?" Shawn asked.

"I don't think now a very good time with her friend being ill and everything. It might make me look insensitive." Randy said thoughtfully.

"It's difficult...but it's on the cards right?" Shawn quizzed.

"Definitely, yeah. It would make everything so much easier for everyone involved. All of the legal mumbo jumbo and stuff. Like when we were in Australia, I had to lie that I was her brother before I could see her, you know?"

"What about children?" Chris wanted to know. He knew Roxanna's opinion after there conversation a few weeks ago...

_"So, are you planning on having children now?"_

_"Nope, not at the minute. The timing isn't right. Maybe in a year or two...we haven't really discussed it that much."_

"I would love to but I do think we need to wait a year or two first...I have no intention of stopping wrestling just yet and I don't want to compromise her career in order for us to be parents. Nah, it wouldn't be fair, not on her nor the child."

"Shawn, it's time for your promo." one of the Roadies informed, knocking on the locker room door.

"Ok, well, see you guys later." HBK said to his friends, leaving the locker room.

"Personally, I'm happy for the both of you, it's about time that you stuck two fingers up at the world and showed how happy you are together." Chris told Randy.

"You know, it's been leading up to this for a long while. I'm gonna wait for a little while first, you know, let Lily get better and then ask her straight out to marry me. It's the only way...but Chris, don't breathe a word of this to Roxy, I want it to be a complete surprise."

"I promise...as long as I can be a best man?" Chris asked cheekily.

"Of course." Randy decided, the two men hugging.

Meanwhile, Eric and Roxanna were discussing matches for next weeks Raw.

"If we have Kurt vs Randy next week and then Shawn vs Triple H, the week after it can be Kurt vs Triple H and Shawn vs Randy." Eric stated.

"When do you want me to tell them?" Roxy asked.

"Whenever, it doesn't really matter. As long as they know...it will help promote their match at Unforgiven."

Suddenly, Triple H bursts through the door.

"When am I facing Angle to regain my title?" Triple H shouted, thumping his hand on the desk and demanding an answer.

"There isn't to be one." Roxanna replied.

"And why not?"

"It never actually stated that in your SummerSlam contract." Eric said sadly.

"WHAT?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to read stuff carefully before signing anything?" Roxy scoffed sarcastically, wanting to piss him off big time. Then she remembered that he had a match against Randy tonight...'Keep you gob shut' she urged herself.

"Shut it bitch!" Triple H demanded.

"C'mon Trips, there's no need to talk to her like that." Eric murmured, trying to reason, looking at the ground slightly disgusted with the monster that he was at long last seeing in Triple H.

'Did Bitchoff just stand up for me?' Roxy thought to herself.

"You can have your match...in two weeks time on Raw, the episode before Unforgiven. Happy?" Eric questioned.

"Very." Triple H uttered, taking a sip of his mineral water and walking away.

"Thanks for, ummm, telling him to back off..." Roxy muttered to her father.

"That's fine, I was getting fed up of his shouting." Eric told Roxanna.

"I'll go and tell Randy, Kurt and Shawn what's happening." she replied, exiting the office and heading towards the locker rooms.

She decided to talk to Kurt first. His and HBK's match was lower on the card than Randy's. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." he hollered.

"Kurt, I need to talk to you about next week and the week after that's Raw."

"Sure, what about it?" he questioned, standing up.

"Next week you will face Randy and the week after that you shall have to defend your title against Triple H."

"What?" he shrieked.

"I'm sorry but Eric promised it to him...he's been demanding it for weeks and things were to become awkward if we didn't agree."

"It's fine, really, I hope he knows that he won't make it to Unforgiven though..."

Roxy grinned "Maybe you should tell him that yourself."

"Actions speak louder than words...give me a little time." he said.

"Have a good match later."

"I will, oh by the way, how's your arm?" Kurt asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's getting better thanks...I should have the cast off by Unforgiven!"

"Good." Kurt said smiling brightly at her. "Wish me luck in my match tonight?"

"Of course." she smirked, leaving the room to go and talk with HBK and Randy.

While walking through the corridors, the current Women's Champion, Trish Stratus, was leant against the wall outside her office.

"Yes Miss Stratus, what can I do for you?" Roxy asked, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"What's this I hear about former Diva's returning?"

"Didn't you get the notice that Vince sent you?"

"No."

"At the Raw before Unforgiven there will be a meeting to discuss this in more detail. Nothing's set in stone yet but I thought you'd be glad of the competition."

"I will be, I just wanted to know that's all - there are so many rumours flying around about the state of the company, I had to be sure." Trish replied, sounding relieved.

"I can appreciate that. Could you make sure that all of the other Diva's know please, it's essential that everyone is at the meeting on that day so that we can all rationally discuss it."

"Ok, and thanks." Trish said, walking away with her title placed firmly on her shoulder.

'Was that really Trish Stratus being civilised?' Roxanna thought to herself. Her and Trish weren't exactly the best of friends, not by a long shot.

"Hey, Roxy, you ok?" Shawn asked as she walked into his locker room.

"Yeah, is Randy about?"

"Right behind you!" Randy said, posing and grinning like he usually did.

"Sorry, but I'm here on business. Ok, next week Shawn you're gonna face Triple H, Randy you're gonna face Kurt and then the week after that..."

"I can see where this is going, me and your boyfriend are gonna get it on." Shawn stated.

"You guessed it. Nothing wrong with healthy competition, is there? By the way, good luck in your matches tonight, must go, Daddy will be expecting me home by 8!" she joked sarcastically, kissing Randy on the cheek on the way past.

"I adore her sarcasm..." Shawn commented.

"I know...I know." Randy sighed. "I forgot to mention earlier but whatever you do, please don't mention the engagement thing to anyone, I want to keep it a secret for as long as possible."

"I guess...well, it's time for my match, gotta go, see ya later mate." Shawn said, patting Randy on the arm as he left the locker room.

An hour later and Randy had completed his match against Triple H. All had gone pretty well through out the match and Randy was on top through out the match. This, of course, frustrated Trips and after Randy refused to give up after a Pedigree, Triple H saw fit to run to the outside ring and grab a chair before smacking Randy square in the head with it. The referee called instantly for the bell and Randy won via DQ.

"ORTON, IF YOU THINK THIS IS OVER, WELL YOU ARE SO VERY WRONG MY MAN!" Triple H yelled at the top of his voice as he watch Randy try to get up while bleeding like a stuffed pig.

Triple H bend down underneath the ring to find his weapon of choice, a sledgehammer. Roxanna stared at the screen and gulped. Before, Triple H had put Randy out of action for a very long time when he smacked him in his spine, causing his severe back problems.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Roxy muttered.

"We have to stop him..." Eric said, urging the security guards to follow him.

"Triple H...Triple H put that down now!" Roxy demanded, swallowing hard.

"If you don't then you won't get your title shot in two weeks time, get dragged out of the Unforgiven match and I will suspend you indefinitely!" Eric warned, backing his daughter up to the hilt.

Immediately, Triple H dropped the sledgehammer carelessly to the outside of the ring, shrugging as he did so.

Randy lifted himself up from the mat and pressed his hand to the part of his head which was bleeding. He shook his head as Roxanna entered the ring to help him up. She took him to the back where she found the first aid kit and plasters. She forced him to sit down before kissing his lips in the most careful of manors. Roxy found the bottle of disinfectant before dabbing a swab in it. She looked directly into his eyes, frowned slightly and dabbed the ripped skin as gently as she could. Randy flinched. He knew that she was intentionally trying to hurt him. He closed his eyes before looking up to the ceiling.

"There, all done." she soothed, pressing the plaster firmly in place "You're lucky you didn't need stitches."

Randy was far too spaced out to care. The fact of the matter was that Triple H would have hit him with that sledgehammer...again. He had to admit he was pretty shook up after it...memories of the near fatal attack before still echoed in his brain, a bad storm waging war on the world. As she stood up after placing the equipment back in the case, he reached for her hand, comforted by the fact she was near.

"Thank you." he whispered, silent tears welling in his eyes. If she hadn't had come out when she did, who knows what could be happening right now? Roxy pulled him close to her chest, he could hear her delicate heart beat faster. He cradelled her midriff in his arms, there was no place either of them would rather be.

* * *

Thanks once again to Roxxy1984 and FastFuriousChick for reviewing - I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (PS FastFuriousChick; I love that store too, I want this t-shirt from there that says 'Behind a black cloud is an even blacker one!', lol!) 


	54. Chapter 53

Two weeks later, backstage at Raw, the meeting over the Diva situation was about to be addressed. Randy was due to face Shawn tonight but since his match a few weeks ago hadn't been focused at all, not since Triple H dragged that sledgehammer from underneath the ring. His match against Kurt Angle last week clearly wasn't his best, not by a long shot. He seemed to be spaced out, even when he was out of the ring and was often afraid to be left alone without Roxy, Shawn, Chris or one of his other good friends for any length of time.

Roxy was now getting worried. She'd never ever seen anyone act like this before. It was strange. While they were at the house, he would often follow her around like a lost puppy, clinging to her hand at most opportunities. When she was working on the Raw programming in her office, he would sit next to her and watch her with great intent. When she was in the bathroom, he would wait outside the door, breathing heavily and whining desperately for her to come out. Even in bed, he cling to her as if there was no tomorrow, squeezing her as tight as he could. He would often let out soft cries in the middle of his sleep and press his temple firmly against Roxy's back. Something had to change, and fast.

Roxy had asked one of the WWE trainers to take a look at him. He refused to go to the doctors claiming that they'd just twist everything that he said. This came at a really bad time for Roxy who was also anxious about the following Monday when he best friend in England, Lily, was due to have her transplant. She wanted to be there for both of them but knew how difficult everything was to be.

The trainer shone a light straight into Randy's eyes and examined his head. He didn't believe that his patient had a concussion.

"Tell me, Randy, how have the past few weeks been for you?" Daniel asked.

"Terrible...I can't concentrate, I feel sick, everything."

"He's not pregnant is he?" Roxy joked, trying to make herself above everyone feel better.

Daniel just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can you think why that is Randy?"

"When I got hit with that chair and the sledgehammer came near me...I dunno."

"Yes, well, it sounds like you've got an emotional problem regarding your back injury. What was particularly bad about it?"

"I felt alone...everyone was gone. My career was gone, my life was gone, Roxy was gone..."

Roxy looked over at Randy and pouted. She reached for his hand and went and sat next to him on the stretcher bed.

"Are you worried that everyone's gonna leave you?"

"Yes." Randy replied positively.

"I ain't going anywhere baby." Roxy reassured, kissing his temple and twirling a strand of his hair. She rubbed his leg with her left hand.

"Randy, I think you should be given some advice, ok? Triple H is a bully, pure and simple. He likes to make people's lives hell, innocent people's lives difficult. Now, if you succumb to this, you would just be a victim to him, nothing more, nothing less. You have to rise above that, show him you're not afraid and all of these negative thoughts shall float away from your mind. Don't be scarred of him, he ain't worth it." Daniel stated.

"Thank you." Randy said, shaking Daniels hand firmly.

"Go out there and have a great match against your buddy." Daniel smiled, waving the young couple away from his room.

"Are you ok now?" Roxy inquired, clasping both of his hands in hers, swinging them slightly.

"Much thank you." Randy said softly.

"Look I'm gonna be late for a meeting, here's Shelton, he'll look after you." Roxy replied, looking at her watch.

"C'mon my man, Shawn's been looking for ya!" Shelton smiled, winking at Roxy and putting his forearm around Randy's neck.

Roxy strolled into the room where all of the current WWE Diva's were waiting with Vince and Stephanie McMahon, Eric Bishoff and other important WWE figure heads.

"Sorry." she mouthed at Vince.

"It's ok, I understand." he nodded.

"Ok, so, yeah, we are here to discuss the current situation of the Raw Women's division. As you probably know, we have been looking into bringing back old members of the WWE Diva roster in order to boost the standard of the women's matches as well of the expectations of the fans. Are there any thoughts or concerns about this?" Roxy questioned her female staff.

"You might not like the Diva search but I think it opens a very good opportunity for those girls, like me, who are models and are interested in becoming a Diva. It gives us a platform in which to express ourselves and adds a different flavour to our programming. Why do you want to scrap it?" asked the 2005 Diva Search winner, Ashley.

"I hear what you are saying Ashley, and I appreciate that. But, the ratings over the past few Diva searches have dropped significantly since the 2004/5 searches. Basically, we are putting in more money than were are actually gaining to be fair."

"I think what Roxanna's trying to say is that the focus is more on eye candy than it is on the wrestling anymore." Stephanie interjected.

"Exactly."

"But isn't that what guys want?" Candice Michelle scowled.

"Possibly yes - possibly no." Eric Bishoff said.

"All I'm saying is that can't the girls that wrestle be eye candy as well?" Roxy reasoned.

"Yeah, as the Women's Champion I agree with Roxanna. I'm getting a little tired of facing the same people, week in week out. It gets boring. Even if these girls are only here on a part time basis, it'll be better than nothing." Trish Stratus spoke.

"It's not very often I agree with you Trish, but I do now!" Lita responded.

"Urgh, Torrie?" Candice Michelle asked Miss Wilson, somewhat disgusted at the fact no one was siding with her.

"Actually, Candi, I have to side with Lita and Trish - I like the male attention and all but would love more opportunities to wrestle. After all, that's what we are on Raw for, right?" Torrie asked reluctantly, facing her best friend.

"I liked being adore by millions of men!" Candice pouted.

"I like being on Raw to wrestle, I've always wanted to do it but I'm grateful that the Diva Search has given me a way to break into the business." Ashley concluded.

"I realise that. I think that we need to compromise. We do one more Diva Search and see how the ratings fare. If they aren't that good, we scrap it from TV time for a few years. In the mean time, we bring in Indy women workers as new opponents for the wrestlers amongst you. Everyone in favour?" Vince inquired.

Everyone was satisfied with this apart from Candice.

"Well, Miss Michelle, if you would like to be transferred to Smackdown! I could sort that out immediately...or I could release you...what's it to be?" Vince quizzed an agitated Candice.

"Fine, I'll go back to the blue side but I'm not happy." Candice winged.

"Very well." Vince smiled "Thank you everyone." he added as the meeting ended.

Shawn and Randy had just finished there match and now both men were backstage about to shower. Roxy walked into their locker room after Chris had told her it was ok to enter.

"Hey, how'd it go?" she asked.

"Ummm, he beat me." Randy sulked.

"It was a close call though, buddy." Shawn enthused, trying to make Randy feel better about the situation.

"I guess." Randy sighed.

"Just coz I won tonight, you could win at Unforgiven..."

"That I can guarantee." Randy stated confidently.

But who would be victorious on Sunday night?

* * *

Thanks to Roxxy1984 and MissPhilippinesSuperStar for their reviews, hope allyou guys liked this chapter! 


	55. Chapter 54

Unforgiven was one of the many Raw only PPV's of the year. A lot of people preferred Raw's PPV's to Smackdown's! but liked the joint one's best. In November, Survivor Series, would be the next joint PPV, an annual event that Roxy hated to remember.

After tonight's PPV had ended, Roxy would be travelling back to England for Lily's kidney transplant. They had spoken to each other over the phone a few times in recent weeks and while Lily seemed to feel at ease, Roxy was far from it. If it wasn't enough that Randy was being so clingy, she felt very afraid of the next few days.

The pay per view was well under way when Triple H walked into her and Eric's office...

"Foxy Roxy, well you think that I can't recapture my World Heavyweight Champion, don't ya?"

"Perhaps, and please, it's Miss Richards."

"Not married then yet?"

"Nope. Why, you asking?" she smirked mischievously.

"Not even _I_ take Orton's seconds, no. I know that you happen to be quite popular backstage on Raw...the guys like a sexy General Manager."

"I thought that's what Bishoff was here for."

"You're witty, aren't ya? Let me tell you something, tonight, I know that you never wanted me to loose my pride and joy..."

"I think you lost it a long time ago!" Roxy laughed, looking at Triple H's crotch.

"I will retain and you will interview the winner of the match straight after this pay per view, right?" Triple H shouted.

"Nope, sorry, have a plane to catch. I'll go and congratulate Randy and then leave back to the UK."

"Living the jet set lifestyle, huh? Don't bank on Randall, he never delivers." Triple H murmured, getting real close to Roxy's face before leaving again.

Once Randy had heard about Triple H's little speech, he went straight to the GM's office to check on his girlfriend...

"He didn't touch you did he?" Randy demanded.

"Nope, it was all the usual bs that he usually says. So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to check on you that's all, baby." Randy said sincerely.

"I need to go and get something, I was wondering, could ya look after my phone for a minute? I'm expecting a call from Lily."

"Sure."

"I won't be long." Roxy attempted to smile, kissing Randy warmly on the cheek.

Randy was getting slightly impatient at Roxy's departure and was in a daze when her phone started to ring...

"Lily?" he murmured, knowing that that was who Roxy was waiting for. "Hello?"

"Is that Randy?" Lily asked timidly.

"Yep. I'm sorry, Rox's a bit busy at the minute. She will..."

"Actually, I'm glad I could talk to you." Lily faintly said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I dunno, I can't speak to Rox. She'll only get all panicky and stuff."

"Is it about tomorrow?"

"I...I don't know if I can go through with it..."

"What! You have to stay alive!" Randy exclaimed.

"I know...it's major. I could die anyway. What's the point in going through with it if I don't think it'll work?"

"You have to stay positive. You're young, fit and relatively healthy. You have your whole life to lead. Please don't sacrifice it all." Randy begged for the sake of Roxanna.

"I know but I've been thinking over the past few weeks. Am I actually gonna get anywhere in life anyway? Just coz my bands signed, doesn't mean we're gonna get an ounce of success. Also, I'm gonna have to delay everything for over a year to check that my new kidney is working. I don't wanna be stuck here forever." she whispered, a solitary tear tumbling down her face.

"Don't even think like that, what would Roxy say?"

"She'd say snap out of it and tell me to get the hell on with it."

"Exactly...She wouldn't say it like that, would she?" Randy asked.

"Nah, but you get what I'm saying."

"Take one day at a time and don't be afraid. You can't be afraid. You mustn't be afraid." Randy urged.

"I needed to hear that from someone other than doctor's, nurses and parents! Thanks Randy."

"Anytime. Bye, and don't say anything to Rox about this conversation, if ya don't wanna."

"It can be our little secret." Lily smiled, closing down her phone.

Roxy walked back into her office and smiled at Randy. He handed her phone back over to her.

"Anyone call?" she asked sweetly.

"Nope. You aren't nervous about tomorrow, are ya?" Randy asked, watching Roxy who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Of course, I mean, it's one of those days that everyone dreads to think or even consider." Roxy sighed, plonking herself next to Randy on the bench.

"I still think I ought to come with you." Randy said, looking at his girlfriend.

"Listen, I'll be back in a few days. You have to be at the house shows. Besides, I can always call you if I need to talk or anything."

"I know but I'll miss you." Randy pouted.

"I'll miss you too." Roxy copied, caressing his cheek.

"Three days is like forever, ya know?"

"No it's not...really. I need to go back over there though. I can't not do. I know she'd do the same for me."

"Rox, I'm not trying to pick a fight with you or piss you off but where was Lily when you got stabbed, huh? Where were all of your friends and family? No where. They weren't over here with you every step of the way."

"Randy I know you don't want me to go but please, leave that out. That was completely different."

"How?" Randy demanded.

"Lily could die."

"You could've died."

"She needs me."

"So you didn't need her?"

"No...yes...I dunno!" Roxy scowled, standing up, not facing Randy.

"Baby, I don't want you to be mad at me. I just want you to face facts, that's all." Randy reasoned, cuddling Roxanna from behind.

"I know but...it is different. I know she wasn't there for me but when I got back to England she was."

"You drank non stop because of her." Randy reminded Roxy.

"I was pretending to be the recently sighed Rock Star, I know. It just felt so good to forget about everything, to be able to be free for a while." Roxy stated, turning to face Randy. "Let's not talk about this anymore, ok? You have a great match tonight, I'll see ya whenever." Roxy said.

"Are you going now?"

"Yeah, might as well."

"Your plane doesn't leave for another 4 hours!" Randy exclaimed.

"Well we all know how traffic can get - awkward." Roxy sneered, slamming the locker room door shut on her way out.

"Fuck!" Randy sighed, holding his head in his hands and sitting back down "What a lousy way to say goodbye." he whispered sorrowfully.

Half an hour later, it was time for the main event. Randy was peeved at the way in which Roxy had stormed off like she had done. He realised that she hated talking about the past but felt that what needed to be said needed to be stated. It was true; where was Lily and her Mum? No where in sight. He hadn't contacted them but he was pissed off that she was the one wanting to disappear back to England rather than them wanting her to go back.

Through out the match, all four men took a great deal of bumps both in and outside the ring. Randy and Triple H started on each other first while Shawn and Kurt pummelled each other. All men were hungry for the title and craved it so badly. Kurt was desperate not to fall from the main event spot. He didn't have to be pinned or even submit for his title to change hands.

Eventually, when all was said and done, Kurt did retain his title. He pinned Shawn as Triple H was still throwing thunderous blows to Randy on the outside.

Walking to the backstage area, Randy grimaced to himself. He had failed to deliver. Groaning, he opened his eyes to find his favourite brunette stood right in front of him...

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" he asked warily.

"I couldn't leave on such a bad note. You're right. I'm sorry." Roxy smiled apologetically, embracing Randy. "I guess I don't like hearing the truth."

"Which sane human being does?" Randy questioned.

"Ummm...well, I really had better be going now."

"You stayed long enough to see me get my ass kicked!" Randy chuckled.

"Pretty much! See you on Thursday." Roxy grinned nervously.

"Call me and don't worry - everything will be just fine." Randy promised, kissing Roxy on the top of her head before she left.

* * *

Thanks to all of you guys who are still reading and reviewing, it's very much appreciated.

I think it goes without saying that the death of Eddie Guerrero was as unsuspected as it was tragic and I feel I should say a few words at this point. Thank you Eddie for sharing your talents and abilities to us, Smackdown! certainly would not have been as interesting if you hadn't been there to show some real talent and charisma. My deepest sympathies go to Eddie's wife Vickie and children as well as his other family and friends. May you be at peace, Eddie.

RIP EDDIE GUERRERO 1967 - 2005.


	56. Chapter 55

WARNING: This chapter does contain mild slash and moderate sex scenes. (Last twelve lines; slash.)

It was now Friday's house show. As usual, Randy, Shawn, Chris, Shelton and Rob were sat in the locker room gossiping - or discussing as they preferred to call it...

"Is Roxy actually meant to be getting back here tonight?" Shawn asked, looking at his watch.

"Yeah - she rang a few hours ago to say that the plane was on time so it all looks good."

"How did her friend's transplant go?" Chris inquired, playing with his wrist tape.

"By the sounds of it ok. The whole thing lasted a few hours longer than expected and apparently, Lily's mother was having kittens by the end of it but after the first full day after it, everything seemed ok." Randy responded.

"Having kittens?" Rob puzzled.

"Yeah, you know, like going insane or getting more worked up or something." Randy explained.

"You've been hanging around British women for far too long!" Shelton laughed.

"Maybe but they are damn sure great!" Randy enthused.

"Thought anymore about the uh hum?" Chris questioned, pointing to his ring finger.

"Nope not yet. It's not a good time."

"I know but when are ya going to do it?" Chris asked, dying to know.

"Sometime in the near future." Randy nodded.

"This place could do with a nice wedding." Shelton commented, flicking through the latest edition of Power Slam! magazine.

"Give me time, ok?" Randy reasoned.

"Sure, I was just saying." Shelton half apologised.

"Have you been 'having kittens' without her this week?" Y2J questioned.

"Yeah, I've missed her a lot." Randy reluctantly revealed, blushing slightly.

"Yeah right!" Shawn scoffed.

"So much more than that." Rob agreed.

"That's personal!" Randy shrugged awkwardly.

"Arr, is young Randall embarrassed?" Chris teased, placing his arm around Randy, pouting jokily.

"Yeah." Randy pouted back, looking to his feet.

"You should have called me, I would have kept you warm through the long, cold nights!" Chris smirked, running a finger over Randy's hairless chest.

"Roxy doesn't think that we are an item...don't spill yet!" Randy mocked.

"Ummm, yeah, I think we'd better go!" Shelton said, grabbing RVD and HBK by their hands and pulling them out the door.

"That got rid of them..." Chris gasped, letting go of Randy.

"What's up? Did you _want_ to get rid of them?" Randy questioned.

"I just wanted to spend some time alone with you, that's all." Chris replied, sitting down on the bench.

"Quit with the whole couple thing!" Randy giggled.

"Randy, there's something you need to read." Y2J told, handing Randy an edition of today's newspaper.

"What!" Randy cried. "These people are having a joke, I know my own girlfriend and I know that she wouldn't do that."

"Well, that's not what this guys saying." Chris sighed.

"There is absolutely no way that she has tapped us having sex...no way!" Randy shouted.

"This kid, look at him. Stuart. What a jackass."

"Stuart?" Randy muttered.

"What's the matter?" Chris asked.

"He's the bloke that asked Roxy on Byte This! if she'd do Playboy or go on a date with him..."

_Flashback: Early May - Roxanna on Byte This! Marc Lloyd introduced the next caller..._

_"Ok, now we have Stuart on the line..."_

_"Hey Roxanna!"_

_"Hi Stuart, what is your question?"_

_"First of all I would like to say how incredibly hot you look, particularly since coming back to the WWE!"_

_"Thank you!"_

_"I was wondering...would you ever consider doing a Playboy shoot at all? I know I would definitely buy it!"_

_"Ummm, to tell you the truth, and I'm sorry but that isn't in my plan. I'm not taking away from any of the WWE Divas that have been in the magazine but it is simply not me. I would sooner be remembered as the greatest General Manager Raw has ever had, rather than Randy Orton's ex girlfriend, Eric Bitchoff's daughter or another girl in Playboy."_

_"Are you currently going out with someone?"_

_"Maybe..." Roxy smiled mischievously._

_"Would you ever go on a date with me..."_

_End of Flashback._

"I've had her before too, in fact, just last Monday, after Raw. She met me backstage and we went of all evening...Just ask Randy Orton where is girlfriend was. Certainly not with him." Chris read out.

"Bullshit!" Randy yelled in exasperation. "She was with me all night! She has enough on her mind at the minute without this fucker saying this kind of crap!"

"I know. What do you want to do?" Chris quizzed. Suddenly a knock came at the door...

"Randy?" a female voice inquired.

"Hold on Chris...Roxy?" Randy asked, opening the door. His girlfriend was stood there holding a copy of the exact same newspaper.

"I swear this is utter rubbish..." she panically explained.

"Shhh, sweetie, I believe you. I know who this guy is - he rang up Byte This! a few months ago, remember and tried to get you to go out with him."

"I think it is him...I've rang up my Lawyer, he's on the case right now. He met me off the aeroplane - that's why I'm late. There were a few fucking news reporters there asking shit too."

"I know you wouldn't lie to me. Don't worry, he'll get put in his place either by law or by me." Randy declared, hugging Roxy.

"I'll leave you two to it." Chris said, in a kind of disappointment.

"I'm sorry...hi Chris, you ok?"

"Yep." he said, closing the door on the way out.

"Apparently, I showed him our sex tape." Roxy uttered.

"We haven't even got one." Randy screwed his nose.

"Yeah, good point. We should do."

"Nah, that's so Pamela Anderson and Tommy Lee. For starters, I haven't got that many tattoos and your breasts are real."

"True." Roxy smiled, kissing Randy gently on the lips.

"Just ignore it, everything will be ok. Try and forget about it. Did you have a good flight back over here?" Randy asked, hoping to change the topic of conversation.

"Yeah, till we landed - Bastard reporters. By the way, I went and dropped my stuff off in our hotel room. I take it you guys haven't been there yet?"

"No, we haven't. Why?"

"There seems to have been a mix up with the bookings. Everything's just totally fucked."

"Great." Randy sighed.

"There just taking people as they come. Do you want me to go and order rooms for the guys or something?" Roxy said, pointing towards the door.

"Ring up the travel organisers, it's their problem not yours."

Maybe not for now...

A few hours later, Randy and Roxy were back in their hotel room for the evening.

"I need bed..." Roxy muttered clambering onto the king sized bed.

"I missed you all this week." Randy wrapped his arms around Roxy.

"I missed you too." she agreed, kissing him once again, rolling over into a more comfortable position.

"I missed something else as well..." Randy spoke, running his hand over Roxanna's stomach and cupping his breasts with his hands.

"Piss off!" she closed her eyes, slapping his naked thigh.

"Baby..." Randy pouted "Please?"

"Maybe tomorrow." she muttered "I'm really tired."

"I'm tired of no sex!" Randy laughed slightly.

Roxy lifted her head up and stared at him. He had put on his 'Puppy Dog' face as Roxy like to call it. Basically, he was sulking and wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Wait till tomorrow morning or something." Roxy yawned, resting her head back down.

Randy was wide awake - what was he going to do besides annoy Roxy...that lead him to an idea. He began to tickle her back which she simply can't stand. Squealing, Roxy sat up, lobbing her pillow at Randy before forcing him back down. She now sat proudly on his stomach, her legs either side of his torso, holding a pillow dangerously close to his throat.

"Quit it!" she sniggered.

"No way!" Randy said, playfully slapping her butt.

"Knob!" she sneered lightly, falling on top of him.

"That's so much better." Randy grinned.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow, licking his tongue seductively.

"Oh yeah!" he murmured.

"Things are gonna get a lot better!" she promised, leaning on him further, holding his head and French kissing him as Randy responded.

Unfortunately, a knock came at the door. Roxy gazed over to the other side of the room.

"Ignore it." Randy urged, nibbling her left earlobe.

"Hello? Randy? Roxanna? Guys, I need your help, I know it's late and everything but I really need you." a Canadian accent spoke.

"What's Chris doing here?" Roxy asked, turning on the lamp beside her bed.

"I really don't know." Randy scowled, sliding Roxy onto the bed as she covered herself up as he put his trousers on and wondered towards the door way.

"Chris, man, it's like 11 o'clock. What's up?"

"It's kind of funny really...you see, the room arrangements got badly fucked up and..."

Before Chris could say anymore, Randy had forced him out of the door, ramming him to the opposite side of the corridor.

"Chris, I was kinda in the middle of something." Randy sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I really have no where else to go. Shelton and Rob are already sharing a room with Shawn and there is no more room. Please?" Chris begged, looking sorrowfully at Randy.

"Give Rox a few minutes yeah, like I said, we were in the middle of something." Randy smirked saucily, stepping back into the room.

"I'll get dressed." she groaned, picking some clothes from her suit case and closing the bathroom door behind her.

"You'll have to use the couch I'm afraid Chris." Randy apologised, helping Chris with his luggage. "What the hell have you got in here?"

"Just a few essentials for a rock star!" Chris exclaimed.

"What ever man." Randy sniggered as Roxy made her way out of the bathroom.

"Hello Christopher, night baby." Roxy kissed Randy on the cheek before making her way back to bed.

"I was hoping the three of us could, you know, have a little gossip...just for a few minutes." Y2J suggested, parking himself onto the sofa.

"Chris, I'm not in the mood, not tonight." Roxy reasoned, turning off the light her side of the bed.

"Do whatever you have to do Chris but don't keep us up." Randy agreed, lying down next to Roxy before pulling the covers over and cuddling her.

"Sure." Chris sighed, turning on the main light in the bedroom and searching deep in his bag, humming casually as he did so. Roxy and Randy did their best to ignore him as he stumbled into the bathroom.

"He'd better keep it down." Roxy murmured, closing her eyes tightly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will..." Randy encouraged.

One hour, one shower, two trips to the toilet and a hair straightening session later, and Chris had finally turned off all the lights in the room. He had managed to find spare blankets in the closet and a spare pillow in the wardrobe. Tossing and turning, he made a discovery.

"Damn couch!" he muttered.

"What's up?" Randy asked, lifting his head up.

"The sofa has springs loose." Chris complained.

"Fucking hell." Roxy moaned freely. _'The sofa matches him!' _she continued to muse sarcastically.

"What do you expect us to do about it?" Randy questioned.

"Could I...nah, that's asking a bit too much..." Chris began.

"What is?" Roxy rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Could I get in with you two? I won't take up much room I promise..."

"I know you two have a thing for each other but that's going too far." Roxy joked tiredly.

"I'll be keeping you up all night though, that's all..." Chris hinted.

"Fine, but I'm staying where I am. Go and get in next to Randy." Roxy decided, pulling the bed sheets off her boyfriend.

"Thanks Rox." he whispered to her.

"Wow, is this a King Size bed?" Chris quizzed, getting comfortable.

"I think so." Randy replied.

"Fit for the King of the World BABY!" Y2J yelled carelessly, resting his hands against the back of his head.

Another hour later...

Chris and Randy were snoring loudly, keeping Roxy awake. She was about pissed off with it. Her and Randy were both reduced to about a quarter of the bed since Chris was so sprawled out! Unwrapping Randy's arms from around her, she gathered some of her belongings and made her way to Lita's room, in hope of some peace and quiet. Slipping out of the door without any noise, neither man noticed her leave.

"Roxy, it's like, 1 o'clock...what's up?" the red headed Diva squinted.

"Please can I stay in your room with ya? Chris has congregated in our room since there isn't another one for him and him and Randy are snoring their heads off!"

"I understand - come on in." Lita greeted, opening the door a little wider for her friend.

6.30am...

Randy and Chris had been sleeping straight for about 6 and a half hours, neither of them noticing that Roxy was no longer with them. Subconsciously, Randy rolled over and started to hug Y2J before kissing him passionately on the lips! Chris gladly accepted and moved closer to his male friend. Randy opened his eyes...

"Aaahhhh!" he yelped.

"Wha...what?" Chris panicked.

"Where did Roxy go?" Randy let go of Chris, looking around.

"Ummm...I dunno."

"Lets not mention the whole, you know, thing to anyone ok?" Randy suggested.

"Ok." Chris agreed, edging away from Randy.

"I must have known you weren't Roxy...she isn't a sloppy kisser!" Randy half laughed, wiping his lips with his hand, spitting as he did so.

"No way am I a sloppy kisser!" Chris angrily responded.

"Yes you are, it's like kissing a washing machine with you!" Randy teased, as the boys petty argument continued.

* * *

Sorry to all non-slash lovers, had to add that little comedy bit in at the end, lol! Thanks to FastFuriousChick and Roxxy1984 for your reviews - keep them coming! 


	57. Chapter 56

A little while later, Chris was in the shower and Randy was still gob smacked that he'd been kissing Chris instead of his long term girlfriend! Shaking his head, Randy was still puzzled as to where Roxy was. It was unlike her just to get up and leave and Randy decided to call her mobile, just to check if she would answer it.

Holding the receiver to his ear he waited for the phone to pick up a connection. A buzzing noise came from the bed side cabinet. Randy looked in there to find it was Roxy's phone.

"Fuck it." he muttered, rolling back over. Suddenly, the door swung open quietly. It was Roxy, not even aware that Randy was awake.

"Oh, hi." she greeted, dumping some of her stuff on the floor. She was dressed and her hair naturally hung across her shoulders. She was wearing just casual clothing, in fact, she didn't even have to be at the hotel if she didn't want to, let alone the arena later that night. She tilted her head slightly, delving her hands slightly into her jeans pockets and looking at Randy in a confused manor.

"What's up?" she sweetly asked.

"Where d'ya go?" Randy questioned, sitting up.

"To Lita's room, you and Chris were snoring too loud and I only had about an eighth of the bed." Roxy explained, sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling lightly at Randy.

"Oh, ok, I just didn't know. You didn't take your phone." Randy said, handing Roxy her mobile.

"Must have forgotten it." she shrugged, taking the phone from Randy before flipping the top. "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm ok thanks." Randy replied, sitting up to hug Roxy. She looked slightly spaced out and didn't fully embrace him. "What's up?" he asked, looking directly into her smudged, soft blue eyes.

"Nothing." she muttered faintly.

Just then, Chris walked out of the bathroom, sunglasses on and blazer wide open, wearing a Fozzy t-shirt underneath it.

"Morning." he smiled to Roxy who did the same back.

"Yeah, I'll be back in half an hour." Roxy stood up, putting her phone in her pocket and grabbing her keys.

"Where you going?" Randy stretched.

"I just need to go somewhere." Roxy replied, walking over to the door.

"Sure you'll be ok on your own?" Randy questioned once again.

"No, I'll be fine thanks." she semi-smiled, closing the door behind her.

"Unusual." Chris responded.

"Yep, that's what I thought." Randy raised an eyebrow. "She didn't even yell at me and there were no sarcastic comments!"

"Do you think she's ok?"

"I think she is. I don't think there can be that much wrong with her. She can be a little temperamental."

"It's nearly the anniversary of Olivia's death isn't it?" Chris asked, plonking himself down on the uncomfortable sofa as one of the springs recoiled, making Chris pull an uncertain - yet comical - face before looking back at Randy.

"Yeah, but, I dunno. She was fine last night." Randy mused thoughtfully.

"You really love her don't you?" Chris smirked.

"Yes, I'm mad about her but I dunno, sometimes, it feels like she cuts me out."

"She's always been quite independent, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, that's one of the things that first attracted me to her." Randy reminisced.

"You never know, maybe when you propose to her, maybe things will be different?" Chris suggested.

"I sure hope so." Randy agreed thoughtfully.

"Maybe it's just women's things." Chris concluded.

"Nah, it doesn't really piss Roxy off that much. You know how she is; she'll moan for a few minutes and then carry on and get everything sorted." Randy stated.

* * *

It was now Tuesday and Roxanna was still as un-talkative as she was on Friday morning. She hadn't really held a conversation with anyone over the past few days. She didn't appear to be pissed off, just really mellow and too relaxed. She hadn't gotten frustrated and spent the majority of her time sat in her office 'doing stuff for Raw' as she told Randy. He, by now, wanted to know what was wrong. He knew that she was a little preoccupied with what had been put in the newspapers a few days ago but had since been given an out of court settlement and an apology, not only from Stuart but from the newspaper itself for writing the story. The money that she had been given would go straight to the 'Make a Wish' campaign that the WWE were very much involved in. The charity helped children with terminal illnesses live the last few months of their lives in comfort, while doing something they always had wished to such as visiting Disney Land or something. 

Randy was sat watching TV, by himself, when Roxy stepped into the room, relatively quietly. She ran a hand through her hair and moved a few things on the desk. Randy watched her in suspicion.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Fine." she nodded sedately.

"Come on, sit down, it's late." he smiled, patting the sofa.

"Ummm, ok." she shrugged, going and sitting next to him.

"You've been really quiet over the past few days; is there anything you want to talk about?" Randy quietly suggested.

Roxy just looked at him and sighed. She didn't know what to say.

"Rox, answer me?" Randy semi-laughed.

"Nope, it's ok thanks." she smiled faintly, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"You know, if anything was up, I hope you would tell me, I want us to have the most honest relationship possible." Randy said sincerely, speaking from the heart. He didn't want to mess up their relationship again. Never.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"You're not...pregnant are you?" Randy asked.

"Ha, not that I know of!" Roxy scoffed sadistically, a hint of sadness present in her voice.

"Oh." Randy gasped.

"See you later, I'm going to bed." she stated, kissing Randy on the lips before making her way up the stairs.

"Night, sweetie." Randy sighed.

'I'm determined to find out what's wrong with her by the end of the evening...' Randy mused to himself.

About an hour later, Randy himself decided it was time to go to bed. He was hoping to finally get to the bottom of Roxanna's silence and hopefully make her feel better if she was indeed low.

"Hi honey, you ok?" Randy questioned Roxy upon entering the bedroom. She was lying on her stomach while reading, she gazed over at him and nodded casually.

"Why d'ya ask?"

"Over the past few days you've hardly said anything. I dunno, I'm just worried, I wanna know what's wrong." Randy pouted.

"I'm fine, really." Roxy told.

"No you're not and that's the thing. You're not yourself. C'mon baby, tell me." Randy pleaded.

"Seriously, it's nothing I can't handle. I'm ok." she shrugged, continuing to read.

"Please!" Randy stared, his puppy dog eyes coming out in full force.

"Fine," Roxy sighed, replacing the bookmark into her book and sitting up "Today is the day of Gavin's birthday, if he was still alive."

"Rox, why didn't you tell me?" Randy asked, sitting beside her.

"Coz I thought you'd think that I'm sad for remembering it." Roxy muttered, looking to the ground.

"No, no, not at all. He was a big part of your life, why would I think that?"

"It's just...I dunno, how he died and everything..." Roxy trailed off.

"Rox you know my opinion on him; Gavin was a bastard. I hate him. I am glad he's dead coz he can't hurt you - or anyone else for that matter - ever again. He probably should have died before you even met him."

"I wish I'd never met him." Roxy attempted to laugh, failing miserably.

"Apart from the incident in Australia and the burn like mark that you had on your wrist, did he ever try to hurt you?" Randy softly asked, moving closer to his lover.

"He killed his own baby." Roxy said.

Randy's eyes shot up "You were pregnant by him?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"What? How? Why did he kill your baby?" Randy quizzed, infuriated.

"I miscarriaged. We had an argument and he pushed me. He told me that I was looking a little 'flabby' and I stumbelled and somehow I hit my stomach. The next day, I got up, there was blood everywhere, and that was that. That was the same day as the meeting to discuss the Australia trip."

Randy remembered how sickly Roxy looked on that day, how lifeless and depressed she looked.

"Fucking hell, Rox, come here darling!" Randy urged, embracing her and stroking her hair lightly. "Did you know you were pregnant?" he whispered after a few moments.

"Yeah, a few days before hand...he'd always said that we'd never have children and that I should get an abortion if I ever fell pregnant so I didn't loose my figure. I must have been about three months gone." Roxy replied.

Randy was simply shocked that Roxy had never told him all of this. He was shocked that anyone on the face of the planet could be so heartless and selfish.

"That motherfucker!" Randy snarled, clutching Roxy tighter.

"I would never kill a baby - you know that, right?" Roxanna asked timidly.

"Of course, I know you wouldn't."

"I hated myself for loosing the baby. I knew it wasn't my fault but...it was hard."

"Did you ever see anyone about it?"

"When we were in Australia. Everything, apparently, seems fine. Maybe I'm just not destined to have children." she spoke, slightly sorrowfully.

"Don't talk like that. Never say never." Randy reassured, using the well known wrestling catchphrase, kissing Roxy on her left cheek.

"I know but you have to admit, it seems strange doesn't it?" Roxy asked.

"A good friend once told me that the attraction between fate and love was too strong to be separated from each other for too long. One day, fate will bless us with a child and they shall be produced from love. Don't fear." Randy wisely stated, kissing Roxy on the lips who gladly accepted the favour.

* * *

Well, there's your next chapter folks, hope you liked it :) Thanks to Roxxy1984 for your kind review...I liked that chapter too (does that sound egotistical, lol?) I haven't been able to look at them in the same way ever again either, I'm such a pervert! 


	58. Chapter 57

Over the past month, things were certainly getting a lot better between Randy and Roxanna. Roxy was now more willing to talk and discuss the past with Randy and Randy was willing to listen too. Things had been going possibly better than ever. Roxy was now happier about the fact that Lily's health was improving and that she'd been given rave reviews about her General Managementship on Raw.

Were things destined to remain like this for long?

It was now only a few weeks away from one of the WWE's annual joint pay per views, Survivor Series. Not many matches had been announced for either brand. Vince had decided to hold a meeting between both brands to discuss this amongst other issues.

Both brands were sat away from each other. That's how it had to be. No other way would be acceptable to anyone.

"What d'ya think this is gonna be about?" Shawn asked

"No idea man, none at all." RVD responded, folding his arms.

"Do you know Roxy?" Jericho spoke, leaning across the desk, disrupting Lita and Roxanna from their conversation.

"I don't - I just know Vince wants to say some stuff, that's all." Roxy shrugged.

"Hope it won't take too long." JBL muttered from across the desk.

"Don't worry - I'll make sure it doesn't last too long." JBL's image consultant, Jillian Hall, promised.

"I hate meetings." Kurt Angle sighed, walking into the room.

"I know what you mean." Randy said in a civilised fashion.

Before anyone could say anymore, John Cena walked into the room. Randy clasped hold of Roxy's hand, not in panic. He hated John, really he did for stirring shit up originally between himself and Roxy and leaving him half dead, in his hour of need.

"Hi, urm, Randy, long time no see. Glad that you and Roxanna are back together..." Cena spoke, knocking his hands together.

Roxy looked over at Randy.

"Did you hear something sweetie, or was it just me?" Randy quizzed falsely, looking in the opposite direction of his one time best friend.

Before John could begin to answer, Vince McMahon walked into the room and took his seat, of course, at the head of the table. Removing his notes from his briefcase, he placed them in the right order before clearing his throat and looking at his confused staff.

"Thank you for all turning up. I can appreciate it was a bit last minute...Anyway I'm here to first of all congratulate everyone on the great tour to Japan last week, I think both brands did a great job, especially with fan interaction. All of the shows sold out and I'm pleased to announce that the next Japanese trip will be held some time early next summer, possibly as early as May. Anyway, back down to business, I would like to remind both brands that matches do need assigning to Survivor Series but I do need to talk to both of Raw's General Managers after this meeting, if that is ok."

'Wonder what that could be about?' Roxy mused to herself, glancing over at Lita.

"Like I was saying, I'm sure many of you are aware that Christmas is indeed approaching and I have been giving it some careful consideration..."

"Don't tell me you're gonna organise another Christmas Eve Party!" Christian groaned, raising his head from the desk which he was slumped across.

"No, actually, I wasn't going to suggest that but if anyone wanted me to organise a McMahon Christmas Eve Extravaganza..."

"NO!" the whole room erupted, both Raw and Smackdown! stars agreeing.

"Are they that bad?" Roxy whispered to Randy.

"Terrible." Randy murmered in dismay.

"Fair enough," Vince continued "Over the past few weeks I have been giving this years Christmas some careful consideration. You see, although Christmas Party's have been one of the many attractions over the festive season, I wanted to do something a little different this year, something that the WWE has never done before."

"What like pretend to be Santa Clause and slide down each other's chimneys?" Chris Jericho wisecracked.

"Ha ha, no in fact, something more at the heart of Christmas than Santa...I think it's about time the WWE had a Christmas number one single!" Vince stated proudly, smiling broadly at his staff.

Everyone looked at each other in horror. Did Vince really just say he wanted the WWE to have a Christmas number one single?

"We are hearing you, right?" Triple H muttered in confusion.

"Yes, so, what do you guys think?" Vince questioned his employees enthusiastically.

"Mr McMahon, I hope you don't mind me saying but, I think you've finally lost it." Trish Stratus decided.

"Count me out!" Roxanna half laughed.

"Me too!" Randy and Lita agreed in unison.

"Come, come now, you haven't heard me out." Vince tried to reason.

"Yeah, let him finish!" The Coach spoke on the behalf of the boss.

"Thank you Coachman. Anyway, none of you would have much more to sing - or rap - than one line or so. In fact, many of you wouldn't even be singing solo's."

"Still not convinced." Roxy shook her head.

"This is an awful idea!" Shelton Benjamin stated.

"What would do the company better than to have a number one single, huh? Just think about it, wouldn't you all love to be a global music success?" Vince asked, soaring his hand above into the air, in an attempt for the Wrestlers, Diva's and General Managers to see things his way.

Most of the office sniggered.

"No that's why I became a wrestler!" Shawn laughed.

"I think it's a great idea - if you're a moron!" Edge punned.

"Alright, I know when I'm beaten. Just please promise me that you'll consider it and tell me at Survivor Series at the latest what you think. Everyone's dismissed except for Eric and Roxanna, I need a quick word with the two of you." Vince said, slamming his pen down onto the desk in frustration.

"See you in a minute." Randy grinned, letting go of Roxy's hand.

"Now, I'm sure you both noticed that there was no Theodore R Long in this meeting?" Vince asked the Raw General Managers.

"Yeah, why?" Eric wondered.

"I'm afraid that Mr Long and myself cannot come to an agreement on a new contract for him and he is taking a two month break, as of last week."

"How does this concern us?" Roxy confusedly said.

"I thought of a great Raw Survivor Series match which would pit you two against each other. You both select five men to be on your team. The team that wins the match, their General Manager gets to decide whether they manage Raw or Smackdown! for the next few weeks." Vince announced.

"Are you serious? Why would I want anything to do with the brand I have thrashed on so many different occasions?" Eric egotistically questioned.

Roxy rolled her eyes at her arrogant Father.

"Healthy competition my man. I think you two have teams to organise..." Vince concluded, showing Father and Daughter the door.

"Should be interesting." Roxy said.

"May the best team win." Eric replied, extending his hand.

"Oh don't worry, we will!" Roxy smiled sadistically, shaking his hand.

"Hey, what was all that about?" Randy asked, walking over.

"Looks like I need to find myself a Survivor Series team!" she sighed, watching her Father walk away like a hawk.

But which team would prevail?

* * *

Thanks once again to FastFuriousChick and Roxxy1984 for your reviews...hope you guys liked this chapter! 


	59. Chapter 58

Over the next few weeks, both Eric and Roxanna had organised teams for Survivor Series. Roxanna had enlisted the help of Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels, Rob Van Dam and of course, Randy. Shelton would have been the fifth man but had already been told to defend his Intercontinental Championship against Rob Conway. So who was to be the fifth member of Roxy's team?

Roxy was stood, with four out of the five members of her team in her allocated office.

"Are you sure it's a good idea having him on our team?" Shawn asked Roxy.

"What choice do I have, after all, he did offer his services." Roxy sighed. She hated this pay per view. Three years ago was the night she got stabbed. She was bound to be a little edgy after all.

"He's a good choice, he's one hell of a wrestler." RVD reasoned.

"One hell of an ass clown as well!" Chris joked.

Just then, the man in question walked in...

"Hi guys, how's my team?" he questioned, his ego only just fitting through the door.

"Your team?" Randy shook his head.

"I am the World Heavyweight Champion. Oh it's true, it's damn true!"

Roxy rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that her team were falling out before a huge match such as this one!

"Oh my God, guys shut it yeah? We have to get along tonight. Kurt, yep you are the World Champ and all but it's my team." Roxy stated, looking at Mr Angle.

"Sorry." Kurt pulled a face, holding his belt firmly on his shoulder.

"Look I'm not asking you all to be mates for life or anything, I'm just asking you to get along and win for me tonight. It's obvious I'd have to go and be the General Manager for Smackdown! if you loose - Bishoff wouldn't want to go over there would he?"

"Does anyone know who's on Eric's team anyway?" Shawn spoke.

"So far, Triple H, obviously, Christian, Tysom Tomko, Booker T and I don't know about the fifth person." RVD told.

"Dammit, I wanna find out." Roxy muttered.

"So do I." Randy agreed.

"Why don't one of you go and investigate, if you will. Who wants to go?" Roxy questioned eagerly the five men in the room.

RVD, Shawn, Chris and Randy all pointed to Kurt in unison.

"Fine, I'll go." Kurt sighed walking out of the room.

"We need to go and get changed." Chris said to his friends.

"Yeah, see you soon." Shawn said to Roxy.

"I'll be there in a minute." Randy told his friends.

"You ok?" Roxy asked, slightly taken back.

"I need to know if you're ok." Randy questioned sincerely "It's three years ago tonight and all."

"I know. I'm ok, just a little tense, that's all." Roxy reasoned.

"There is nothing to worry about." Randy said, embracing his girlfriend "Everything will be fine, in and outside the ring tonight."

"I hope you are right. Anyway, if our team wins, which I'm sure it will, we'll go out and celebrate."

"Oh, where?"

Roxy held a leaflet out to Randy. It was for the club 'Enigmatic' who were holding a rock music only night. Randy read part of the leaflet before looking at Roxanna.

"Ummm, sweetie, they serve alcohol in these places."

"I know, but you'll be able to handle it right?" Roxy pouted.

Ever since Roxy became dependant on alcohol shortly after the death of baby Olivia and Randy OD on alcohol and drugs, neither of them had really touch any alcohol, if only a tiny amount.

"No, I wasn't thinking about me, I wasn't thinking straight at the time anyway, I was thinking about you." Randy replied.

"It was only spirits last time and strong stuff like Brandy and Gin, shit like that. To be honest, for about two years I've been completely clean. While I was back in England, while Lily had her transplant, I went to see the councillor again. He told me that I could never block alcohol out of my life forever. He said that it would be a good idea to be around it, even if I'm not drinking it." Roxy stated.

"If you're sure you are ok then I am with it, I just don't want you to get hurt or anything." Randy responded thoughtfully.

Before Roxy could say anymore, Kurt burst into the room...

"You guys, you're not gonna believe who the mystery member of Eric's team is..."

"Who?" Roxy suspiciously asked, letting go of Randy.

"Eugene!"

"Eugene! What the fuck! I thought he hated my Dad!"

"Seriously, that's who it is!" Kurt regained his composure.

"Traitor, where is the bastard!" Roxy roared.

"Don't be too hasty darling, revenge will be sweeter." Randy suggested, holding Roxy's hand and slightly pulling her back.

"Who ever said actions speak louder than words was a pissant!" Roxy bellowed, storming out of the room, closely followed by Randy and Kurt.

Roxy headed straight towards Eugene's locker room for that evening. She was fuming. All of the times that she had stood up for her cousin, all of the times she told Eric not to be too harsh on him because of his disabilities. All of those times had been a waste, a complete and utter waste of time and energy. Eugene was about to experience the rough side of Roxy's tongue, that's for sure!

"Eugene, what the hell do you think you are playing at?" Roxy ordered, standing centimetres away from him.

"Helping out Uncle Eric." Eugene timidly spoke.

"Why, huh? Man, I thought you really hated him but you really take the piss!" Roxy sneered, folding her arms.

"You never asked me to be on your team...besides, Eric needs my help. He's been nice to me for the past few weeks."

"Oh, I wonder why!" Roxy sarcastically exclaimed.

"What...what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what it means...it means that Eric is using you, he doesn't give a damn about you. He's only being nice to you to get back at me." Roxy reasonably said, turning away from her cousin.

"I think you're lying." Eugene spoke after a few minutes.

"What?" Roxy yelled, turning around to see Eugene.

"Uncle Eric wouldn't do that to me, you or anyone."

"Yeah, course he wouldn't Eugene. You know what, you really have been brainwashed this time!" Roxy concluded, retreating from the locker room.

"Feel any better?" Kurt asked, facing his boss.

"I guess," Roxy gasped, placing her hair behind her ears "Where's Randy?" she questioned, looking around.

"He needed to go and get changed. He said he'd meet us in your office in a few minutes. I have an idea..." Kurt said, leading Roxy back to her office.

Meanwhile, Roxanna's team were nearly ready to compete and were tying up their wrestling boots.

"Poor Eugene, he really has done it this time." Shawn shook his head.

"Maybe Rox will go and apologise to him later. You know, she can be a little irrational at times." Randy excused his girlfriend's actions.

"What about this whole club thing later?" Chris asked, placing the leaflet beside him.

"I don't think it's a good idea for Roxy to go but if she feels ready I'll support her." Randy shrugged.

"Good for you. We'll all come." RVD said.

"I really don't wanna if you don't mind...Becky's not been feeling too good over the past few days, after this is all over I need to go back to the hotel to see how my wife is." Shawn sorrowfully stated.

"I'm sorry." Randy apologised.

"What's been the matter with her?" Chris quizzed.

"I don't know but I think Michael's junior number three is on the way." Shawn smiled.

"Really, that's great!" RVD congratulated.

"Thanks, but nothing has been confirmed. On Wednesday we're going to see a doctor if she's no better." Shawn declared.

"I hope everything goes well man." Randy said, hugging his friend.

"I'm sure it will...Oh man, I'm so sorry I forgot about it..." Shawn bit his lip, remember what anniversary it was.

"It's ok, don't worry, she's fine I think, just don't go mentioning it too much. She may turn a little sad about it." Randy affirmed.

"You'll be parents one day, don't worry." Chris nodded, putting a comforting hand on Randy's shoulder.

"I hope so. You know, I can feel something in my fate tonight, be good or bad." Randy eye browed, standing up.

"Really? Let's hope it isn't the latter!" RVD exclaimed.

Is there something in Randy's fate tonight? Will Roxy's team win at Survivor Series? What is Kurt's plan? Stay tuned for more soon!

* * *

Hi guys, I hope you can all get this next chapter coz I realise that it hasn't been updated on the wrestling pages of Thanks to my loyal reviewers of Roxxy1984 and FastFuriousChick. Oh yeah, by the way, if you like HBK, Y2J, HHH & Ric Flair, be sure to check out alliegirl4life's 'the bittersweet taste of revenge'! Ok, I'm done with the plugging, please review! 


	60. Chapter 59

"No Kurt, not even I can do that!" Roxy sneered.

"All I'm saying is that will be one way for you to get back at Eugene and also another way for us to score an easy fall!" Kurt exclaimed.

Roxanna and Kurt were in her office preparing for the big match in just a little while. They were discussing game plans for the evening although Roxy refused to commit to Kurt's ideas.

"I really think we should have a good, clean match even if Bishoff's team doesn't." Roxy replied.

"It won't be playing dirty if you distract Eugene long enough for him to get counted out," Kurt repeated "Go on, you know what Randy said about revenge and all."

"Nope, sorry, we are playing by the rules and that is that." Roxy affirmed, folding her arms.

Roxanna and Kurt had now ended their match discussion for the evening. Roxy was obviously uncomfortable and stayed a fair distance away from Kurt.

"So, ummm, you alright?" Kurt finally asked.

"I think so. You?"

"Yep...How's your arm?"

"A lot better - it feels good now the cast is off." Roxy commented.

"Good. You really don't want to be here tonight, do you?"

"Really, is it that plain?" Roxy half laughed.

"Yeah. I know what anniversary it is tonight. You are coping ok?"

"I am - thanks but I really don't wanna talk about it, not now." Roxy concluded, looking away from Kurt.

"Sure. I'm sorry, I didn't think." Kurt said, moving closer towards her.

"Really, it's fine." Roxy softly smiled.

'Hurry up Randy!' she thought, looking over to the door in anticipation.

Upon her wishes, the rest of her team entered the room, dressed and ready for action.

"You guys ready?" Roxy questioned.

"Sure are!" RVD exclaimed as Randy hugged Roxy's midriff.

"Good, let's go out there and kick some Bitchoff butt!" Roxy joked, grasping Randy's hand as they made their way to the ring, the crowd more pleased to see them than Bishoff's team.

"Fuck." Roxy muttered.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine!" Randy promised, kissing Roxy on the lips.

"D'ya see that JR! They are in love!" Jerry screamed in his Tennessee accent, getting more than a little excited.

"They make a beautiful couple, you can't deny it, but will they remain together forever, especially before the end of tonight at Survivor Series?" Jim Ross wisely suggested.

Twenty minutes into the match...

The match had now gotten down to Triple H, Christian and Eugene vs Randy, Kurt and Shawn. In an early pin fall, RVD got the better of Tysom Tomko before being Scissor Kicked by Booker T and being eliminated. Y2J then pinned the Book Man after making him tap out to the Walls of Jericho. Triple H delivered the Pedigree perfectly on Chris and that was the end of that.

Shawn was fading fast. Christian had hit with the Unprettier as Triple H and Eugene stood on guard against Randy and Kurt who were powerless to do anything. Shawn apologised to Roxy as he headed glumly to the back.

"Two against three; you can't win!" Eric mocked from the other side of the ring.

"Wanna bet?" Roxy cockily asked, her mouth saying something completely different to her feelings and expressions.

Randy entered the ring and stared at Triple H. Hunter laughed at him.

"Why don't you go home now Orton?" Triple H cheekily asked as if he was talking to a five year old.

"Why don't you shut your mouth!" Randy exclaimed, slapping Triple H. Hard.

The arena cheered as the former team mates battled each other head to head in the middle of the ring at great velocity. Hitting a DDT, Randy tagged in Kurt to let the World Heavyweight Champion take out his enemy.

Things backfired. Kurt's head collided with the turnbuckle at the side of the ring. Triple H set Kurt up for the Pedigree before cursing to the crowd and taking a little too long to execute the move. While the referee was distracted with Bishoff, Kurt low blowed Triple H before locking in the Angle Lock. Triple H edged his way around the ring, trying desperately to grab any rope he possibly could. In the end he had no choice but to tap out.

Christian was in utter shock. He didn't want to get into the ring with the Champion now, but what choice did he have? Triple H shoved ring announcer Lillian Garcia from her chair before smacking Kurt in the back with it. As Kurt arched his back and fell to the ground, the referee announced a DQ on Christian's part.

"What! You have to be kidding me!" Eric shouted, trying to reason with the referee.

It was no good however. Eugene was all on his own. What could he do? The answer is not a lot. Kurt tagged in Randy who hit the RKO on Eugene for the count of three.

As Roxy leaped into the ring as Randy lifted her up, only one question remained; who would be the General Manager of which show for the next month?

Kurt passed Roxy a microphone as she began to speak.

"Well, well Eric, looks like your team couldn't deliver huh? Well, ha ha, looks like I get the choice of which brand to manage for a while, Raw or Smackdown? Ummm... Sorry Eric, but I am a red blooded bitch, you're going to Smackdown!" Roxy grinned as she raised Randy and Kurt's arms up to signify the victory as Eric headed out of the arena.

* * *

Over two hours later, Roxy, Randy, RVD, Chris, Kurt, Shelton and Lita were in the Enigmatic Club, drinking and enjoying the music. So far, Roxy had hardly touched anything. She was just too happy to bother to drink. She was also far too engrossed in Randy to really give a damn either. They sat in the corner of the VIP lounge snogging and making out with each other all evening.

RVD and Lita were at the bar and sniggered at them. It was as if Roxy and Randy were virgins in high school again, discovering love for the first time and deflowering each other.

"Lovely." Lita chuckled, drinking another shot of Vodka, head banging slightly to Pearl Jam.

"They're made for each other though. It's about time they were happy together."

Before Lita could reply, Chris marched his way back over to his friends "Damn cheek!"

"What's happened?" Shelton asked, walking over.

"I asked the DJ to play Fozzy and he said sorry I only play bands people have heard of!" Chris sneered.

Both RVD and Shelton laughed.

"Have you seen them two?" Lita slurred, pointing over to Roxy and Randy, picking up another shot and tipping it carelessly back to her throat.

"She does still need her tongue you know!" Chris hollered over to them.

Roxy stopped kissing Randy's neck and looked over to her friends. Blushing slightly, she re-fixed her hair, pulled her skirt down before grabbing her handbag and making her way over to Lita.

"Li, come with me to the ladies?" she quizzed, attacking Y2J jokingly with her bag first.

"Sure." Lita said, slamming her glass back onto the bar as she followed her best friend. Chris went and sat next to Randy who took a sip of water looking at his friend.

"Man, do you two ever stop?" Chris quipped.

"No and why the hell should we?" Randy asked, a sparkle present in his eyes.

"She has a lot of stamina!"

"Yep, she has to keep up with me!" Randy smirked.

"I'm glad you are happy." Chris smiled sincerely.

In the ladies, Roxy was reapplying her lipstick.

"The rate you and Randall are going, their is no point in doing that!" Lita giggled, tossing some toilet paper over the cubical wall.

"Oh well, I don't give a shit." Roxy stated, ruffling her hair and twirling in the mirror to make sure she looked perfect for her man. "Have you flushed yourself in their?"

"No, I'll be out in a sec." Lita called, the sound of toilets flushing.

Whilst walking back to the table, Roxy was in front of Lita and turned to talk to her as they made their way through the hoard of people. Roxy inadvertently bumped into the dark hair, tallish man at the counter who had just received his tray of drinks.

"Sorry" she murmured, not really turning to face him.

"Watch where you are fucking going!" he shouted, facing Roxanna.

"I said I was sorry..." Roxy shockly spoke, holding her hands up to her defense and taking a step back.

Before she could say anymore, Roxy realised who she was talking to.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Gavin's little piece on the side. Or was. You killed my baby brother!" he ranted.

"Who the hell is this piece of trash!" Lita exclaimed, pushing in front of Roxy as her drunkenness set in.

"The bell boy who I kneed in the groin a few weeks ago, also my ex's 'big' brother. Care for another?" Roxy questioned, raising her knee.

"No, I told you, fuck off!" he stood up.

By this time, Chris and Randy were aware of the situation. Kurt, Shelton and RVD were the first to corner of the room.

"Look mate, I think you ought to go home and sober up, you know, get a coffee or something." Shelton tried to reason.

"Piss off!" he shouted, shoving Shelton.

"Look, I'm sure she didn't mean to knock into you." Kurt replied calmly.

"You can fuck off as well, baldy!" he cursed as security guards made their way over to the fight.

"Look, my girlfriend said she was sorry. Please, leave it." Randy reasoned, pacing in front of the girls and his friends, directly in front of the man.

"Oh it's you. That pissant Orton!" he scowled, struggling from the security guards grasps.

"Who is this?" Randy questioned Roxy.

"My ex-Gavin's brother." she repeated, folding her previously broken arm in front of her stomach nervously.

"If you're anything like your brother than you are nothing but scum!" Randy snarled.

The music stopped and the whole club stood still. What would happen next?

"How dare you, my brother was as good as twenty four carat gold before he laid eyes on that hoe!" he yelled.

"Why you fucking bastard!" Randy shouted, his fists clenched.

"Leave it Randy, he's not worth it." Chris attempted, pulling Randy with the help of RVD back. All seven friends making their way back to Randy and Roxy's table.

Suddenly, the man broke free from the Security Guards grips and spun Randy around before thumping him straight into his right eye, knocking him to the floor.

The whole clubbed gasped as Randy fell to the ground. Roxy lifted Randy's head from the ground. His right eye was gashed underneath it and started to swell quite badly.

"Oh my God..." she murmured, cradling him in her arms "Someone dial for an ambulance!" she screamed as the Security held back Gavin's brother and dragged him away.

"There's no time for that; a taxi's waiting outside, c'mon let's go!" Chris called.

To be continued...


	61. Chapter 60

Chris and RVD helped bail Randy into the taxi.

"Shelton, Kurt and Lita, we'll ring you later, tell you what's happening. I'll be back at the hotel soon, I don't think he'll be able to walk in there on his own." RVD yelled.

Chris was sat on the right as Randy was put between Chris and Roxy, RVD sat opposite him in case he fell over at any point or felt dizzy.

"Keep applying pressure." Chris said to Randy, helping him hold the ice pack they had given him at the bar to his face.

Roxy was beside herself. She was breathing heavily and felt her eyes welling up with tears. She stoked the back of Randy's neck and head as he leant forwards, his elbows pressed firmly against his knees the whole journey to the hospital.

"I'm so sorry baby..." she repeated tearfully over and over again. Randy grunted slightly in response.

"C'mon, can you step on it!" Chris called, his emotions running high.

"Sorry, there is still a lot of traffic from the wrestling pay per view and various concerts." the taxi driver apologetically replied.

"Don't worry Randy, we'll soon be there." RVD reassured, tapping Randy slightly on his knee.

Randy's jeans had blood stained on them from the gash under his eye. That was to need stitches if nothing else.

Ten minutes later, the taxi arrived at the hospital. Roxy over paid the driver for his careful work as Chris and RVD guided Randy into the hospital waiting room. They sat him in one of the first available seats as Rob went to explain the situation. Chris helped support Randy as Roxy grasped hold of his hand. The waiting room was dead silent; not another patients voice could be heard.

"A doctor will be here in a moment." Rob walked back over, accessing his friends faces. Out of all of them, he had managed to stay the most calm and collected through out the whole experience.

"Mr Orton?" the doctor called. Two male nurses followed her as they lead Randy into a cubical.

"If you would like to go to the relatives room, I'll get someone to come and see you when they know anything." the receptionist said.

"I'll go back to the hotel and tell the others what is happening."

"Thanks Rob." Roxy muttered.

"No worries."

"Make sure Shawn knows." Chris called as him and Roxy went to sit in the relatives room.

"Randy will be fine, don't worry." Chris tried to tell Roxy.

"It's all my fault." she sniffed.

"How do you work that one out?"

"If I had never gone out with Gavin then I would have never met his brother. I wouldn't have gotten into a fight with him and Randy wouldn't be stuck in fucking hospital coz of me!"

"Roxy, I think you are over reacting..."

"You think so, huh?" she shouted, turning to face Chris.

"Calm down. Look, have a little faith, come on, sit down and hopefully, we'll get some news on Randy's condition before too long." Chris replied.

"Why do I always drag him into my problems?" she asked, rocking slowly backwards and forwards in her chair.

Chris didn't know what to say. Yes, it was Roxy's fault possibly that the whole situation occurred. No, it wasn't her fault that her boyfriend got punched because of it.

"Don't blame yourself." was all he could say "Randy would be feeling way worse if he had punched you. Trust me." Chris said.

"I just want to know that he is alright..." Roxy murmured.

"I know, I know, and he will be." Chris spoke, placing a comforting arm around Roxy.

"Why does he love me?" Roxy asked after a few minutes "All I do is cause him pain."

Chris sighed. That was far too big a question for him to answer...

"Somebody once told me that the greatest pain is love."

"That doesn't sound at all crazy." Roxy whispered.

"That's what I think."

"I just want us to be happy for just a little while, that's all. Preferably for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah."

"Tonight was so good...until that Jackass showed up. Man, why does stuff happen?"

"You really think too much for your own good. Let your head rest, the answers will come easier that way." Chris wisely responded.

A little while later, the relatives room door opened. It was Randy's doctor, a middle aged woman by the name of Dr Mildred.

"Good evening, sorry to keep you both waiting. Before I continue to examine Mr Orton, he has asked for Roxanna. I take it you're his girlfriend."

"Yes I am..."

"If you'd like to follow me." the doctor said, reopening the door.

"I'll be back soon." Roxy told Chris.

Roxy didn't really know what state Randy would be in when she saw him. She only got a glimpse of his face before but it was swelling at such a rate, she couldn't really tell what was wrong. She just hoped that he didn't blame or resent her for what occurred.

"He hasn't really spoken too much but has said he wants to see you." the doctor said, leading Roxy into the room.

"Hi sweetheart." Randy softly spoke. He was still holding an icepack to his eye and smiled only slightly. It was obvious that he was in great pain and couldn't move his face very easily.

"Hi, darling I am so sorry..."

"Shhh, don't be." Randy shook his head slightly, grabbing hold of Roxy's hand and pulling her towards him. She stood next to him, stroking his short hair.

"Can you take the icepack off from your eye for a few moments?" the doctor spoke.

Peeling off the pack slowly, Randy's eye was extremely swollen and purple. His eye was barely open and appeared to be blood shot. The gash had stopped bleeding and the doctor shone a light into his eye.

"How is your vision?" she asked, shining the eye in both of his eyes.

"I can see clearly from what little space I have." Randy stated "But it really hurts when I try to move my eye."

"Yes that is what I fear." the doctor sighed "Let's have a look at your CAT scan results."

Randy looked over to Roxy who seemed really glum and guilty. He stroked her hand and tried to smile for her.

"There doesn't seem to be any swelling around your brain so we'll assume you haven't got a concussion. As you can see at the minute the bone which holds your eye socket in place has been broken in two places, there and there." she pointed with her pen "You're a wrestler, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"From my calculations, it seems that you won't need the bones resetting. However, as your eye is so swollen I can't really tell all that well. For now, you'll have to take anti-biotics to reduce the swelling and to make sure that it doesn't get any worse. So I can track your progress, I'm going to book you in for a 9am appointment on Thursday so that I can re-examine how things are going. I don't think I need to tell you not to wrestle before then?"

"Even I'm not quite that stupid." Randy murmured.

"You did get beaten up for your girlfriend." she remarked, jotting down a few notes before exiting the room.

Roxy glared at her. "Bitch."

"Oh by the way, don't eat or drink or take your pain killers on the Thursday morning in case I need to do anything to your eye." the doctor poked her head around the door.

"We don't live around here...can you send Randy's information over to the General Hospital in Stamford, Connecticut and we'll get him fixed up there." Roxy tried to reason.

"Happy soul isn't she?" Randy questioned, trying to enlighten the mood.

"I can't apologise enough." Roxy began. Randy placed an un-bloodied finger over her lips.

"I rather it be me than you." he said, looking deep into her eyes. She smiled slightly at him.

"I love you." Roxy tearfully stated.

"I love you too." Randy replied, kissing his girlfriend warmly.

"Yes well, I'll get one of my nurses to give you your prescription. Your notes will be sent to Stamford by morning." Dr Mildred snarled, walking out of the room.

"Guess she doesn't live for love." Roxy sarcastically commented, leaning up from kissing Randy.

"She doesn't know what she is missing."

Ten minutes later, Roxy lead Randy outside to find Chris talking to someone in a car.

"Shawn?" Randy squinted.

"Yep, Rob told me what happened so I thought I'd come and give you three a lift home." Shawn explained, leaning out of the car window.

"Thanks mate." Randy nodded as Roxy helped him to the back seats.

"So what happened?" Chris asked.

"I've got to go back to the hospital in Connecticut on Thursday to check how everything is going. I'm not allowed to do a lot before then."

"Can you see very much?" Chris questioned.

"Not a lot, just my girlfriends beautiful face."

"Stop it!" Roxy giggled, slapping Randy playfully on the arm before kissing him again.

"Save that for later!" Shawn added.


	62. Chapter 61

It was how nearly 3am before Randy, Roxy, Chris and Shawn got back to their hotel rooms. After departing from their friends, Randy and Roxy wondered into the lift to get to the floor they wanted. Randy was a little shaken by the whole incident, even if he thought he was covering it up Roxanna could still tell. Usually he would have evaded the punch as if he was wrestling but simply didn't see it coming and didn't know it was going to happen.

Finally, they made it into their hotel room. Randy crashed straight onto the bed as Roxy looked over at the phone. There were five messages awaiting them.

"Great." she muttered, putting the phone onto loud speaker.

"Hi Roxy it's Lita, please whenever you get this message ring me back, I really want to know how Randy is."

"Hi, it's Kurt. I was just checking on how Randy was. If you don't get this message until late, tell me tomorrow. Thanks."

"Yo, Randy, you ok? Call me tomorrow morning, best wishes, Shelton."

"I hope you're ok Randy and Roxy speak to you tomorrow, Rob."

"Randy Orton, Roxanna Richards, it's Vince McMahon speaking. I've heard very brief details on what happened tonight. Whenever you get back - I don't care what time it is - call me. I need to know what's going on."

"Who d'ya think I ought to ring back first?" Roxy asked, looking over at Randy who was sprawled out on the bed still clutching an ice pack.

"Probably Vince, he'd be kinda pissed off if you rang Lita first."

"Ok..."

"Hello, Vincent Kennedy McMahon speaking?"

"Hi Vince it's Roxanna, sorry we've only just gotten back."

"What transpired?" Vince dozily questioned.

"Do you want every last detail or just the fine outlines?"

"Every last detail, starting from the very beginning." Vince said seriously.

"Well, ok, as you know my team won at Survivor Series."

"Yes, I am well aware."

"Anyway, to celebrate, myself, Randy, Shelton, Rob, Kurt, Lita and Chris went to a club downtown."

"Called?"

"Enigmatic."

"Ok, and..."

"Well, apart from me and Randy, everyone else was drinking and there was music in the background and everything..."

"Yes, I am fully aware of what happens in clubs, just get on with it."

"Anyway, Lita and I went to the Ladies rest room and when we came out I indivertibly bumped into the gentleman at the bar. I said sorry and he told me to f-ing watch what I was doing. Then I realised who the man was..."

"Who?"

"You know my ex-boyfriend who ran into the ring during the middle of Raw a few weeks ago?"

"Yes?"

"His big brother."

"This gets even better and better." Vince sarcastically muttered, rubbing his face "Continue."

"Well, he called me Gavin's piece on the side and then Lita asked who this piece of trash was. She was quite drunk at the time and probably didn't fully know what she was doing. I'd had a problem with him a few weeks ago when visiting my Mum in a hotel, he was one of the bell boys. I kneed him in the groin..."

Randy looked up. 'Wow!' he thought.

"You did what?" Vince quizzed.

"I asked him if he'd like another and he told me to fuck off again. Shelton tried to reason with him but then got shoved back. Kurt told him that I didn't mean to knock into him but then he told Kurt to fuck off, baldy. Randy walked over with Chris and tried to calm the situation down. He called Randy a pissant before I told Randy who it was. Randy called him scum if he was anything like his brother after Security Guard grabbed hold of him. He tried pleading Gavin's case as we left it alone and walked back to our table. Suddenly, he broke free of the Security Guards grips and punched Randy in his right eye."

"What happened at the hospital?"

"Randy's got a fracture in two places under his eye socket basically."

"What is anyone doing about it?"

"Randy and I are going back to Connecticut and he is getting it re-evaluated there to see if it is stable or not."

"How is he?"

"Ok I think, his eye's really swollen and sore."

"To say that I'm not very pleased with the situation is a major understatement. Make sure all seven of you are at Raw tonight, got it?"

"Yes, bye." Roxy sighed, putting down the receiver.

"That good, huh?" Randy laid back down.

"Could say that. I've got a feeling I'm gonna have told him to fuck off by the end of the day."

"Don't be too harsh on him - he might be tired. Give him some time to calm down, you know, he may be ok then."

* * *

"Take a seat everyone." Vince stated, all seven people sitting down around the desk. "How is your eye Randy?" 

"Hurting."

"Oh. Have you got anything for the pain?"

"Anti-biotics and one hell of a nurse!" Randy smirked as Roxy did the same, glancing at one another.

"How hard did he hit you?" Chris wise-cracked.

Vince was less than amused.

"I didn't call you into my office to flirt and make smart comments to one another, I called you here to discuss the situation that occurred last night. All of your stories match, so there isn't too much of a problem in that respect. However, you are in every major newspaper within the country at this moment in time." Vince sternly said, preparing to read out an example "Seven WWE Superstars were attacked last night at the club Enigmatic. The members of the Raw roster celebrated co General Manager Roxanna Richard's victory a few hours before hand at annual wrestling pay per view, Survivor Series. It goes on and on..."

"We all know it's a load of crap so it doesn't matter." Lita muttered.

"But it does matter. You see, this company is known the world over. The fact is that reports clearly state that seven of my employees were behaving in an inappropriate manor and one of them has severely paid the price for it!" Vince yelled, rising from his seat.

"Can you not shout?" Lita asked politely, rubbing her brow "I've got a headache."

"Serves you right the amount you knocked back last night." Vince sneered.

"I'm fine, really, I'm just glad that no one else got hurt." Randy spoke.

"That doesn't quite cut it." Vince shook his head, walking over and peering out of the window, his hands clenched behind his back. "The question is, what are we to do about it?"

"Let it all blow over, it's bound to at some point." Shelton suggested.

"Nope, too risky." Vince replied.

"Look, it's my fault, ok? I personally don't give a shit about the whole thing. You are taking it all way too seriously!" Roxy stated, finally loosing her temper "We didn't physically retaliate, therefore we are not guilty of anything."

"Roxanna, you are damn good at your job but your personal life is appalling." Vince moaned. "You get into such terrible situations that the company cannot cater for."

"Do I really?" Roxy laughed sarcastically. "I'll tell you what, I'll come back in half an hour when you have grown up and made a proper decision, I'm not listening to this." And with that, she left the room and headed off to her office, where there of course would be no Eric or anyone to confront her.

"You just pushed it way too far." Kurt responded to Vince "She's still young, we all make relationship mistakes, surely you know that as well as anyone."

"I was saying the truth." Vince calmly said, ignoring Kurt's previous comments.

"I don't think you were," Chris added, standing up and walking over to his boss "In fact, you've just lost a lot of respect on my part. You treated her like crap then. Don't you think she feels bad enough already without you talking trash, huh? Don't you think she didn't spend the majority of last night going over the event in her head and questioning why the hell Randy still loves her when all she does is hurt him? Well done Vince, you really know how to look after your staff." Chris concluded, mockingly clapping his boss, also walking out of the meeting.

Randy and everyone else was sat in silence. 'Did she really ask that?' Randy mused to himself.

"Wow." Rob murmured, playing with his biro and looking over at Randy.

In her office, Roxy was considering what to do next. Could she maintain a business like relationship with Vince after he had said that to her? She didn't know whether to be angry or agitated. Suddenly, a knock came at her door.

"Roxy, it's Chris, let me in, I wanna talk."

"Come in."

"I'm sorry Vince said that shit to you." he stated, closing the door behind him. "If it helps I've just given him a piece of my mind."

"What did you say?" Roxy asked slowly, not really in a hurry for a response.

"I told him to lay off you and that you'd questioned why Randy still loves you all night long."

"Thanks Chris but lets face facts; Vince doesn't want me here anymore, I know when I've outstayed my welcome."

"Are you kidding me?" Chris was now confused.

"Why?"

"This isn't the Roxanna Richards I know at all. Not the strong, independent, never say die, bona fide bitch that doesn't give a shit about what anybody thinks, that doesn't care less about authority. Roxy, you are the most impure form of perfection that there is. Don't you see that? That's why Randy loves you, and that's why he isn't here right now coz he can't bear to see his girl in any other way than he does; paragon."

Roxy was taken back slightly by Chris's words. How did anyone other than Randy or Lily know her so well? She looked to the ground for a few seconds and considered his words.

"You know what, you're right, if he doesn't like me, he knows where he can stick it: Up his ass!" Roxy raved, marching back to the office with Chris directly behind her.

"Roxanna I'm..." Vince began.

"No, you listen to me. First of all, I'm not ashamed with what I said. Secondly, my past is my past. I can't change it. Sure, some days I would love to but it just ain't gonna happen and thirdly, if you can't accept me for who I am that I've got news for you. You can stuff your job coz I don't wanna be anyone but myself and if it means getting fired that so be it coz quite frankly, I don't give a fuck!" Roxy ranted euphorically, her friends gob smacked by her proposition. Randy wasn't, in fact, he was relieved. When ever she vented her spleen he felt excited, it drove him mad with lust, lust that was now obtainable.

Vince started to clap as Lita, Kurt, Shelton, Rob, Chris and finally Randy joined it. Raising her eyebrow, Roxy turned her attention back to Vince.

"I...I didn't know you had it in you!" Vince stammered, a smile creeping over his face. "No one has ever stood up to me like that but you know what? I loved it! Finally, someone with the guts to say what they mean and just not what they are thinking!" Vince enthused, putting his arm around Roxy. "You know what, I think a raise is in order!"

"I don't want any more of your stinking money...I'm happy with what I already get paid." Roxy nodded, a lot less frustrated.

"Atta' girl!" Vince smiled.

* * *

Next time...Randy prepares for his Doctors appointment but will the news be good or bad? Check back soon for more! 


	63. Chapter 62

Thursday morning was now upon Roxy and Randy. Ever since her little outburst on Monday, Vince seemed to like Roxy a whole lot more than he had previously. He thought that it was great that someone had the nerve to tell him exactly what they thought, instead of just the other way round.

Randy, personally, knew it all along. He knew Roxy was a bitch, one that didn't give a shit about giving people a piece of her mind. At the same time, she was a caring, considerate and passionate person, particularly to Randy.

As the alarm clock beeped, Roxy rolled over to turn it off. Sitting up, she shook the hair from out of her eyes and looked over to Randy. He was not facing her, he was laying on the side opposite to his bad eye. Roxy was apprehensive about the day. Although Randy's face was not as swollen, it still looked sore and he could barely open his eye. At some points, talking was difficult and painful but he refused to be anything but strong for his girl.

Rubbing his arm, Roxy kissed Randy's temple tenderly.

"Morning, angel." she purred.

"Hi." he murmured "What time is it?"

"Seven. How's your eye?"

"I need my painkillers." he reluctantly spoke, gradually sitting up.

Roxy still couldn't help but feel guilty. She was the main reason why Randy was in agony right now. The one thing he wanted, she couldn't let him have...

"Sorry baby, remember what the nurse said?"

"Oh yeah." Randy muttered.

"Don't worry, it'll probably be ok. You probably won't need anything doing to your eye..."

"Let's just hope not, ay?" he smiled lightly, wincing as he did so "I'm starving."

Roxy didn't know what to say, he couldn't eat or drink either...she frowned before getting up.

"It'll be alright, you'll see."

"I know. I love you. Don't blame yourself." Randy encouraged.

"I do though - I feel responsible." she stated returning to Randy's side.

"Rox, if I didn't love you, I would be mad but I do. Maybe I set him up a little, I dunno..."

"I didn't exactly help..."

"You only said one thing to him and that was threatening to knee him in the nuts! C'mon, I did all of the calling."

"Lita called him a piece of trash."

"Yeah but she was just funny, she was at that joking stage of drunkenness."

"I didn't touch any - can't see too much point - I'll reserve all of my alcohol intake for Christmas day when mine and your families meet each other!"

_Flashback: Tuesday morning, Roxy was driving herself and Randy home. They were discussing Christmas..._

_"You know it really isn't that long away." Randy remembered "Is there anything you want?"_

_"Eternal happiness and you." she sincerely spoke, smiling at Randy._

_"Eternal happiness, now there's a challenge!" Randy grinned. "What do you think we ought to do on Christmas day, do you want anyone round?"_

_"I really don't mind too much. Why, what did you have in mind?"_

_"I was thinking, our families have never met each other...do you think we should introduce them?" Randy asked, eager to take the next step into their relationship._

_Roxy laughed for a few moments. Randy's expression was not the same as hers._

_"You're being serious aren't you?" she questioned, changing gears._

_"Yeah, why wouldn't I be."_

_"Do you think your parents are gonna exactly wanna meet my Mum, I mean, come on, she's slightly eccentric, bitchy, over the top..."_

_"And she did a fantastic job of raising you. Please, it's got to happen sometime."_

_"Ok, give me a while to think about it." Roxy decided._

_End of Flashback._

Since then, Roxy had indeed agreed for her and Randy's families to meet. The only condition was that they could have a New Years Eve party where the majority of their friends would meet, and hopefully, get on like a house on fire.

"It'll be fine, I promise." Randy said.

"Yeah but I have to cook something, have you any idea how bad my cooking is!"

"Rox, your food is nice...most of it."

"I burn microwavable lasagne!" she giggled.

"You've never done that!"

"When I lived back in England I did, when I was too pissed up to either go out of the house or just couldn't be bothered."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine. If not, we'll hire Vince's chef for the day."

"Sure he'd love us for that!"

"You are like his golden girl at the minute - he'd do anything for you!"

"Perhaps. Come on, we'd better get ready." Roxy encouraged, pulling the covers off her boyfriend in an attempt to get him up and to the hospital on time.

* * *

By some miracle, they managed to arrive before nine o'clock. After signing in Randy and Roxy took a seat before Randy was taken for his CAT scan and other face x-rays.

Roxanna patiently waited, in quite a nervous state. Pulling her sleeves further over her hands, a nurse came out and invited her to see Randy.

"Ummm," Randy's doctor muttered, looking at the front view of the x-ray. "Ahhh, the lovely girlfriend, do come in, I'm Doctor Peterson." he greeted extending his hand.

"Is it good or bad news?" Roxy questioned, standing beside Randy.

"It's not overly good, I won't kid you."

"What seems to be the problem?" Roxy asked.

"It seems that the bones aren't replacing themselves quite as well as I was hoping. They seem to be a little out of placement than the other side, you can see that can't you? On the good side, the swelling has gone down. How does your eye feel Mr Orton without the pain killers?"

"It's brutal at some points." Randy murmured.

"I think that the only way to stop the bones growing out to such a gross angle is to reset them. You have very chiselled cheek bones so I won't need to make too deep an incision. It shouldn't leave a deep scar or anything. If you'd like, I can do it in an hour, get it over and done with so you can go home and be with your good lady." Doctor Peterson suggested kindly.

"Sure, if it's convenient." Randy sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm very good with a knife. It should only take a little over an hour to do anyway, so you'll be ok." Doctor Peterson reassured "I'll see you in a little while. Miss Richards, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Roxy followed the doctor out of the room, kissing Randy softly on the cheek before hand.

"Is that the only way?" Roxy quizzed, wanting him to say no.

"As your boyfriend is a wrestler - a good one at that - I think it is the only way. If he gets re-smacked in that area again it could lead to worse damage and the procedure would have to be done at some point. If there isn't any complications than he should be able to go home with you by the end of the afternoon, it's very straight forward. Do you have any questions?"

"No, not that I can think of." Roxy stammered.

"Don't worry, I can assure you everything will go smoothly." Doctor Peterson concluded, putting a comforting arm on Roxy's shoulder.

* * *

Two hours later, Roxy was allowed to see Randy. The right side of Randy's face was covered in bandages, in an attempt to conceal the wound. He was sat up in bed, his hands in his lap. Roxy walked in and smiled slightly to him.

"Hi gorgeous." he muttered groggily.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Well," Doctor Peterson emerged "Everything from what I can tell is back in place alright. Nothing too bad to report. Excuse me, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Randy reached for Roxy's hand.

"I'm fine really, don't threat."

"I know, hey there is some good news for you."

"Oh?"

"You don't have to have anything to do with that stupid song that we're releasing at Christmas." Roxy told Randy, massaging his shoulders.

"Really, he's going a head with it?"

"Yeah, I rang Vince to tell him what was going on and he said I don't have to sing - I should just be there to raise morale!"

"When is it being recorded?"

"Saturday, here in Connecticut. I said your face would still be too sore for you to do anything."

"You're too good."

"It's the least I can do, besides, then I have to do this crappy little thing on Thursday in New York promoting it on a stupid chat show for MTV!"

"Good for you."

"Oh don't worry, you're coming with me!" Roxy smiled, kissing Randy on the lips.

Doctor Peterson made his way back into the room.

"Sorry about that. Here are your new pain killers to be taken three times a day, before food."

"When will I be able to wrestle again?" Randy questioned.

"Six to eight weeks. I know it sounds like a long time but with an injury concerning the eyes you can never be too careful."

"Thank you doctor, for everything." Roxy gratefully stated, shaking his hands once again.

"Thank you. I'll get the nurse to discharge you in a few hours so you can go home with your girl." he smiled.


	64. Chapter 63

Saturday had arrived. Since his eye was fixed, Randy had been feeling a little better. Each day, he could feel and see improvement and was only too happy to be getting back to normal again. He realised he could have been blinded that night but refused to even think about it - he was trying to look towards a brighter future for himself and Roxanna.

He knew in his heart what he had to do.

Delving into his bedside draw, Randy was looking for the package that arrived from Australia just a few weeks ago. Roxy was not in the house at the minute but would be popping back shortly from the WWE's recording of the Christmas single. She didn't want to go of course - she couldn't stand the thought of it. She hated those tacky songs to celebrate one time of year and one time of year only. Randy despised them equally.

"A ha." he murmured, picking up the small, blue box that contained something both of importance and significance; Roxy's soon to be engagement ring.

Opening the box, the single diamond dazzled in the crisp, morning light. Randy smirked to himself. It was exactly what Roxy wanted. He reminisced about the first time she saw it...

_Flashback: The WWE's Australia trip earlier on in the year._

_Roxy and Randy strolled along the streets of Sydney, enjoying each other's company. They came across a jewellers shop. Randy stared inside the window at the gold Rolex watch. Roxy preferred to look at the rings. _

_"What you looking at?" Randy asked._

_"Nothing, really."_

_Randy looked over at the tray of white gold diamond rings. The one Roxy was looking at in particular has a heart in the centre with a single, clear diamond in the centre of that._

_'One day, that will be yours.' Randy thought to himself, looking back over at Roxy, smirking as he did so._

_End of Flashback._

Randy knew that Roxy probably wasn't expecting anything like this and that she wasn't expecting to be proposed to. Randy had intended to wait until the new year, but after how things had worked out over the past few weeks felt that it was more appropriate than ever.

Thursday night, after her MTV interview in New York, Randy intended on taking Roxy to on of their favourite resturants in New York, Murizio's. Afterwards, by the time they got back to the hotel, he had another surprise for her, an early Christmas present as well as her ring. What he had in store for her was something far more unsuspecting and certainly beautiful.

Meanwhile, in the recording studio, all of the WWE Superstars intended to be on the record were hung around in their 'Cliques'. Roxy was stood talking to Lita when Chris and Shawn entered the room.

"Hi Roxy." Chris greeted "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks."

"How's Randy?" Shawn asked. Although he phone Randy the other day, he wanted to make sure he was making good progress.

"He's doing great, his eye is getting easier to open and everything, so everything's looking fine, not only for me but for him."

"How long is he gonna be out of wrestling for?" Chris questioned.

"The doctor said six to eight weeks last Thursday. Hopefully, he'll be back before the Royal Rumble."

"Does anyone know what song we are meant to be singing or whatever?" Lita asked.

"Ha, I'm not, I'm here for morale support according to Vince." smirked Roxy.

"No fair!" Lita pouted.

"I think it's that 'Do they know it's Christmas time at all?'" Shawn interjected.

"What? That song has been covered so many times, it lacks meaning." Roxy sneered.

"You say that about all Christmas songs though don't you?" Lita quizzed.

"Yeah, but..."

"Why don't you go and talk to Vince since you're his star pupil at the moment." Y2J suggested cheekily.

"Fine, I will! Don't say I'm not a good morale booster!" she pointed, walking over to the corridor where Vince was talking to some of the band.

"Yes, I really want to hear that trumpet being blown!" Vince enthused.

Roxy looked at him in utter shock. He was wearing jeans - which the aging gentleman shoulder never, ever, under any circumstances do - and he had on a jumper that what appeared to be a reindeer in the centre, with a big, shiny, red nose on it. Roxy didn't know whether to laugh or to slap him with a wet kipper! She coughed slightly as Vince turned to face her.

"Ah, Raw's delightful General Manager, how are you?"

"I thought Eric was still on Smackdown?" she glanced around wittily.

"Ha ha, you're such a kidder! So, you looking forward to boosting the morale of your employees?"

"Ummm, my workmates seem to be a little ticked off with the song choice."

"Ah - I knew this would happen, I should have seen it coming!"

"Thanks, yeah." Roxy murmured, maybe this wasn't to be as bad after all?

"I knew we should record Jingle Bells instead!"

"Vince, can I call you Vince?"

"Sure Roxanna, can I call you Roxanna?"

"Ha yeah, you see that's just the thing; all Christmas songs are cheesy and quite frankly, no one in there wants to sing any of them."

"Oh?"

"Yep."

"Dammit." Vince cursed under his breath, walking to the other side of the corridor. "Can I ask for your expertises on the matter - what would you do?" he questionned, turning back to face the Raw General Manager.

"Personally, you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I would scrap the whole thing altogether and simply say it was a nasty internet rumour that spiralled out of control. That one has worked for you so well in the past." Roxy told, obviously taking the piss. Well, it was obvious to everyone except for Vince!

"I can't do that...people all over the world are counting on us to provide them with a humorous, good will Christmas gesture."

"It'll be humorous alright." Roxy sarcastically muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"We need something that could save mankind, that could make a difference to people's festive seasons."

"It'll certainly be a new Christmas Cracker joke..."

"Which Christmas song would you suggest?" Vince almost pleaded.

"Personally I think 'Fairy Tail of New York' by the Pogues, that's the best Christmas song I've ever heard..."

"Doesn't that have the line 'You're an old slut on junk' and 'Merry Christmas your arse'?" Vince questioned.

"Yeah and your point is? It's perfect!"

"Nah, far too vulgar, not really family listening!"

"Why don't we cover that song that everyone else has 'All I want for Christmas'? That way, no one's happy, especially not the listener."

"Nah, we must do something more original."

"I think I've got just the thing..." Roxy grinned evilly. It wasn't her to be singing it, so what would it matter?

Roxy finally arrived back at her and Randy's house for 7pm. She stumbled into the living room where Randy was watching the news.

"Hey baby." she purred, seductively kissing his chin.

"So, how'd it go?" he sat up, making room for her on the couch.

"Good, finally, when I got my way."

"What song is it?"

"The Darkness; Christmas time, don't let the bells end."

"Rox, that song sucks!"

"I know but Vince wanted them to sing 'Do they know it's Christmas time at all' or 'Jingle Bells' I had to do something."

"Yeah, I see your point!" Randy laughed "I've missed you."

"Same here."

* * *

Next time...Randy proposes to Roxy but will she say yes?

Thanks for reading...please review!


	65. Chapter 64

Neither Roxy or Randy were late up on Thursday because they had to travel to New York. Randy planned on making this day as special as possible and as unsuspecting as possible for Roxy. She had no idea - or at least she wasn't letting on that she had no idea - about the engagement.

It was now only a little over two weeks until Christmas day and although excited at the prospect of their families meeting for the first time, both Roxy and Randy were a little nervous about it. They knew that their love for each other would never change but it would be less of a hindrance if their parents got along together.

Being lead by a jobs-worth backstage at the MTV studios, Randy and Roxy swung each others arms, their hands intertwined with each others.

"Here is your dressing room. I'll send wardrobe a long in a few minutes." the young woman spoke, clutching her clip board almost for dear life and her head set firmly around her head.

"No, it's fine really, I thought I was going to be wearing what I am?" Roxy asked.

"Oh, right. Well, hair and make up will be along soon to sort you out."

Roxy knew what she would have like to have said to her at that minute...'Do you think I'm incapable of putting fucking make up on?' However, against her better judgement, she knew the woman was just doing her job.

"Ok." she sighed, shaking her head as the girl left the room.

"You look great how you are...tell them to piss off." Randy encouraged.

"No, coz you'll know what will happen, it'll be all in the papers how I acted like a diva or a drama queen and so on. I can't be dealing with that crap!"

"You've got to admit, some people are asking for it though." Randy said, taking a sip of water that he obtained from the water cooler.

"Definitely!" Roxy semi laughed.

A knock came at the door.

"Guess that's Hollywood!" Roxy sarcastically stated, opening the door.

"Roxanna Richards?" the man at the door spoke.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Dave, your make up and hair stylist...looks like we don't have a lot of work to do." he frowned. Roxy was already 'made up'. Her natural choice in make up making her look radiant and summer like although the December month was present. Her clear complexion didn't need too much work to it.

"Yep, sorry, I'm a bit fussy. I don't like anyone doing that for me." she smiled politely.

"Oh, yes, I'd better go and see if Lisa Scott Lee is ready!" Dave hastily retreated.

"Who the hell is Lisa Scott Lee?" Roxy raised her eyebrows, shutting the door.

"God knows. MTV is kinda shallow, has anyone resembling a celebrity on it..."

"Oi, cheeky!" Roxy yelled, playfully slapping Randy across the arm.

"I didn't mean you..."

"I know you didn't, the whole so called world of celebrity is pathetic. She's probably just another one of these wanna be musicians who are in some lame reality TV show!"

"Some people will do anything to get on TV." Randy replied, bringing Roxy closer for the embrace and smooching her neck.

"Five minutes Roxanna!" a voice called.

"Well, see ya soon, better go and act nice for the cameras!" Roxy quipped, making her way out to the studio.

"And tonight's guest is a woman who doesn't give a damn, keeps the WWE in order and is pretty good looking to top it all off. Please Welcome Raw's General Manager Roxanna Richards!" the host, Emma, smiled.

The studio cheered as Roxy grabbed a microphone and greeted Emma.

"Who wrote my introduction?" Roxy asked semi laughing.

"Someone in the production team..."

"Just sounds like something Chris Jericho would say on the Highlight Reel!"

"How has everything been going for you over the past few weeks?" Emma began.

"I know what you're going to ask me about..."

"It was all over the papers about how you and your co-workers were involved in a fight at the club Enigmatic. Care to elaborate?"

"Not really but I guess you leave me no choice! We were in the club, enjoying ourselves, we got into an argument with a bloke at the bar, he punched Randy, end of story."

"How is Randy's eye, let's get a picture of it?"

"He's doing well, thanks, yeah, it's all healing good there isn't too much wrong with him."

"Another thing that has been on everyone's minds is the WWE's Christmas song with is due for release on Monday...what's so funny?" Emma confusedly asked as Roxy started laughing.

"Have you heard it...it's so bad, it's funny!"

"Did you sing it in?"

"No, hell no, I was just there to raise some much needed morale...basically I stood there thanking my lucky stars that I had nothing to do with the record!"

"Shall we hear a clip of it?" Emma quizzed.

"Make sure everyone here covers their ears, they'll be in for a nasty shock otherwise!"

Playing some of the track, Roxy and Randy - who was still backstage - couldn't stop their laughter. Hearing their workmates attempting to sing a crappy Christmas song was too much for them. As Emma tried to contain her composure, members of the audience began to crack up when Kurt Angle and JBL started to sing...

"Wow, that's, ummm, original..." Emma attempted.

"It's appalling, how Vince expects to get a number one with that is beyond me!"

"The video's not too bad though."

"A little better than the song."

"Are you sure Vince won't mind you bashing his song, his pride and joy?" Emma asked.

"Nah, I think he's come to expect it!"

"Ah, of course, you're his Princess at the minute, so to speak? Are you doing anything this Christmas that's remotely special?"

"Well, I dunno how special it is but mine and Randy's parents are meeting each other for the first time..."

"There is still a lot of buzz about the two of you, you're a very nice looking couple." Emma stated.

"Thank you."

"Have you ever seen the MTV show 'I want a famous face'?"

"No, why, should I have done?"

"Probably not, but on Christmas Eve there is to be a couple's special and guess who they want to look like?"

"Let me guess..." Roxy said flatly.

"Let's go to a clip." Emma encouraged.

_The scene started off with a brunette, fairly petite girl stood looking at herself in the mirror. She was clutching her breasts and sighing. Her name was Chloe..._

_"Roxy has a good chest...she's not overly big and she's well in proportion. I used to be a red head, but to look more like Roxy, I dyed my hair. It suits me a lot more. I want to get breast implants to boost my size up to a 32DD in British sizes and also I want to fix my nose because I've never been happy with my nose. I broke it when I was ten, when I was playing volley ball. I love Roxy's sense of style, everything about her is perfect. She is what a real woman should be. Some people have compared us in terms of personality but I want to look more like her too."_

"What do you think looking at something like that?" Emma asked.

"I guess the word shocked springs to mind...I don't consider myself to be that attractive or to be that beautiful..."

The males and some of the females in attendance booed. Randy was also a little taken back. To him, she was perfect.

"It's strange how far people will go in an attempt to look like someone. That's what always amazes me. I can understand the nose job if she is really insecure about that because of her past or something but she has a great figure. I don't know where she got the whole boob size thing coz I'm not that big! She's beautiful as herself, she doesn't need to be the reflection of someone to be attractive."

"Ok, here's a picture of her boyfriend, Brandon, who wants to look like Randy..."

"He looks like Randy anyway, a little." Roxy said.

"He's getting his eyes re-shaped as well as the tattoos and he's working out at the gym."

'Better not tell them about my tattoo...' Roxy mused to herself.

"Every person must follow their inclination. That's all I've got to say about that." Roxy added. "However, stuff like that should be used in moderation; I know some people have really bad esteem issues with themselves and if they have been in an accident or something, I can clearly understand it."

"Ok, moving on, Lisa Scott Lee is our next guest..."

"Who's that coz me and Randy were trying to discuss it in the back, we've never heard of her..."

"She used to be in British pop band called Steps."

"Who?"

"I take it you didn't used to follow the mainstream?"

"No, while girls of my age were listening to the Spice Girls, I was listening to Iggy Pop, Black Sabbath and the Pixies!"

"Ok, er well, now she is once again trying to make it as a solo artist and the next series of her reality TV show 'Totally Scott Lee' will be aired soon. Thank you for joining us Roxanna, you've been a great guest."

As Roxy made her way to the back, she sighed gratefully to herself that that sorry excuse of an interview was over. Roxy made her way back to her dressing room where Randy was waiting for her.

"Well that was a waste of a Thursday evening!" Roxy exclaimed, slightly annoyed.

"It was, ummm, interesting."

"You kidding me? They were more bothered about that person who would be on next...I'm calm!" Roxy told herself.

"C'mon, lets go for a walk." Randy stated, feeling into his pocket to make sure that his very important box was still there.

* * *

"It seems like decades ago since we walked down this road." Roxy murmured, clasping Randy's hand tightly as they walked down the usually busy streets of New York. They were near the sector where Roxy's old flat was. 

"Have you heard anything from the Estate Agents yet about it?" Randy questioned.

"No but I'm planning on letting Lily and Porn buy it, you know, for whenever they come over to America."

"Cool. Come on, we'll be late." Randy urged.

"Late for what?"

"Maurizio's - I booked the table for nine, it won't take too long to get there."

* * *

"Do you think that Emma woman was speaking out of her arse when she said we were a good looking couple?" Roxy questioned after finishing her meal. 

"No, not at all, why do you think she was?"

"It just seems weird." Roxy shrugged."

"What about the whole attractive thing, you know, you said about yourself?" Randy questioned.

"I, ummm, did mean it."

"I know you did, and that bothers me. Why Rox? Don't you see how alluring you are?" Randy asked sincerely, pushing his plate aside reaching for her hand.

"No, I don't, really."

"Have you always thought like that or did Gavin ever say anything?"

"No, I've always felt like that. When I was a toddler, my Mum made me do this whole child modelling thing."

"Really? I never knew that."

"Oh yeah. In fact, my first consultation was on my second birthday."

"When and why did you stop?"

"I was seven - they told me I was too fat. That kind of thing, when you are that age, does tend to make you insecure about your looks. They told me that I needed to loose weight off my cheeks.""

"What? You? Fat?" Randy laughed in shock.

"Apparently so. I remember distinctively telling them to fuck off!"

"What kind of clothes did you model?"

"Any by anyone - I never like it. I only went coz my Mum made me - you know, stuff that you had to do."

"I'm surprised that you didn't swear during that interview earlier." Randy said "After all, the questions were a little more than pathetic!"

"I was trying so hard not to say bollocks through out the whole thing! Yeah, it was difficult."

"Come on, lets get back to the hotel." Randy decided, reaching for his wallet.

"Ok, just give me a minute." Roxy added, walking to the ladies, oblivious to the fact she would be the soon to be Mrs Orton in a little over an hour.

Randy himself was getting a little stressed about the situation. He didn't realise something so natural would seem so agonising! Yet, he was determined to do it before Chris or someone blabbed it to Roxy.

"Glad to be back at the hotel." Roxy sighed, unlocking the door.

"Me too - playing celebrity does get rather boring."

"I'll be so glad when Christmas gets here - finally a break from work and from Vince's niceness."

"He still bothering you?"

"Yeah, he sent me a text earlier saying great job on MTV. All I want to know is, what show was he watching?" Roxy laughed, taking off her gloves and placing her jacket on a hanger. "Red roses - angel you shouldn't have!" Roxy smiled, sniffing the roses.

"I wanted to as a little thank you over the past week while I've been a little less than helpful."

"They're beautiful - thank you." Roxy kissed Randy on the cheek. Randy couldn't help but smirk. Every time she touched him, he felt euphoric inside. A feeling that he hoped she felt too.

"I want you to come outside for a few minutes." Randy said, ushering Roxy to the balcony of their hotel room.

"Telescope?" She puzzled.

"Yeah. There is something I want you to see. Look through the lens, the star in the middle of the focus. You see it?"

"Uh hu."

"That is your star, named after you for you. That is the star of Roxanna Richards!"

"Really! Whoa, it's so pretty!" Roxy grinned as Randy handed her the official certificate.

He soon took it off her and put it on the inside table of their hotel room. Feeling for the box in his pocket, Randy prayed to God he wouldn't mess the next part up. He took her right hand in his and knelt down before her.

"Rox, sweetie, first of all I would like to say thank you. You have brought me more happiness and pride than I have ever felt with anyone I have ever been with. You are my heart, soul and everything that I live for and I thank God that you and I were brought together. To me, you are heaven, hell and everything in between. You are the image of perfection. You are the light of my life and I know that no one else could ever replace you..."

Roxy knew exactly where this was heading. She pressed her lips together as a smile crept across her face.

"I know we have had good times and we've sure as hell had bad times. But I believe that the best are still to come."

Roxy felt her cheeks burning up. She was extremely flattered - yet a little embarrassed - that someone was saying this to her. Randy un-entwined his hand from Roxy's as he opened the little blue box.

"Roxy, will you do me the honour and privilege of becoming my wife?" Randy asked, smiling brightly at her.

Roxy stood and stared at him in shock. Was he being serious? Did he really just reveal the cheesiest lines any guy could ever say to their girl? Yet, she had to admit, she kind of liked it! Randy waited for an answer as he slid the heart shaped, white gold ring over Roxy's finger.

"Fucking hell!" Roxy gasped, her face full of surprise. She recognised the ring from Australia and Randy knew instantly that she was delighted. She inhaled deeply, looking out over the skies of New York. She glanced at the ring, then at Randy.

"Rox, darling, what are you thinking, baby?" he whispered, cuddling her midriff from behind, holding her tenderly.

"I think...I think we've got a wedding to plan!" Roxy beamed, her hand sliding over Randy's not so swollen cheek and kissing him passionately on the lips, their tongues connecting.

After all, how could she say no after a proposal like that?

* * *

Next time... It's Christmas day but what will Randy and Roxy's parents make of each other? Will they approve of their engagement? Check back soon!

* * *

Sorry if anyone got offended by the whole cosmetic part of this with the boob implants and everything. 


	66. Chapter 65

It was now Christmas morning. Roxy and Randy had already exchanged gifts the night before - or in Randy's case, several weeks ago. Roxy had brought Randy custom made cuff links with his initials - RKO - engraved in them with a diamond in the corner. She had also brought him an engagement ring, that was also white gold but without the heart. Instead it just had a diamond in the centre with the words _'Nothing else matters' _etched on the inside. Roxy's ring now also said that. They couldn't be happier.

As of yet, no one knew of their engagement. They agreed to tell their parents first over Christmas dinner and then wait to tell their friends over the new year - they wanted time to enjoy the news themselves and decide a few things before anyone could try and manipulate them.

Roxy was just hoping that her Mother wouldn't cause a scene or object their marriage ideas. Or, even worse, refuse to even be a part of the celebrations.

It was now ten to ten and Roxy had been busy all day yesterday preparing stuff. Her mother rang her up about a week ago to tell her that she'd be bringing her new boyfriend - something that worried Roxy intensely. Never the less, she reassured her daughter that he was a good man and that she wouldn't do anything to embarrass or annoy Roxy. Her and her new partner flew into America the other day - they were sorting out a few things at their newly established American branch of Charlotte's (Roxy's mothers) business. Randy's parents would be arriving from St Louis as they arranged to travel all night rather than being a burden on the young couple.

"Rox...Roxy honey," Randy whispered "Get up, it's nearly ten."

"No!" she mumbelled, pulling the bed sheets higher under her chin and slightly over her head.

Randy got back into bed and started tickling her back...

"Bastard, get off!" she screamed. He knew that would certainly make her sit up...

"Now now, don't swear, it's the holiest day of the year!" Randy chuckled, bringing Roxy further to him.

"Merry Christmas baby." Roxy smirked, embracing Randy.

"You too darling." Randy smooched, slapping Roxy's butt.

"Mean!" Roxy pouted.

"You deserve it!"

"Being serious, what time did your parents say they'd get here?"

"Half past four."

"Same as mine - time to go back to bed!" Roxy shrugged, getting back into the covers.

"C'mon!" Randy murmured.

"It was a late night last night - in more ways than one!" Roxy giggled.

"Ok but only for another hour, we still have a lot to get sorted." Randy reasoned, re-cuddling his fiancé.

* * *

Over an hour later, Roxy was dossing in the living room doing very little. She was laid on the sofa watching an old Christmas movie. Fortunately, the phone began to ring.

"Hello, Roxanna speaking?"

"Hey Rox." a familiar voice spoke.

"Lily! How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm fine. Happy Christmas!"

"Thanks, you too. So what's up?"

"Not a lot, waiting for Randy to come out of the bathroom before I can do anything. What time is it in England?"

"Just after half four..."

"Have you had a good x-mas?"

"Yeah, it's been a blast!" Lily replied sarcastically.

"Why, what's happened?"

"Well, after Mum burnt the Christmas dinner, Dad got a little pissed off so now everyone's starving while we wait for some more food. My Grandma, on my Mum's side, is past out in the chair and Granddad's talking to the plant pot so yeah, apart from that, it's been pretty darn good."

"Did you get anything nice?"

"Hell yeah - I got a new Gibson!"

"Wow coz you can never get enough guitars!" Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Hey! This one's special edition, only hundred ever made! It's like purple with like black, red and silver glitter in the paintwork."

"Sounds cool." Roxy yawned.

"Sorry, am I keeping you up?" Lily sniped.

"No, not at all, sorry, it was a really late night last night!" Roxy laughed.

"At it again like rabbits, huh?"

"You bet 'ya! Can you still come a week today?"

"Sure thing, I wanna meet some of your and Randy's mates State side."

"And you'll be able to meet his little brother and sister."

"Really? I thought they'd be going today..."

"No, they're with their partners today. Plus I thought that only Randy's parents would be able to take the shock of meeting my Mum! Speaking of which, have you seen the new boyfriend?"

"I sure have."

"What's he look like?" Roxy eagerly asked.

"Well, he's very tall, way over six feet and he had greying brown hair and a really sweet smile."

"Do you know what his name is?"

"Ian."

Roxy knew who Lily meant. Charlottes eyes had been on him for a while...

"I thought he was married!" Roxy exclaimed.

"He was. His wife died in a car crash shortly after you went back a few months ago."

"Poor Ian," Roxy sighed "Guess my Mum took advantage?"

"No, from what I've heard she didn't. She's apparently been very good to him. It must be tough for him."

"Yeah." Roxy once again sighed. "Anyway, thanks for calling, I'd better be getting on. I'll see you in a few days, yeah?"

"See ya later, hon. Bye!"

* * *

It was now nearly four thirty and Roxy and Randy were awaiting the arrival of their parents.

"Do you think we ought to keep our rings on or take them off and then put them back on later?" Roxy questioned, flicking her hair over her shoulders.

"Keep them on - they'll find out sooner or later anyway." Randy told, tightening his tie.

Suddenly, the door bell rang...

"Good luck!" Randy urged Roxy, they both walking over to the door.

"Randy, Roxanna!" Mrs Elaine Orton spoke, kissing her son on the cheek and doing the same to Roxy.

"Merry Christmas both of you." Bob greeted, hugging his son and kissing both of Roxanna's cheeks. "My my, is it me or have you gotten a lot prettier with age?"

"Probably a bit of both!" Roxy joked, showing the Orton's the living room.

"Your house is nice." Elaine smiled.

"We do our best." Randy smirked. The door bell rang again...

"I'll get it." Roxy said, knowing who to expect.

"Roxanna!" a voice screeched. There was absolutely no mistaking as to who that could be...

"Mum!" Roxy laughed. Her Mother certainly looked a lot happier - and healthier - since the last time she'd seen her.

"How's my baby?" Charlotte asked, squeezing her daughter tightly.

"Fine...cutting...oxygen..."

"Oh I'm so sorry darling!" Charlotte apologise. "Roxy, I'd like you to meet my partner, Ian."

"I believe we met before, a few years ago while I was in Britain?" Roxy attempted to reminisce.

"Yes, I think we did. Thank you for having me." Ian spoke in his olden English accent.

"You know what they always say; more the merrier!" Roxy encouraged "This is my boyfriend, Randy." Roxy smiled, bringing Randy to meet her mothers new man.

"Pleasure to meet you." Randy nodded, shaking Ian's hand.

"Same back."

After Charlotte hugged Randy, it was time for the moment of truth...

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Roxy's Mom, Charlotte, and partner Ian."

As the four shook hands, Roxy offered to go and get the drink...

"At least they haven't ripped each other's heads off!" Roxy gasped.

"Yet!" Randy smirked jokingly.

"Evil!" Roxy replied, slapping Randy's arm.

"Joke!"

"I know, but it's best not to at this stage of the affairs." Roxy whispered.

* * *

It was now towards the end of Christmas dinner and so far, all seemed to have gone well. Bob and Elaine sat opposite Ian and Charlotte as Randy and Roxy sat at the end of the table.

"You're a good cook Roxanna, thank you." Elaine spoke gratefully.

"Really? Thank you."

"Why'd you sound so surprised?" Ian quizzed.

"Darling, she burnt microwavable lasagne not so long ago!" Charlotte giggled as the rest of the table followed.

"I never did understand that microwave!" Roxy turned the tables, grinning lightly as she did so.

"So, how long have you and Charlotte known each other?" Bob asked Ian.

"Oh, for a long. long time. It wasn't until my wife recently passed that I have been going out with her."

"I am sorry..." Bob murmured, wishing that the ground would swallow him up whole.

"Don't be. It was probably her own fault anyway, you know what women drivers are like!" Ian punned, not intentionally being sexists, just in an attempt to redirect the conversation away from his wife's death.

"That is so sexist!" Elaine gasped.

"True though." Bob murmured.

"Women can do anything that men can do if they try." Roxy pointed out.

"If not be better." Charlotte agreed.

"Yeah. You're a far better general manager than Eric, everyone thinks that." Randy added.

"I don't think quite everyone thinks that." Roxy spoke, swirling the minimalist contents of her wine around.

"Sure they do. Name me someone that doesn't..."

"Triple H."

"Oh yeah. You know what he's like...he's been up Bitchoff's ass for years!" Randy whispered in Roxy's ear.

"I think you're right there." Roxy smiled, clearing up the plates with Randy.

"Where did the WWE's Christmas single end up in the charts?" Bob asked.

"I think it's clear to say that spot 27 is way above what I expected it to get!" Roxy laughed as she walked into the kitchen. "When should we tell them about the you-know-what?" Roxy questioned.

"Let's refill their glasses first, then we'll tell them." Randy nodded.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

"Ummm, everyone, me and Roxy have an announcement." Randy started.

"A few weeks ago, I became the happiest person on the planet." Roxy continued as her and Randy's hands clasped.

"What we're trying to say is, well, we are..."

"Engaged. Randy proposed to me a little over two weeks ago." Roxy smiled.

There was an awkward silence between the people sat around the table.

"Congratulations son!" Bob cheered, once again hugging his son and kissing Roxy on the cheeks.

"That is fantastic news!" Elaine agreed, kissing the soon-to-be newly weds.

"That is great, one of the best decisions you could ever make." Ian nodded.

"Mum?" Roxy muttered, everyone's eyes now upon Charlotte.

"What can I say other than...Congratulations! It's been a long time coming but I'm sure that you'll both make a great partner for life." Charlotte chocked back tears, walking over and hugging both Randy and Roxy.

'Thank God for that!' Roxy and Randy mused - in unison.

* * *

Roxy was finishing off the dishes as Randy went to sit down and talk to his parents and future in law. Charlotte walked into the kitchen and waited for Roxy to turn around.

"Do you need anything, Mum?" Roxy asked.

"Rox, I really did mean it earlier when I said congratulations. You and Randy are made for each other - despite what I've said to you in the past."

"Thank you." Roxy semi-smiled "How are things going between you and Ian?"

"Brilliantly - he's very special to me. He's perfect. Ian is 'The One'. I couldn't have gotten luckier and I don't think you could have either."

"I know, I feel exactly the same way." Roxy concluded, cuddling her Mother warmly, for what seems to be the first time in ages.

Suddenly, Randy burst into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

"Randy, baby, what's the matter?" Roxy asked, braking away from her Mother's embrace.

"Please, don't go in the living room..." Randy semi begged.

"Why?" Charlotte quizzed.

"My Mom has got the most humiliating picture of me as a kid!" Randy sighed.

"Arr, this I've got to see!" Roxy giggled sadistically, walking straight past Randy into the living room.

The picture in question was one from when Randy was a very young toddler. He was stood in just Wellington boots, holding his penis and grinning like the cat who had the cream! Roxy nearly cried with laughter.

"That reminds me, lets look at some of your modelling photo's!" Charlotte beamed, finding some of the pictures from her purse. "This one's my favourite..."

Roxy's picture was of her in a pink, frilly dress with her hair in high pigtails with pink ribbons surrounding them. Her long, chocolate brown, curly hair, framed her face as she sucked a lolly pop with a smirk plastered all over her face.

"You know what they say darling; revenge is sweet!" Randy cuddled Roxy from behind, whispering in her ear as she looked more embarrassed than ever before, closing her eyes tightly and shaking her head!

* * *

Next time...will Randy and Roxy's friends like each other? What will Randy's little brother and sister make of Roxanna? Will Lily shock everyone?

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year - thanks for reading and please review!


	67. Chapter 66

It was now New Years Eve and Randy and Roxy had finished setting everything up before some of their friends were due to arrive. Randy was laid on the bed as Roxy fiddled with her hair and applied a deep maroon coloured lip stick. She smiled at herself in the mirror, Randy imitating her actions.

"What should I wear?" she asked him, walking over to her wardrobe.

"Nothing." Randy smirked, waiting for her to chuck something at him.

"Ha ha! No, being serious, I can hardly stand their in my bra and panties all evening..."

"It would work for me!" Randy shrugged, walking up behind her and holding her hips.

Randy spied his cheek in the full length mirror.

"What's up?" Roxy questioned.

"Can you see the scar on my cheek?" he quizzed, moving his head into different positions to inspect it.

"No, not at all." she replied sincerely.

Although Randy wasn't completely modest, he wasn't vain either. Roxy knew and understood that he was probably a little self conscious about it but she was about her scar too.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" she semi laughed, kissing Randy's cheek, leaving a red stain. "Now you definitely can't see it!"

"Man, Rox, now I've got make up on!"

"Oh c'mon, please, you make it sound like Satan!" she sniggered, pulling the same lip stick from out of her make up box and smearing it across his lips. "Suits ya!" She added, wiping off the slight smear under his lips, smirking as she did so.

"Really?" Randy asked, snogging her neck, making Roxy fall back onto the bed.

Her laughs turned into playful screams as he kissed - and bit - her harder. She started to respond, repeated his actions, so now he had more lip stick on his face.

The door bell rang...

"Ignore it." Randy mumbled, continuing what he was doing.

"Can't do that, someone might have turned up early." Roxy frowned, slipping on her dressing gown and walking down the stairs. Randy continued hugging her waist and kissing her neck and cheeks as they stummbelled down the stairs.

As their laughter continued, they opened the door to find someone who was not invited to their party standing there...

"Ummm, is this a bad time?" he asked, his eyes on stalks but feeling very uncomfortable.

"Sorry, no it isn't Vince..." Roxy muttered, pulling her robe tighter.

"Nice lipstick Randy..." he started, as Randy wiped away any last traces from himself and Roxy "I was just coming to ask if you'd had a nice Christmas?"

"We did thanks." Roxy said, her eyes not connecting with her bosses.

"Also, Randy, when is it you can return to the ring?"

"The doctor says no earlier than the Royal Rumble."

"Good, well, have a good evening." Vince waved cautiously, getting back into his car and leaving their house.

Roxy slammed the door and was laughing hard "Did you see his expression?" she questioned.

"Funny isn't it - our boss walks in on us almost having sex!"

"It wasn't quite sex. Not much...Perhaps he'd be better off calling next time!"

* * *

An hour later, Roxy and Randy were dressed and ready for their guests.

"You should have kept the make up on!" Roxy laughed.

"What ever. Soon 2008." Randy enthused.

"Let's hope it'll be better than 2007." Roxy sighed thoughtfully.

"2007 wasn't that bad..."

"Wasn't exactly good was it?" Roxy asked, unscrewing a bottle of red wine.

"We got engaged."

"Apart from a few things. Gavin dying was one of the high lights. Pity his fucking brother couldn't go with him!"

"Yeah but you can't always get what you want." Randy reasoned.

"I dunno, not particularly you, but life is such a let down. Nothing goes to plan. Nothing is ever to be bullet-proof, I know, I'm not quite that naive. But..."

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Randy asked her, walking over to her and cuddling her from the front.

"Do what?"

"Piss yourself off and then try questioning yourself when you know you shouldn't."

"I really don't know...I've always done it."

"Don't, ok? You're gonna bring yourself down. I don't want that, sure as hell Vince doesn't want that. Did you see him looking at you?"

"When are you gonna ring Shawn and Chris up and ask them to be your best men?" Roxy questioned, desperate to change their conversation. Due to their family commitments, they could not be there tonight.

"I can do it now if you want." Randy sighed, kissing Roxy on the nose. "I love you - just don't be a pessimist. 2008's gonna be great. We're getting married for one thing!"

"Really? Next year?"

"Too early?"

"No, too perfect. Sooner the better. Not so I only have like one day to get sorted but..."

"We're in New York for Royal Rumble, aren't we?"

"Yeah, Madison Square Gardens. Why?"

"How about you and your Bridesmaids go and buy your dresses and men, Chris and Shawn will get fixed up?"

"Dress?" Roxy joked. "Who said only one area of the world?"

"Rox, NY's fucking huge! You'd have to be really picky not to find anything there!" Randy laughed, finding Shawn's phone number.

"I am really picky!"

"Back soon - let me go ring them two." Randy finished.

* * *

The conversation that he had with Shawn went well - he was more than happy to offer his services. Eventually, Chris picked up his phone.

"Randall, so, what's up?"

"I'm fine, great in fact, I've finally done it."

"Done what, figured out how to have a gorgeous waist like me!" Chris mocked.

"No, I, ummm proposed to Roxy a few weeks ago..."

"That's great! Man, she kept that quiet backstage at Raw."

"We agreed to tell our parents first."

"Good idea. So, when's the big day?"

"We haven't set a date. But, on the day before the Royal Rumble, can you join us in New York to get suits sorted out?"

"Sure, cool. Any idea's of where you're gonna set it?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. I spoke to Lily, you know, Roxy's best mate, the other day and she said anywhere with sun, sea, sand and clear blue sky."

"Tropical then?"

"Where though?"

"I think I have just the place in mind..."

* * *

It was now 11.30pm and all of the guests had arrived. Lily and Lita were actually getting along really well.

"Then you place with that finger and then hit the string with the plectrum..." she attempted to show Lita how to play at least one song.

"How's it going?" Roxy asked, slightly merry. She had drunk a little to much wine.

"Fine, I can nearly play the opening chords to some of Porn's songs!" Lita smiled.

"I'll leave you to it then." Roxy replied.

"You know, Rox can play drums but she doesn't like to admit it." Lily informed Lita.

"Really?" Lita asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah. Not very well..."

"Bullshit, you're really good." Lily grinned.

"Shut up, it's embarrassing!" Roxy urged.

"How is it embarrassing?" Lita shrugged, taking another swig of her brandy.

"People will expect me to play and stuff. Nah, keep your trap shut." Roxy pleaded.

Roxy walked over to the drinks table. With the exception of Lily, who couldn't drink a lot of anything anyway, let alone alcohol, the majority of the guests were pissed. Roxy had promised herself not to get legless. She didn't want to repeat history. Shelton walked over and took another beer.

"Hi Shelt, how's it going?"

"Who's that girl talking to Randy?"

"That's his little sister Rebecca. She's really nice. Do you like her?"

Shelton blushed. If he'd known it was Randy's sibling he probably wouldn't have said anything.

"Yeah, she's cute."

"Let me go and hint - wait here."

"No, wrestling beats football any day!" Randy argued with his siblings.

"Whatever. Hi Roxanna." Rebecca smiled.

Randy put his arm around Roxy's midriff and continued to drink.

'Someone's gonna have a hang over tomorrow...' Roxy mused to herself.

"Hey Roxy!" Nathan, Randy's little brother perved.

"Back off little man!" Randy told him, poking his brother's shirt.

"Roxy, who's that guy over by the drinks table?" Rebecca inquired, smirking as she did so.

"That's Shelton Benjamin, he's on Raw."

"I thought I recognised him."

"Do you like him?"

"He seems sweet." she smiled, blushing slightly.

"I can introduce you two if you like?"

"Yeah, get us out of the way of Tweedle Dim and Tweedle Duh here!" she wisecracked, following Roxanna.

"Hi Shelton, I'd like to introduce you to Rebecca. Rebecca, this is Shelton."

"Pleased to meet ya!" they responded in unison.

'I am too good!' Roxy smirked hazily to herself. A few of her English buddies, Rose and Mikey, came over to her.

"So, how's everything going in your life?" Rose slurred, swallowing hard.

"Good, yeah."

"Funny, you don't seem to want to drink." Mikey eye browed her.

"I'm over it." Roxy half shrugged.

"Good for you - what about Randy?"

"He shouldn't be drinking but hey, who am I to stop him?"

Before they could say anything else to each other, Randy was stood on a chair, looking as if he was about to fall off. Paul London went to support him, as he tapped a knife on the side of his wine glass, causing everyone to be quiet.

"Rox?" he whispered, looking around for his fiancé.

She walked over smiling to everyone.

"First thing I'd like to say is thank you for coming here like tonight. It's great for you lot to finally meet and get to know each other a little. 2007 has been a strange year and there has been high and low points for everyone I'm sure but I personally would like to end 2007 and start 2008 on a high. A few weeks ago, me and Roxy were in NY and it was a beautiful winters day. As the snow settled on the ground, me and Roxy relived some of our favourite moments from our time living in New York. So, we were back at the hotel and..."

"Randy, just get on with it!" Roxy mumbled.

"Basically, I hope you'd congratulate us. Roxanna and I are getting married."

As Randy went to hug Roxy, the room cheered.

"When's the big day?" RVD shouted from afar.

"Ummm, we don't know yet..." Roxy murmured.

"What's the point in marriage? You two have been at it like rabbits since the day you met!" Lily joked, some present not seeing the funny side of it "Well, not always!" she added.

"It's the last 15 seconds of 2007!" Victoria yelled, the whole room starting a countdown.

Randy brought Roxy closer to him.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, baby." Roxy purred.

As everyone once again cheered, Roxy and Randy snuggled blissfully together.

But what would 2008 bring?

* * *

Next time...Randy and Roxy go Wedding Shopping with their Best Men and Bridesmaids! Will Roxy be a little too picky? Will she actually find the right dress? More importantly, will anyone be able to agree on anything? Check back for more soon!

Happy New Year!


	68. Chapter 67

Over the next few weeks, Randy and Roxy began preparation for their wedding. It was to be Randy's Royal Rumble return the next night, something that he was a mixture of very excited and very nervous about. He'd missed being on the road, and although Roxy only had to be away for one night a week, he missed her a lot too. He couldn't wait for married life to start.

Roxy on the other hand did want the wedding. She didn't mind too much when or where it would occur; she loved Randy and that was all that mattered. She had to find a dress first, which would prove to be a challenge!

Roxy, with her bridesmaids Lita and Lily, were traipsing around the shops. Both Lily and Lita had found their dresses; maroon, long flowing dresses with spaghetti straps and netted layering underneath that parted in the middle slightly, so you could see the netting. Rebecca, Randy's little sister who was to be the flower girl, had found her dress. It was a softer red than that of the bridesmaids dresses but with roughly the same design, only a little shorter.

They were in their fifth shop of the day so far. Roxy had found nothing that screamed 'it' at her. Despite her motions of it just being a simple ceremony, Randy urged her to get something completely spectacular that would blow everyone away. As Roxy tried on yet another dress, the other three girls were still looking.

"This really doesn't look right." Roxy pouted sorrowfully, walking out of the changing room.

"Roxy, it's gorgeous!" Rebecca squealed.

"It's pink." Roxy mouthed.

"We could get it in a red." the sales assistant spoke, determined to get a sale.

"Nah, I _do_ want to get married in white. Besides, the bridesmaids are in maroon." Roxy declared.

"Is it the design you don't like?" Lita questioned.

"Yeah, it makes me look frumpy." Roxy sighed, looking at herself in the mirror.

"You are so not frumpy!" Lily half laughed, walking over.

"I feel it."

"What time do we have to meet the guys?" Rebecca inquired.

"Half one...oh my God, it's one o'clock!" Roxy yelped, walking as quickly as she could back into the changing room to get the dress off.

They were to be meeting Randy, Shawn, Chris and Nathan at a wedding planner's office. However, the guys were already there...

"Where can they have got to, it's like nearly half one now." Randy moaned warily, looking at his watch, pacing the office.

"Calm down bro, they'll be here in a minute." Nathan reasoned.

"What if something's happened like Roxy's ill or something? What if there has been an accident?"

As Randy continued his distressed rant, Chris and Shawn shot each other a worried look. If he was like this before the wedding, what would he be like afterwards?

"Roxy will be fine, have a little faith." Shawn answered "Now sit." Shawn ordered, forcing Randy's shoulders down.

"You really are paranoid aren't ya?" Chris questioned.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it...I love her."

The other guys rolled their eyes and sighed.

"You've got it bad!" Nathan sniggered.

"You will one day." his older brother reassured.

"I have another appointment in less than an hour; you're sure they are gonna be here, right?" the wedding organiser asked.

"Yep, if they aren't here by two we'll have to cancel." Chris decided.

"The next appointment I can offer you is 4.30pm tomorrow..."

Before he could say anymore the girls hurried into the store.

"I'm so sorry." Roxy apologised.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"Your bride here couldn't find anything she liked!" Lily imputed.

"It's not that, it's just..." Roxy disagreed, raising an eyebrow and facing Lily.

"Just what?" Rebecca asked, sitting down next to her younger brother and taking her heels off. Her feet were killing her.

"There was nothing that suited me." Roxy shrugged.

The organiser coughed, he was quite frankly fed up of waiting for everyone to be quiet.

"Please, can we get on?" he inquired.

Everyone took a seat and waited for him to start.

"Do you know what time of year you want to get married in?" he asked Roxy and Randy, tapping a few keys on his computer.

"Summer-ish." Randy spoke, getting Roxy's nod of approval.

"What kind of scenery?"

"Anywhere with sun, sea, sand and clear blue skies." Lily spoke on behalf of Roxy in a way like she had said it a million times before. Or at least, she'd heard it a million times before...

"In or out of America?" the gentleman asked, still taping in details on his computer.

"Wedding in America, honeymoon outside America." Randy smiled, squeezing Roxy's hand.

"How about Florida?" he finally spoke, looking at the couple.

Roxy simply shrugged "I guess, isn't there anywhere a little closer to Connecticut?" she questioned.

"Florida would be the better choice, weather wise." the man spoke "but if you did want me to look at Connecticut than I could do." he suggested.

After about an hour later, Roxy and Randy were in agreement to hold the ceremony in Connecticut while holding the reception on the beach. Really, nothing else was set in stone.

"Have you guys brought your outfits?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, in like the third shop we went in." Shawn stated.

"Like I said, Rox is a little hard to please." Lily laughed, giving Roxy a playful look.

"It's not that, I just didn't think any of them looked right."

"That pink one was fine." Rebecca sighed, walking gingerly.

"You were in a pink dress?" Chris sniggered "Bet that's never happened before."

"Oh but it has!" Randy smirked, remembering the modelling photo that Charlotte showed him.

"Shut up!" Roxy murmured, pinching his butt.

"What's up, sis?" Nathan asked, turning to face his older sibling.

"My feet are killing me!"

"You shouldn't have worn high heels." Randy said cheekily.

"So?" she questioned in disgust, playing the role of younger sister perfectly.

Randy pulled Chris aside.

"Look, go with Rox to find a dress." he whispered to him.

"What? Why me?"

"Coz I can't see her before our wedding day in her dress and Shawn won't wanna go. Plus, you're better at making her feel good about herself. I dunno what the hell you said to her the other day when Vince was yelling at her but it sure worked! She seems to have some real confidence issues...please?" Randy pouted.

"Fine." Chris sighed.

"Nath, we're gonna have to get to the airport soon." Rebecca stated, looking at her watch.

"Sure, Shawn and I will take you to the airport while Chris takes the girls shopping." Randy decided.

"Hopefully, we'll have found one before then." Roxy tried to enthuse.

"If not, she'll be dead!" Lily joked, putting her arm around Roxy's neck.

After saying their goodbyes, Roxy, Lily, Lita and Chris headed off to yet another Bridal Wear shop while Shawn and Randy took Nathan and Rebecca to the airport.

An hour later...

"Nah, it makes me look slightly fat." Roxy decided, glancing over the dress she had on.

"What?" Lita asked.

"Look, my boobs are gonna fall out."

The other three sighed. They felt like they were getting no where.

"Roxy, that was like, your 500th dress today and you haven't had a good thing to say about on of them!" Lita said, a little aggravated.

"I can't help it. Trust me, I didn't want to spend this long looking for a dress I would wear for about three hours and never again."

"Calm, look, it's Roxy's decision at the end of the day. She has to look perfect at her wedding." Chris rationally stated.

"Oh my...Rox, this dress is perfect!" Lily enthused, skipping over to where Roxy was grimfully standing.

"Like everyone said, the last however many dresses were perfect." Roxy sarcastically said.

"This one is different, trust me." Lily urged, thrusting the dress into her hands.

Lily, Chris and Lita waited anxiously to see if the dress would be what Roxy was indeed looking for. Meanwhile, Shawn and Randy were on their way back to the hotel...

"I'm beat, I can't remember the time when I did so much shopping!" Randy half laughed, changing the gears in his car.

"I know what you mean. Why did you send Chris with the girls?"

"Roxy really doesn't understand that she looks beautiful in whatever she wears and it can really piss people off. Chris doesn't seem to get annoyed easily and would probably make her confident enough to buy something outrageous that does suit her."

"I thought she always was quite confident." Shawn spoke.

"She comes across as it but I think she is a little self conscious. I think it all stemmed from her last boyfriend, you know, Gavin. He told her that they would never have kids coz she would put on weight."

"What?" Shawn questioned in disbelief.

"I know, crazy. Thank God the bastards dead!"

Elsewhere...

"C'mon Rox, today would be nice!" Lita hollered.

Roxy walked out of the changing rooms smiling from ear to ear. The pure white dress with a meshed centrepiece that ran straight down the bodice and down the front of the skirt sparkled. It was tied up by a maroon coloured ribbon at the back that showed off her figure perfectly. It had a modest sized train, not to long but equally, not to short. The bodice was strapless but well shaped.

"Oh my God, Rox, you have to buy it!" Lily ordered.

"It suits you so well." Lita agreed.

Chris himself was gob smacked. She looked gorgeous.

"Chris?" Roxy asked almost innocently.

"Works for me!" he grinned.


	69. Chapter 68

The next day, it was time for the Royal Rumble. Tensions were running high as Kane would be facing Kurt Angle for the World Heavyweight Championship. Randy, Chris and Shawn were once again sat backstage.

"So her dress is gorgeous - define gorgeous?" Randy inquired, desperate to know what Roxy would look like on their wedding day.

"I'm not saying - it'll be a nice surprise. She looks beautiful, there is no other way of putting it."

"I just want everything to go perfectly - for once."

"It will." Shawn said.

"And you call Roxy the pessimist?" Chris half laughed.

Roxy, meanwhile, was in her office, talking on the phone to her mother Charlotte.

"Seriously, it really is pretty." Roxy told her but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Sorry, I'll call you later or something, I have a guest." Roxy said, walking over to the door. "Not a welcomed one." she muttered when she opened the it.

"Well, well, well, Roxanna. How long has it been? Two months since I last saw my daughter's face." Eric Bishoff smirked. He hadn't been the co-General Manager of Raw since his team lost to Roxy's at Survivor Series. He'd been managing Smackdown! since Theodore R Long and Vince couldn't agree on a new contract.

"Smackdown's office is to that side of the building - the exit." Roxy pointed to the left.

"Come, come now, can't I just call on my favourite offspring - not that there is another one like you." Eric shuffelled from side to side warily.

"Can I help you?" she questioned, closing the door behind him.

"Yes you can, see there is a little rumour going about that I thought you could enlighten me on."

Roxy knew where this was heading...

"Oh yeah?"

"Are you and Randy getting married."

"Not that it is any of your business but yes, we are."

"That is wonderful. Who's walking you down the aisle?"

"I don't know yet - certainly not you."

"Oh c'mon, I'm your father."

"Yeah, a lousy one at that!"

"Does Vince know?"

"Well, he should do by now I mean, I have been in the WWE for nearly four years..." Roxy sarcastically spoke.

"I didn't mean about us! I meant about the wedding?"

"Yes and he gave his blessings."

"You know what, I'm not going to be against you. I'm happy that you're happy. It's just I hope that it works out better than my wedding day."

"It was your choice, not mine or my Mother's so if you'd like to leave the Raw office and head on over back to Smackdown! to watch a Raw superstar dominate once again at the Royal Rumble..."

"On the contrary Roxanna; watch a Smackdown! superstar win this years Royal Rumble."

It was now time for the Royal Rumble. Randy's number was number 25, a respectable chance at getting the title shot. Randy was sat with Roxy as Chris, Shawn, Paul, RVD, Shelton and others were either all in the ring or showering because of elimination.

"You ok?" Roxy asked, ruffling Randy's hair.

"A little nervous."

"That's good, you know, go out there and kick ass!"

"Don't you worry, I will do!" he confidently said, kissing her before walking out to the ring.

"Good luck!" Roxy yelled after him.

Randy came out to a huge pop. The fans hadn't seen him since his facial accident and his return was much anticipated.

Just as he was about to get into the ring, on time best friend John Cena eliminated Shawn over the top rope.

"You ok man?" Randy asked, stopping in his tracks before he entered the ring, helping Shawn up.

"I'm ok, thanks." Shawn replied, walking to the back shaking his head.

Randy gulped as he saw Cena glaring directly at him. Their blue eyes connecting. Randy cautiously got into the ring before beating the living hell out of Cena. John got Randy up on his shoulders for an F-U but Chris quickly countered it for his friend with a standing drop kick. Randy firmly stood back on his feet before Cena lunged his elbow in his face. Randy felt his cheek - it was fine but he was still a little wary. He was leant up against the ropes.

'I could eliminate him now!' Cena mused to himself, running at Randy in an attempt at hitting a clothesline. Instead, Randy low bridged it, causing Cena to fly out of the ring into the barricades!

Muttering threats, Cena was certainly pissed off. He'd entered at number 3 and was determined to win. He sneered at Randy before looking over at the ring bell. Grabbing it away from near Lillian Garcia and Tony Chimmel, he raced back into the ring, hitting Randy square between the eyes with it.

Tossing it out of the ring, Cena managed to F-U Randy over the top ropes, causing him to be eliminated. He smirked as he walked to the back, a little more than pleased with his actions.

"Nice one Cena!" Eric congratulated his Smackdown! protégé as he entered the backstage area.

"That was cheating!" Roxy shouted, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"All's fair in love and war - you should know that as well as anybody." Cena sarcastically smirked, grabbing his towel from Bishoff and walking to get showered.

"Looks like 'Randy' won't be getting a title shot this year at Wrestlemania - too bad." Eric mocked, catching up with his new partner in crime.

Randy stumbled to the back, a little confused with what had just occurred.

"Where's the bastard!" he yelled, clutching his head.

Before Roxy could explain, she had an idea. Placing her hands on Randy's chest she spoke.

"Wait - let's not get even - lets beat them at their own game." she smiled sadistically.

But what did she have in mind?

* * *

The next night on Raw, Roxy made her way down to the ring with Randy stood by her side. The fans were a little more than confused. Many of them had heard the rumours that they were indeed engaged, but is that what Roxanna's speech was to be about?

"Last night, as you are all aware was the Royal Rumble," Roxy began "And although a Raw superstar won - well done Chris Jericho - I can't help but feel that Raw got cheated in a way as Raw once again got undermined by one of the hooligans over on Smackdown. Yes I'm talking about John Cena. Lets roll the footage."

Footage was shown of Cena clearly getting eliminated by Randy before hitting Randy with the ring bell before eliminating him.

"That, of course, would never be tolerated here on Raw. John Cena used an illegal weapon, causing Randy here to get eliminated. I'm not going to stand here and let this happen, no way. That's why, 'Mr Bishoff', I have a rather good business proposition for you. You see, in about two months time there is a little pay per view that goes by the name of Wrestlemania..."

The crowd cheered at the mention of the biggest pay per view of the year.

"Since John Cena is so eager to take a pop at Randy how about we give them and the fans what they all want?"

Before Roxy could even state the match, Eric Bishoff was standing at the top of the ramp...

"Roxanna, well, I have to say, I'm impressed. I didn't know that a woman was capable of that kind of thinking!" he smirked.

The women and many of the males in attendance booed.

"Shut your damn trap!" Randy yelled, grabbing the microphone off Roxy who attempted to calm him down "Just sign the damn match and get the hell out of Raw!"

"Ok Orton, you've got your match. At Wrestlemania 24 it's gonna be John Cena vs Randy Orton in an interpromotional match!"

* * *

But how would the lead up to this go? Will Randy and John or Eric and Roxy come to blows before then? Check back soon for more! 


	70. Chapter 69

It was quickly approaching Wrestlemania. With only a few weeks to go, Randy and John Cena's feud was hotting up. Over the past month and a half, John had interrupted Randy's matches, costing him important victories. However, Randy didn't just sit back and let sleeping dogs lie - he hit back, twice as hard, costing Cena a WWE Championship victory! Something was bound to give...

Today was to be exhausting. In the morning, the majority of the WWE superstars would be at the Make A Wish Foundation charity fund raiser, which would hopefully help make people more aware of the charity and the good that it indeed does. Then, mid-afternoon, it would be the Wrestlemania press conference.

Would there be a confrontation there?

"It's such a good job Cena's not gonna be here, I've got a feeling I would have kick him in the nuts!" Roxy said.

"He's gonna be at the press conference later on though..." Randy replied.

"I know but it'll be ok to kick him in the nuts then!" Roxy giggled. "Do you think the kids will be, like, really sick?" Roxy asked Randy.

"Some of them yeah...some of it really is quite heart breaking. I remember one little girl who was dying, she was about three. She couldn't understand why her parents mollycoddled her and made such a big fuss of her!"

"I don't even want to think about it." Roxy murmured "Does it get upsetting?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you baby - it is really depressing. You'll probably come out wishing that you'd never bothered getting up this morning but don't worry coz everyone feels the same." Randy added, parking the car fairly neatly. "You sure you wanna do this?" Randy questioned, taking Roxy's left hand. She looked slightly scared and bewildered.

"Have I ever backed out of anything before?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

Walking in, there are many news reporters, friends and colleagues were already in there. Shelton walks over to them looking a little flustered.

"Man, these news reporters are relentless!" he gasped.

"I know, man." Randy shook his head.

"Hey, there's a little girl who wants to meet you both. Her little brother needs a bone marrow transplant, that she is gonna give to him. She really loves you Roxy coz you told your Daddy what you thought of him." Shelton declared.

"Well, lets go meet them." she shrugged, going with Randy to see the people in question.

The little blonde, curly haired girl was sat blowing raspberry's at her brother while her mother talked to news reporters. The little boy was gorgeous he had the most melt-able brown eyes and cute smile. His sister was just the same, and it was obvious she loved her baby brother dearly. She turned her head slightly...

"Roxanna! Randy! WOW!" she yelped, jumping up from the floor. "You guys are so cool! You're gonna beat that nasty Cena man at Wrestlemania, aren't you Randy?" the girl questioned, not wanting to hear no for an answer.

"Ummm, yeah, Cena doesn't stand a chance!" Randy tried to enthuse nervously. What happened if he didn't beat John - the little girl would be so disappointed.

"This is my baby brother, Jack." she introduced him, lifting him slightly from his pram.

"Don't drop him, sweetheart!" Roxy semi-laughed.

"Don't worry, that's only happened once before!" the girl stated.

"What's your name?" Roxy asked.

"I'm Isabelle."

"That's a very pretty name!" Roxy smiled.

"Thank you."

Baby Jack started to cry. Isabelle did her best to calm him down but she couldn't.

"Can you look after Jack while I go and find Mommy?" Isabelle asked.

"Of course." Randy said.

"Do you think he's gonna stop crying?" Randy questioned Randy and Shelton worriedly.

"He's got to some time!" Shelton replied.

"Come here darling." Roxy said, lifting Jack from his pram and holding him "You're so heavy!" she spoke in a baby voice and gently jogged him up and down. He soon stopped screaming and smiled once again.

Randy smiled to himself. Roxy would make a great Mother but he wondered if she was gonna be a little too broody after today.

"He smells really nice." she muttered, holding the back of his head.

"At least he hasn't crapped himself!" Shelton laughed.

"Yeah, no way would I be able to change him!" Randy said.

"I'm sorry, I got held up talking to camera crews and stuff - is he ok?" Isabelle's Mom, Julie, asked, gently taking Jack from Roxy's arms.

"He's been fine, a little whiney but ok."

"I think he needs a feed soon..."

"If you're busy I'll do it - Isabelle can help me." Roxy suggested.

"Would you mind? Thank you so much, it's important that I help promote this, they've helped me so much." Julie smiled, walking back over to more press people after re-handing Jack to Roxy.

"He needs his milk - I'll find it!" Isabelle said enthusiastically.

"Let's take him away from the noise for a little while - you guys coming?" Roxy questioned Randy and Shelton.

"Yeah, see you in a little while." Randy said as him and Shelton were taken away by a WWE news reporter.

A little while later...

"All done." Roxy smiled at Isabelle.

"He's a good baby."

"Shelton told me you liked me coz I told my Daddy what I thought of him?" Roxy asked, sitting Jack on her lap.

"Yeah, you're brave to do that. I hate Eric Bishoff."

"Hate's a strong word sweetie." Roxy reasoned.

"I hate my Daddy."

"What did he do?"

"He left me and my brother and my Mommy when Jack was born."

The whole scenario was a little too close to home for Roxy. She thought about all of the times she missed the presence of a Father figure in her childhood.

"Really? I'm sorry."

"It's ok - we're better off without him. We knew Jack was ill in my Mommy's tummy and he couldn't bear it. One day, Mommy woke up without Daddy there and she found this note that said that he had to go." Isabelle reminisced, tears forming in her brown eyes.

Roxy placed Jack back into his pram and cuddled Isabelle. She knew exactly how it felt - and that was the scary part.

"You're doing the right thing helping your brother," Roxy whispered "Always be there for him - he's the most precious thing ever."

Randy walked over to Roxy and Isabelle and saw what was happening.

"Rox, we have to go in a minute." Randy told.

"Oh, ok." Roxy said almost sorrowfully.

"Can I ask you two a question before you go?"

"What's that sweetie?" Roxy asked Isabelle.

"Are you two getting married?"

Roxy and Randy looked at each other and smirked.

"I can safely tell you, yes." Roxy grinned.

"Good, you make a nice couple!" Isabelle enthused.

"Bye bye Jack, hope you soon get better. Take care Isabelle!" Roxy smiled.

"Thanks - you are the bestest wrestler ever Randy!"

"Help your little bro to get better." Randy urged as him and Roxy walked back the car to get to the Wrestlemania press conference.

"Come on, get on this!" Vince shouted at his employees.

"How did he get a private jet in this car park?" Roxy inquired. Randy simply shrugged.

"You can pick your cars up later - we're gonna be late else!" Vince hollered.

Upon getting onto Vince's private jet, many of the WWE Superstars were gob smacked. None of them had ever seen anything like it before - there were chandelier's and gold plated doors and even a kitchen! Plus, it took hardly any time to get there...30 minutes later, they had signed a few autographs for the fans and were ready to start the conference.

"Welcome to the Wrestlemania 24 press conference!" Vince introduced. "Since a Raw superstar won the Royal Rumble I think it's only fair that the Raw brand tells us what's on offer first!"

After many of the matches had been announced and wrestlers had done their promo's, it was now Randy's turn for his match against John Cena of Smackdown!

"This years Wrestlemania is gonna be really special to me, in more than one way. Ummm, it's my first Wrestlemania back, my first time playing on the biggest stage of them all for nearly three years which by anyone's standards is a hell of a long time. So for me to say that I never thought I'd be here again is an understatement - I never thought I'd be walking again, let alone wrestling. There are a few people right now I'd like to thank. Vince, obviously, for letting me return and putting a great deal of faith in my work. It means a lot. Chris Jericho, Shelton Benjamin, Rob Van Dam, Paul London and any other boys that I forgot you've helped me no end and it's great Chris that you are in the main event spot against Kurt Angle - good luck buddy. Shawn Michaels - well, they call you the show stopper' which is right. Thanks for helping me get to where I am now and finally one more person, my beautiful fiancé, Roxy. Without you, I'd probably not be having this grudge match and I certainly wouldn't be as happy as I am right now. Thanks sweetie - I love you."

Roxy stood up and kissed Randy as Cena grabbed a microphone.

"So touching - not. Randy, you can stand up here and thank just about the whole room for your being here but you forgot to mention one person - me. Without me, you probably wouldn't be alive to be at Wrestlemania let alone facing me..."

"Woe, woe, woe, Cena, did you just say that Randy wouldn't be alive without you?" Roxy asked, grabbing a microphone "Coz if I remember rightly it was you that left Randy to die in the first place. Hell, he probably wouldn't have been in that state if you hadn't had interfered between us so get your story straight!"

"Roxanna, we certainly haven't learnt that talk is cheap yet have we?"

"Is that why you go out on Smackdown! TV and do 20 minute promo's?"

"Ha ha, you're so witty - not. You see, unlike your 'fiancé' I haven't been away from the business for any length of time, I've been here workin' my ass off for the company."

"You could have fooled me." Roxy mumbled sarcastically.

"You see I am a multiple time WWE Champion and have won no end of big deal matches. That's why at Wrestlemania 24, Randy Keith Orton is not gonna be a problem. And back to the whole dying thing, if he's stupid enough to believe your story - coz remember you were so pissed up a lot of the time you could barely talk - you deserve each other. Losers stick together. That's why me and Bishoff stick together - we're winners."

"Really? I thought it was coz your lips were attached to his arse personally - oh wait, I really do know why you two stick together; you both like to leave someone you supposedly care about to die, that's right, you and Randy and Eric and my Mum."

"Roxanna just grow up." Eric interjected.

"Good coming from you Mr 'I throw tantrums when I don't get my own way'! Well, next Sunday at Wrestlemania, you are not gonna get your own way. You're gonna be the losers!"

"Watch your step bitch." Cena got real close to Roxy and said.

"Really? Coz I've got bigger balls than you and him put together!" she sniggered, pointing at Bishoff.

"Then again, anyone's balls must look big compared to Randy's!" Cena wise cracked, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Watch your step man!" Randy warned.

"No - just watch this!" Roxy smirked, kneeing Cena in the nuts!

The crowd cheered as Cena crouched down in agony with Roxy sniggering in the background, hugging Randy.

But who would win at Wrestlemania?


	71. Chapter 70

It was now the Wednesday before Wrestlemania 24 on Sunday. Things had certainly heated up during the press conference, especially due to Roxy and Cena's confrontation. In fact, the WWE's web cast programme had decided to have Randy and Roxy in the studio discussing this Sunday and more.

"Hi I'm Todd Grisham and welcome to this special Wrestlemania two hour length version of Byte This! In this episode I shall be talking to current WWE Champion JBL about his title defence against Edge and plus Chris Jericho, who'll be challenging Kurt Angle for the World Heavyweight Championship this Sunday will be in the studio. But first, I'd like to introduce you to my first two guests, both who caused a stir at the Wrestlemania press conference a week ago for more than just the one reason. Ladies and Gentleman, The Legend Killer Randy Orton and Raw's General Manager Roxanna Richards! How ya doing guys?"

"We're good, and you?" Randy asked politely.

"I'm good. This Sunday, you'll be facing John Cena at Wrestlemania 24. I know we see it a lot here in the WWE but once again it's because of two best friends turning into enemies."

"Yeah, John was one time my best friend and those days are now long gone."

"And Roxanna you said that Cena left Randy to die - either of you care to elaborate?"

Roxy and Randy looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Ummm, it was a long time ago and to be honest, he knows and that's all that matters." Roxy reasoned.

"Ok, so lets have the closing few moments of the press conference...you kneed John Cena in the privates Roxanna, why?"

"Why do you think, he just insulted me and Randy! C'mon, I'm not stupid enough to let him get away with it! If he wants a fight, he's picked the wrong people to do it with."

"Are you that confident that your Raw superstar is gonna triumph this Sunday?" Todd asked.

"Yes - I know there can only be one winner but I have every faith that Randy will do what ever it takes to either pin or make John Cena submit." Roxy spoke confidently.

"Let's move on to an area that I know you're probably a little happier talking about Randy - your relationship with Roxy. We've all seen the photo's of your ring finger having an engagement ring on it..."

Roxy really couldn't believe that this guy still had a job, the garbage he was coming out with!

"I said she was my fiancé at the press conference!" Randy half laughed, half sighed.

"Ok then...Roxy, I'd like to take you back about ten months ago when you were last on Byte This! You said the following about your relationship with Randy; _'To tell you the truth, at the moment, and he knows this, I told him when he first returned, I have no intentions of going back out with him. Some of the stuff he said, whether it was intentional or not, hurt me emotionally. It's so difficult to say whether we ever could go back out.' _So what's changed in the past year really that has made you so certain that you are ready to marry the man that you claimed deceived you?"

"No, fair enough, I appreciate what you are saying but in the past year I guess I've grown up and stopped living my own little world. You know, we were both young and not so much naive but I think the word is uncertain as to what we wanted, you know, so that made it easy. I think when you are in that kind of a relationship...it seems like you'll listen and do what ever anyone wants you to, you know? I'm a lot more mature now and I guess Randy is." Roxy shrugged.

"I'll take full responsibility for being a jackass - life's a lot different and over the past few years a lot of things have happened to both of us and in someway, these happenings have been a good thing coz it's made us appreciate each other way more than we did before. It was kind of a teenage crush relationship, one that wasn't truly valued other than for sex, even though we felt that we loved each other." Randy said wisely, Roxy agreeing with him.

"Whoa, ok, so it's safe to say that you two aren't giving up on each other?" Todd asked dumbly.

"I think that something special was always there but it just never materialised into anything until last year because we didn't know fully how to handle it." Roxy stated.

"In a way it took a lot of short comings for us to get to the stage that we are at now - at the happiest point we have ever been during our lives, especially with each other." Randy agreed.

"So when is the wedding set for?" Todd eagerly asked.

"In the region of June - I'm not giving a date." Roxy smiled slyly.

"Do I get an invite?" Todd questioned, almost begged.

"Ummm, no." Randy chuckled.

"Oh, ok. Going back to Wrestlemania this Sunday, it's more than just it being one of the main events, it's more than just being about Raw vs Smackdown! and Randy vs John - it's about the General Managers competing too."

"Eric has been running his mouth off for years - it's about time he learnt to shut up. No one wants to listen to his bull shit anymore. No one wants to hear it. That's why I'm glad he's on Smackdown! - so I can make Raw's decisions on my own without some weedy little, supposed black belt in martial arts running about yelling at me." Roxy smooth talked.

"Wow - nothing like father/daughter loving!" Todd commented.

"Loving? When did that come into it? Me and Bitchoff hate each other with a passion. Me and him are never gonna get along." Roxy stated.

"I think that Bishoff should face facts - he's just a crap person. He tries to be good but it never works for him." Randy piped up.

"Also, on the day of the Wrestlemania press conference, there was the Make A Wish charity fund raiser which you and some of the other Raw and Smackdown! Superstars attended. Both of you were there, tell me, was there anyone there that was special?" Todd Grisham asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from Eric Bishoff bashing!

"I think it's safe to say that everyone there is special." Roxy started.

"The children there are so courageous and it makes you realise just how fortunate you are to have your health and to be able to achieve your dreams." Randy added.

"I mainly spent the morning with a little girl called Isabelle who is going to give her brother Jack a bone marrow transplant at some point soon. Her family have been through so much and it was so touching at how she cared for him and how much she loved him. So if you are watching this Isabelle - hi!" Roxy shrugged.

"It was kind of manic, the whole day was - there were so many news reporters there that wanted to hear what you had to say as well as people that you personally wanted to see." Randy said.

"But I think it's just such a little piece of what actually goes on - those kids suffer every day and then there is a slight glimmer of hope for them, that's always nice." Roxy stated.

"A few months ago Roxanna you got interviewed by MTV and spoke about a range of topics. Scott has sent us an email in asking if you and Randy would care to follow in the steps of families such as The Osborne's, The Barkers and even The Hogan's and do a reality TV show?" Todd questioned, reading from the piece of paper.

"No way!" Roxy laughed.

"Look what happened to Nick and Jessica - they did a reality TV programme called Newly Weds, perhaps they ought to do one called Newly Divorced!" Randy joked.

"I really don't think our lives are _that _interesting anyway!" Roxy smirked.

"It would really piss me off after a while, having a camera crew follow us around." Randy added.

"It kinda ruins the whole 'personal space' think!" Roxy agreed.

"Ok, unfortunately that's all we have time for. Last question for both of you; Who's gonna walk out of Wrestlemania the World Heavyweight Champion?" Todd asked and concluded.

"Chris Jericho, without a doubt." Randy didn't hesitate.

"That's tough coz, say what you will about Kurt but he is a fantastic wrestler and certainly knows how to get the job done inside the squared circle. If I _had _to choose I'd probably say Chris." Roxy finally decided.

Who would be victorious at Wrestlemania? Next chapter, one of the secrets of the Lust & Lunacy collection will be reviled, so watch this space!

Thanks to all of you who still read and review, it means a lot to me, especially Roxxy1984!


	72. Chapter 71

It was now finally the day of Wrestlemania, a day which was not only anticipated by wrestling fans but by wrestlers themselves. It was the main stage and one which everyone vied to be on. But who was to win out of John Cena and Randy Orton?

It was quite late in the afternoon and for the most partof the day one that would be spent just hanging around in the locker rooms rather than doing a lot. Straight after the event would be the annual Wrestlemania after show party. The vast majority of the superstars would be there to celebrate - hopefully - their performances that night.

Shawn, Chris and Randy were all to share a locker room that night. At the moment, it was just Randy and Chris. Shawn needed to go and call his wife, to make sure her and his children would still be at the arena that night. Chris' wife and son were in the hotel and would be arriving later in the evening. They weren't gonna miss their husband or father in his main event match against Kurt Angle.

"Big night tonight, huh buddy?" Randy asked, looking for his knee pads.

"Yeah." Y2J replied half heartedly. He had been spaced out for a while and was nervous about the evening ahead.

"Will you just relax, you'll be fine!" Randy reassured him, squeezing his shoulder tightly.

"I know but it's just..."

"Just what?"

"It's been such a long time coming, I don't wanna screw anything up. I don't wanna make Ash disappointed or Jessica."

"I know you don't and trust me, you won't." Randy told Chris, standing up to hug one of his best men.

"It's a big night for you too - finally get your hands on John Cena."

"That piss-head's gonna pay - if I don't win then I'm gonna at least injure him. That'll teach him to run his mouth off!" Randy spoke, braking away from Chris.

"Hi guys." Shawn greeted, turning his phone off as he walked into the locker room.

"Hi, so, is Rebecca ok?" Randy questioned.

"Sure is - hey, do you want to see the baby scan?" Shawn eagerly asked.

"Of course." Chris nodded.

Shawn's wife was to be expecting their third baby in June - just before Randy and Roxy's wedding. Shawn had been so excited ever since the news had been confirmed in December - he was to be a father, again. He and Rebecca had been bursting with pride ever since they had been aware of the pregnancy and were hopelessly happy.

As Chris handed the black, grey and blue photograph to Randy, it reminded him of Olivia and how excited he and Roxy were when they saw their baby for the first time.

_Flashback:_

_After setting the equipment up, Dr Carlton put some rubber gloves on before squeezing a jelly like substance onto Roxanna's belly._

_"This might feel a bit cold!" he warned her._

_Randy clutched Roxy's hand as Dr Carlton ran the scanner over Roxy's stomach. He watched in awe as a little life popped up on the screen._

_"Yep, everything looks fine to me." Dr Carlton finally spoke "Do you want to know what sex the baby is?"_

_"No we want to keep it a surprise don't we Randy?"_

_"Yeah, but everything's ok right?"_

_"Sure is. Tell me have you thought of any names for the baby?"_

_"Well, if it's a girl we though Olivia Joanne" Roxy said._

_"And if it's a boy we will call him Darren." Randy smiled proudly._

_"Those are nice names. Ok, here is your copy of your baby's picture." Dr Carlton handed the photo to Randy while helping Roxy to wipe the jelly off her stomach._

_End of Flashback._

Randy sighed to himself. "That's great man." he encouraged.

"Ummm, I need some fresh air - I'll go and see if Jess and Ash are here yet." Chris decided, walking out of the locker room.

"I'll happen one day, you see." Shawn spoke, putting a comforting arm around Randy's neck.

"I know, it's just unfair. Not that you and Rebecca are expecting again, just..." Randy sighed sitting back down on the bench.

"Just how everything got taken away so quickly by someone, I know." Shawn reasoned, sitting next to Randy "You were just kids yourself."

"Still not right though. I tell ya, if I know who did it, lets just say they wouldn't stand a chance!" Randy sneered.

"Don't let it get you down - everything happens for a reason, as the old saying goes." Shawn re-stood.

Meanwhile, Roxy was on her way to Randy's locker room when Eric approached her in the corridor.

"Preparing to see your boyfriend before he gets beaten by the franchise?" Eric asked cockily.

"No, more like going to see my boyfriend before _he _beats the 'franchise'!"

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into." Eric shrugged.

"I know and lets say it's easy to destroy!" Roxy spoke, continuing to walk.

Turning the corner, she heard footsteps behind her. Suddenly, someone spun her around and pushed her against the wall. Placing his hand firmly around her throat, John Cena started to snigger as he watch Roxanna struggle.

"What...the...hell...do...you...want?" Roxy stammered.

"Just here to make sure that Randall is ready to loose against me tonight?"

"Don't...you...mean...win?" Roxy croaked.

"No I got it right the first time." Cena mocked, placing his hand tighter around her neck. He loved the way she was gasping for air. "Listen to me bitch and listen good; forget we ever had this conversation, ok?"

"Why?" Roxy barely asked.

"Or I might just have to beat your fiancé senseless before moving my attentions to you, if you get what I mean."

"Bastard!" Roxy roared, kneeing Cena in the nuts. "You so much as come near me again and I swear to God your life is over!" She added, walking quickly away.

"You're gonna pay for that!" John hollered, trying to regain his composure, pain and anger evident in his voice.

* * *

A few hours later, it was time for the Orton vs Cena match up. As the fans were shown a video package, Randy made his way out to the ring after John. If the tension between those two wasn't enough, Eric and Roxanna were also at ringside.

Standing in the centre of the ring, Randy and John stared directly into each others eyes. Both sneering at one another as the referee checked their attire for weapons, their heads collided as they exchanged words.

"You hate me, don't you Randy?" Cena asked.

"I deteste you!"

"Want another reason to hate me?" John inquired arrogantly, moving a step back from his former best friend.

"Why not?"

"I did it."

"Did what?" Randy questioned, a little confused. He raised an eyebrow and waited for his response.

"I killed your baby!"

Randy's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. He clenched his fists as his breathing became much heavier. He was fuming. His best friend of the time killed his baby girl? No way was that possible! Glancing over at Roxanna, a flood of emotions hit him like a tonne of bricks; Love, hate, anger, sorrow and regret embraced into a bundle of negativity, forcing Randy to up his game significantly.

"You Mother-fucking bastard!" Randy snarled, slapping Cena clearly across the face.

Cena smirked naively to himself. "I guess I deserve that."

"You deserve more than you could ever know." Randy bellowed, forcing John to the ground, his punches busting Cena open instantly. As the blood oozed from the open wounds on Cena's head, Randy punched harder, his fists getting bloodier and bloodier. He didn't care. He wanted John to bleed for all of the water in the world.

"I want _you _to loose five damn pints of _your_ blood, you piece of fucking shit!" Randy yelled, grabbing Cena by the hair and slamming the back of his head down onto the matt.

Roxy stared at Randy - she knew he would be going crazy over Cena but not that much so! She hadn't heard a word of what either man had been saying due to the crowd and background noise. She knew that they had exchanged words before the match officially started but wasn't aware of what it was about.

After basically a squash match where Cena had been unable to defend himself, Randy won via three RKO's. As the referee raised his arm into the air, Randy wiped Cena's blood onto his chest before spitting on John. Roxy got into the ring and accessed the damage on Cena. His eyes had already started to swell and his face would need a lot of stitches. After congratulating Randy on his victory, Roxy and him made their way back to his locker room before heading out to the Wrestlemania after show party.

"That was a good match you had tonight." Vince walked over, congratulating Randy on his victory.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Keep up the good work and the gold shall soon be back around your waist!" Vince reassured, walking off to get another drink of whisky.

"And here's a guy already with gold around his waist! Congratulations Chris!" Roxy celebrated, kissing Chris Jericho's cheek.

"Thanks, it was a hard battle, but the best warrior won in the end!" Y2J joked.

"Congrats man." Randy hugged Chris.

"I'll be back in a minute." Roxy promised, walking over to talk to Lita.

"Are you ok? Man, I saw how you went after Cena tonight, you were awesome!" Chris enthused, taking a sip of champagne.

"The little twat deserved everything he got."

"Why, what's he done now? What did he say to you before the match?"

"He told me that he was the one who stabbed Roxy at Survivor Series."

Chris' expression from that of a new crowned champion to a man discovering a horrible secret, which indeed he was.

"Are you serious? Are you gonna tell Roxy?" Chris hastily asked.

"I dunno, I don't wanna upset her - equally, I don't think I can keep it from her."

"Take her back to the hotel and do it there - gently." Chris advised.

* * *

Once back at the hotel, Roxy was slumped in the bed. Randy on the other hand was still in his suit - his cuffs and collar lazily undone as if he had never changed his attire as he rested his forearms across the balcony railings of the hotel room. Gazing to the streets below, the wind wafted across his face, cooling his red hot temperature.

Sitting up in bed, Roxy pulled the covers around her tighter and looked at Randy in confusion. "Angel, c'mon, I wanna give you your reward for beating Cena tonight!" she purred, patting his side of the bed.

Surveying the sky one last time, Randy closed and locked the balcony doors and re-entered the room. Digging his hands deep into his trouser pockets, his awkwardness was beginning to spread to Roxanna.

"Randy, are you ok?" she softly spoke, an unsettled tone covering her voice.

Sitting to the side of her at the edge of the bed, Randy mercifully placed her right hand in his before clearing his throat. He knew that the only way for him to make her at ease would be to tell her exactly what was troubling him.

"Rox, darling, I'm so sorry." he began, his voice sounding sombre.

Before he said anymore, a thousand and one things raced through Roxy's head; was he braking up with her? Was there another woman? Was he ill?

"Randy, what's happened?" she questioned quietly, not altogether certain if she wanted the answer.

"I never meant for him to hurt you. I wish I could have been there."

"What are you talking about?" Roxy asked again, laughing a little in a sense of confused shock.

"Survivor Series. It was Cena."

That was all Randy possibly needed to say for Roxy to understand. Braking away from his reach, Roxy scraped her hair from across her face and shook her head in denial. Randy stood from the bed and couldn't face her. He needed to, he knew she would crack but he couldn't find the strength from within. Closing his eyes tightly, he forced his head to stare at the ground.

Suddenly, he heard sobs coming from his sweetheart. He knew that he had to be strong for her sake. Turning back around, Randy removed his shirt and other clothing before climbing in bed beside Roxy. He started by stroking her back before kissing her neck, in hope of calming her down. He wiped away her tears before speaking again.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded negligible, turning to face him and smiling minorly. Resting her head on his shoulder, she was thankful he was there for her. And she knew he always would be.

* * *

Next time...It's time for the Stag and Hen nights! With new revelations, will either Roxy or Randy make it to the wedding in one piece? 


	73. Chapter 72

"You may kiss the Bride!" The Vicar enthused, closing the Bible and looking at Randy who smirked eagerly. Embracing Roxy, they kissed with smiles plastered all over their faces.

"Save that for later!" Chris Jericho called.

"If this is what they are like at the rehearsals, think what It'll be like at the real thing!" Lily laughed as Roxy and Randy regained their composure.

It was now the end of the mock Wedding Ceremony. Basically, it was just a review over what would be happening on the day of the marriage such as the vows and where people would be standing.

Walking from the meeting hall, Roxy and Randy smiled to each other as they made their way back to the hotel. Some of the others would be going out - most likely getting drunk - but Randy and Roxy decided that they would rather spend their last evening together before married life as it would be their Stag and Hen parties tomorrow night. Besides, since the 'incident' at the club, they hadn't exactly been thrilled to go out that much...

"Last night together before married life!" Randy grinned, laying down on the bed and removing his shirt.

"I know - it feels weird." Roxy stated vaguely "Marriage can't be _that _different to single life, can it?"

"No way. Besides, like what Lily said, we've practically been married for the past year!"

"Yeah." Roxy agreed, going to sit on Randy's lap.

"No regrets?" he whispered.

"None." Roxy smiled, kissing his lips.

* * *

The next morning, Randy and Roxy departed each other reluctantly to go and spend the day with their Best Men and Bridesmaids. 

"So, last day of single life!" Lita enthused as her, Roxy and Lily were driving to the final dress fitting.

"I know, it's so strange...it feels like it shouldn't be happening!" Roxy semi laughed.

"Why?" Lily questioned.

"I've done so much to jeopardize everything." Roxy began.

"No, _Cena_ did so much to jeopardize everything." Lita corrected.

"I can't believe that thug did that to you! Karma will fix it though..." Lily promised as the car stopped moving.

"Randy's been so supportive over the past few months while I've tried to figure everything out...it's been really hard, you know? If Cena ever comes near me again, I really don't know what I'd do..." Roxy shrugged.

"He won't! Well, not if Randy has anything to do with it!" Lily encouraged her best friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Randy was sat watching Chris and Shawn try to beat each other in the arcades. 

"Ha ha got ya!" Y2J mocked.

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" HBK spoke competitively.

"Not likely...I'm the King of the World!" Chris egotistically enthused.

Shawn looked over at Randy who was staring vacantly out of the window. The Legend Killer looked to have a lot on his mind.

"Ummm, you want a game?" Shawn asked, offering the control system to his younger friend.

"No, it's ok, thanks." Randy declined.

"Randall, what's up? You've been looking worried ever since this morning, now what's bothering you?"

"This." Randy told, reaching in his pocket for his mobile phone.

Scrolling through the message box, he found the one that he wanted his best men to see.

"I'd say that is a problem." Shawn sighed.

"How's he got your number anyway?" Chris inquired.

"The number's never been changed on it."

"Oh. Just delete and ignore it." Chris suggested.

"He can't do that! Ignoring it won't make it disappear." Shawn wisely stated.

"I don't want anything to do with that bastard, not after what he did." Randy sneered sorrowfully.

"Didn't the police ever get involved?" Chris asked, sitting beside Randy.

"Yeah, only for a few days. Technically, Roxy didn't want to press charges at the time so they can't do a lot about it. Coz the knife had been disposed of and there was no CCTV footage or anything else, they can't do anything."

"But surely because Cena confessed, that's enough." Chris said.

"Yeah, he just won't confess to the right people though. I don't want to 'discuss' anything with him...he killed my daughter and nearly my girlfriend, what is there to discuss? I'm not meeting with him and that's final." Randy replied.

"How's Roxy been taking everything?" Shawn sincerely questioned.

"Well...A lot better that I expected. I'm glad coz I thought she'd be really uptight about everything but she's not been. Anyway, enough about me...how's the new baby? Thought of a name for her yet?" Randy quizzed Shawn.

Shawn's wife had given birth to a healthy baby girl a little over a week ago. Shawn's eyes and face lit up with pride every time his family were mentioned, in particular his new born.

"Hailey, we think."

"Sweet!" Chris congratulated.

"You don't mind that she might scream the ceremony down tomorrow, during the wedding do you Randy?"

"Nope, I want to see her." Randy smiled, obviously happy for his best friend "I'm sure Roxy will love her too."

"Great. She's so beautiful...looks completely like her Mommy!" Shawn cooed as Randy and Chris rolled their eyes.

* * *

A few hours later... 

"Man, that was hilarious! Oh, tell Lita the time that you tripped Mr Martins 'accidentally' while he was holding acid!" Lily enthused, giggling hysterically.

"It was so funny, he spilt it all down himself and it ruined his best shirt! He was meant to be taking his wife out to dinner that night in it but it was totally ruined!" Roxy reminisced.

Roxy, Lita and Lily were all laid in Roxy's part of the hotel room. There were three separate rooms to it but Roxy obviously got the biggest room - she had two months worth of luggage with her for her honeymoon with Randy, not to mention her wedding dress.

"Do you want anymore food?" Lita asked, collecting up the room service boxes.

"No, I'm ok thanks."

"Rox, you've hardly eaten anything!" Lita replied.

"She doesn't when she's nervous." Lily added, turning to face Roxy.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Lita questioned.

"Yeah." Roxy shyly replied.

"Why?" her Bridesmaids asked in unison.

"It's such a big day," she answered, sitting up "I mean, I don't wanna fuck up."

"No way, you only fuck up when its for some thing unimportant." Lily reasoned.

"Look, I'm sure Randy's feeling as bad as you are about tomorrow." Lita added.

"I guess." Roxy reluctantly nodded.

"Look at it this way; at least you don't have to make a speech, Randy does!" Lily smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Randy's room, the three males were also sat talking. Randy was staring blankly at a piece of paper, tapping his pen lightly on the side of the notepad and looking very thoughtful. He shook his head before tearing the piece of paper away and throwing it into the near by bin. He grumbled slightly to himself before scribbling more notes down onto the pad. 

"What ya doing?" Shawn asked.

"Trying to write the damn speech for tomorrow." Randy tutted thoughtfully "Everything I say comes out wrong."

"What you got so far?" Chris questioned.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..."

"Well that's a good start!" Chris attempted to encourage.

"What seems to be the problem?" HBK tried to help.

"It just...I dunno, sounds false. It doesn't sound genuine." Randy sulked, running a hand through his hair.

"Pretend it's just another wrestling promo." Y2J shrugged, eating another pretzel.

"It's not like that at all...if you screw up a wrestling promo, you have the week after to redeem yourself. Plus, they can edit the footage.I only get on shot at this, I need to make it as good as possible." Randy sighed. "Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of mine and Roxy's life together; I wanna say everything I feel."

"Say it from there, you can't go wrong then." Shawn advised, pointing to Randy's heart.

* * *

But what would happen before and after the wedding? 


	74. Chapter 73

"Randy...Randy psst, c'mon, wake up!" Chris urged, shaking the Groom manically. Randy slowly opened his eyes to find one of his best men standing before him.

"What time is it?" Randy whispered, clutching his forehead and sitting up slightly. The room was still dark, so he was guessing it was early in the morning.

"Ummm, 4.37am." Chris replied, looking at the digital clock on the other side of the room.

"What? C'mon Chris, the wedding's not until ten thirty!" Randy sulked, rubbing his eyes, laying back down.

"I know but we still have a lot to do. C'mon, chop, chop!" Chris hastened, clapping his hands before turning the rooms main light on. Randy squinted as Chris dashed out of the room, presumingly to get himself ready.

Randy sat himself fully up now as he adjusted his eyes to the bright lights of the room. He shook his head slightly and sighed. He'd hardly slept at all last night; he was a barrel of mixed emotions from excited to nervous and a little scared. Marriage - some would argue - is the biggest commitment a man and a woman could ever make to each other. Running a hand through his hair, he glanced over at the notepad that had few to nothing of his speech in.

"Speak from the heart." he implored himself, pulling back the bed sheets and stumbling over to the shower room.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lily slithered next to Roxy in her bed and squeezed her midriff tightly, in an attempt to wake her best friend. Roxy awoke with a start, her head shooting up to see who it could possibly be.

"Lil?" Roxy half grumbled, moving over to switch on the bedside lamp "Did you _have_ to scare me?"

"Sorry babe, I didn't think!" She laughed a little "So, how ya feeling?" Lily questioned, removing her hands from around Roxy and letting her sit up.

"Ok." Roxy smiled indecisively.

"It'll be fine, trust me! C'mon, you need to eat."

"Not hungry - I wanna go back to bed." Roxy pouted, pulling the sheets closer to her.

"Gee, you'll be some fun tonight with Randy, won't you?" Lily sneered, getting out of bed.

"That's why I need to sleep!" Roxy smirked playfully.

"Sorry, no can do - the hairdresser will be here in half an hour - you need to shower unless you want me to do it for ya!" Lily joked.

"Yeah, a lesbian fling the day I marry!" Roxy giggled. "Besides, which hairdresser possibly does appointments at half five in the morning?"

"This one! Now c'mon, we need to make sure everything's ok." Lily told Roxanna, pulling back her bed sheets and motioning towards the bathroom.

* * *

Elsewhere, Randy had finished showering and was ready to sit around for five hours - after all, there wasn't really a lot he could do. He had no make up to apply and his hair hardly took hours to style. He couldn't leave the room until the wedding in case he bumped into Roxy; a Bride and Groom should never see each other before a wedding for suppositious reasons - it was regarded as bad luck and that's exactly what Roxy and Randy could do without.

Laying dozily on the bed, his arm propping his head up, Randy stared into thin air, contemplating the big day. A knock came at the door, which Randy accepted.

"Hi Randy." Shawn greeted, pulling a comb through his blonde locks "How are you? Do you need any breakfast or anything?"

"Nope, too worried to eat right now."

"Still anxious about the speech?" Shawn inquired, sitting next to his best friend.

"Yeah - I sat up half of the night thinking of things to say. Words _can't_ describe how I feel about Rox and when they can, they are too personal and should be kept between the two of us. I don't want her Mom to get offended or anything." Randy moaned.

"You'll figure it out." HBK promised, tapping Randy on the knee before exiting the room.

"That's it? No great words of encouragement!" Randy exclaimed, sitting up and flinging his arms into the air.

"What can I say? I got married in Las Vegas with just myself, Rebecca and Elvis - I never had to make a speech. I'm not the best of people to ask. Sorry." Shawn shrugged, leaving Randy to his own devices.

Randy grumbled to himself, once again laying down on his bed, his arms spread across the entire double bed. There's only one male person he could call at such a time...

* * *

In Roxy's room, herself, Lita and Lily were being 'made up' for the wedding. Roxy hated being fussed over by make up people and hair stylists but wanted to look her best on the supposedly biggest day of her life.

"How about ringlets?" The hairdresser suggested, pulling Roxy's hair down against her cheeks as she popped her gum "They'll frame your face perfectly and look good with the tiara."

"Sure." Roxy groaned, rolling her eyes as the woman grabbed a pair of curling tongs from her bag. Lily and Lita were skipping around the room in glee, obviously more excited than Roxanna about the day ahead.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"I'll go get it!" Lita called, bounding over to the door as Lily slumped herself on Roxy's bed.

"Hello, I'm Terri the Photographer for the Richards/Orton wedding." he introduced himself.

"Great." Roxy mumbled to herself.

"And where's the happy Bride to be?" Terri asked.

"I suppose over there." Lily pointed sarcastically.

"Hello, now, where do you want me? When do you want me to start taking photos?" he eagerly asked.

"After the ceremony at about half eleven." Roxy smiled half heartedly.

"Sure thing - do you want me to check it over with the Groom?"

"Yeah, whatever." Roxy shrugged.

"Well see you later!" Terri spoke cheerfully, gliding out of the room.

A few moments later, another knock came at the door.

"Hi!" the cheerful voice greeted. It was the flower girl, Randy's little sister Rebecca. "Oh my God, Roxy, you look beautiful!" she beamed, dashing over to hug her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Thanks."

"Do you need me to do anything?" Becky asked, as eagerly as Terri.

"No, I don't, thanks." Roxy replied, pressing her palm against her forehead. Why was everyone being so damn eager?

"Anyway, Nath looks so damn cute in his suit!" Becky grinned, facing Lita and Lily.

As the gossiping continued, Roxy was missing Randy more and more. Even when they weren't talking to each other, they appreciated each other's company. She just wanted the whole day to be over with so that her and her husband could enjoy themselves on their honeymoon. Lost in her thoughts, she grumbled as the door was knocked upon once again.

Lily went to answer it and looked to be a little taken back by who it was.

"Ummm, Roxy, it's Randy." she spoke.

"He can't see me." Roxy softly replied, getting up from her seat and walking over to the wall near the door.

"I know." Lily nodded.

"Rox, sweetie, I really need to talk to you." Randy called.

"Sure, ummm, would everyone mind leaving the room - go into Lily's room or something." Roxy ordered, closing the door behind the last person. "Angel, is everything ok?"

"I really want to say it is, but it's not." Randy began, sounding very disappointed with himself.

"Thank God it's not just me." Roxy sighed, slumping herself against the wall, Randy imitating her movements from the other side of the wall.

"Really?" Randy asked, a little shocked.

"I dunno...do you feel..."

"Like today's what everyone else wanted and not us?" Randy finished her sentence for her.

"Right, and how we are just pushed along?"

"Yeah. I can't think of what to say, later on, during my speech."

"Say whatever, no one's forcing you to do a speech." Roxy shrugged, meaning what she had said.

Randy smiled to himself. Why was he getting so worked up over something so easy? He knew that she would be ok with whatever happened, as long as they were together by the end of it.

They both sighed and rested their heads against the wall at the same time, both mouthing the word 'ouch' due to the agony of hitting a brick in the head, rubbing their heads gingerly.

"Do you think this was a mistake?"

"No, not at all." Roxy sincerely spoke "We just need time, that's all."

"I just wish it was the two of us...Chris got me up at twenty to five in the morning!"

"Bet he didn't jump into bed with you and squeezed your stomach so tight, you thought you were gonna explode!" Roxy laughed.

"Rox...I love you." Randy spoke truthfully "If you want to delay everything, we have to do it together."

"We can't...I want to...it's just too difficult. Trust me, I'm not happy with everything but I think we are over reacting."

"I know you are right." Randy replied.

"Randy, c'mon, Chris is looking for you everywhere!" Nathan called.

"Well, looks like I'd better go. See you at the alter, baby." Randy cooed.

But would there be any more bumpy paths before the wedding?

* * *

To be continued... 


	75. Chapter 74

Staring from the balcony of her hotel room, Roxy inhaled the sea breeze deeply, her eyes firmly shut as the sun shone over her entire body. Her dark hair framed her face perfectly in ringlets as she held her bouquet tightly in her hands. She was now fully dressed but the wedding was to begin a little over an hour. At present she was all alone, gazing blankly to the beach below. There came another knock at the door as her best friend, Lily, entered the room, dressed and fully prepared.

"Well Roxy," she smiled, removing the red flowers from her friends hands and taking them in hers "In an hour you'll be Mrs Roxy Orton." she sniffed as if she was about to cry. "We always said you'd be the first to marry."

"C'mon, it's not that big a deal." Roxy shrugged "I'll still be the same person as I am now...it's not _that_ final."

"I'm happy if you're happy." Lily promised, hugging Roxy tightly, cherishing the final few moments of her life long friend's single life.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Randy was putting the final touches to his suit. Glaring at his tie in the mirror, he fixed it once again before turning to face Shawn.

"Does it look ok?" he manically asked.

"It looks as good as it did the first hundred times you did it!" Shawn smirked as Randy shot him a sarcastic look.

"Well, soon you'll be Mrs Randy Richards!" Chris chuckled.

"Are you taking her last name?" Shawn shockingly questioned, turning to face the young Orton.

"No, she's taking mine. Remember, that's how people do stuff traditionally!" Randy shook his head, playing with his hair and facing back to the mirror.

"Hey, could be worse; could be Mrs Randy Bishoff!" Chris mocked.

"Shut up man, I'm glad that little bastard's not gonna behere."

"I still can't believe she's the offspring of him..." Chris shuddered.

"Well, apparently he's her biological Father but how true that is, I dunno." Randy said. "That's what Roxy's always been told and, from the sounds of things, Bishoff believes it to be true."

"Oh, I'll be back soon, I'd better go and check how your Bride is!" Chris glanced at his watch, heading towards the door.

Shawn stood behind Randy and raised an eyebrow at him in the mirror. "Looking good, buddy." Shawn approved.

"Felt better though." Randy looked away. He felt Shawn's hand on his shoulder. Turning to face the older man, he ran a hand through his hair.

"You make her so happy. She makes you so happy. Ignore everything else - pretend it's just the two of you." Shawn guided.

Randy nodded slowly before hugging Shawn; even now he was still giving him good advice.

"Thanks, man." he whispered. That's the advice he'd been waiting for from his best friend.

"I'd better get going to check on Hailey." Shawn decided, leaving Randy alone to contemplate his own thoughts for his last few minutes of single life.

* * *

Lily and Lita were fixing the final parts of Roxy's outfit.

"You have got something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue, haven't you?" Lita questioned, putting her chocker around her neck.

"Well, the earrings are old and blue, the dress is new and the nail varnish is borrowed." Roxy replied.

"Oh yeah, you need this." Lily searched deep in one of her bags.

"Wow, the colour matches the ribbon on your dress!" Lita enthused, holding the garter up against Roxy.

"Now, all we need is one of the Best Men..." Lily smirked, Roxy rolling her eyes.

In perfect timing, Chris knocked on the door. "Hey, is everyone decent?"

"As decent as we'll ever be!" Lily sarcastically said as Chris walked in.

"We'll leave you two alone!" Lita giggled, dropping the garter into Chris' palms as her and Lily left the room.

"You really don't have to." Roxy grinned uncomfortably, holding out her hand for Chris to place the garter in.

"Relax, Randy wants to keep everything as traditional as possible." Chris reasoned, signalling for Roxy to place her leg up on the near by stool.

Placing the garter on her right thigh, Chris smiled playfully at Roxy before smacking her leg, their eyes connecting. "Nervous?" he questioned as she stood back firmly on the ground.

"You bet." Roxy muttered, turning to face the sea.

"Believe me, you and Randy make such a good couple for worrying over nothing!" Chris joked.

"Do I look ok?" Roxy asked, turning back to face Chris.

"Perfect." Chris smiled, kissing her cheek lightly. "Randy's gonna love you even more than he already does when he sees you."

"Thanks." Roxy cleared her throat, smiling lightly.

* * *

Randy was sat on the bed, words spinning around his mind as his parents walked in the room.

"Randy...you look gorgeous!" his Mother squealed, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mom." Randy grinned, rubbing off any lipstick from his face.

"Roxanna is such a lucky girl!"

"I'm such a lucky guy." he replied humbly.

Bob Orton signalled for his wife to leave the room for a moment.

"Good luck - see you later!" his Mother beamed, removing any last traces of lipstick from his face.

"Thanks for the advice this morning, Dad." Randy spoke, he and Bob sitting side by side on his bed.

"No problem - even if it was half past five in the morning! Did you speak to her?"

Randy nodded, almost shyly.

"And?" Bob quizzed.

"Yeah, we're feeling exactly the same way. I seriously can't wait until later." Randy smiled to himself.

"Son, I'm so glad for both of you. Remember, just because things didn't work between Roxanna's parents, doesn't mean that things won't work out for you two."

"I know, look how happy you and Mom have been for all of these years."

"Exactly. By golly, I think we are as close now as we ever have been!" Bob told his son enthusiastically. "As for the speech, just say what you feel and if it all goes wrong, it all goes wrong. No worries." Bob patted his son's shoulder, standing up. "You coming?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Randy nodded, rubbing his face before delving his hands deep in his trouser pockets as he collected his final thoughts before the ceremony.

* * *

Roxy was stood in her room, waiting for her 'Father' to come and walk her down the aisle. Ian, her Mother's boyfriend, would be having the honour. Disturbing her thoughts, her Mother, Ian and her Grandma walked in.

"Mum!" Roxy smiled, dashing as quickly as she could over to her "How are you?"

"I'm fine, darling." Charlotte spoke, holding her close.

"Hi Ian." Roxy greeted.

"Roxanna?" her Grandmother squinted, shuffling over to her only Grandchild.

"Granny, I'm so glad you made it!" Roxy attempted to grin. To be truthful, her and her Grandmother never got along. Her Mum's Mother didn't approve of the way in which Roxy was conceived out of wed-lock. She was even less impressed with the way in which Roxy became pregnant with Randy's child at the tender age of eighteen; out of wedlock. Still, Roxy only thought it was fair that her last surviving Grandparent was at her wedding, despite the fact she was so stuck in her ways.

Bending over to hug her short Grandma, Granny flung her handbag in the air. "Stand up straight when I'm talking to you!" she ordered.

"Yes, Grandma." Roxy rolled her eyes, already a little ticked off with her behaviour.

"Roxy's not three anymore Mother, you can't boss her about like that." Charlotte reasoned.

"_Roxanna _is still _my_ Granddaughter and I shall _not _be made answerable to _you _Charlotte!" Granny Richards shouted, visibly annoyed by her relatives behaviour.

"Has she been like this all of the time?" Roxy whispered to Ian.

"Unfortunately, yes!" Ian sighed. "The flight was horrendous..."

"Stop your whining - if you have something to say, say it out loud!" Granny Richards yelled, pointing her walking stick at Roxy.

"Look, shut up and listen to me; this is the single most important day of my life and I'll be damned if you are going to boss me and my family and friends about, telling us what to do..." Roxy roared.

"Listen to me Missy; get a grip and don't order me about, I'm not one of your _employees_. At least I do things right. In my day it was a sin to..." she hissed.

Roxy knew exactly what was about to be said next and refused to listen to it. "Look, if you want to attend my wedding, that's fine. If not, don't let the door hit you on the arse on the way out!" Roxy stood her ground as Granny Richards' eyes nearly popped from her skull.

"Good luck, darling, see you later!" Charlotte blew Roxy a kiss, forcing her Mother out of the room.

As the door slammed shut, Roxy turned to face Ian. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's ok." he laughed. "Roxanna, can I ask you a question before I take you outside?" Ian began, searching deep in his jacket pocket.

"Sure, what's up?" Roxy inquired, butterflies twirling in her stomach.

"Do you think your Mother will like this?" he questioned, opening the little green and gold box. Inside was a yellow gold, beautifully clear diamond ring. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Ian, it's beautiful!" Roxy gasped "She'll love it, trust me!"

"I'm going to ask her tomorrow, you know, while we're still in America. I want it to be _just _your and Randy's day." he grinned, placing the box back into his pocket and arching his left arm. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, no time like the present!" Roxy grinned unsurely, picking up her flowers before making her way out of the hotel and down to the alter.

But will Roxy and Randy both say 'I do'?

To be continued...


	76. Chapter 75

It was now a couple of minutes before half past ten in the morning. Randy was stood at the alter with his two Best Men, breathing deeply. He was desperate to get the whole day over and done with as soon as possible.

Gazing at his Rolex, Randy turned to both Shawn and Chris. "It's nearly half ten...you don't think she's stood me up do you? I mean, I'm pretty cute and a nice guy, and..." Randy rambled manically, not really listening to the stuff that was coming out of his mouth. Chris and Shawn rolled their eyes.

"Look man, she loves you for more reasons than your looks or she wouldn't be marrying you..." Chris reassured, placing his arm around Randy's neck.

"I know...I'm worrying over nothing...right?"

"Of course." Chris smiled.

"Oh, Shawn, you got the ring?"

Shawn mockingly searched through all of his pockets, Chris doing the same, both with an uneasy expression of their faces.

"Tell me you've got the ring, man..." Randy panicked.

"Randy, will you relax!" Shawn asked, shaking his shoulders "They're here, see?" he continued, taking the gold band from his pocket, slapping the 'Legned Killer's' face gently.

"Geez Randy, calm down!" Chris laughed.

* * *

"You have got the ring haven't you?" Roxy turned to face Lily, who was notorious for loosing things. Probably not the best move to give it to her...

"Yep, see?" Lily showed Roxy her thumb.

Suddenly, 'Here comes the Bride' started to place as both Bride and Groom took a deep breath. Roxy clasped deeply onto Ian's arm as she made her way down the aisle. Both friends and families gasped at how beautiful Roxanna looked. However, Randy daren't turn round.

"Randy, will you turn round and look at Roxy?" Shawn pleaded, grabbing hold of his sleeve.

"Can't."

"Why not?" Chris asked.

Before Randy could reply, he turned to face Roxy who was smiling from ear to ear at her friends and Mum. Her eyes met with Randy's and she smiled ever brighter than before. Randy's eyes nearly popped out from his head. Gulping, he took her hand in his.

"You look amazing!" he gushed in her ear as she continued to smile. Ian kissed her cheek as he went and sat next to Charlotte.

* * *

As the Vicar continued to talk, Randy and Roxy grinned brighter and each other, listening to the words he was saying. Both reflected on the past, present and soon to be the future. Memories of the good and bad, easy and difficult times came flooding back to both of them.

"The vows you are about to take are to be made in the name of God, who is judge of all and who knows all the secrets of our hearts. Therefore, if either of you, or anyone present, knows a reason why you will not lawfully marry, you must declare it now."

When no one disapprove, Randy and Roxy semi laughed to each other as the Vicar continued.

"Randall Keith Orton; will you take Roxanna Marie Richards to be your wife? Will you love her, honour and protect her, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Randy beamed.

"And do you Roxanna Marie Richards take Randall Keith Orton to be your husband? Will you love him, honour and protect him, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Roxy exclaimed.

As Randy and Roxy took each others hands, the next part of the ceremony was to be committed.

"I, Randall, take you, Roxanna, to be my wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, and this is my solemn vow."

"I, Roxanna, take you, Randall, to be my husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, and this is my solemn vow."

After the rings were placed on both forth fingers, Roxy and Randy repeated the same lines one after the other;

"I will give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

"...You may kiss the Bride." The Vicar concluded.

"Again!" Chris joked as Randy embraced Roxy whole heartedly.

As music once again swam through the air, Roxy and Randy took each other's hand and headed towards the gazebo before their family and friends made it there.

"Thank God that's over with." Randy sighed, cuddling Roxanna thoroughly before snogging her neck.

"Save it for later, angel!" Roxy urged.

"Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful!" an unfamiliar voice spoke. Roxy and Randy looked up. It was the photographer, Terri. "So, do you want me to take your photo's now?" he asked, holding his camera up eagerly.

"Give us a minute...take a shot of the Bridesmaids and Best Men." Roxy decided, in an attempt to get him to clear off for a few moments.

"Baby, I can't believe it - we're married!" Randy rejoiced.

"I know - the honeymoon's gonna be sooo much better though!"

"Great isn't it? Two whole months of doing nothing!"

"Nothing?" Roxy purred, undoing Randy's top button seductively.

"Well, not entirely nothing..." Randy muttered as Roxy kissed him once again.

"Uh hum?" a cough came. Randy and Roxy's eyes shot up.

"Grandma." Roxy sighed. "Randy, this is my Grandma." Roxy introduced the two, loosening the grip she had on Randy.

"It's wonderful to meet you. You have the most brilliant Granddaughter..."

"Enough of the smooth talk!" Granny Richards demanded, shoving Roxy slightly. "You know Roxanna, in my day we would wait until _after _the wedding had officially finished before we started sexual intercourse."

"That wasn't sex, we were just..."

"I don't care what you were doing!" she spat, interrupting Roxy mid sentence "Your Mother might not think you are a toddler anymore but I do!"

"Mrs Richards, if you wouldn't mind, I need to speak to Roxanna alone. I'm sorry if our actions offended you." Randy spoke.

Granny Richards sneered. "I've got my eyes on you!" she pointed her walking stick at Randy before shuffling out of the gazebo.

"I'm so sorry about my Grandma, I told you she was a battleaxe!"

"That's just how _our _Grandma is!" Randy decided, once again kissing Roxy.

* * *

A few hours later, after all of the pictures had been taken as well as all of the correct certificates signed, people were enjoying themselves. Randy and Roxy walked on the beach, hand in hand, greeting the guests.

"At long last, hey buddies?" RVD hugged both Roxy and Randy.

"Yeah, it seems like such a long time coming!" Paul London agreed.

"Better late than never!" Vince nodded his head, taking another sip of whisky.

"Thanks guys." Randy spoke.

"So, where's the honeymoon happening?" RVD questioned.

"Cyprus, India and New Zealand." Roxy replied.

"We'll miss you in the locker room!" Shelton said.

"Yeah, we'll miss having such a great General Manager too!" RVD added.

"Who's gonna be the jackass to replace Roxy for the next few months?" Shelton turned to ask Vince.

"I am." the boss responded, less than impressed at being called a jackass!

"Oooppps!" Shelton mouthed as Vince power walked to get himself another drink.

"Hey, Randy, Roxanna!" someone called "Wait up!"

"Kurt, glad you could make it!" Roxy smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me." Kurt Angle began, kissing Roxy's cheek "I'm so happy for both of you."

"Thanks, that means a lot." Randy murmured.

"Take good care of her -she deserves it!" Kurt implored, pointing at Randy.

"Don't worry, I will!" Randy agreed with his once enemy.

"Randy, c'mon, it's time to make the speeches!" Chris warned, as Roxy and Randy took their seats.

First of all, the Bridesmaids and Best Men would be saying a few words.

"Roxy and I go a long way back - ever since we were three years old, meeting in nursery for the first time. From the moment I first met her, I knew that we were gonna be friends for life. If I ever need any advice or help, especially just recently, Roxy has been there for me. Rox - I really hope you and Randy are happy together and hey, don't break her heart; or I'll break your butt!" Lily cheekily spoke, returning to her seat.

"Randy, there must be over a million and one girls around the world who would fall to their knees for the opportunity to be with you. For your cocky smile, handsome face and player image. But behind all of that is a decent, loving and sensitive young man that will one day make a great Father in addition to being a great husband and partner to Roxanna. I'd just like to say how ecstatic I am that you two are in love together and how after everything that you both have been through, how glad I am that you have made it to today. You deserve each other." Shawn spoke from the heart.

"C'mon Randy, your turn!" Chris urged, poking Randy in the ribs. Soon enough, the whole room were chanting 'speech' except for Roxanna.

"Only do it if you want to!" she reasoned to Randy.

"Ummm, ladies and gentlemen," Randy cleared his throat, standing. "Thank you for all being here today and I hope everyone's having a good time."

"I'm not!" Roxy's Grandma grumbled, getting nudged by Charlotte in an attempt to shut her up.

"Anyway, ummm, I know this is gonna sound completely stupid coming from a guy like myself who is a wrestler. A profession where the men are seen to be larger than life, bigger and better than anything to stand before but I have been dreading this moment since we first announced the wedding. It's easy to read and remember a promo that has already been written for you, but to be able to speak from the heart in front of so many people is slightly daunting." Randy took Roxy's hand in his as she smiled at him.

"From the moment I first saw Roxanna, I knew exactly how I felt. I knew that I was completely smitten with her and that I wanted to be with her forever, no matter what. Things haven't always been great between us and regrettably so but I believe that when Roxy returned to the USA just over a year ago and I returned to wrestling at the same time, it was fate bringing us together. I really don't know what to say that you don't already know!" Randy spoke, facing Roxanna. "You've made me into a better person. You've made me understand everything so much better than before and you have taught me so much." Randy added, both him and Roxy crying slightly.

"You are without a doubt the most fantastic, strong, intelligent, gorgeous, bona fide person I have ever met. Everything that you've contended with, that I've seen, you cope with amazingly well. Sure, you may cry or sulk about it for a few moments but then your logical frame of mind kicks in...to say that I love you with all of my heart is such an understatement. Without you I'm nothing. Roxanna Marie Orton; I love you, more now than I ever have done!"

Roxy shot up from her seat and kissed Randy. They brushed away each others tears as the room stood in ovation for Randy's speech.

As they headed towards the airport for their honeymoon a few hours later, Roxy and Randy continued to drive through a world of love and compassion. But would that stay with them forever? Will it always be heaven in paradise? How would the honeymoon go? Would everything be as it seems between the two?

Check back for more soon!


	77. Chapter 76

Helping Roxy from the taxi, Randy could hardly believe it had been two months since Roxy and himself got married. The honeymoon had been fantastic for both of them who were both extremely sun kissed. Paying the driver, Roxy helped Randy to take the luggage out of the boot of the car.

"So?"

"So, what?" Randy questioned as they both stopped at the porch of their house, standing lovingly in front of her.

"So, are you going to carry me over the threshold?" she smiled.

"Of course!" Randy grinned, unlocking the door and carrying his Bride through, placing her on the settee. "I love you so much." he breathed, snogging her neck.

"I love you too." she murmured, fiddling with his hair and kicking her shoes off.

"Woe, I think the wedding photo's are here!" Randy exclaimed after a few moments, eagerly undoing the packaging and placing his phone on the kitchen work top.

Roxy sat up as Randy came and sat next to her.

"'If you want any of them in larger print, please say so.' Of course we want them in larger print, moron!" Roxy tutted, reading the note that came with the photos. "I really don't wanna go to the house show tonight!" Roxy sulked.

"At least it's only a half an hour drive - hey, Grandma sure looks happy in this one!" Randy sarcastically spoke, handing the photograph to Roxy.

"Old bag!" Roxy muttered. "You still got a lot of energy?" she asked, placing her hand over Randy's crotch.

"Don't do that!" Randy begged "I really need the loo!"

"Well go, I'm not stopping you!" she semi laughed, continuing to scan the wedding photos.

Suddenly, Randy's mobile started to beep. He'd got a text message.

'I wonder who this is from...' Roxanna mused "Rand, baby, you've got a message!" she called up the stairs. When he didn't respond, she decided to read the message for him. "Probably just from the network or something stupid like that." she muttered, opening the text file. After all, he wouldn't mind and they _were_ married.

When Randy returned down stairs, he was shocked to find Roxy was sat on the sofa, sobbing angrily to herself, hugging her shoulders tightly. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked, touching her hand.

"You bastard!" she yelled, moving away from him "What the fuck? After all of this time when you said you wanted nothing to do with him!"

"Why are you going through my messages?" Randy questioned, he knowing for well what she was on about, his face slumping to the ground. "Please, darling, I can explain."

"Can you? You can justify why you have ten messages from a Mr John Cena on your phone, huh? 'So Randy, when do you want to meet up, text back JC' or 'How's the honeymoon? Text back JC'. After everything he has ever done. He nearly killed me. He killed our baby and yet you still want to talk to him?" Roxy roared, lobbing Randy's phone at him.

"It's not like that..." Randy murmured.

"Isn't it? When did this all start?"

"The day before we got married." Randy reluctantly revealed, watching Roxy's eyes widen in a mixture of anger and shock. "I promise you I haven't texted him back. Ever."

"You expect me to believe you, huh? I can't believe you." Roxy's voice quietened, tears streaming down her face.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, I should have told you..." Randy regretfully spoke, opening his arms out for his wife.

"Get away from me!" Roxy gasped "Why do this, huh? Why say 'all that I have I share with you' if you don't mean it? Was our wedding a joke?"

"No, Rox, please..."

"No, not this time." Roxy shook her head. "Have these back." Roxy demanded, removing both her wedding and engagement ring and throwing them at Randy.

"I'm sorry."

"_Sorry_ doesn't quite cut it this time." Roxy disagreed, grabbing one of her suitcases which had some clean clothes in it.

"Rox, can't we talk this out?" Randy pleaded, running out of the house after her.

"Maybe later...I don't even want to look at you right now." Roxy snarled, unlocking her car and getting in it.

"Fine, fuck you!" Randy screamed in exasperation after she'd left, slamming the door behind "I don't need you!"

Strictly, he knew that wasn't true. Every part of his wedding speech was true; without Roxanna, he _did_ feel there was nothing left in this world. And it was true; he hadn't contacted Cena at all, not responding to any of his text messages or phone calls. He wanted _nothing _to do with him. He knew Roxy was 100 percent right, and then some. He just hoped that Roxy would believe him.

Glancing down to the rings below, he kissed them in his hand. She meant too much to him just to let her go. Taking one of the suitcases with his clean luggage in, he locked up the house and drove alone to the Raw house show that night.

* * *

Roxy was already at the arena and was sat in her office contemplating her choices. She couldn't believe how Randy had betrayed her, less than three months after they got married. A knock came at the door.

"Come in." Roxy sorrowfully spoke.

"Mrs Orton, hi, how are you?" Kurt Angle asked grinning broadly, unaware that Roxy was anything but content at that moment in time.

"What can I do for you?" she questioned, not wanting to delve into her personal problems.

"I just came to see if you enjoyed your honeymoon...are you ok?" Kurt inquired, searching Roxanna's face.

"I'm fine, thanks, just stomach ache." she revealed honestly, clutching her tummy.

"Oh...maybe you ought to go and rest at the hotel. Probably just a virus or something." Kurt attempted to reassure, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, you're right. There really isn't a lot for me to do anyway. Tell Vince and Lita if you see them that I'll catch up with them tomorrow." Roxy spoke, bending over gingerly to pick her brief case up.

"Sure thing." Kurt smiled sincerely, opening the door for his boss. "We've missed you around here."

"Glad to hear it." Roxy replied, turning to face the Olympic Gold Medallist. "Have a good match tonight." she waved, walking to the back entrance, away from all of the locker rooms. The last thing she felt like right now was making small talk with anyone.

'I just need to go to bed. It's just jet lag.' Roxy convinced herself, walking as quickly as she could to her car.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was stood talking to one of the lighting crew when Randy came charging into the arena, looking more than a little flustered.

"Hey Randy, how was the honeymoon?" Chris inquired, expecting to get nothing but stories of passion and joyfulness.

"Great. You haven't seen Roxy, have you?" he hastened.

"No, isn't she with you?"

Before Chris or Randy could say anymore, Roxy came walking down the corridor, keeping her head down as much as possible.

"Hi Chris." she spoke, looking straight through Randy.

"Hi - aren't you stopping? You don't look so good."

"No, ummm, that's why I'm going back to the hotel." Roxy spoke, glancing at Randy.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Randy asked hurriedly. "Do you need me to come back to the hotel with you?"

"No - it's nothing _I _can't handle." Roxy sternly said, walking out of the double doors, Randy gazing after her.

"Ok, would you fill me in?" Chris asked, incredibly confused.

"Roxy found the messages that Cena's been sending me and now she's pissed off."

"You didn't delete them? You idiot!" Chris exclaimed.

"I know. Man, what am I gonna do?"

"You need to talk to her, tell her that you haven't responded..."

"I already have; she won't listen to me."

"I'm not surprise, I don't know if I would have done!"

"I know...I'm a moron! Just please, help me get my wife back." Randy begged.

"Ok, if you have no joy when we go back to the hotel after my match, I'll try reasoning with her."

"Thanks man."

"Hey, don't mention it!" Chris tried to lighten the mood.

* * *

A few hours later, Randy and Chris were back at the hotel. Randy collected his set of keys from the receptionist and made his way to his and Roxanna's room. Opening the door, Chris followed him inside the dimly lit room. Randy switched one of the main lights on and turned to face Roxy who was curled up asleep in the foetus position on the bed. Smiling to himself slightly, he crawled over to her on the bed. Placing his arms and legs either side of her, she didn't move at all, even when he was hovering over her.

Turning her onto her back, Randy tried to wake her. "Rox...Rox sweetie, we need to talk." he muttered, pressing his fingers angainst her reddened cheeks. When she still didn't respond, he felt her forehead with the back of his hand. "She's burning up." he turned to face Chris before turning his attention back to his wife.

Roxy began to stir, opening her eyes only slightly.

"Are you ok?" Randy questioned, pushing her hair away from her face.

"My stomach really hurts." Roxy sulked.

"Where?" Randy questioned, placing his hands on her stomach.

"Everywhere." Roxy moaned, flinching her muscles before curling back up as Randy turned to face Chris once again.

"I...really...need...to...puke!" Roxy stammered, disorientated. Randy moved out of the way so she could dash to the bathroom.

Getting up from the bed, Randy shot Chris a worried look. "Call me if you need me." Chris urged, opening the door.

Randy nodded, before heading into the bathroom to comfort his wife.

Roxy was leant over the toilet, coughing up. To say that she hadn't eaten a lot either yesterday or today, there was still a lot. Randy knelt down beside her rubbed her back gently and held her long, brown locks away from her face.

"Have you been ill before now?" Randy worriedly questioned.

"Ummm, twice, I think." she indecisively answered, flushing the toilet before standing up. Propping herself against the basin, Randy could tell that his wife needed him more than ever. Scooping her up, her took her and laid her back on the bed, wrapping her in the sheets before returning back to the bathroom.

Taking a flannel from the cosmetic bag, he doused it in icy cold water before ringing it out. Folding it up, he went and placed it against Roxy's forehead in an attempt to cool her down. Her eyes were closed as Randy cradled her in his arms, rocking her ill body gently. Her pulse rate was increasing fast and she was shivering a little.

Stroking her hair, Randy watched her sleep and checked to make sure she was still breathing. He often did this at night and thanked God; he was so lucky and fortunate that they were together, he never wanted to leave her side.

One of the things he had guaranteed her on their honeymoon was that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her and that the only other time he would let her go into hospital would be when she was delivering their children.

But with Roxy getting paler and paler, it looked as though that promise was soon to be broken…

* * *

Check back for more soon! 


	78. Chapter 77

"Don't worry, sweetie, everything will be ok." Randy guaranteed. Roxy was basically passed out on the backseat of his car, clutching her stomach. She groaned, fidgeting for the large part of the journey.

Randy, against Roxy's wishes, was driving her manically to the hospital. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, he cursed under his breath, glancing back at his wife from time to time. The traffic was so slow moving, he was getting increasingly frustrated.

After what seemed like hours, Roxy was taken away from Randy for tests as Randy sat and waited in the relatives room for any news. He was now beginning to regret not bringing her in sooner. Despite her tan, she was deathly white except for glowing hot, red cheeks when he left her. He impatiently glanced mindlessly around the room.

Waiting.

"Mr Orton?" A male dashed into the room.

"Yes?" Randy hastily spoke, standing up.

"Can you sign these forms on behalf of your wife."

"What forms?" Randy questioned.

"We need your permission to remove Roxanna's appendix, they seem to be the cause of the problem."

Randy gulped hardly. He wasn't a doctor but knew that appendicitis could be fatal. Scribbling his signature quickly, Randy felt regret wash over him.

"Can I see her, you know, before you do it?" Randy pleaded.

"Yes, but you need to be quick." the trainee spoke, leading Randy to his wife.

Roxy was still only half conscious by the time Randy got near her. He clasped her right hand and stroked her hair gently. "It's ok baby - I'm so sorry, I promise everything will be ok. I'll see you when you wake up. I love you." he reassured, watching his wife lapse in and out of consciousness.

Returning to the relatives room, Randy sunk instantly in one of the arm chairs. He was terrified for his wife and wished that it could have been him, rather than her, in a near death situation. He clasped her wedding rings in his hand, hoping and praying for her recovery.

Without a word of warning, the door crashed open.

"Randy?"

"Chris!" he exclaimed, leaping from his seat to the clutches of his best friend.

"What the hell's going on - I tried ringing you hotel room, your mobiles, and then the woman on reception tells me Roxy's really sick and you brought her here?"

"Roxy...she needs her appendix removing." Randy told Chris, his eyes downcast as he tried to digest the words himself.

"Really? Is she gonna be ok?" Chris urgently asked.

"I hope so...man, it's all my fault!" Randy began to sob, burrying his head in his hands. "If only I'd made her come here..."

"It'll be ok Randy - you'll see." Chris promised, holding Randy close as they sat next to each other.

"I don't want the final words she properly understood from me to be 'fuck you'!"

"I know. Listen, in a few hours, everything will be fine, you see. Don't over react, ok?" Chris comforted.

"She looked so pale." Randy snivelled, sitting up "I just can't believe this is happening...the past few months have been amazing and today has been totally shit!"

"She's a strong woman Randy, remember that." Chris told his friend, squeezing his shoulder tightly.

* * *

After about another hour of waiting, Roxy's doctor entered the room.

"Which one of you men is Mr Orton?"

"I am." Randy spoke "How's Roxanna?"

"She's critical but stable. We managed to remove her inflamed appendix successfully. Mr ummm?"

"Jericho." Chris spoke as the doctor faced him.

"I need to speak to Mr Orton - alone."

"Ok - call me later." Chris urged Randy, hugging him once again before leaving.

"How did everything go?" Randy once again asked.

"As far as we can tell, fine. I think we caught her appendix before they actually burst but when she wakes up, I'll need to do a few blood tests, just to make sure, to make sure she hasn't got any blood poisoning."

"It came on really quickly." Randy replied, sitting back down, rubbing his temples.

"Appendicitis often does. Anyway, there is another pressing problem, but I need to ask you a few questions about it first."

"Ok." Randy unsurely agreed.

"When was your wife's last period?"

"Two weeks ago."

"How often do you have sex?"

"It varies - sometimes most nights, some weeks hardly any. It depends on where and what we are doing or have done during that day." Randy replied uncomfortably, watching the doctor write short nots on a file.

"Ok, do you where a condom or is your wife on any other sort of medication such as the..."

"No! We're married!" Randy yelled, loosing his temper a bit, standing up "What has all of this got to do with Roxy?"

"Because, Mr Orton, when we scanned your wife's stomach we noticed that her womb seems to be dilated. We think Roxanna is pregnant."

Randy's eyes stared at the doctor. "The baby won't survive will they? How old are they?"

"We are estimating about two months, give or take a few days. We took a fluid sample from the womb and will be testing that. If your wife pulls through ok then your baby should do although, because it is so young, there is more chance of her miscarrying."

Randy realised that if Roxy miscarried another baby, it would crush her. "Can I tell her myself, in our own time."

"Yes, of course. I'll warn you, before you do see her, she'll be extremely weak. It's probably best just to let her sleep it off for the majority of the time." the doctor advised. "I'll take you to see her now."

Randy followed the man through the corridors until they came to Roxy's room.

"Was her pregnancy the reason she got appendicitis?" Randy questioned.

"Quite possibly, yes, as the female hormones keep changing as the baby grows. Now, we'll need to keep checking her scar to make sure there are no infections there. She unfortunately has a lot of scar tissue in that area of the body, which might not help too much..."

Randy nodded, not really listening to what the gentleman was saying. He peered through the windows at the still figure lying in bed.

Tip toeing into the room, Randy kissed Roxy's forehead lightly. He sat next to her on the side of the bed and took her hand in his, placing her wedding rings back on her forefinger. He couldn't believe that his wife was pregnant and, although fantastic news, was possibly not the best of times for it to be happening. Her skin was not as pale as before but her eye lids were darken and she appeared fatigued.

Randy continued to watch his wife sleep for about another half an hour. Suddenly, he felt her fingers grasp his as she unsurely opened her eyes.

"Hey gorgeous," Randy greeted warmly, moving closer to her fragile body, kissing her cheek tenderly "How ya feeling?"

"Bad." she drowsily replied, her eyes not wanting to stay open for any length of time.

She attempted to move her body slightly and grasped her stomach, not really moving anywhere. She felt really dizzy and still quite nauseous.

"The doctor needs to come and see you." Randy whispered, caressing her cheek that she had rested on the palm of his hand.

"Great." she sarcastically muttered after a few moments.

"Back in a sec - Racoon eyes!" Randy half laughed, kissing her forehead once again before walking out of the room to find the doctor.

Roxy smiled blankly at her wedding rings, not really remembering the argument prior to her appendectomy.

A few moments later, Randy returned with the doctor and pulled a seat up beside Roxy's bed.

"Hello Mrs Orton, how are we?" he asked.

"Have been better." she mumbled. "When can I go home?" she eagerly questioned.

"Ahh, that remains to be decided. We need to make sure that your stomach doesn't get infected. I need to take a blood test." he concluded, picking up a needle and walking over Roxy.

Roxy swallowed hard.

"Can you do it later?" she asked.

"Afraid not, I need to get the results sent to the lab." the doctor coldly replied, looking for a vein on her arm, tapping her skin with his finger tips.

Roxy shut her eyes tightly as she felt the blood being drained from her arm. She grasped Randy's hand securely, not wanting to let go. Randy smirked slightly to himself. She'd never confessed but all of the time he'd known her, Roxy had hated injections and needles.

"All done, now that wasn't so bad was it?" the doctor mockingly quizzed. "Try and get some rest Mrs Orton, you'll feel better then." he reassured, taking the blood test and walking out of the room.

"Bastard!" Roxy mumbled dozily, letting go of Randy's hand.

"No matter how ill you are, you always find the strength to insult someone!" Randy smiled, returning to her side on the edge of the bed.

"Some people just deserve it!" she shrugged, resting more comfortably as Randy once again placed his hand against her cooling cheek.

"Try and get some rest." Randy urged, kissing her forehead once again.

A few hours later and Randy was still at Roxy's bedside, his hand firmly clasping hers. She had managed to dose off but Randy couldn't take his eyes off her. He _daren't _take his eyes off her.

Suddenly, the night nurse walked into the room. Randy was aware of her presence but did not bother to turn to face her. The middle aged woman placed a comforting hand on Randy's shoulder.

"She's fine - you need to go and rest though." she encouraged, Randy slowly turning to face her, a question upon her face.

"I promise you that if anything changes I'll call you immediately."

"I feel like I need to be here..." Randy whispered.

"She really _is _making good progress, under the circumstances. You won't be much good to her tomorrow if your exhausted, will you?" the nurse rationalised. "Besides, she'll be out of it until the morning at the earliest."

Randy glanced at Roxy before nodding to the nurse. He knew she was right. Intertwining his hand from Roxy's he stood and kissed her lips one last time before reluctantly leaving for the evening.


	79. Chapter 78

The next morning, Randy, after a sleepless night, got back to the hospital in time before Roxy had awoken. Clutching a single red rose in his left hand, he entered the ward where he found Roxy's doctor scanning her notes.

"Mr Orton, can I speak to you?" he asked.

"Can't it wait, I need to go to see Roxy." Randy hastened.

"Don't worry, it won't take a moment." he added, pulling Randy away from everyone else into his office.

"We got your wife's results back early this morning."

"Are they good?" Randy questioned, not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"So far, yes, everything looks fine. The bloods we got back seem to be alright, without there being any poisoning. When she wakes up I'll need to take another look at her stomach to make sure everything is ok there."

"What about the baby?" Randy gulped, clasping the rose tighter.

"Well, because Roxanna's doing fine, so is the baby and the fluids seemed to be good, that we got back from the lab. Obviously, there is still a chance of her loosing the baby due to her illness and because of the foetus being so young. If she can stay as calm as possible and not do too much for a little while then there isn't any reasons as to why she can't have a happy, healthy pregnancy."

"Thank you." Randy smiled lightly.

"Does she know she is expecting yet?" the Doctor asked, standing from leaning against his desk.

"No, I wanted to see if the test results were positive first. I might tell her this morning."

"I think it's only fair to." the Doctor reasoned, showing Randy out of his office.

Randy sighed relief when he walked away from the office, a little happier about the day ahead. Running a hand through his hair, he entered Roxy's room to find her still asleep in the position he left her in last night.

Randy re-took his place at the side of her on the bed, placing the red rose gently on the bedside cabinet before taking her hand in his. She didn't look as pale as she did the night before and didn't look as exhausted.

Before too long, she began to stir, her eyes connecting with Randy's.

"Hey sweetie, good night?" he questioned, waiting for a long line of sarcastic insults to be hurled at him.

"What do you think?" she grumpily replied, rolling her eyes slightly as Randy smiled to himself. It was good to be getting the 'old' Roxy back.

"I missed you last night," Randy pouted "The bed was cold!"

"Get yourself a heater then." Roxy sniped.

"Are you ok?" Randy quizzed, releasing his hand from hers.

"Yeah...I'm sorry, I'm just knackered."

"Don't be sorry." Randy smiled back as the Doctor entered the room.

"Good morning Mrs Orton...how are we this morning?"

"Great!" she lied, Randy giving her a puzzled look.

"Nice to hear it...lets look at that scar shall we?" he asked, lifting up the plaster obscuring it. "Good." he glanced back to Roxy.

"So, when should I book that big celebratory 'I'm Home' party?" Roxy joked.

"A few days if you continue to feel this good." the Doctor grinned, placing the plaster back over her stomach. "I'll be back soon - feel free to go for some fresh air but tell someone where you are going first." he added, leaving the room.

"What was that all about?" Randy inquired.

"If he thinks I'm fine, the sooner I'll be able to get out of this dump!"

"You really shouldn't do that..." Randy shook his head.

"Why not?" Roxy asked with a confused tone of voice.

"Look, we need to talk." Randy sternly said.

"I know...don't think that I've forgotten about the other day." Roxy replied, Randy knowing for well that she wouldn't have forgotten about their little argument.

* * *

After Roxy had gotten dressed into warmer but loose clothes, her and Randy went and stood on the hospital's balcony over looking the rest of the town. Neither of them had said anything to each other since Roxy had spoken last. Randy turned to face Roxy who was gazing to the floor below, her elbows resting on the cool, metal railings.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," he started, pausing for a moment "I can understand why you're pissed off with me."

"After everything we ever said about him...you go and lie to me about him trying to contact you. It's not the fact that he's been texting you. It's the fact that you lied to me. After everything..."

"I didn't want to upset you...obviously that backfired." Randy murmured.

"You might have done it for the best of intentions but in the long run it wasn't gonna last."

"I was going to tell you..."

"When? 20, 50 years down the line of when they were putting the final nail in my coffin?" Roxy angrily and sarcastically responded.

"Please Rox, darling, stop doing this. You are my world and without you, I feel alone and sad. I love you. Nothing can change that. But you have to believe me; I would never, under _any_ circumstances do or say _anything_ to hurt you, no matter what. You just have to listen to me." Randy pleaded, taking Roxy's hand into his.

"Look, this marriage is a two way thing and I know how I feel and want to continue to feel about you. But we have to be straight with each other. We can't lie to each other and pretend it's ok. No matter what's going on, it won't hurt coz we've got each other. If we want to be together forever, we have to be honest; it's the only way." Roxy nodded.

"I agree. Oh, by the way, while I'm on the road with Raw over the next week, your Mom's coming over from England. She called me early this morning to ask how the honeymoon was and I told her what happened and she wanted to come over and make sure everything was ok."

"What!" Roxy asked, her face dropping. "Why can't you stay?"

"Because...because you never know when we might need the time off." Randy shrugged, thinking for 7 months in advance.

"What do you mean?" Roxy questioned, noticing Randy fiddling in the inside of his jacket pocket.

Holding the boxed object in front of Roxy, she questionably looked at him.

"What...why have you got a pregnancy test?"

"We had a lot of good sex on holiday. I'm just curious." Randy smirked.

"You're not joking...are you?"

"Nope, just give it a try." Randy implored.

"Maybe another day." Roxy semi-agreed, pushing the pregnancy test back into Randy's pocket.

* * *

A few day's later and Roxy was back at home, recovering from her appendectomy in comfort. She was laid across the sofa, blankly watching TV when Randy walked into the living room from the kitchen. He was glad that she was home and doing well and that everything seemed to be working out better than before between the two.

"Sweetie, did you do that pregnancy test I gave you the other day?" Randy questioned, taking a sip of his diet coke.

"Ummm...I can't remember..." she falsely replied, an innocent smile creeping across her face.

"Did you intend on doing it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I, uh, just forgot."

Randy pulled the box out of his pocket once again, offering it to his wife.

"Please?"

"But..."

"No buts, baby. Just do it!"

"Fine." Roxy groaned, taking the packet and walking to the toilet, Randy following her.

Roxy herself had even come to suspect that she was pregnant while on holiday. She knew that she was feeling how she did when she was pregnant with her and Randy's first baby, Olivia. When she was pregnant with Gavin's baby, she was unaware of it. Maybe insecurity could have sent a blanket of doubt around her during that time.

Reading the instructions to herself, Roxy was impatiently waiting for the results to arrive. Closing her eyes, she exhaled deeply, placing the test on top of the toilet lid.

After a few more minutes, her hands shaking, she took the little, white stick in her hand and examined the results.

"Is everything ok, honey?" Randy called, unfolding his arms.

"It sure is, Daddy!" Roxy replied, choking back tears "I can't believe it; I'm pregnant!" she rejoiced, embracing Randy as he stroked her hair.

"We're gonna be parents!"

But will the pregnancy be an easy - and successful - one?

* * *

Check back soon for more! 


	80. Chapter 79

Over the next few months, as Roxy's stomach swelled so did Randy's pride.

She was now six months pregnant with Christmas coming and going, she was finding it a little harder to do everyday tasks. Randy was wrapping her up in cotton wool which wasn't a bad thing but was making them both a little anxious. She had already gotten past the early stages of pregnancy where she'd miscarried babies before but she was still worried that she would mess up or ruin the rest of her pregnancy.

She awoke from her slumber to find her stomach rumbling; something that she had been assured would be a lot worse as time went on. She, like most women, had developed cravings for the weirdest foods, especially those she didn't like! Unwrapping Randy's arm from around her and pulling the warm, navy blue sheets away from her frame, she stumbled out of bed in search of food from the kitchen.

"What do you want, baby?" she whispered, rubbing her tummy carefully. She'd taken to talking to her baby which brought great comfort and reassurance to her. Plus, it was a chance not to get answered back before they reached their teenage years!

Reaching to the top shelf of the cupboard, she shuffled things about quietly, hoping that she wouldn't drop anything or wake Randy up. She had become kind of clumsy since she'd fallen pregnant, which no one could understand. Deep down she knew the reason; she was a month off her baby being the age she was when she was born.

When her mother gave birth to her nearly 2 months earlier from her due date, mixed emotions were certainly in the air. Eric Bishoff had left her standing at the alter. Alone. Her waters broke. She was still alone as the midwife handed her her baby girl.

_Flashback: The day Roxy was born._

_An ear piercing cry splintered the atmosphere of the room into a thousand pieces. The nurse handed Charlotte Richards her first, and only, child. Fighting back tears for many reason's, Charlotte pressed her finger's against her daughters light, soft cheeks. A moment she would never forget for as long as she would live. A moment that would soon be over._

_"Sorry Mrs Richards," the surgeon spoke "We need to go and run tests on your daughter to make sure her lungs are working properly as well as her heart. Is there anything you need or anyone you'd like us to call?"_

_That's when it hit her like a tonne of bricks; there wasn't anyone. No one at all in the world. Angered by her baby taken out of her arms, she gave a short and simple reply._

_"No."_

_End of flashback._

Roxanna knew Randy would never desert her, especially not when his child was to be born. In fact, it seemed as if he was more excited about the whole pregnancy that she was! He was more than determined to be the best Husband and Father in the world, more than anyone could imagine.

Pulling another jar down from the cupboard, Roxy groaned slightly, clasping her stomach. Randy, who had noticed her lost presence in bed, lent against the doorway and rolled his eyes at her. He knew how nervous she was getting about the looming birth but was also unsurprised at her unwillingness to let him do anything for her. But that was the way she was; she'd sooner struggle than let anyone help her.

"Need any help?" Randy questioned, walking up behind her.

"Ummm, no, I'm, uh, fine...yeah." she spoke.

"Found what you were looking for?" he asked, folding her arms in front of his naked chest.

"Yeah..."

"Pickles? Since when have you ever liked pickles?" he semi laughed.

"Ummm, since now!" she lied. Badly. Placing the jar onto the counter, Randy smirked at her, running his hands through her soft hair.

"You never give up, do ya?"

"Were you expecting me to?" Roxy asked innocently.

"No, sweetie, I wouldn't want you to either!" Randy smiled, kissing Roxy's lips. "Are you still hungry?"

"You bet! I dunno, it's not really hunger, it's just...cravings."

Randy looked at her gone out. He understood the whole process of a woman's pregnancy. He experienced it twice with his Mom. Yet, he never_ did_ understand the whole cravings thing...

"What!" Roxy giggled.

"I don't understand; you were gonna eat stuff you hate!"

"That's what pregnant women do." she purred, putting her arm around his neck, smiling broadly at him.

"You nervous about today?" Randy inquired, his hands gliding over Roxy's growing tummy. Today was the day of one of the most important scans of their baby, at least in Roxy's mind.

She didn't answer him but he could tell by her expression exactly what her answer was to be.

"I know you're scared in case it doesn't work out for whatever reason. Trust me baby, I will be there if everything goes wrong - not that it will anyway."

"I want everything to be perfect, I can't stand the thought of delivering our baby on my own. I can't stand the thought of our baby being born ill or prematurely. I..."

"Rox, will you relax! If you're calm, the baby will be ok."

"I know. I'm sorry." Roxy whispered.

"Don't be. Now, what do you want to eat?" Randy asked, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before placing all of the jars back into the cupboard.

"Nothing, I'm just wiped." she yawned.

"C'mon, let's get back to sleep." Randy stated, guiding Roxy up the stairs.

Randy was becoming more accustomed to Roxy's pregnancy insecurities and completely understood her frame of mind. He didn't let his anxiety show for the sake of Roxy and the un known sexed baby.

So far, all of the scans had been successful and the baby was continuing to seem healthy. Roxy was about a month off their baby beginning to move about, something that would allow Randy to feel the same experiences that Roxy would.

Laying his wife back onto the bed, Randy rolled up her t-shirt and kissed her stomach as he hovered over her. Roxy smiled to him; he was already showing signs of being a great Father. As their eyes connected, he kissed her lips before laying next to her, placing his muscled arm around her bulging stomach.

About half an hour later, Roxy was sleeping gently in his arms. Randy kissed her cheek before getting up out of bed. He needed to do something.

Walking to the office downstairs, Randy turned on the light. Squinting, he fiddled about in the top draw for a folder he'd been keeping since the start of Roxy's pregnancy. Opening up the file, he took a fresh piece of paper and a pen before he started to write.

* * *

Roxy woke up a few hours later. Raising an eyebrow, she slowly got up from the bed, clutching the bottom of her bump before walking down stairs. Searching for Randy, she quickly found him slumped across the desk in the office, snoring softly to himself.

Smirking to herself, she lifted the piece of paper carefully from underneath his head and started to read.

_To my darling child,_

_You are now six months old in your wonderful Mother's womb. It hardly seems like five minutes ago since we discovered the fantastic news for ourselves and began to rejoice at the thought of your arrival. Although, I have to say, the thought of there being a baby in the house does seem a little daunting..._

_Mommy is very much excited - and nervous - about your arrival, as I am. But the thing I'm most looking forward to is seeing your beautiful face for the first time...if you take after your Mother, you'll be the most gorgeous baby ever! We currently don't know your sex and we haven't even decided on your name...we are waiting for your face to determine everything._

_Today is the day of your next scan. Be good for the doctors...hopefully, after this visit, your Mommy will have calmed down a little. She's a little edgy about you which is understandable after the miscarriage of your older sister, Olivia._

_You know, as a warning I'm about to give you, I hope you remember this for the rest of your life; expect the unexpected. On April 20th, 2004 my life changed, undeniably for the better. That night was the night I met your Mommy._

_As soon as I saw her, I knew instantly that she was 'the one'. She was beyond perfect; such a strong, bold character. Everything that I had ever admired in a woman had come to life in the form of Roxanna Richards._

_By my stupid mistakes, we were forced to depart from each other for a while. Then, nearly two years to the day you are due, she walked back into my life more amazing and alluring than before. After our previous challenges, I knew it would be hard but I won back her loving heart. Forever._

_I could sit here and write about her awesome presence forever but you might start to think I'm a little sad...Until I see you again, goodbye for now, darling._

_All of my love, Daddy xxx_

Giggling quietly to herself, that put all of Roxanna's fears into perspective. She was now confident that with the help of Randy they would be fantastic parents.

* * *

Later in the day, the young married couple were travelling to the baby unit of the hospital. After helping his beloved out of the car, Randy and Roxy made their way to their sonogram session.

"So, Mrs Orton, how's everything been over the past few weeks?"Mrs Lovejoy, the middle aged Doctor, asked.

"Great." Roxy smiled, nodding her head unsurely.

"Apart from the cravings..." Randy interrupted.

"That's just a natural part of being pregnant." Dr Lovejoy replied, turning away from Roxy and Randy as she went to fetch the monitor.

Roxy stood her tongue out to Randy as if to say 'I told you so'. Randy shook his head, playfully giving her the middle finger.

"Lay down on the bed Mrs Orton and we'll see what the babies doing. Feel free to take a seat, Mr Orton." she pointed at the plastic chair in the corner of the room.

As the nurse ran the sonogram stick over Roxy's swollen stomach, Randy took her hand as a sign of reassurance, caressing it as she smiled hopefully back at him.

"There's the babies head!" Dr Lovejoy exclaimed, pointing to the distinguishable figure on the screen. "Hands, feet, stomach, spine..." she continued as Roxy and Randy looked on in awe.

"You didn't want to know the sex yet, did you?" she asked, printing the picture for the couple.

"No, we want it to be a surprise." Roxy said.

"I just need to ask you a few more questions before you go," the nurse continued, handing Randy the picture and giving Roxy a towel to rub off the jelly like substance from her stomach. "This is your first baby, well, one that you haven't miscarried?" she questioned gently.

"Yeah." Roxy nodded, a little downcast.

"Do you want a natural birth or a C-Section?"

"Natural, unless everything goes _really_ wrong!" Roxy sternly spoke.

"Hopefully, keeping our fingers crossed, it will all be fine. Your baby's looking to be healthy and a good size for it's age."

After booking an appointment for her next scan, Roxy and Randy left the hospital a little more content on the pregnancy.

* * *

Check back for more, soon! 


	81. Chapter 80

Roxy was now eight months into her pregnancy and it was just over two weeks till Wrestlemania. Randy, after a Tournament on Raw a few weeks ago, defeatedseven other Superstars for the chance to headline Wrestlemania against Edge, someone who he had never faced before.

The unnamed and unidentified sexed baby was starting to move about a lot and keeping Roxy and Randy awake a lot more!

"It will be even worse when the baby arrives." Randy commented, lying back down next to Roxy on the couch, propping his head up with his arms, realising that hiscomment might not have been the most helpful.He'd just been for a cold shower in the hope of him waking up properly.

"Tell me about it." Roxy mumbled, glancing over to the clock. "5am? Man, this is crazy!"

"I know." Randy soothed, rubbing a hand over her bump. "Thought of any more names yet?"

"No, I have no idea. I don't want our baby to have a bad name, it will help define who they are; we need to make it decent." she concluded, closing her eyes slightly, hoping to have a nap of some sorts. Randy, however, had other ideas...

"Let's have a look on the internet." he stated, switching on the PC with enthusiasm and waiting surprisingly patiently for the screen to load.

"There is no way me and our Mum's are gonna go baby cloth shopping today." Roxy sighed. "I just can't manage it."

"Our Mom's will understand," Randy encouraged "You'd no need to rush. Besides, they know what it's like to be pregnant. Unless you would sooner stay here with my Dad and I and help decorate the nursery!" Randy laughed.

"Some how it seems the more tempting option." Roxy groaned, stretching a little. Her stomach was swelling and she was in desperate need of more maternity clothing. Her tiny frame was being pushed to the limits.

Randy knew she was exhausted. For the past couple of nights, she'd gotten up early in the morning when the baby was practising 'Sweet Chin Music' in her stomach! He felt bad for her but couldn't possibly sympathise.

"Never mind sweetie, in a month it will all be over. He or she may start sleeping properly when they are born!" Randy kissed her hair before continuing his search for more baby name websites. He'd taken to looking all over the web in search of the perfect name for their soon-to-be arrival.

"I thought we were waiting until they were born before deciding?" Roxy questioned, sitting up to some extent.

"We are, I just thought we could narrow down the list." Randy enthused.

"I didn't know there was a list!" Roxy moaned, her lack of sleep aggravating her.

"Are we looking for meanings or just nice names?" Randy quizzed, turning to face his wife.

"Anything that will go well with 'Orton' I guess." Roxy spoke, not in the slightest bit interested.

"Girls or boys first?" Randy questioned, clicking on another website.

"Whatever." Roxy sighed again.

"Aaron?" Randy asked.

"Aaron...nah, there was a prick in my class called Aaron one. In high school, he sneezed so hard he got snot all over the board!" Roxy reminisced, Randy looking slightly ill.

"Nice. Ummm...Nicole?"

"Nicole Orton...ok, I guess."

"Arthur?"

"No way! Have you any idea how much the kid would be bullied!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Ok...calm!" Randy encouraged.

"Why Arthur?" Roxy semi-laughed.

"It's kinda cool." Randy shrugged. "It wasn't this hard last time, was it?"

"No because we just picked the names from random people on TV; Olivia Newton John and Darren Day! They were bad people to base names on anyway..."

"Oh, yeah, I remember. That was when we thought they were nice names though!" Randy nodded.

"Any suggestions other than turning the TV back on and playing a game of lets pick a name from a celebrity! Oh, what about Paris...Paris Hilton is awesome!" Roxy squealed sarcastically.

"There has to be some names that we can both agree on..." Randy mused out loud.

"How about we think of meanings that we like and build on it from there?" Roxy suggested.

"Ok...you do that. I need a drink." Randy said, getting up from the computer swivel chair and walking to the fridge.

Roxy typed in a search for names meaning the word 'light'.

"Do you want anything, honey?" Randy yelled.

"No, I'm ok thanks." Roxy replied, scrawling through the list of names.

"What did you come up with?" Randy returned.

"Light. The babies gonna be the light of our lives." Roxy looked up from the computer screen, her eyes connecting lovingly with Randy.

Randy didn't know what to think other than how sweet that last comment was. Yet, it was very accurate.

"Leonora Orton...that doesn't go, does it?" Roxy asked, gazing at her husband.

"Not really...cute name."

"Naomi?"

"That's pretty." Randy agreed as the couple continued to search for more babies names.

* * *

It was now the afternoon and Roxy's Mother, Charlotte, and Randy's Mother, Elaine, were searching for baby clothing and accessories. Well, it was mainly Charlotte and Elaine doing the looking, Roxy doing the sitting!

"Are you ok, darling?" Charlotte asked, putting a comforting hand on her only child's shoulder.

"Yeah." Roxy exhaled thoughtfully.

"That would be so cute for the baby!" Elaine yelped, placing yet another item of clothing into the basket Charlotte was clutching.

"I love my Grandma's." Roxy muttered, reading out the babies bib that was throw at the top of the mountain of clothes pile.

"I can't wait till that babies born!" Elaine giggled with glee.

"Neither can I!" Roxy replied, very bluntly and very matter of factly. As both Grandma's to be struck her a worried luck, Roxy placed her hands in front of her blurred eyes. She was beyond tired, and beyond caring about what the baby was to be dressed in.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Orton residence, Randy and Father Bob were decorating the babies bed room. They changed the dark green and gold room into a more relaxing white walled, light green furnished decor. As Randy leapt down off the step ladder, Bob smirked at how proud his son was.

"Can't wait, huh son?"

"Nope, I really can't!" the young Orton smiled broadly.

His Father struggled to remember the last time his eldest son looked as content with himself as he did. He knew what had occurred between Roxy and Randy on the day she developed appendicitis and how pissed off Randy was at himself over John Cena's texting. Thankfully, John hadn't been in contact with his former best friend in months. Lets just say he didn't need to think twice about not doing so after some gentlepersuading from Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho!

"There's nothing wrong with my life," Randy spoke "I've got a beautiful wife, and equally beautiful baby arriving in the next month and I'm loved by the people that matter. In a couple of weeks time, I shall be the new World Heavyweight Champion!" he promised, throwing his arms into the air and doing his usual cocky, yet confident, signature in ring pose.

Before either man could say anymore, he peered out of the bedroom window to notice that his lady, mother and mother in law were back from their trip out.

Literally tearing his way down stairs to open the door for the three women, Roxy was the last to enter as placed the carrier bags down onto the tiled floor as Randy wrapped his arms around her belly, kissing her lips. She coldly accepted, Randy telling straight away that something was wrong.

As the soon-to-be parents and grandparents talked together for some time, Randy felt Roxy becoming more distant. He kept squeezing her hand but that seemed to make little difference.

"Ummm, sorry to be unsocial, but I'm going to bed. You don't mind, do you?" Roxy asked shyly.

"No, of course not. I'd better get going soon anyway, my flight leaves in an hour!" Charlotte gasped, standing up to cuddle her daughter.

After saying her good byes to her family, Roxy made a slow walk up stairs much to the annoyance of her husband. He was a little concerned about her frame of mind.

"Don't worry, love, it's just her hormones!" his mother reassured.

"Yeah," Charlotte agreed "I think she's a bit worried that your babies birth may turn into how mine did. She doesn't want a Caesarean at all. I think the reality is setting in." Charlotte frowned a bit.

Randy contemplated his mothers words of wisdom as his parents drove back to St Louis as Roxy's Mum waited to head back to England.

Carefully opening the door of their bedroom, the light beamed onto his sweethearts body. She was facing away from the door, crying silently to herself in the darkness, her eyes firmly shut as she shivered, her arms placed firmly around her body.

Randy laid next to her body, wrapping his arms over her and the bump. "Rox...honey, hear me out. I know your tired. I know you feel unwell. But this is what you've wanted for so long...what _we've_ wanted for so long. I'm not gonna leave you. I'm gonna be with you through out the birth of this baby. I promise. You can break my hand if it makes you feel better!" Randy whispered, Roxy chuckling slightly, as he caressed her stomach gently, fumbling his fingers over her scars gently. "Just try and relax. I know you need me, more than anything. But if you wanna talk about anything, than just do so. I'll listen. I don't have to reply. I don't have to do anything. I can just listen."

Roxy sat up a little in his arms. "I guess I need you, more than I thought." she sobbed. "I feel...I feel messed up. My body's all over the place. I can't shift this feeling. I feel alone. I miss being able to do stuff for myself. I miss being me. The past nine months...I've felt different in each of them. The wedding, the honeymoon, the appendicitis and now the pregnancy. It was weird, our Mum's didn't seem to know how to feel today, how to react to whatever was going on. I felt that I needed to be alone to do that or we should have brought the stuff for our baby. Half the stuff you Mum suggested...It's all 'I love my Grandmas' stuff like that. I dunno what I'm saying." she yawned, resting her head on her pillow.

"No matter what happens...I love you." Randy kissed her cheek, watching his wife sleep properly for the first time in weeks.

Check back for more, soon!


	82. Chapter 81

The night of Wrestlemania had soon arrived. Since Randy's little 'pep' talk to Roxy, she'd enjoyed the final few weeks of her pregnancy a lot more than before. She was starting to relax and didn't feel quite as alone in this experience.

Randy could barely believe it had been a year since he beat the shit out of John Cena, after he confessed to stabbing his lovely wife. Thankfully, he was out with an injury that he sustained at the Royal Rumble and wouldn't be at the years biggest event. That made Roxy a lot more confident about the evening ahead.

"I guess karma really is real!" Chris sighed, taking a gulp of his bottled water, looking at good friend RVD.

"I've been telling you it for years man! I knew Cena would get his just desserts..."

"Hi guys," Randy smiled, walking over to his area of the dressing room he would be sharing with his good friends "How's it going?"

"Fine, Daddy-O!" Y2J chuckled "How's the proud Mom-to-be?"

"Exhausted but a lot happier. Yep, things are gonna change for the better tonight." Randy promised, shuffling in his duffle bag to find his gear for the evening.

"Where is she?" RVD questioned, surveying the room.

"She just needed to sort something out with Vince." Randy shrugged, finding his new 'Legend Killer' black, white and navy t-shirt.

"Isn't the baby due two weeks tonight?" Jericho asked.

"Yeah, if all goes well. It kinda sucks though. If I win the belt tonight, I might miss the birth or something like that."

"Nah, Roxy would never let that happen." Chris shook his head "She's more desperate for you to be there than she's letting on."

"Tell me about it!" Randy murmured to himself, the others not knowing about her anxieties.

* * *

Elsewhere, Roxy was discussing the evening ahead with Vince when her cousin Eugene walked in the room.

"Hey Mr McMahon, hey Mrs Orton!" he yelled "How's the baby?"

"Good. It's weird, he or she have been moving about a lot more today." Roxy said, a hint of concern in her voice.

"That's nothing to worry about," Vince reassured "That's only a good thing. That means that they're about ready to enter the world!"

"He or she had better wait for a few weeks!" Roxy spoke, slowing rising from her seat. "Well, possibly, I'll see you later. Have a good match against Gene Snitsky on Heat tonight!" Roxy patted her cousins arm, waving bye to her boss.

When she went out into the corridor, she accidentally bumped into good friend Lita.

"I'm sorry, you ok?" Lita inquired, grabbing her friends arms for some sort of support.

"Yeah, fine."

"Good. Hey, would you like to come and watch Randy's match with me later on?" she quizzed, placing her hand over the door knob for Vince's office.

"Sure, I'll see you later. I'll just go and check how my man is." Roxy beamed.

* * *

A few hours later, Roxy was stood next to Randy, their arms wrapped around each other waiting for his match to begin.

"Have a good match tonight, baby." she purred, kissing his lips passionately.

"Sure thing. See you later...with the gold around my waist!" he guaranteed as his music hit as a signal for him to enter the arena.

Roxy went and sat near Lita in her locker room she was sharing with Stacy Kiebler and Ashley.

"They've gone back to the hotel to get ready for the celebration party." Lita answered. "I'm getting changed here, so I can spend time with you before your up to your chin in dippers!"

"That's sweet. Thanks." Roxy replied, a sincere smile creeping over her face.

"Don't worry about it." Lita winked, taking a pale green powdered eye shadow from her make up bag before applying some. "Are you and your hubby going to the after party?"

"We might go for a little while." Roxy nodded, clutching her stomach slightly.

"You ok?" Lita semi-laughed, searching Roxy's facial expression in the mirror.

"Yeah, fine. The baby just seems to be making jerky movements."

"That's understandable, it's only a fortnight until you will be sat in the delivery room clutching your new born."

"Yeah, how could I possibly forget?" Roxy gasped, glancing at the TV monitor to check on Randy's match.

In the ring, everything was going wrong for Randy. After a strong opening, Edge now had him in his submission, the 'Edge-ucator', which worked on the legs and back. Snarling in agony, Randy clenched his hair in his hands, searching desperately for the ropes. Suddenly, Edge let go of the hold. Had Randy passed out? No, in fact, Edge was stupidly arguing with the referee.

"That son of a bitch tapped!" he roared, pulling his own hair out from the roots.

Randy rose from the mat, his legs feeling like jelly. He knelt on the ground, waiting for Edge to turn around. Boom! He'd hit the RKO for the victory, to become the new World Heavyweight Champion!

As Randy celebrated in the ring, he jumped up and down manically, as Roxy leapt from her seat to hug Lita. As the confetti sprayed down from the ceiling, Randy felt like the luckiest man alive. Kissing his championship, he made his way up the ramp to be greeted by his friends and co-workers on his well-earnt win.

"Congratulations, buddy!" Shawn Michaels smirked, hugging his best mate.

"That was a good win...we thought Edge had got you!" Shelton Benjamin revealed.

"We should know by now to never, _ever_ count this young man out! Congratulations!" Vince grinned, warmly hugging his employee of the month, so to speak.

As the hall way cleared, there was one very important person that hadn't had the opportunity to say well done.

"There's nothing left to say, is there? Everyone said it for me!" Roxy sniffed slightly. "Fantastic match, angel." she affectionately added, embracing her husband whole heartedly.

"Hey, you and that life in there are my reason for winning this!" Randy massaged his wife's belly, snogging her once again before they strolled hand in hand back to his locker room for him to change into his suit, ready to spend a limited amount of time at the Wrestlemania after show bash.

After arriving at the event by limousine, Randy and Roxy made their way down the red carpet, smiling to any photographer who wanted them to pose. A few times, Roxy flinched a little, Randy cuddling her more securely.

"Are you sure you're ok to be here?" Randy questioned his wife.

"Yeah, don't worry. Bedside's, it would look bad if 'The Man' wasn't here!" she joked as they made their way into the hotel VIP room.

* * *

Randy was chatting to some of his co-workers about his victory when Kurt Angle came over to tell Randy something.

"Can't it wait a minute?" Randy asked in an annoyed fashion, wanting to savour the moment as much as possibly for the future years.

"No, it can't." Kurt firmly stated, taking Randy by his arm.

As Kurt dragged Randy away from the crowd nearer the exit, Randy was a little confused as to why he was doing this.

"Nice title win. Oh yeah, before I forget, Roxy's water's have broken...she needs you." Kurt explained, pointing at the ladies toilets.

"What? How do you know? Were you following her?" Randy questioned, a little unsure by the accusations being raised.

"No way! Lita ran out of the toilets, trying to look for you when she found me. She asked me to go find you."

Before Randy could argue with his former nemesis, Lita came dashing out of the loos.

"Randy, thank God you're here; Roxy really needs you. The baby's on their way!" Lita hastily replied, scampering back to her friend.

Randy stood their in a world on numbness; he was about to become a Father!

"RANDY!" Roxy yelped, Randy waking from his own world, preparing himself through the voyage of the birth and fatherhood.

Check back for more, soon!


	83. Chapter 82

WARNING: This chapter contains strong language, lol!

* * *

"Rox!" Randy yelled, speeding through the five sets of doors before reaching the ladies lavatory.

"Please...call and ambulance!" she begged, clasping her stomach, her eyes welling up with tears.

"They're on their way!" Kurt piped up, sprinting into the toilets, looking down at his flip phone.

"Get out of my wife's way, man!" Randy warned, his own aggressiveness shocking him. He was only being over protective of his wife, the same person Kurt Angle was infatuated with a few years ago.

"Randy!" Roxy appealed.

"This isn't the time nor place." Lita agreed, stroking her best friend's back, hoping to bring some peace to the proceedings.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Randy said, swallowing his pride prior to turning to face his soul-mate. "Hey...this is it." Randy grinned, cupping Roxy's face in his hands.

"Two weeks fucking early! I knew something bad was gonna happen!" Roxy whimpered.

"This isn't bad, honey. The baby will be fine. _You'll_ be fine. Stop panicking, alright?" Randy implored, taking Roxy's hand in his.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Roxy was helped into an ambulance as Randy confidently followed her. His nerves would have to be second priority.

"I call you when something happens...thanks for everything." Randy muttered, kissing Lita's cheek before returning to his partner's side.

As Roxy began sucking the oxygen, Randy sat next to her on the gurney, caressing the back of her hand as she breathed heavily into the clear, plastic mask.

"Try and take it easy...it might be a little while yet before your baby's born!" the paramedic warned. "How long did your birth take?" he asked, trying to make random conversation in order for Roxy to concentrate on the baby rather than her pain and stress.

"I was born by an emergency C-Section." she unenthusiastically recalled her Mother's memories.

"Oh." the paramedic blushed a little, embarrassed by his query.

"You weren't to know." Roxy calmly replied, less intense than earlier.

"I take it you'll be having a natural birth?" the paramedic driving bellowed so her voice would be heard above the sound of the engine and siren.

"You bet!" Randy responded on behalf of his wife, kissing her hand tenderly.

* * *

After arriving at the hospital, Randy and Roxy were taken straight away to the maternity ward of the Connecticut hospital. Thankfully, they were in town for Wrestlemania so getting back to their house would only take quarter of an hour at the most.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Orton. We weren't expecting you for a few weeks!" Dr Lovejoy, the maternity nurse who took the majority of Roxanna's scans, smiled. "I take it you haven't got any baby wear or any of your stuff with you?"

"No, they're at home." Randy answered.

"You could really do with them." Dr Lovejoy reasoned.

"Don't leave me!" were the first words to pass Roxy's lips, her eyes widening as she searched for Randy's hand.

"No, no, I wasn't going anywhere." Randy promised, returning to his wife's side, pulling a strange face to Dr Lovejoy who realised how tensed Roxy was.

"Have you got anyone that could get the stuff for you?" she asked, knowing that Randy did need to leave Roxy's side to get everything the new arrival and herself needed.

"No, not unless we get Lita here to give her the key, to go home, to get everything, to come back here." Randy suggested.

"No, she won't know where anything is." Roxy frowned, taking another large intake of oxygen.

"Maybe Randy needs to go and fetch it." Dr Lovejoy began, seeing the uneasiness plastered all over Roxy's face immediately "Before we decide, I'll take another scan of your tummy to see what your baby's doing. If you are heavily dilated, Randy can stay. If not, really, it would be a good idea to let him go and fetch what you need." she broke the news kindly. "If you aren't heavily dilated, the baby won't be arriving for a little while yet."

"Ok." Roxy reluctantly agreed, searching the ceiling for some sort of inspiration.

"Atta' girl! Is there anyone that needs calling?"

"Yeah, Rox's Mom lives in England. If you could phone her first, I'll give my folks a call later." Randy told, scribbling Charlotte's number down on a receipt from his trouser pocket.

"Ok. I'll give this to the receptionist and then we'll take a look." Dr Lovejoy nodded friendly, disappearing from the room.

"Please don't leave!" Roxy pleaded again.

"I won't unless I absolutely have to." Randy calmly replied.

"You made a commitment that you'd be here no matter what, through out the whole birth." Roxy cried a little, a single tear trickling down her reddened cheeks.

"If I did leave, you know I'd return; I'm not Eric Bishoff, and I sure as hell never will be!" Randy guaranteed, wiping away Roxy's tears.

"You're Mom said she's getting the next flight over here. She wanted me to pass on that she loves you and she can't wait to see you and your baby, healthy." Dr Lovejoy remembered the words of her receptionist co-worker.

Taking the sonogram and running it over Roxy's 'ready-to-pop' stomach, Dr Lovejoy checked to see how heavily dilated Roxy was.

"3 cm's...Ok, that's not a lot yet. You can start pushing at about ten."

"When will that be?" Roxy questioned frantically.

"It's difficult to say...anything from minutes to hours, not quite months!" she teased, lightening the atmosphere of the room. "It really is quite difficult to say."

"Let me get in contact with my Mom and Dad...they could bring some of the stuff they're gonna keep at their house for the baby and after the birth I could go and get our stuff." Randy proposed.

"Don't be long!" Roxy affirmed, watching her other half leave the room.

"Try and relax, it will soon be over with." Dr Lovejoy advised, helping Roxy change into her white medical gown that would help to keep her cool during the delivery.

* * *

Five hours later, Roxy was flustered and breathing more and more heavily. She was sweating by the bucket loads...her swearing wasn't too much better either!

"When the fuck can I push!" Roxy snarled, shooting the trainee nurse an evil look.

"I'll have to see if Dr Lovejoy's finished in theatre." she timidly spoke, scampering out of the room.

Dr Lovejoy, a little under two hours ago, was taken away from Roxy's needs to deliver a baby by Caesarean. That meant that Roxy was left with an unqualified nurse by the name of Helen, someone who was very unsure of her abilities and certainly wasn't sure how to react around a certain Roxanna!

"This is pissing pathetic!" Roxy ranted "It does not take two fucking hours to get some little twat out of someone's stomach!"

"Maybe she just got caught up with another birth." Randy shrugged.

He wanted to laugh at some of the stuff Roxy was coming out with, but, being in her frame of mind, she would probably swing for him! He understood it was her way of dealing with the pain and being able to cope and whatever he said at this point in time, he knew she would more or less ignore anyway!

"I'm beginning to think a shitty C-Section would have been fucking easier...couldn't be a lot worse!"

"Then you'd be in agony after the pain killers wore off." Randy reminded her "Plus, you wouldn't be able to do much for 6 weeks, like drive anywhere and..."

"Fuck sake, I really wanna push!" Roxy roared, gripping the metal frames at the side of her bed.

Randy was frustrated at his wife's obvious discomfort. "I know sweetie, I'm going to see what the fuck's going on!" he sneered, kissing the top of her head before walking to the outside area.

"My wife's really in a lot of pain - can't someone come and deliver our baby?" Randy asked the nurse, the same one that disappeared from their room a few minutes ago.

"Sorry, Dr Lovejoy's just changing her gown. She promises to be with you within the next few minutes."

Roxy was lying flat on her back, when Randy returned, the back of her right hand pressed firmly against her forehead. She peered over her enlarged stomach with a question upon her face.

"Any minute now." Randy told her "Hang in there baby." he whispered, once again kissing the top of her head, retaking the seat at the side of her bed.

"Sorry about that," Dr Lovejoy re-entered, snapping on a pair of latex gloves "It was an emergency and we're very short staffed at the moment. Whoa, ok, you're more than ready to begin pushing." she examined. "When you're ready, feel free to push." she encouraged.

"I really want this to be over." Roxy sulked, looking over to her husband.

"It soon will be, don't worry." Randy smiled, giving Roxy his hand.

"Ok...push!" Dr Lovejoy exclaimed, Roxy biting her bottom lip so that she wouldn't deafen anyone in the room. "And again...come on!"

"I really don't think I can do this." Roxy murmured.

"Rox, just do it!" Randy encouraged, as she gripped his hand tighter. "Owww...not that tight! Rox, let go a little!"

"You said I could break your fucking hand!" Roxy breathed deeply, unaware of the amount of pain she forced upon her lover.

Dr Lovejoy sniggered a little as Randy shook his palm, hoping the blood would start circulating again!

* * *

Half an hour later and the Orton's baby was _still_ undelivered. Randy and Mrs Lovejoy were concerned for Roxy's welfare by this time; she really couldn't take too much more. She was extremely tired and beginning to give up.

"C'mon baby, you can do it." Randy continued to encourage, Roxy barely listening to what was being said anymore. She was laid fully on her back, her eyes only just open.

"Ok, stop for a second," Dr Lovejoy sighed, wiping the sweat away from her brow. "Mr Orton, can I speak to you outside?"

Roxy didn't even try to stop Randy as he left the room, her cheeks red and boiling hot.

"Ok, maybe this is a little late to be saying this but..."

Duh duh duh!

Check back for more, soon!

* * *

Sorry for the early update; I'm going to see Raw tomorrow and if anyone else is gonna be there, I'll be the obsessed HBK fan, lol! 


	84. Chapter 83

"We think that your wife needs a C-Section. Both her and your baby are becoming very distressed. There could be complications if we keep making her push. She's exhausted and I don't think the baby will be in the best of shape if we continue to try with a natural birth." Dr Lovejoy warned. "Your baby's heart rate is increasing a little that may only get worse..."

"Rox _really_ wanted a natural birth." Randy sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was now very early in the morning and he was becoming fatigued as well as Roxanna.

"I know. That's why I've held it off for as long as possible." Dr Lovejoy frowned. "Please...I need you to make a logical decision."

"Fine. I'll go and talk to Rox." Randy reluctantly agreed, stepping back inside the delivery room. Roxy was just awake, her eyes heavy.

Taking her hand in his, Randy did his best not to begin crying. Many emotions flooded to him, as their eyes connected. He was on the thresh hold of becoming a Father but was about to disobey his wife's dream of giving birth to their baby naturally.

"Darling, I'm sorry." he began "I didn't want it to be this way...you need a Caesarean. You're way too tired to give birth naturally. I'm sorry." Randy pleaded, waiting for his other half's reaction.

"I knew it would come to this." Roxy grunted in discomfort. "To be honest, I don't even care anymore. I just want to see our baby." Roxy yawned. Randy bend down to kiss her as the doctor made her way back into the room.

"Ok. Let's do this. You'll need to put this gown on." Dr Lovejoy smiled softly to Randy, handing him the surgical precautions. "This won't take too long - try and relax." Dr Lovejoy comforted Roxanna "You won't be able to feel a thing but you'll still be awake."

Randy joined Roxy and Dr Lovejoy a few moments later. Everything was prepared for the birth as Randy took a seat, taking hold of Roxy's hand. He smiled lightly to her, caressing the back of her hand.

"Green _really_ isn't your colour!" Roxy wise-cracked, trying to make Randy less tense.

For some reason, the tables had been turned; Randy was now threating more than Roxy over the labour. He rocked backwards and forwards on his chair, muttering to himself.

"Who's more worried?" Roxy mumbled, squeezing Randy's hand tightly.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Randy grinned falsely, seeing Dr Lovejoy pick a knife from the table beside her. Randy gulped as Roxy laughed under her breath at him.

"I won't."

"Ok, we're ready." Dr Lovejoy told, pressing the silver coloured knife against Roxy's bulging stomach. "You'll feel pressure in a few seconds - that's perfectly normal." she added.

As Dr Lovejoy made an incision, both Roxy and Randy took a deep breath. They'd both waited so long for this moment. Ever since Roxy was a little girl, she'd wanted a family. The family she'd lacked as a child. The family that at every birthday, Christmas or other celebration she'd longed for.

Randy, on the other hand, had always wanted to have a family to resemble that of his own; loving, caring and supportive. He'd always wanted to be called 'Daddy' and to play-fight with his offspring. Soon, both could fulfil their fantasies.

Dr Lovejoy spoke, bringing both from their thoughts. "Any minute now!"

"I really can't believe this is happening." Randy semi-laughed.

"I know. I just want to hold our baby." Roxy smiled softly, clasping Randy's hand tighter.

As the room went silent, Dr Lovejoy lifted the baby from Roxy's womb as they both waited on baited breath to hear the cries of their first born.

Suddenly, an ear piercing scream ripped through the theatre as Randy and Roxy gave a sigh of relief. The tiny, yet big for it's age, baby was wiped dry from blood and other stains. Cutting the umbilical cord, Dr Lovejoy glanced over at the proud new parents, both desperate to hear news on their new born.

"Congratulations. It's a girl!" the Doctor smiled, Randy embracing Roxy, kissing her warm lips passionately.

Wrapping her in a soft, fluffy, white blanket, Helen, the trainee nurse, handed the first born to the glowing couple. As Roxy sat up, she caressed her daughters head for the first of many times. Randy's eyes began to well up as his baby girl grasped his thumb, her wrinkled skin making him beam with joy as the new family continued to celebrate their arrival.

* * *

A few hours later, Randy arrived back at the hospital carrying a duffle bag with everything Roxy and his darling daughter would need. Stepping into Roxy's side room, he smiled at her, kissing the top of her hair hoping not to wake her from her slumber, her dark hair framing her face like the angel she was. Placing the bag beside the bed, he exited the room to take another look at his daughter.

Tip toeing into the nursery, Randy was waved in from Dr Lovejoy who was checking her vital signs.

"Yep, everything seems to be fine. Because she's a little early, we'll keep doing regular checks on her through out the next few days. How's Roxanna?"

"She's asleep at the minute. I didn't want to wake her." Randy replied, peering into the cot.

"Yeah, it would probably be better for her if not too many people came to see her for the next few days. She'll be a little sore and irritable. Any thoughts on what you want to call your baby?"

"We haven't made up our minds. Is it ok if I take her to Roxy, you know, to decide?"

"Of course but not for too long. Are you ok carrying her?"

"Sure." Randy nodded, gently lifting his first - of hopefully many - babies from her cot. She moved slightly in his arms as he cradled her securely, his smile becoming broader.

Dr Lovejoy opened the door for Randy who smiled at her. She was glad that the long and painful birth was finally at an end. She knew how long both Roxy and Randy had wanted to be parents and was glad she was apart of it.

"I'll leave you three alone." Mrs Lovejoy smiled, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Hey sweetie." Randy softly spoke, strolling over to his beloved "How ya feeling?"

"Good. How's little one?" she questioned, sitting up slightly in bed, making room for Randy to sit beside her.

"Fine...well it's hard to say with a baby isn't it?" Randy laughed, holding the baby up.

"She's so beautiful." Roxy gushed, trying to distinguish what features were from both her and Randy.

"Just like her Mommy." Randy kissed Roxy once again "Do you want to hold her?"

"Sure." Roxy nodded as the 6 pound 11 ounce baby was clasped into her arms. "She's got your eyes."

"Your nose and lips." Randy continued "What shall we call her? We need something to tell our parents. Plus, I need something to tell the Raw fans when I announce her arrival later tonight." Randy added, moving the blanket away from his daughters mouth.

"I dunno...she doesn't look like a Naomi after all." Roxy decided, stroking her baby's cheek lightly.

"She has such dark hair!" Randy commented "And a lot for her age."

"I can't believe...I can't believe this is all real. That we _are_ parents." Roxy digested.

"We'll be the best damn parents ever!" Randy smirked, kissing his baby girl on the head.

* * *

A few hours later and Randy was about to hit the ring at the start of Raw. Roxy was still in hospital with her now named daughter and the new Grandparents. As Randy's theme tune hit, many of the fans were unaware that he was now a Father. He wanted to be the first to announce it to the entire world. Not the WWE website. Not Vince McMahon. Not Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler. Himself, Randy Orton.

Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, Randy took a microphone from ring announcer Lillian Garcia before waiting for the fans to calm down, jolting the World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder. They were so happy that the evil Edge had been defeated at Wrestlemania. Many of them noticed the black circles under his eyes and dopey expressions; signs of sleep depravity.

"Last night was the greatest night of my life so far," he began "For more than one reason. Winning back this World Heavyweight Championship has made me the man once again. It's funny. A few short years ago, I was told I'd never wrestle again. I'd never be on Raw or Smackdown ever again. I'd never wrestle at another Wrestlemania. But I proved them wrong. Everyone who ever doubted me, well, just take a look at me now!" he demanded, hoisting his Championship high in the air for everyone to see.

"But the best evening of my life didn't stop there. You all know that my beautiful wife Roxy was pregnant. Not anymore. Early this morning we gave birth to an equally beautiful baby girl. After a long discussion this afternoon, we decided to call her Lainey Naomi Orton."

The crowds cheered, obviously happy for the Legend Killer and their General Manager, they all aware of their past problems.

"Thanks you guys for your support. I promise I'll be back soon!" Randy promised, blowing the audience a kiss before heading back to the hospital to be with his new family.

* * *

When he arrived back, he found Roxy was breast feeding baby Lainey.

"How's it going?" Randy questioned.

"Better than I thought. I can't wait to take her home!" Roxy smiled broadly.

"Me neither sweetie, me neither."

Check back for more soon!

* * *

Sorry for the late update, lol! 


	85. Chapter 84

It was now 3 months since baby Lainey had been born. Randy and Roxy had been enjoying their new roles as parents - despite the sleepless nights!

Roxy had lost the majority of her pregnancy weight, something which she didn't think would be possible in such a short space of time. Scanning her appearance in the bedroom mirror, she shot herself a smirk before applying a thin coat of lipstick. Twirling once again, she began to make her way down the stairs.

In a few days time, Lainey was to be Baptised, a decision that was made by her parents before she was even born. Tonight however, Roxy would be going out for the first time since her marriage, without Randy, with Lita and Lily. She would be leaving the proud new father alone with his daughter, also, for the first time.

"Look honey, that's your God-Daddy. Well, in a few days!" Randy added, tilting his baby towards the TV screen, as she glanced at Shawn Michaels hitting Sweet Chin Music on Edge.

Roxy smiled to herself; Randy really was fond of his daughter and she knew that she could trust him to take good care of her while she was out.

"Introducing her to her future trade, huh?" Roxy questioned, sitting on the arm of the chair, running her fingers through Randy's hair.

"She might not want to be a wrestler or Diva - I'd sooner she wouldn't."

"Why?"

"She might get hurt and I don't want people perving over my little girl in the Divas magazine."

Roxy grinned to herself - he really was becoming a true, over protective father and Lainey hadn't even hit the teenage years yet!

"I don't care as long as she is happy and safe." Roxy shrugged, kissing her darling daughter on the head.

"Yeah that's the main thing." Randy muttered, smiling down to the bundle of joy he held in his arms.

"Are you sure you'll be without me tonight?" Roxy questioned, secretly hoping Randy would beg her to stay with him and Lainey.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Go out and enjoy yourself." Randy urged.

"You sure?" Roxy re-asked, pulling Randy's face towards her so that their eyes connected.

"Of course we will, won't we baby?" Randy replied, rocking his daughter slightly in his arms, watching Roxy's lips move into that of a pout.

"Well if you do need anything, you know what my mobile number is, right?"

"Sure do. Relax, we'll be fine." Randy reassured.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. It was Lita and Lily.

"Come in for a moment." Roxy greeted as the young, soon to be Godmother's went to coo over their Godchild.

"Hey gorgeous." Lily smiled, taking Lainey out of Randy's loving arms.

"Is she keeping you awake a lot?" Lita questioned.

"She's not too bad...at the minute!" Randy replied.

"Ok, so you know where the diapers are, right? The milks in the fridge. Heat it for no more than five minute and make sure that you test it on the back of your hand before you give it to her, so that she doesn't burn her mouth. Baby wipes and everything are in her bedroom." Roxy instructed. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, we'll be fine, sweetie!" Randy kissed his wife "Go out and have fun!" he encouraged as Lily handed Lainey back to her Daddy.

"Don't worry - we'll beat the fun out of her if we have to!" Lita promised, putting an arm around her friend.

"See you soon!" Roxy waved goodbye, blowing her husband and baby a kiss.

"Come on honey, lets get you something to eat!" Randy decided, laying her down in her pink carry basket before finding the milk his wife had left him.

"Man, she left instructions _on_ the milk!" Randy joked. "After tonight I'll prove to her that we are just fine of our own, ay?" he touched his baby's cheek lightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxy, Lily and Lita had arrived at the restaurant that they'd be dining in that evening. Roxy glanced from time to time at the screen of her phone, almost wishing that Randy would call her asking for help.

"Yo, earth to Rox!" Lily clicked her fingers in front of Roxanna's eyes "You still with us?"

"Yeah, sure, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just you seem to be more interested in your phone than us." Lita semi-laughed, a little concerned.

"What's up?" Lily inquired.

"I just want to make sure they're ok...that nothing's up. She should have had her feed by now."

"Girl, you are so obsessed!" Lily giggled, taking the phone from Roxy's left hand. "They'll be fine...you're paranoid. You need to give Randy time to bond with her. Have a little faith."

"Yeah but you'll feel like this one day." Roxy shot Lily a future 'I told you so' look.

"What makes you think _I_ want kids? Don't get me wrong, I love Lainey and everything but I don't think I could cope. You and Randy were made for each other and for children."

"You might change your mind." Roxy disagreed, taking another sip of water.

"I dunno...seeing you and Lainey make's me broody!" Lita admitted. "She really is beautiful."

"What did you expect? She's Randy and Roxy's baby!" Lily complimented.

"There is so much more to being a Mum than just making your baby look good. Like when they are screaming for a feed at 4am or when they need their nappy changing!"

"Yeah, really elegant!" Lily laughed as the friends continued to chat.

* * *

Back at home, Randy had finished feeding Lainey and was about to get a not so pleasant surprise...

"Lainey! Babe, you need your diaper changing!" Randy exclaimed, grasping his child under the armpits as she wriggled a little in his hands. "Come on, let's get you upstairs."

Carefully placing her on the mat, Randy gently took her out of her green and light yellow baby costume. Finding the baby wipes and nappies, Randy wrinkled his nose at the putrid stench coming from Lainey's bottom...

"How does your Mother cope, ay?" Randy rhetorically asked his daughter, changing her to make sure she smelt nice upon the return of her Mummy.

* * *

A little while later, the girls had just finished their evening meal and continued to laugh and joke at old memories that they shared.

"Yeah but your Mum was totally convinced you were gonna be a prostitute!" Roxy giggled.

"She had it all wrong." Lily reminded. "She hated the way I used to dress."

"Used to?" Lita chimed in jokingly.

"Ha ha! No, I can understand why she thought that but she wasn't right. She really is quite stereotypical."

"All Mother's want what's best for their child though, it's only natural." Roxy fairly stated.

"So, what do you want little Lainey to be when she's older?" Lita quizzed.

"Whatever makes her happy. I don't care. As long as she gets everything she wants out of life, who can I argue?"

"As long as she doesn't become a hooker, right?" Lily wisecracked, her and Lita laughing.

Suddenly, Roxy's phone started to buzz. Taking it from beside Lily, she darted into the nearby toilets. "I'll be back in a minute." she promised, answering the call. It was from Randy's mobile.

"Hi, are you ok? How's lovely Lainey?" Roxy asked.

"Rox, I'm so sorry...you need to get down the hospital straight away."

"What? Why?" Roxy panically asked.

"It's Lainey...she started to turn kinda blue, really pale. She stopped breathing. Please, I need you!" Randy almost begged, tears welling his eyes.

"Don't panic, everything will be ok. I'll be there as soon as I can." Roxy guaranteed, hanging up on her husband.

"What's up?" Lily questioned calmly as Roxy dashed from the other room.

"Please, we need to go. Something's up with Lainey. She stopped breathing. We need to get to hospital." Roxy blurred out.

"Ok. Everything will be ok. Don't threat." Lily cautioned.

"Come on, we've paid, lets just get there!" Lita urged, grabbing her jacket and making to leave.

* * *

After about quarter of an hour, the three ladies arrived at the hospital. After asking for directions, they made their way to the accident and emergency area for children and babies.

Upon their arrival, they found Randy pacing the corridor outside the emergency room. As soon as he saw Roxy, his face lit up slightly as he rushed over to embrace her.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." he began.

"What the hell happened?"

"I dunno, I finished changing her and she wasn't moving as much as she usually does. Then she just went paler..." Randy's voice trailed off, tears filling once again in his oceanic blue eyes.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry." Roxy told, trying to be brave. Deep down, she was scared shitless.

Before too long, the doctor dealing with Lainey came out of the emergency room.

"Mr and Mrs Orton?" he questioned, Roxy and Randy standing up.

"How's Lainey?" the both asked in unison.

"She's fine. Nothing too serious. Mr Orton, when did you feed her?" he ordered.

"Just before I changed her. Why?"

"Did you remember to burp her afterwards?"

Before Randy could even answer, his face fell into a look of disbelief.

"You mean, it was just gas?"

"Indeed. It is important to burp her after you feed her. Just by rubbing her back for a few minutes, that should do the trick."

"Thank you, Doc. Can we see her?" Randy inquired.

"Of course. Follow me." the doctor added as the parents followed him.

Once arriving at her bedside, Randy immediately began to fuss over her. He felt guilty, and very foolish, over what had just happened.

Seeing Randy look so uncomfortable made Roxy begin to laugh. That was the one thing she hadn't told him to do was burp her after her feed. Yet, she did think he would remember from seeing her doing it.

Looking up to face his wife, he didn't possibly know what to say. The fact that she was basically laughing at him didn't make the situation a whole lot better either.

"I'm sorry. Now you won't ever trust me with her again, will you?"

"Of course I will. It was partly my fault anyway. I should have wrote it on the milk!"

"Yeah but I should have remembered." Randy owned up to his mistakes.

Lifting their baby from her crib, they embraced her fully.

Roxy forgave him whole heartedly. "We'll get it right...one day!"

Check back for more soon!


	86. Chapter 85

**Twenty-five years later...**

Spring embraced the American Miami coast like a young married couple. As the orange sun glinted in the sky, a dedicated couple sat contemplating the next few days. That couple were the Orton's; Roxanna and Randy Orton.

Listening half arsedly to the radio, Roxy peered over at her husband of nearly 26 years. Her love for him was still as strong - if not stronger - than the day they'd married, all of those years ago in June. She knew that the feeling was mutual.

Since the birth of daughter Lainey, a lot had changed for the couple. They knew deep in their hearts that although they loved being on the road with Raw constantly, they had both done enough of it over the years and were then ready to settle down and devote their time fully to their offspring. After the birth of their second child, Randy retired from wrestling for good, working the occasional match at pay per views such as Survivor Series and Wrestlemania.

"You nervous about to night?" she lovingly asked her husband, gliding her fingers through his chocolate brown hair.

"Nope, not at all. What about you? You actually have to go up their and say nice things about me."

"There's too much to say. I am only allowed to talk for 5 minutes, you know!" Roxy joked.

Tonight would be a huge night in the life of Randy Keith Orton; he was to be inducted into the Hall of Fame, something that he'd been dreaming about for a long, long time. Roxy would be inducting him which made the whole experience even better.

As ever, the following evening would be Wrestlemania. But it wouldn't be any old Wrestlemania for the Orton's; the first fourth generation superstar in the company's history would be wrestling for the World Heavyweight Championship.

Arriving at the hotel, they both got changed into their smart outfits for the evening; Randy a tuxedo, Roxy a red wine coloured evening gown.

Neither had aged too much over the years. Sure, Randy didn't work out too much and had put on a little weight, Roxy had gained stretch marks from the birth of their children and both of them had started to lose their original, brown hair colouring, but nothing to make them unrecognisable. They were both extremely lucky in that respect with no prominent signs of aging.

As she stood making her hair as perfect as it could possibly be, Roxy mumbled a few words under her breath. She'd never inducted anyone into the Hall of Fame before and it was a prestigious honour in which to do so. She knew what she could say about her soul mate but knew that she needed to keep it less about their love life and more about his legendary career.

"Rox, sweetie, it's nearly time to go!" Randy yelled from the bedroom to the bathroom, running the palm of his hand over his face to make sure there was no signs of stubble. He was excited at seeing his and Roxanna's only son wrestle for the most valuable prize in the business tomorrow night; the World Heavyweight Championship. Win or lose, he would still be proud of his boy.

Roxy waltzed out of the bathroom before kissing Randy on the lips gently, so that she didn't smear lipstick all over him. "You ready?" she purred, straightening his tie.

"You bet!" he declared, kissing Roxy once again on the lips as they made their way to the Hall of Fame ceremony.

* * *

Stepping from the limo, they waved to the numerous WWE photographers, both forgetting just how irritating the camera could be. It was one of the aspects of life that you had to learn to deal with. You had no choice.

"It reminds me of the night I inducted my Father into the Hall of Fame!" Randy gushed, tightening his grip on Roxy's hand.

"Hey, maybe one day Daniel will be inducted into the Hall of Fame by his child!" Roxy grinned, referring to her and Randy's son, the first fourth generation superstar in WWE history.

"I hope so. I dunno, when we spoke to him on the phone last night, do you think he sounded a bit...cagey?" Randy questioned, a little concerned for his lads welfare.

"I thought that but then I remembered that he's always been a little temperamental." Roxy shrugged.

Randy sarcastically muttered "Wonder who he could possibly take after!"

Roxy jokingly widened her eyes and slapped Randy on the bottom! "Arse!"

"You love me really."

"I know." Roxy smirked, kissing him passionately on the lips.

Braking their lip lock came a familiar voice..."Save that for later!" the dirty blonde, Canadian yelled.

"Y2J!" Randy exclaimed, embracing his best man from his wedding nearly 26 years ago. "How long has it been?"

"Too long! Hey Roxy, looking as gorgeous as ever!" Chris grinned, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you. Congratulations on getting inducted tonight." Roxy stated, returning to Randy's side.

"Thanks. It's great that us and HBK are all inducted on the same night, huh?"

Chris agreed with Randy. "Yeah, it was a nice gesture by Vince. How's my God-son? Ready to beat Triple H junior for the World Heavyweight Championship tomorrow night?"

"Actually, he seems kinda edgy," Randy admitted, running a hand through his short hair "Do you think that you could have a word with him, see if you can make him a little less nervous?"

"Sure, no probs. Well, see you later, I'm just gonna go and see how Ash is doing. He's meant to be running errands for Shane O' Mac for some strange reason. See you later." Chris waved, wondering off to find his only child.

"Poor Ash!" Roxy shook her head.

"Mom! Dad!" A voice called from behind them.

"Lainey!" Roxy hollered, hugging her eldest daughter close "How are you?"

"I'm good, really good. Dad!" she said once again, kissing her dad's cheek "Big night tonight, huh?"

"You could say that, sweetheart." Randy responded.

Lainey was the most reserved of the Orton offspring. Pretty and a spitting image of her Mother in most lights, she was also that most intelligent of her siblings. She was now twenty-five years old and a Doctor in training with her Father's determination and strength. She stood taller than her Mum about five foot ten with beautiful, crystal blue eyes, chocolate brown, curly hair and a slender, model-esque figure. Her hair framed her face perfectly and looked gorgeous with her golden evening gown.

"You any idea where your sister is?" Roxy asked, knowing farewell that she wouldn't have a clue. Although her sister and her were not arch rivals, they were hardly the best of friends. Some days they would get on like a house on fire but other days they aggravated each other no end. However, Lainey had moved out of her parents house some time ago and was currently living with her boyfriend, none other than Shawn Michaels' son, Cameron. Ever since two first met as children, they hit it off from the start, both shying away from wrestling and the entertainment industry, much to their parents delight in many ways. Although both the Michaels and Orton's had reservations as to whether the couple would stay together for any length of time, they were certainly defying the odds at the moment. They started dating when Lainey was seventeen years old and hadn't looked back since.

"Nope, sorry, haven't seen her. Anyway, I'm just gonna go and find Cammy. See you guys later and good look with tonight!" Lainey departed.

As the couple made their way over to the bar to greet some of their old friends, Roxy's phone started to bleep. "Hello?"

"Mom, hi, it's Kaydence. I'm so sorry but my cars just broken down. I don't know if I'm gonna make it to Dad's induction." she began, her voice wavering.

"Ok, where are you?"

"On the side of the road. I'm so sorry." she once again apologised, biting the end of her purple painted nail. "I promise I'll do everything I can..."

"It's ok honey. Do you want to speak to your Dad?" Roxy questioned.

"Please."

As Roxy lent over to pass Randy the phone, someone else took a hold of it...

"I might know you wouldn't be here. You never are. Let me guess, if you can milk this one enough, you think you can get out of my main event tomorrow at Wrestlemania, huh? Guess what Kay, ain't happening. You fuck up way too much to be _my_ sister. You've always got your head in the clouds singing 'me me me' and to think you are gonna miss _our_ Father's most important night of his career! You're pathetic!" he snarled, Randy exasperated by his son's outburst.

"Gimme that!" he glared, snatching the phone from Daniels hand. "Sorry about that. Look, honey, I know you'll be thinking about me no matter what. If you can get here, great, but if not I'll see you whenever. Don't worry about it, baby."

"But Dad..."

"Shhh, see you whenever. Love you." he concluded, hanging up.

"What the hell was that about?" Roxy sternly asked her son.

"She needed to be put in her place. She's so selfish. Heaven forbid she misses a video shoot to be at her own Father's Hall of Fame induction!" he sarcastically waved his hands in the air.

"Now that's enough!" Randy stormed "You know how busy she is with her music career, trying to make that work for her. I believe her, ok? She won't miss your match tomorrow and that's final."

"Oh come on Dad! Don't tell me you believe that bullshit!"

"She's my daughter. Of course I believe her."

"I'm your son and you never believe me!"

"That's not true! I think..."

As the boys pathetic argument continued, the Hall of Fame ceremony was due to start any minute. Would Daniel last the evening without getting his head ripped off by Randy? Would Kaydence make it to the Hall of Fame ceremony? What would Roxy say about her beloved husband?

Check back for more, soon!

* * *

Ok, I bet a lot of you are thinking 'What? What happened to baby Lainey?' Ok, I decided that I wanted to delve a little into the future, to show you what Roxy and Randy's lives are like now. Don't worry, they'll be flashbacks to tell you what Lainey, Daniel and Kaydence were like as children and teenagers!

Reviews would be welcomed. Thanks for reading!


	87. Chapter 86

After what seemed like hours, Daniel stormed away from his parents, annoyed at their reaction to his outburst. He couldn't believe the audacity they had on the eve of _his_ World Heavyweight title shot. He was simply putting his sister in her place, something that he'd always done right from when she was a toddler...

_Flashback: A five year old Daniel and two year old Kaydence were playing outside in the garden. It was a warm summers day and Randy and Roxy were sat at the garden table watching their two youngsters play in the sandpit whilst helping Lainey with her science homework._

_"You know, I never thought I'd see the day that them two got along for more than two minutes!" Randy chuckled, taking a sip of his ice cold mineral water._

_"Pretty amazing, huh?" Roxy smirked._

_"All done!" Lainey exclaimed, slamming the book firmly shut._

_"Well done, sweetheart." Randy beamed, his daughter showing positive signs of academic excellence._

_"Daddy, can I get an ice cream?" Lainey sweetly asked, twisting her left pig-tail around into a ringlet._

_"Sure angel, when the truck comes round I'll get you one, on one condition."_

_"What's that?"_

_"You ask Danny and Kay what they want."_

_"Sure thing!" Lainey exclaimed, skipping over to the sandpit._

_Daniel was in the middle of building a sandcastle as Kaydence stuck her fingers in the sand, digging what could only be described as a ring around it._

_"What's that meant to be?" he questioned, puzzled at his baby sisters pattern._

_"A moat. You like it?"_

_"I guess, go and ask Dad for some of that water. We can put that in it."_

_"Ok." she mumbled. Suddenly, Lainey walked up behind her, bumped into her slightly and sent her crashing into Daniels sandpit!_

_"I'm sorry!" Lainey gasped, helping her sister up. "Are you ok?"_

_"I'm fine." Kaydence replied, rubbing any shades of tears away from her eyes._

_"Thanks a lot, moo cow! You ruined my castle! I hate you!" he yelled, shoving her over once again into the sand._

_End of Flashback._

It's not that he didn't love Kaydence it was just that he found it difficult to relate to her and to appreciate her clumsiness. After all, not all siblings got along, right? It was his job to be pompous a lot of the time!

Sitting alone at the table wasn't much fun for him. He liked to be in a big group of people rather than solitary. Suddenly, a familiar Canadian wrestler stood beside him.

"Hey Dan, nervous about tomorrow?" Chris Jericho asked his God-son.

"No, why should I be?" he bluntly questioned.

"Your folks are a little worried. I'd heard what happened earlier with Kay on the phone. What the hell was all that about?"

"She needed telling!"

"No she did not! You were so mean to her. Tell me, what's gotten into you, man?" he inquired, sitting in the seat next to him.

Daniel sighed. "If I tell you promise not to tell Dad, ok?"

"Alright." Y2J agreed, getting ready to listen to his story.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was getting ready for the Hall of Fame ceremony. The inductors and inductees were anxiously waiting backstage to be called out by Jonathon Coachman who was hosting the ceremony. It was just like old times between HBK, Y2J and Randy as they discussed their lives past and present. It was a great opportunity for the three friends to catch up with each other.

"I can't believe that we're all getting inducted tonight!" Shawn exclaimed. He hadn't changed to much over the years; his blonde hair now shorter and greying but his smile and heart still in tact.

"I know it seems to surreal!" Chris laughed.

"Hey, did you speak to Dan?" Randy wondered, tapping Jericho on the arm.

"Sure. He doesn't want to talk about it. I think it's just tomorrow night, you know, pressure and stuff." Chris shrugged, taking a swig of his beer.

Suddenly, a familiar body shot into the room.

"Dad! Thank God it hasn't started!" the nineteen year old gasped, running over to her Father and planting a big kiss on the side of his face.

"Kay, glad you made it." he replied.

"What about your car?" Shawn questioned.

"I'd in the ditch. I hitched a ride with a few fans and just dumped it there. Old piece of shit!"

"Honey what have I told you about getting a ride with strangers?" Randy sternly spoke, his fathers instinct taking over.

"Gee, will you relax?" she asked, flipping a piece of her dark brown hair from her face. "I'm not stupid!"

"I know you're not honey I just want to make sure you are safe that's all."

"I will be!" she persisted.

Kaydence was the baby of the family. Ever since the day she was born, she had her Daddy wrapped around her little finger, just like Lainey did. She'd certainly picked up on a few of her sisters techniques. Quirky and unpredictable, controlling Randy by strings was the most her and her sister had in common. They looked pretty similar, both with their wavy brown locks and crystal blue eyes but Kay was shorter and curvier. She was the lead guitarist of the band Motormouth who were just starting to get big in America. They were still pretty much unknown but she was proud of their accomplishments so far.

"Kay, come on, it's about to start!" Lainey called, dragging her sister to her seat before the ceremony began and the lights in the audience went dim.

* * *

The ceremony was due to take place for three hours with others being inducted before Chris. Then, Randy would follow him and Shawn's induction would end the evening. Chris was to be inducted by Rob Van Dam and Shawn by Kurt Angle, a man whom he had many great matches with as well as respect for.

Scribbling notes in her mind, Roxy sat thinking of just what to say about Randy. Disrupting her thoughts, Shawn's inductor strolled over to her.

"Hey Roxy!" Kurt smiled, hugging his one time crush "You look great, how are you?"

"Fine, you? How's your neck?"

"It's not great. It's getting a little better with therapy but it'll never be the same again. So, you're inducting Randy, huh?"

"Sure am."

"Just seen your daughters."

"You have?"  
"Yeah, they're beautiful. Just like you." he whispered, placing his hand on top of Roxy's.

Before she could yell at him to stay away, Roxy was told by one of the camera crews to get ready to induct the Legend Killer.

"See you later." she replied unsurely. It seemed as though Kurt's flame for Roxy still burned brightly...

"Ladies and Gentleman," the Coach began, clearing his throat "It gives me great pleasure to introduce a lady who defined a woman's business role within our very industry. Please give a warm welcome for Roxanna Richards!"

As her theme music hit, Roxy was passed the plaque she would be giving her husband in a few minutes time. Smiling to the crowds, she waited for the clapping to calm down before taking a deep breath at the podium.

"Wow, look at all the people here tonight!" she gushed. "Ok, I haven't prepared a speech, for many reasons. Firstly, I can't write." she joked, making herself feel a little more at ease "And secondly, I think the best things are never planned. Nearly thirty years ago, I moved to America in search of everyone's favourite arsehole, my Father, Eric Bishoff!"

The crowd booed at the casual mention of his name.

"Although that was my main motive for doing so, along the way, I found someone more valuable. I found someone more loving and caring than I could ever hope for. I found the person I'm here to induct tonight. You see, that was by chance that we met and if I'd never met him, I wouldn't be standing here tonight. Enough about me. You know, starting in the business, I was totally unprepared for it and wasn't expecting any of the success that I gained but I learnt so much from this man and I still appreciate everything he ever gave me. I don't honestly know what to say. For any of you who have unfortunately never seen him wrestle, get some tapes, watch them and adore them because he was and still is a fantastic athlete. To be given the name 'The Legend Killer' at just twenty-four years of age tells you all you need to know about how good he was and how much of a perfectionist he was. Without further a-do, please, put your hands together for the man that I love, Randy Orton!"

As soon as 'Burn in my Light' hit the hall, fans past and present jumped to their feet to welcome Mr RKO. Waving to the crowd, Randy was extremely excited to be inducted into the Hall of Fame, something which he'd wanted to get his whole life. Tenderly kissing Roxy on the lips, she awarded him the plaque before sitting next to RVD.

"Thank you, thank you. Standing here tonight casts my mind back to the night I inducted my Father into the Hall of Fame so many years ago. I agree with what my gorgeous wife said a minute ago about the best things never being planned. Although, I believe in destiny. I think it was destiny to be born as a third generation wrestler. It was destiny for me to be a multiple time World Heavyweight Champion. It was destiny for me to be inducted into the Hall of Fame. It was destiny that I met Roxanna and that we have had so many happy years of marriage together and have had three beautiful children together. My son will follow my footsteps in being the World Heavyweight Champion when he defeats the Game Version II tomorrow night at Wrestlemania as the first Fourth Generation Superstar in history!"

The crowd cheered for Daniel as he stood from his seat and performed his Father's signature pose.

"I would like to thank everyone who ever made this possible for me to be in this business and to have been given everything possible from my parents to fellow inductees Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho, Vince McMahon, Shane and the rest of the McMahon family, my children and most importantly, you Roxanna. Without you, it wouldn't have been as fun and I wouldn't have had someone as fantastic to share any of it with. Thank you, and peace!" Randy concluded, holding his plaque into the air before kissing his wife once again.

* * *

After Shawn had been inducted, the Orton's, the Michaels, the Jericho's, RVD and other's were sat around a table discussing the old times. Lainey and Cameron were whispering to each other, their hands securely entwined.

"Young love!" RVD joked to Shelton Benjamin who was sat with his wife next to RVD and his wife, Sonia.

"Mom, Dad, can you and Shawn, Rebecca and the rest of our families come into the next room, there is something myself and Cammy want to tell you." Lainey spoke, nervously picking some of the golden nail varnish from her index finger.

"Sure." Roxy replied, taking a final sip of her drink before everyone made their way into the other room.

"Ok, ummm, we really need to tell you something. We were discussing something the other day..." Lainey began, shuffling from one foot to the other, gripping hold of Cameron's firm arm tighter.

"We've decided to get married, this summer." Cameron said "But it's not just our love for each other. There is another reason too."

"I'm pregnant!" Lainey bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes tight in preparation for everyone's reactions.

"My baby's getting married! I'm gonna be a Grandma!" Roxy cried, gripping her girl tight "When's the baby due?"

"September, so we want to get the wedding out of the way before the birth."

"Congratulations!" Cameron's sisters Cheyenne and Hailey replied in unison.

"It's fantastic news!" Rebecca and her husband Shawn agreed.

"You'll make a great Mom!" Kay assured her big sis, hugging her tightly.

"I couldn't be happier for you, sweetheart." Randy agreed, kissing his daughters head before shaking Cameron's hand.

"Daniel, say something." Roxy implored her son, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Congrats." he stated half heartedly.

Will Daniel be able to contain his nerves heading into Wrestlemania? Will him and either of his siblings or parents come to blows before hand?

Check back for more, soon!


	88. Chapter 87

It was now the day of Wrestlemania and arguably the biggest day in the young career of fourth generation superstar Daniel Orton's life. Also, 25 years ago today, was the birth of Randy and Roxanna's first child, Lainey. The family were to be meeting for an early lunch before Daniel headed off to the arena for his big title match, a family lunch which they hadn't participated in for years.

"So, what did Cameron get you for your birthday?" Kaydence asked her elder sister.

"This pretty necklace," Lainey replied, pointing to the white gold heart shaped pendant "And red roses."

"How sweet!" Kay smiled.

"So, any thoughts on your wedding dress yet?" Roxy asked her daughter as she read the menu.

"No, I'm gonna leave it as late as possible until I know how big the baby will roughly be." Lainey stated, rubbing her currently flat stomach.

"Is Cameron excited?" Randy questioned.

"Oh yeah! He wants it to be twins; a girl and a boy."

"He'll be lucky!" Kaydence scoffed, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"I don't think Cammy honestly cares that much as long as we are all ok."

"Your birth was the most hectic out of all of them." Roxy remembered.

"How come?"

"You were two weeks premature and would not come out."

"Ewww too much information!" Daniel sneered.

"You two came fairly quickly in comparison." Randy reminisced.

"And Lainey, you nearly gave your Father a heart attack when I had to have a C-Section."

"I was just tired..." Randy defended himself.

"Yeah, right." Roxy winked, knowing deep down his true feelings, squeezing his hand gently.

"Apart from your births, Kay and Daniel, you are totally different." Randy continued.

"You've never had compatible personalities right from when you were toddlers right into the teenage years." Lainey agreed.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Lainey had just come back from a hard day at school. Really, the last think she felt like doing was the mountain of homework set that day for tomorrow but knew deep down it needed doing. Kissing her Mom on the cheek, she sauntered up stairs until she entered her room; a place of tranquillity to escape the trials and tribulations of teenage-hood._

_Suddenly, there was a loud clatter coming from Kaydence's room. Sighing, she rose from her seat before entering her baby sisters room to see just what was the matter._

_"No bitch give me that back!" Daniel grunted, taking the corner of the item they were fighting over._

_"No Dad said I could borrow **his** CD!" Kay snarled, keeping firm grip of the Metallica CD case currently in her hands._

_They didn't even notice her presence. Tried and quite frankly unmotivated to do anything about their petty argument, Lainey returned to her room, put her soundless earphone in her ears and continued with her valuable work._

_End of Flashback.

* * *

_

"I seriously hope that if I _do_ have more than one child, they shall get along better than you two did." Lainey sniggered.

"Come on, we never got along _that_ badly...did we?" Kay questioned.

"Yes." Daniel, Lainey, Roxy and Randy muttered simultaneously.

"Don't tell me that perfect Lainey has wasted Mom and Dad's medical school money for you to go and get shacked up the first few years afterwards!" Daniel bitterly spoke.

"No I have not! Besides, as soon as I can, I'm going back to work." Lainey decided.

After eating, just as the entire Orton family got up to go, a group of girl fans scattered over to Daniel, clinging to him as he signed autographs and took photos.

It was true, Daniel was a very handsome young man. A near image of his Father, he had his slender yet muscular build as well as his oceanic blue eyes. Daniel dyed his hair blond, keeping it mid length and had some of it placed over his eyes which was very inconvenient during some matches.

"Ladies, please, there is enough Daniel to go around!" he promised, enjoying the attention he got from his female fans immensely.

"I wonder who that reminds me of?" Roxy murmured, turning to face her husband.

After dragging him away from all of his fans, Daniel headed off to the arena as Lainey went to meet up with her fiancé. Roxy, Randy and Kaydence however went to the airport to pick up two lady's they were all very fond of.

"According to the chart, both of their planes have flown in." Kaydence announced, squinting at the board.

Just as she finished her sentence, the first of their guests arrived.

"Lita!" Roxy smiled, turning to hug her friend. "How are you?"

"I'm good! Sorry I couldn't make it to the Hall of Fame last night but I watched it on TV. You both did well."

Lita hadn't changed much. Her hair was still the vibrant, fiery red colour it had been the day herself and Roxanna met for the first time. Her eyes still that shade of hazel and her body still in good conditions despite her injuries sustained from her wrestling career. Now, she helped to run an animal shelter for animals abandoned or mistreated by their owners.

"Am I the first one here?" Lita asked, noticing the other guest wasn't here. Yet.

Kaydence noticed the flamboyant figure heading towards them in the distance; her God-Mother, Lily, who surprisingly enough hadn't changed a lot either. She still wore her alternative, British made clothing with her hair decorated in extravagant colours and designs. Not bad for someone well in her forties!

"Rox!" she yelled, embracing her long time best friend whole heartedly before greeting everyone else. Helping Lita and Lily with their hand luggage, they made their way back to Randy and Roxy'scar before driving off to the arena.

"So, is there anything we should know about?" Lita asked, strapping herself in next to Kaydence who was in-between her and Lily.

"No, well, yes, but I'll leave Lainey to tell you about that!" Roxy decided.

"Let me guess, her and Cameron are engaged and she is pregnant?" Lily guessed.

"Ummm...no?" Roxy lied...badly.

"Don't worry, we'll act all surprised when she tells us, won't we?" Lita quizzed.

"Of course. Why's she getting married?"

"Coz she's in love of course!" Kaydence piped up.

"Love's for losers!" Lily cynically stated.

"No it's not. If you find the right person it's not." Lita made her feelings known.

"I thought I've found the one a million times." Lily sneered. "Believe me kid, if you have any sense, you'd stick with music; that's better than any sex I've ever had!" she advised Kaydence.

"You must be having sex with the wrong people!" Randy laughed, placing a hand on his wife's inner thigh as she nibbled his earlobe.

"Can you two stop making out in the front? I don't wanna be a big sister _and_ an aunt in the same year you know!" Kay laughed.

"Ok." Randy frowned.

"So, how is the music going?" Lita questioned her God-daughter.

"Well, the labels fully behind us which is never a bad thing. We are still playing relatively small gigs at the minute but we are gonna start recording our album in the fall so it's going well."

"Trust me, over in the UK, the indie scene's really starting to notice you. Scuzz are always playing that live video you made a few months ago." Lily reported.

"Really?"  
"Trust me; you'll be a big deal across the pond in a few years."

Lily had always been an inspiration for Kaydence. Ever since she was first born, she had a great sense of rhythm and melody, something that made Lily extremely excited. As soon as she was old enough, she started showing her how to play the guitar, much to the annoyance of her parents at times on a Sunday morning when she got up before seven o'clock to practise! Lily's band Porn, although a great underground success, never made it to the mainstream or commercial culture of music. Now, Lily helped to produce music and write songs with other writers to keep earning herself money.

"Never give up on the dream Kay," Lily advised "Or you won't have anything left."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the arena, Lainey and Cameron had just arrived equipped with their backstage passes, ready to watch Wrestlemania. Making their way to Daniel's locker room, Lainey couldn't hide her disappointment of Daniel's less than encouraging remarks on her pregnancy and engagement. Never the less, he was her younger brother and she was still to support him in his quest later that night to become the World Heavyweight Champion.

Knocking on his door, they heard a grunt and supposed it was an agreement for them to enter the room.

"Hey Dan, all set for your big match tonight?" Cameron optimistically asked, clutching Lainey's soft hand in his.

"I guess." he mumbled.

"Are you sure there isn't anything bothering you?" Lainey inquired, desperate to get to the bottom of her brother's moodiness.

"I've told you no."  
"Are you sure, coz I can..."  
"Lainey, please, just leave me alone. I can do without this now." Daniel sternly warned, Lainey and Cameron leaving the locker room, annoyed at his reaction.

* * *

Half an hour later, Randy, Roxy, Kaydence, Lily and Lita had arrived backstage. They were surprised to see Lainey and Cameron loitering about in the corridors and were expecting them to be in Daniel's locker room with him.

"Let me go talk to him." Kay decided, placing a hand on the door knob.

"Leave it, Kay." Cameron warned.

"Yeah, he's just in one of them moods." Lainey agreed.

"Perhaps I can drag it out of him, huh?" she confidently responded, tapping on his door before entering.

Much to her surprise, Daniel was sat in the dark, his body resting against the cold, white walls of his locker room. Sitting next to him, she was surprised he didn't object.

"Lainey said what happened..."

"Not you too!" Daniel groaned "Why can't people leave me alone to think for a while?"

"But you're not thinking; you're just making yourself more and more pissed off every time you see one of us."

"Maybe, just maybe, I'm fed up with being hassled!"

"No way am I leaving before you tell me what's wrong, so spit it out!" Kay demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me?"

"What if..."

"What if what?" she sat up, hoping that maybe her big brother would confide in her for once in their lives.

"What if I lose tonight. What would become of me then?"

"You'd just have to start from the bottom of the wrestling ladder before working your way up again." Kay shrugged.

"No, I meant in Mom and Dad's eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"Think about it, always, through out our lives, we have been compared."

"Not by Mom and Dad."

"Maybe not directly by them but they have listened." Daniel continued "We've all been marked in a way. You...you were always the confident and well liked performer. The guys had a thing for you coz you liked heavy music and sexy clothing, the women wanted to be you coz of that. You could get along with any group in school and still have people falling at your feet. And then there's Lainey. The straight 'A' student who everybody loved. The girl that could- and still can't - do anything wrong. The girl who all of my college mates wanted to get off with and would constantly ask me about her."

"And, your point is?"

"I'm sick of not being noticed for anything!" Daniel yelled in exasperated, marching over to the basin in the corner of the room, leaning his hands against it, refusing to look at himself in the mirror.

"You're known for a lot of things."

"Oh yeah, what like? The guy who's had a short fuse lately, the guy who likes to play practical jokes and make sarcastic remarks? The guy who is forever walking in the shadows of his family?"

"You are known world wide as a fantastic wrestler. You have won so many amateur wrestling trophies in the past, Mom and Dad don't know what to do with them! You're Daniel Keith Orton; the guy who entered number one in this years Royal Rumble, defeated twenty-nine other wrestlers in a match lasting over eighty minutes, the longest Royal Rumble in history, who will go on to be crowned the new World Heavyweight Champion by the end of the night. You're a loving brother and son who will one day, despite what he thinks, be a loving husband and father. You are Daniel Keith Orton; the intelligent, talented yet insecure and indecisive man that I and Lainey are proud to call our brother."

"You really think so?" Daniel asked, spying Kay behind him in the mirror.

"I know so."

"When did you become so good at this?"

"I studied psychology for two years!" she giggled, opening her arms for her brother.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Making me feel a hell of a lot better!" he gasped. "Love you, Kay."

"Love you, Dan."

* * *

A few hours later, it was time for the match that everyone had been waiting for; Daniel Orton vs Troy Hunter for the World Heavyweight Championship. As Daniel stood finishing his warm up routine in the back with his family, his Father had a few last words of advice for him.

"Don't be afraid. Remember, you were born to do this, it's in your blood more than it is his. I wanna see every ounce of your body left it that ring tonight, ok? Now, go and do us all proud!" Randy spoke, confidence plastered all over his voice.

Suddenly, Roxy took a firm grasp of Randy's hand; Triple H was walking straight towards them.

"Foxy Roxy, we have aged well! Orton."

"Triple H."

"May the best man's son win tonight."  
"Oh don't worry, Daniel will." Randy cockily replied.

Triple H snarled. "We'll see."

* * *

The match had been going on for twenty minutes with neither man managing to pick up a quick pin-fall or submission. Both Troy and Daniel displayed many of their Father's wrestling moves making both men proud of their sons. Suddenly, the referee got knocked down, leaving Troy and Daniel centre of the ring, both exhausted. Out of no where, Triple H crept under the ring to find his beloved weapon; the sledgehammer.

"Oh my God." Roxy closed her eyes, not wanting to see the next few moments.

Randy gulped; he knew exactly what it felt like to be on the receiving end of a Triple H sledgehammer shot.

* * *

_Flashback: The day after Wrestlemania 21 when Roxy left Randy laid crying in the middle of the ring._

_Suddenly, thundering blows bolted into his spinal cord. The crowd booed as Evolution attacked Randy from behind. The audience watched in desperation, hoping that someone would come out and save the day. No one could until the damage was done. Left bleeding in the middle of the ring, both Randy's love life and career were in tatters._

_End of Flashback.

* * *

_

Randy couldn't let the same thing happen to his beloved son.

Dashing to the ring, the fans jumped to their feet as they recognised Randy, relieved that someone was to stop Triple H before it was too late.

Tapping his former enemy on the back, Randy hit a perfect RKO on Triple H before he could hit Daniel with the sledgehammer. Daniel was now fully functional on his feet, urging Troy to get to his. As the referee began to stir, Daniel hit the most devastating DKO of his career, planting Troy face first into the canvas, picking up the one, two, three.

As soon as the bell rung, the fans cheered for the new World Heavyweight Champion. Randy made his way backstage to be greeted with a passionate kiss from his faithful wife as tears streamed down their faces. Daniel stood proud centre of the ring, kissing the World Heavyweight Title for the first of many times during his career.

Check back soon for more!


	89. Chapter 88

Seven months later and things were looking bright not only for the Orton but the Michaels' family as well. Daniel was still the World Heavyweight Champion, holding the belt in the longest title run in over two decades! Kaydence's music career was going from strength to strength as the band had just completed the recording of their first ever studio album, 'Motormouth'. They were set to be touring South America after Christmas which was a few short months away

Randy and Roxanna were currently on their way to New York to meet someone who was to be very important in their lives; their first Grandchild who they hoped would be the first of many. Lainey had given birth to the 8 pounds, 4 ounce baby boy in the middle of the night with Shawn Michaels' loving son, Cameron, by her side. Randy and Roxy were delighted with the news of a potential 5th generation wrestler in the family!

"I wonder what he looks like? I bet he's cute!" Roxy beamed, desperate to hold her first ever Grandson.

"Won't have long to wait, sweetie, since you made me get up at four o'clock in the freakin' morning to drive here!" Randy scowled lightly.

"It was to beat the early morning traffic! Besides, don't you want to meet him to?" Roxy pouted.

"You know I do!" Randy winked, secretly bursting with joy of the news of his Grandson.

* * *

Less than half an hour later, Randy and Roxy were at the hospital where Lainey had given birth to her son naturally.

"Wow, it's a long time since I've been in one of these." Roxy gasped, taking Randy's hand in hers.

"What a Maternity Ward or a Hospital?"

"Both!"

Since giving birth to their children, Roxanna had rarely suffered from any illnesses or injuries something that was a big relief to Randy! In fact, at nearly the age fifty, this was the healthiest she had ever been in her entire life.

Searching for Lainey's side room, they were greeted by an exhausted - yet proud - Cameron.

"Mom and Dad are in there with Lainey and him right now. I just need to take a breather. See you all in a few minutes." Cameron stated, leaving the Maternity Ward, heading to the outside area of the hospital.

Stepping into the room, Roxy and Randy were warmed in by the pleasant smiles and chatter of their daughter and fellow Grandparents; Shawn and Rebecca Michaels.

When the news of Cameron and Lainey going out originally hit both families, they were a little sceptical about the whole idea. Yet, their wedding ceremony was too beautiful for words.

_Flashback; Cameron and Lainey's wedding day._

_Lainey stood in her hotel room fully ready for her wedding ceremony, due to take place in less than an hours time. Caressing her bump, she turned sideways in the mirror to spy her currently large figure. Smiling to herself, she smoothed out the final creases on her ivory and lilac gown before placing her tiara on her head, picking up the bouquet of flowers gently in her hands._

_A knock came at the door. "Come in." she called._

_"Lainey!" Roxy squealed, bounding over to her baby girl. "You look gorgeous!" _

_"Thanks. I'm nervous."_

_"That's fine, don't worry. You look amazing." Roxy encouraged, embracing her daughter. "I hope he makes you as happy as your Father has made me over the years."_

_"He'd better, or I'll kick his ass!" Randy joked, kissing his daughters cheek before walking her up the aisle._

_End of Flashback._

Cameron was never one for words. A private and some would say shy man, he usually kept his feelings to himself. However, on that day in July, he made his feelings known to the whole world.

_Flashback: Cameron's wedding speech._

_"Thank you for all being here today and coming to support myself and Lainey on this fantastic day. Lainey, darling, I've known you all your life, before you could even talk and before I even guess I loved you in more than just a friend way. My Father and yours were the best of friends and still are to this very day. I bet you'd never thought you'd be family, huh?" Cameron wise cracked, looking at the two men in question._

_"When I first realised I had feelings for you, I didn't think you'd ever want anything to do with me. Meatheads like me and intelligent, beautiful women like yourself don't mix. But you are one of a kind, totally incomparable with anyone I have ever met in my whole life. Everything about you is so...perfect. So articulate and true. Now, I am so glad you are my wife and even prouder that we are gonna spend the rest of our lives together. Thank you for making me the happiest guy alive!" Cameron concluded, as he was welcomed with a passionate kiss from Lainey._

_End of Flashback._

Cameron was not stupid, far from it. Yet, compared to Lainey, he felt that way and nothing she could say or do would convince him other wise. Now, she knew their son would change his perceptions of himself; for the better.

"Mom, Dad!" Lainey cried, sitting up in bed so that she could receive a hug from her parents.

"How are you feeling?" Roxy questioned, pecking her daughter on the forehead.

"Great."

"He's a little cutie. What's his name?" Rebecca asked, passing the sleeping baby to his other Grandma, Roxy.

"Apollo Keith Michaels." Lainey declared as Roxy turned to face Randy with the little bundle of joy.

"Lainey, he's so handsome!" Roxy giggled, pushing the blanket away from his face to get a clearer shot.

Apollo was the spitting image of his Father with his blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He had Lainey's shape face as well as her nose and lips. He was the precise ideal of a new born baby.

"Why Apollo?" Randy questioned, slightly confused.

"Coz he's the God of light and truth, just like he will be...hopefully!" Lainey laughed, remembering how much of a brat her younger brother, Daniel, had been in the past.

"When are you taking him home?" Shawn spoke.

"In a couple of days. Coz he was a week later than expected, they just want to keep us both in check just to make sure there are no complications or anything."

"At least he wasn't a week early!" Roxy cautioned her daughter.

"So HBK, Grand-daddy's at last, huh?" Randy pulled up a seat next to his long time best friend.

"Oh yeah. It's great that we can literally go through this together, huh? Just like so many things in the past."

Randy joked. "Don't get all sentimental on me my man!"

"Sorry, I'm just so extremely grateful for everything God has now given our families." Shawn spoke from the heart.

A few minutes later, Cameron returned with a few unexpected guests.

"Mum! Ian!" Roxy yelped, strolling over to the aging couple before handing Apollo back to the new Mother.

"Hello baby." Charlotte replied, glad to see her daughter for the first time in a few months. "How's my Great-Grandson doing?"

"He's as perfect as ever. Do you want to hold him?" Lainey quizzed, presenting him to her Grandmother.

"What if I drop him?"

"You won't Mum!" Roxy chuckled.

After a few moments of convincing, Charlotte was securely holding the newborn protectively in her arms.

"Roxy, honey, before I forget, in my bag there is an envelope with your name on it for you."

"For me? From who?" Roxy cautiously wondered.

"You'll see when you read it." Charlotte implored, handing Ian, her husband of twenty-four years, Apollo for the very first time.

Taking the envelope, Roxy undid it carefully. Just by seeing the handwriting on the outside, she knew exactly who it was from.

* * *

_Yo Rox,_

_Hope you and your hubby are keeping well. Bet you're wondering just why the hell I couldn't have picked up the phone, dialled your number and spoke to you for half an hour, huh? Or emailed ya? Well, I wanted to take us back to our school days before talking 'bout the future._

_Remember when we would sit in lessons and doodle in our books, passing messages and getting ourselves in trouble? Yep, the school days definitely are the best days of your lives. No worries, cares or anything. Just pure naivety._

_Anyway, remember back in April when I was over in the States for Wrestlemania? When I said love was for losers? Well guess what? I'm about to join a very elite club of losers..._

_I've met what everyone would say as 'soul mate' or 'the one'. Like you've got with Randy, I now have with Damien. He's at least a 15 outta 10! He's gorge! He's got so many 'tats, I could trace the outline of them with my fingers for hours, not giving a care about anything, except for him. He's faultless in every sense of the word._

_What's freaky is he had the same kidney transplant as me, for exactly the same reason, on the same side! We have matching scars which something not a lot of couples can say about each other!_

_What about marriage I hear you cry? I didn't want a fancy do like you had. Sure, yours was perfect for you and Randy but I just wanted it to be me and him at a concert with a marriage licenser. No, really, that's how we tied the knot...in style!_

_I guess it's a little late for children but he's not bothered. We might be adopting some children in the near future but hey, anything can happen and I hate to say it but my biological clock is ticking!_

_Just before I sign off I'd like to thank you for always being there for me all of these years. I know at times I haven't been that good a mate but you always have. You and I have so many fond memories together and you are such a unique and spectacular person. Thank you for your never ending support._

_Hopefully, we'll see each other soon, huh?_

_Love always and all ways, Lil xxx

* * *

_

Folding the envelope and placing it in her coat pocket, Roxy smirked to herself; she couldn't be happier right now and was beyond glad that her best friend had actually found peace in her life. After all of these years, she'd finally got to the stage Roxy was; very much in love with a great guy.

"Hey, let's leave the young family alone in peace." Shawn suggested, getting up to leave with his wife.

"Mum, Ian, do you need a lift to a hotel or anything?" Roxy questioned.

"No, we've booked a taxi for quarter of an hours time so we'll be fine, thanks."

"Bye honey, we'll see you tomorrow at some point, yeah?" Randy said, kissing his daughters cheek as everyone departed from the hospital room leaving Lainey, Cameron and Apollo to get their rest.

"When are you going back to England, Mum?" Roxy inquired.

"In three days."

"If you would like to come and stay with us for a few days longer, that would be fine." Randy added, placing a loving arm around Roxy's shoulders.

"We wouldn't want to be a burden." Ian said.

"No, we'd be glad of the company. The place has been so quiet since Kay moved out." Roxy frowned slightly. "What do you say?"

"Only if you are sure, dear." Charlotte agreed.

"Ok, well, we're leaving New York in a few days so you can come back with us, ok?"

"Sure."

"What about you Shawn and Rebecca, when are you going back to Texas?"

"Tonight by the sounds of things. We don't want to intrude on Cameron and Lainey that's all."

"Perhaps you could come and stay one week or something with us?" Roxy suggested.

"That would be good. Speak to you soon!" Rebecca responded, the three couples going their separate ways for the time being.

"So, what do you want to do know?" Roxy questioned, bringing Randy in for a cuddle.

"I don't mind, sweetie, what ever it is you so desire."

"It's been so long since we were in New York. " Roxy gasped.

"I know. Funny to think we used to live here, huh?" How about we go and relive a few memories?" Randy suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Roxy smiled, taking a hold of her husbands hand to relive some of their olden day memories.

Check back soon for more!

* * *

Ok I'llapologise in advance...I haven't written the next, and final chapter, of this story. My excuse is slave driving teachers and exams! The last chapter may come out next Saturday but don't be too surprised if it doesn't.

Thank you for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoyed this second to last episode of Lust & Lunacy: Back Into Your System!


	90. Chapter 89

As they strolled around the unusually deserted New York city, Roxy and Randy remembered the times they shared together there before their move to Connecticut. Since Roxanna had left her post as the Raw General Manager and Randy left his wrestling career, the two decided to stay in Connecticut to raise Lainey, Daniel and Kaydence in the house they bought together rather than move. Vince McMahon was still alive but did not run the WWE anymore; his son Shane and daughter Stephanie did.

Standing at the front of her old apartment, Roxy remembered every single moment that her and Randy had shared together there. They spent more time at her place than his because it was usually tidier!

"You remember that place? Man, I can't believe I used to live in New York!" Roxy giggled.

"Why d'ya move to New York?" Randy questioned, never really asking before.

"I don't know...I picked up a magazine one day, saw all of the new places, really liked them and decided that I wanted to move here."

"Maybe it was fate." Randy muttered.

"Fate for what?"

"I lived here. Maybe we were destined to be together."

"Just maybe!" Roxy smirked, the couple continuing to walk around the culture capital of America.

_Flashback: Randy and Roxy arrive back at her apartment. They finally sold it to someone which meant that all of Roxy's stuff had to be removed._

_"Fuck! Where the hell do we start?" Roxy sighed, running her fingers loosely through her hair._

_"At the beginning?" Randy sarcastically answered._

_"Ha ha Mr Tough-guy!" Roxy rolled her eyes, kissing Randy on the end of his nose before wandering off into her old bedroom. Dropping herself on the edge of the bed, it hardly seemed like a few months ago that she was still living here alone in solitude. Leaning back, she gazed up at the ceiling for a moment._

_Randy tapped slightly on the door, entering the room gently. He glanced at Roxy before sitting next to her. Wrapping his arms across her shoulders, he was truly grateful for having her back in his life. _

_"It's different to how I remember it." Roxy sighed "It seems...smaller!"_

_"It's only coz you're used to our house being big!" Randy laughed._

_"That's not the only thing that's big is it?" Roxy cooed, passionately wrapping her arms around Randy's neck, kissing his warm lips._

_End of Flashback.

* * *

_

"Remember the first time we ever brought the kids to New York?" Randy questioned, glancing at Roxy.

"How could I forget; it was a complete nightmare!"

"Daniel, man, how many times has he gotten us into trouble before!"

"I know but, he's a good kid at heart." Roxy smiled warmly on the mere mention of her only son.

"I know but sometimes, it's hard to believe that!"

_Flashback: Randy and Roxy had brought all of their children over to New York to catch up with some of their old wrestling friends at Madison Square Gardens. It was the night of Wrestlemania, and since Daniel had mentioned to his parents his ideas of following in his father's footsteps to become a professional wrestler, he'd begged them to bring him. Roxy reluctantly agreed after a long discussion with her husband._

_Grasping two year old Kaydence firmly in her arms, Roxy held her youngest daughter close to her, her chubby, fleshy wrists hooked around Roxanna's neck. Kay was just beginning how to walk properly, without the aide of her Mommy but Roxy was still a little cautious with her. _

_As the young family walked into one of the locker rooms, both Roxanna and Randy were greeted with open arms of familiar friends and acquaintances. Lainey smiled sweetly to anyone who looked, as did Kay, imitating her big sister to perfection. Daniel, being the egotist that he is, stormed passed his siblings and parents, standing directly in front of one of the biggest names in Sports Entertainment history, The Rock._

_Randy and Rocky, although they'd known each other for many years, were never what you would have described as friends. Both third generation superstars, The Rock was still bitter that Randy and his then Evolution team mates of Ric Flair and Batista had beaten himself and Mick Foley at Wrestlemania 20, over a decade previously. However, even the presence of the 'Great One' did intimidate Daniel..._

_"What's your name Jabroni!" The Rock questioned, pulling his sunglasses down, his eyes connecting with those of Daniels._

_"Daniel Orton, future fourth generation WWE Superstar and twenty time World Champ!" he confidently stated, replicating his father's signature pose._

_Roxy and Randy smirked at each other, waiting for Mr Hollywood's reaction._

_"It doesn't matter what your name is! It does matter what your lil' girlfriends name is there!" The Rock pointed to Lainey, cocking his famous People's Eyebrow._

_"Ewww, no way, that's my sister!" Daniel yelled._

_"Oh, no way, you guys make a cute couple!" Rocky laughed, noticing Lainey's appalled expression._

_"You're sick!" Daniel screamed, noticing how many of the current WWE Superstars were stood there sniggering at him. He took a hasty retreat out of the sight of the Rock, trying to comprehend why he had turned bright red and felt so foolish._

_End of Flashback.

* * *

_

"The Rock sure did embarrass him that day!" Roxy giggled.

"Yeah. Man, it doesn't seem all that long ago since you told me you were carrying him..."

_Flashback: It was Randy's birthday. Lainey and Roxy were waiting for the return of the Legend Killer as he now travelled without Roxy for Raw and house shows. He was winding down his schedule a little for the sake of his daughter._

_"Mommy, can I show Daddy the cake I made for him?" Lainey asked, stealing a small piece of icing off the side of the cake._

_"Sure honey, then I need to talk to your Daddy alone." Roxy beamed, rubbing a hand over her currently flat stomach._

_A few moments later, a familiar figure walked into the house..._

_"Daddy!" Lainey squealed, jumping into her Dad's warm arms as he carelessly flung his travel bags to the floor. "Happy Birthday!" _

_"Thanks sweetheart." Randy replied, kissing his daughters cheek, standing her firmly on the ground._

_"Come, look what I made for you!" Lainey shouted, grabbing Randy by the hand and leading him into the kitchen. "Do you like it?"_

_"Awww, honey, that's so sweet, thank you!" Randy grinned, glancing at the rather large, icing encrusted birthday cake that simply said 'Happy Birthday to the best Daddy in the world!' on it. He bent down to kiss her hairline as Roxy walked in. He stood up and embraced her fully, the two of them sharing a beautiful kiss._

_"Ewww!" Lainey scrunched her nose in disgust, her parents turning to look at her._

_"Lainey, I think it's your bed time." Roxy eyed her daughter, Lainey fully comprehending that her Mother needed some quiet time._

_"Ok. Night Mommy, night Daddy." she sleepily spoke._

_"I'll just go and put her to bed." Roxy whispered._

_"Don't, I will." Randy reasoned, following his youngster up stairs._

_Fifteen minutes later, Randy crept down the stairs to join his wife in the dimly lit living room. She was laid across the sofa, as Randy went to sprawl next to her._

_"She's flat out." he spoke, taking great pride in being her Father._

_"She's missed you a lot today." Roxy frowned slightly._

_"I know." Randy sighed thoughtfully "After this storyline, I'm telling Vince that's it for the time being. It's not fair to expect you to raise our child on your own. Plus, I'll miss out on some of the most blissful years of her life."_

_"I know Angel, as long as you are sure..."_

_"I am."_

_"Anyway, I know you had your birthday presents the other day but there seems to be one that I didn't know about until this morning." Roxy spoke, bending her arm to the side of the sofa to pick up and gold and blue swirled gift bag that stood next to it._

_Randy sat up, a look of confusion shadowing his face. Reaching inside the gift bag, he found a sealed, silver envelope with a heart written around 'Daddy'. He recognised Roxy's hand writing and scent but couldn't think of what the hell it could be. As Roxy urged him to open it, he delved deep inside the envelope to find something rather unexpected there._

_Lifting the sonogram picture from the envelope, he gasped in awe at the tiny figure on display. He gasped at Roxy, his eyes widening as she gleamed brightly at him, her smile presenting all of the light that the room lacked. Inside was a carefully written note._

_'To Daddy_

_This is the first glimpse you have of me. See you in seven months!_

_Love your new Son or Daughter.'_

_"Oh my God, Rox, sweetie..."_

_"Yep. I'm pregnant!" she tearfully spoke, more than glad that her husband was excited about the second child as she was. He wrapped his muscular arms around her, his Obsession cologne clinging to her body as they smooched in joy._

_End of Flashback.

* * *

_

"That may have been the sweetest thing you've ever done for me!" Randy chuckled.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. I was so shocked. Not like when Kaydence was conceived. We knew instantly that we had."

"Yeah, I guess the drama of her birth made up for it completely, huh?"

_Flashback: Kaydence's birth day._

_Randy was frantically speeding his way through the rush hour Connecticut traffic. As droplets of sweat fell from his chiselled face, he glanced from time to time in the mirror, checking on his two children._

_"Daddy?"_

_"What Lainey?"_

_"Are you gonna miss Mom's birth?"_

_Randy, by this time, didn't have a clue. He'd gotten caught up in the wild traffic of the five o'clock hour and deeply regretted now not going with his wife and mother in law on their shopping trip earlier in the day._

_"I don't know." He muttered, over taking a truck in despair._

_"Why would you want to see some stupid baby being born anyway?" Danny mumbled, slamming his Hulk Hogan action figure to the currently spare seat in the car._

_"That 'stupid' baby happens to be our little brother or sister!" Lainey stuck up for the soon to be new born._

_"Still dumb!"_

_"SHUT UP!" Randy roared, finally losing his patience "I need to concentrate on the traffic!"_

_"Sorry Dad." both children murmured, their heads bowing down._

_Ten minutes later, Randy had finally pulled into a parking space at the same hospital Daniel and Lainey had been born in. Hurrying them out of the car, he dragged both of them speedily up the stairs to the Maternity ward where he immediately asked where his beloved wife was._

_"Room A1, you can't miss it." the Receptionist casually told._

_Racing down the sterile corridor, Randy couldn't miss the birth of his third child, he couldn't. Wait here!" he sternly told Lainey and Daniel, running into Roxy's hospital room._

_"Randy!" Roxy yelped on the final arrival of her husband, as he dashed over and grasped her hand tightly._

_"Took your time didn't you?" Roxy's Mum, Charlotte, quizzed, folding her arms in front of her chest._

_"Sorry, the traffic was terrible..." Randy apologetically kissed Roxy's forehead._

_"Where are Lainey and Danny?" she panted._

_"Outside."_

_"I'll go and take care of them now you're here!" Charlotte sneered, going to greet her Grandchildren._

_"Sweetie, I'm so sorry, I can't apologise enough."_

_"I'm fine...even better when our baby makes their way here!" _

_"That should be within the next couple of pushes." the Midwife spoke "Ok, try and relax and push..." she urged, Roxy inhaling deeply, using all of her remaining strength to deliver her new child. "And again...one last push should do it!"_

_As the shrill cries of a baby pierced the room, Roxy began to cry herself, thankful that the quick yet painful birth was over._

_"Congratulations, it's a girl!" the nurse smiled, handing the new baby over to her proud parents._

_End of Flashback.

* * *

_

As the streets of New York became illuminated with advertisements and the moon lit sky, Roxy and Randy found themselves at the place where it all began.

_Flashback:_

_After entering, Roxanna stood in awe for a few moments, gasping at the bright lights and attractions of the most famous Arena of them all; Madison Square Gardens. She smiled to herself, knowing that for once in her life she had made the right decision. At that moment, two men came walking over near her, which made her feel uncomfortable. She'd always been bad around the opposite sex, and this occasion was bound to be no different. Thankfully for her, the two men were so engrossed in their conversation that they'd barely noticed her. _

_Just then, the slightly shorter of the two looked up. Both of the men were wearing expensive looking suits and seemed extremely cocky. Each were tall, dark, and in their own minds at least, handsome. 'Too bad they are the only two people around, but I need directions!' she thought to herself._

_"How can I help you?" The taller male asked her._

_"Ummm well, yes, I..."_

_"There is no need to be shy around us little lady!" The shorter guy said. "How can we help you?"_

_She looked at the shorter guy and forgot where she was for at least a moment. Sure, she wasn't as tall as them, but she hated it when people said that to her. What annoyed her even more was that they called her that when she was actually 5 foot 7 and a half inches, not over tall but not teeny!_

_"Can you tell me where, ummm, Eric Bishoff's office is please?"_

_"Sure, if you keep walking along the corridor and turn left, you will see a blue door. You will have to tell the security guard who you are and he may let you through." The taller guy responded._

_"Does he know you are coming?" Asked the less muscular, shorter of the two._

_"Yes and no." She said indecisively._

_"Well if you need anymore help then just come and find us. I'm Randy Orton, and this is Dave Batista." The shorter guy replied, pointing to Batista._

_"Thanks for your help!" she said gratefully._

_As she started walking away, Randy shouted to her, "By the way, I didn't catch your name, what is it?"_

_"My name is Roxanna Richards." She replied wearily, before waltzing off in the direction given to her._

_'Hopefully, I'll be seeing you around!' Randy thought longingly to himself._

_End of Flashback.

* * *

_

"Can you believe it; over three decades ago was where our journey began together!" Randy romantically reminisced.

"Yeah." Roxy sighed "Thinking back...it's weird. We have been through so much together. More than I could ever have imagined!"

"I hope I've summed it all up in this..." Randy delved into his jacked pocket. Inside, was the introduction to his soon to be released autobiography, 'The Life and Times of the Legend Killer'. Handing the paper to Roxy, he gazed at her lovingly, knowing and remembering exactly why he fell for her all of those years ago.

'I'd like to dedicate this book to five wonderful people who have made my life the greatest on earth. First, and foremost, Roxanna. My beautiful, committed and fantastic wife. Everything that my life evolves around now is you. And I'm so thankful for it. You truly have made life worth living and special. Thank you.

Lainey, our first child. You shall always be known as a 'Daddy's girl' even though you are starting a family of your own! You were the child we always wanted but never thought we'd have. The innocence of your words and intelligence still amaze me. Thank you.

Daniel. My boy! You may have hated being the only son in the family, so you say, but I didn't. I couldn't have coped with another one like you! Your drive and determination to succeed have made me more than proud to say you are my son. Thank you.

Kaydence. Forever known as 'Daddy's little Princess' you shall never, ever, lose that title, ever when you are in your 90's! Ever since the day you were born, and I first held you, I knew you would have a huge impact on anyone's life that you touched. Thank you.

Lastly, to Olivia. Although we were never formally introduced, you shall forver hold a special place in my heart, reserved only for you. I loved you before I realised it and could appreciate our short time together. Thank you for having such a great impact on mine and your Mother's life. Your pain was never in vein.'

"Randy..." Roxy gushed, handing him back the paper, remembering just why after so long of him trying to convince her, she fell madly in love with him. "That was beautiful." she purred.

"I mean every word of it."

"I know you do."

"I love you, sweetie. You have always made me feel so beautiful when no one else ever could."

"Same here, angel. I love you."

Embracing each other fully, their lips locked together in the most succulent, passion filled kiss they had ever shared together, knowing that no matter what happens in their lives, the other one shall always be there for continuous support, understanding and, most importantly, love.

* * *

Well, I guess there isn't a lot left to say other than that's it for Lust and Lunacy II: Back Into Your System. Thank you for everyone who ever read and reviewed this story, and Lust and Lunacy for that matter. Looking back, it's hard to believe that there wasn't even gonna be a sequel to Lust and Lunacy! During the summer, I'll be writing some more story's including a short slash series and a spoof of a well known book and movie. If you have any ideas or anything that you want me to write about, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. 

Thanks once again!


End file.
